


Draco Malfoy and the Villain in Vermilion

by Id (idX)



Series: Girl in Red [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Hermione Granger & Original Character(s), Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape Has a Heart, everyone takes a level in badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 118,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idX/pseuds/Id
Summary: Torn between two paths, Draco must now make a choice that will ultimately decide the fate of Hogwarts itself.





	1. Taking up the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and published by Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books. Please support the official release.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the players begin taking their places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit, transformative work. _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and published by Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Raincoast Books. Please support the official release.

The Prime Minister sat in his office, trying to relax after his meeting with Cornelius Fudge. No matter how many times the man popped into his office, he’d never grow accustomed to it. 

His five o’clock entered the room shortly after, having planned his visit around Fudge’s. The tall man had unusually an well-kept appearance, including a suit that the Minister was sure was new. He held a briefcase in his hand, which no doubt contained information the Minister would soon despise. 

“Eric,” the Minister said. “Where’s your boss?” 

“Engaged elsewhere, I’m afraid.” 

The Minister motioned to an empty seat, which his guest gladly took. 

“New suit?” 

“You know the boss,” Eric said, “she insists on giving the best impression possible.” 

“If I’d known you were going to get all dressed up for me, I would’ve taken you somewhere nice.” 

They exchanged a laugh over that. With everything happening… a new string of murders, infrastructure destroyed, and his rivals claiming it was all his fault… he was glad for the familiar company. 

“I don’t suppose any of you can shed more light on the situation?” he asked. 

“That depends on which situation you mean.” 

Eric sat up straight, his eyes trained like a hawk. As the Minister had learned from working with him, the man didn’t miss anything. He’d tested that once by making Eric close his eyes and recite the entire layout of the room. Just to make sure Eric didn’t cheat, the Minister had shifted things around in his office _while_ Eric’s eyes had been closed. Eric had caught everything. If he wasn’t always swept for bugs at the door, the Minister would’ve thought he’d hidden a radio on his person to feed him the information. 

“You damn well know what situation I mean,” the Minister said. “These murders, these attacks. Fudge tried to give me the runaround again, claiming they were managing it on his end, but that’s a load of crap. I know a failing politician when I see one. Fudge is on his way out. It hit the fan, and now he’s burning for it.” 

Eric sized him up for a moment. The Minister hated it when he did that. It meant Eric knew more than he was saying, and he was determining how much to tell him. The Minister had already gone through the whole condescension routine with Fudge a moment ago. 

“Here’s what we know,” Eric said. “That wizard we’ve told you about, the one that was in power back in ’81, he’s come back from the dead. Fudge denied it, but the wizard, Voldemort, made his presence known to a bunch of kids a few days ago.” 

The Minister stood up and poured each of them a drink. Normally, he’d have someone else do it for him, but this wasn’t normal. Becoming Prime Minister was supposed to be his crowning achievement, his chance to change things for the better. It was bad enough that he’d had to follow Margaret Thatcher, but then on day one he was introduced to the big secret of government. It wasn’t that they were secretly building an empire, or that a man in a blue police box had been helping them fight off aliens, but that people with unimaginable power existed in the world. People that looked just like everyone else, roaming free. It was terrifying. 

He returned to his seat and handed Eric a drink. 

“Why can’t they have normal names?” the Minister asked. “What sort of a name is ‘Voldemort’? And didn’t you say they had a fixer in place for this?” 

Eric opened the briefcase and handed him a file. In it was a picture of a girl with red hair. Another picture had her in a coffin. 

“Our contacts informed us that the little girl there would’ve crumpled him up and tossed him aside,” Eric said. 

The Minister scowled, unable to believe his eyes. 

“You’re not serious, are you? She’s got to be eight years old!” 

Eric took a drink. 

“That’s exactly what I said. But Albus Dumbledore, the man that we’ve been working with for years now, said she’s unlike anything he’s ever seen.” 

“Right, Dumbledore. The… odd one.” 

Eric laughed, putting the Minister at ease. He appreciated their attempts to soften the blow, as it were, and their advice was irreplaceable. Playing the fool around Fudge had probably kept the Minister of Magic from doing something violent. There was no way to be sure what they’d be like if they thought of parliament as disposable. Fudge thought he was keeping communication open by popping up “unannounced” and “informing the Minister of what they were doing”. As if parliament was incompetent enough to let them control the information flow like that. 

“They’re all odd, sir. But Dumbledore’s actually cooperative. Amelia Bones, their enforcement head, vouched for him with that girl, and we trust her too. She narrowly escaped her own unfortunate incident earlier this week. Says Voldemort’s got this new fixer on his side. Calls herself ‘Aurora Lux’. She attacked Bones at her home, but as far as she could tell, Lux got bored and left.” 

“They’re never short of psychopaths, are they?” 

The Minister laughed, but Eric didn’t join in. 

“With all due respect, sir, neither are we.” He pulled out another set of files and handed them to the Minister. “But in a straight contest, I think they win. Voldemort calls his groups the ‘Death Eaters’, and it’s full of the worst they’ve got to offer.” 

“It sounds like one of those modern rock bands.” 

This time, Eric joined in with his joke. 

“That’s what the boss said, although it sounded more like one of her husband’s jokes.” 

The smile vanished from Eric’s face, signifying the end of the merrymaking. 

“More to the point, sir, they’re growing in strength. They’re even leaking into parliament.” 

The Minister froze. His heart stopped. His mind went blank. He wished to God that he’d heard that wrong. 

“They’ve got this spell they call ‘the Imperius Curse’,” Eric explained. “We’ve mentioned it before. It lets one of them take over another person completely. I can name at least one person in this building under its influence right now.” 

The Minister went pale. If one of his own people had been taking over by one of _them_ , it would constitute a break in the treaty they’d signed. Although, he’d always had his suspicions that none of those people had ever read the treaty. 

“We will handle it, sir,” Eric said calmly. “We’ve all had training against it. You’ve had it too, so you know it’s not perfect, and we’ll need to be vigilant.” Eric handed him another piece of paper. “That one’s yours to keep. Basic guidelines you’ll need to follow to keep on your toes. Question everything and everyone, even us.” 

The Minister read over the guidelines. It wasn’t anything too complicated. He could easily spin questions into light conversation. “How’s the wife?”, “Did you enjoy the vase we sent you?”, “How’s your brother doing?” were all good questions to confirm someone’s identity. Besides, he prided himself on knowing every foreign contact’s drink preference. Know a man’s drinking habits, know the man. 

“I think I can handle this.” He put the paper down and leafed through the other files. “What about Fudge?” 

Eric handed him another file. The Minister sometimes suspected there was no bottom to that briefcase, just more files. 

“He sent a woman called ‘Dolores Umbridge’ to Hogwarts school, where Dumbledore teaches. It was a political power play to silence Dumbledore, who was trying to warn people that Voldemort had really returned, that they weren’t just rumors. The move backfired on him, guaranteeing his own demise.” 

The Minister paused while reading the file on the frightful looking woman. 

“Can they… this sounds so mad… can they bring people back to life?” 

For possibly the first time, Eric looked at a loss for words. But that didn’t stop him from finding some. 

“We honestly don’t know how he did it. Back in ’81, we confirmed that he was dead, not just in hiding. According to our contacts, there’s some complicated magic involved in it, not something they teach in schools. Everyone was vague on this, so we’re conducting our own research. So far, we’ve got nothing, but we’ve been assured by reliable sources that it’s not something we need to be concerned about. It’s outlawed on their end… I know, it doesn’t say much, but still, at least they’re not all incompetent… and it’s not well-known either. And they’ve got to prepare it while they’re still alive, and it’s supposed to be a ghastly process.” 

The Minister took a moment to absorb that. He already knew that wizards lived longer than humans, and that frightened him a little, but now they could come back from the dead? It was… he didn’t know what it was. Terrifying, surely. He took another drink. 

“This woman, Umbridge,” the Minister said. “What’d she do?” 

“According to the boss, ‘turned a school for teenagers into bloody _1984_ ’.” 

The Minister nearly shuddered. He knew wizards could read minds, which had been part of his “orientation” upon taking office. Learning to recognize and block it had been mandatory. But it also meant that the Ministry of Magic could produce actual thought police. 

“She had them under surveillance every second of the day. The moment word reached us about it, the boss was up in arms.” 

The Minister’s eyes grew wide. For a moment, he almost felt sorry for this Umbridge woman. 

“It’s every bit as terrifying as you’re imagining,” Eric said. “Both what Umbridge had done to that school, and what the boss did to her. We couldn’t just remove her from play, as that would violate the treaty, but they — surprisingly, I might add — have processes in place for such things. The boss saw to it that she was torn apart, although she still managed to remain in the Ministry… for now.” 

The Minister took a moment to review what information he had, going back through the files Eric had given him. Eric sat quietly, patiently waiting for the Minister to finish. 

“Who’s replacing Fudge?” 

“A man called ‘Rufus Scrimgeour’,” Eric said, handing him yet another file. “Seems fairly benign so far. We’ll let you know when he plans to pop by for a cup of tea.” 

The Minister reviewed the rest of the files, then handed them all back to Eric. 

“What’s your plan going forward?” he asked. 

“Work round the clock, just like back in ’81,” Eric replied with a hint of agitation. “Ensure that the threat is marginalized as much as possible. We’ve got people working to track their movements and coordinate with the Ministry of Magic. They’re exactly as cooperative as you might think.” 

The Minister took another drink. He knew that meant they weren’t helping at all. 

“Keep it up, then,” he said. 

* * *

Hermione’s parents rushed her the moment she stepped off the train. Her mum threw her arms around her, holding her tighter than she ever had. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay. We’ve got you.” 

Hermione remained motionless, lost in her own thoughts. She hardly noticed her parents. 

“I’m fine.” 

Her voice sounded dreamy, far off, almost like Luna’s usually did. She wondered if Luna hid away in her own mind sometimes, or just didn’t acknowledge reality. She missed Luna and the optimism she brought with her. 

“After what that woman did to you,” her father spat, “I can’t believe they employ people like that at their Ministry.” 

“It’s the Ministry of Magic, so of course, they do,” Hermione replied. “Really, that brand didn’t last more than a few hours. I faked it after that. The stuff on my forehead amounted to permanent marker.” 

Hermione looked through the crowd, scanning for anyone out of the ordinary. Anyone with blonde hair, anyone staring at her too long. Either of them could’ve been watching, Rose or Sylvia. Sylvia couldn’t leave Hogwarts, at least that’s what Rose had said, but she also had ways of surveying them, as she’d done a few years ago. Sylvia unable to leave Hogwarts meant her parents were safe from her. 

Unlike Rose, who could go anywhere she wanted. Hermione felt her body tighten at the knowledge that she could die at any second. Rose could be anywhere, anyone. There was no way to know what she was doing. 

The knowledge that Rose wouldn’t hurt her did little to ease her nerves. She didn’t know Rose’s plan, but she was sure Sylvia was involved somehow. 

“Honey, are you listening?” her father asked. 

“No.” 

“Let’s get you home,” he said. “You’ll be alright.” 

Hermione took another look at her friends all leaving the train and hoped it wouldn’t be the last time she saw them. 

“No. I don’t think we will.” 

Her parents exchanged looks. They thought she was still traumatized by Umbridge. Umbridge was an insignificant speck compared to Rose. So was Voldemort, for that matter. Umbridge was finished, and Voldemort wasn’t after her. But there was no telling what Rose would do, but she didn’t follow the same rules as the others. She could track Hermione… no, she couldn’t. Not so long as Hermione wore the ring. Unless Rose could track… literally anything she carried. 

Hermione realized that was the reason Rose hated people touching her things. The moment they did, they’d be able to use _discern location_ to track them. Anything Rose had ever given her, she’d be able to track. Failing that, she could simply track Hermione through the _condition conch_. 

“You won’t go back there,” her father said, although for once, it was out of fear rather than anger. “You’ll stay home with us.” 

“I turn 17 in September,” Hermione said. “Then you haven’t got a choice. I’m going back.” 

She started off towards the exit without waiting for her parents. 

“You don’t have to go back,” her mum said after they’d gotten in the car. 

“Yes, I have. Professor Dumbledore and I are the only two that know what we’re really up against. No one else knows.” 

“Then let Professor Dumbledore handle it.” 

“He can’t. I know a lot more about her than he does.” 

“More about who?” her dad asked. 

“Rose. She’s still alive, but she’s not on our side anymore. Or… I don’t know, maybe she is.” 

They stopped at a traffic light, and her parents took the chance to exchange glances. 

“Honey… Rose is dead. Remember?” 

Hermione continued to stare out the window, looking for signs of something following them in the air. Unless Rose was using _undermaster_ , in which case, she could’ve been following them underground. “Swim through the earth as if it were the air” was one of the descriptions of a spell _undermaster_ granted. 

“I thought so… for a moment, I thought she actually might be dead. But then a Death Eater hit me with a killing curse, and I didn’t die. I saw the flash… my body sort of tingled, but then I wasn’t dead. If it didn’t kill me, then it didn’t kill Rose. Then I saw her… saw the pendant only Professor Dumbledore and I can see. She used a name from her world, one that only a few of us recognize. Used the same face… she wanted me to know. She went straight after me.” 

She heard her mother hyperventilating in the front seat, likely from “hit me with a killing curse”. Hermione wanted to feel bad, but she couldn’t feel anything. 

“You… you would’ve died,” her mum managed. 

“Yes, I would have,” Hermione replied as if it were the most simple thing in the world. To her, it felt like such a small detail. 

“And you want to go back?” her dad asked. “Again? After all that, you—” 

“I’m the only one who’s got a chance of replicating _dimension lock_. If I don’t go back, the school’s vulnerable to Rose. If she’s really on Voldemort’s side, it’s the only chance we’ve got of securing the school. She could _teleport_ every Death Eater available inside Hogwarts, or just Voldemort himself. It’d be a massacre.” 

Hermione felt a pain in her chest. That sickening, nauseous feeling of doubt. There was no way to secure anywhere else. Rose could kill her parents whenever she wanted. Or Sally-Anne’s parents, or Sirius, or anyone else. It all banked on her being more interested in Hogwarts than anywhere else. 

She’d wanted Hermione to know. What Hermione couldn’t figure out was why. Was Rose gloating, or crying for help? 

“We’re not sending you back to that!” her dad shouted. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s not your decision anymore,” Hermione replied. “It’s mine. You keep me out of this, Hogwarts won’t stand a chance. With me there, at least they’ll have a small one.” 

On top of that, if she stayed home, she’d never know why. She’d never know what Rose was doing, or why she’d lied, or if she’d really gone bad. 

“Hermione, please,” her mum said. “We—” 

“We’ll talk about this more when we get home,” her dad said, cutting off any further conversation. 

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, staring out the window. It hadn’t been long ago that she’d wished never to see that room again. The memory of Rose arriving and talking to her consumed her. It was going to be them, together forever. Just the two of them against the world. 

A knock on her door caught her attention. She turned and saw her parents sitting at the threshold. 

“I promise not to throw you into the wall this time,” she said. 

“Then we promise not to yell,” her dad said. 

Her mum gave her dad a look of surprise. Apparently, that had been part of the plan. 

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” Hermione said. 

“Back at you,” her dad said. “Or did you not give Dumbledore a promise that you’d help him?” 

Hermione thought back to her last talk with Professor Dumbledore. Had she made a promise? No, she hadn’t. A promise would’ve meant she’d committed to something, and she wasn’t going to commit to the idea that Rose was against them. Something else was going on, she was sure of it. 

“I didn’t. Rose… I don’t know what she’s doing. I hate not knowing.” 

She shifted around in her bed. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t figure out what Rose’s plan was. She didn’t have all the information she needed, but the only person that would’ve had it was Rose. Or Sylvia, but Hermione was terrified of that path. If she tried communicating with Rose’s “friend”, said friend would almost certainly kill her to keep her quiet. 

“Hermione,” her father said, “you understand why we’re worried, don’t you?” 

Hermione nodded. She knew that they were trying to protect her. 

“You want to keep me safe.” 

_Just like Rose._

“These people could kill you. They already tried. And we’ve been over this before. There are people trained in this sort of thing. People that have experience handling this.” 

“But no one else has got the experience with Rose that I’ve got,” Hermione said. “If she really has turned on us, they need me.” 

She still didn’t want to think that Rose had turned on them. It was a possibility, but there was more to it than that. 

“Not on the front lines,” her father said. “Promise me you’ll stay away from the fighting. If anything happens, keep yourself safe.” 

“Rose wouldn’t hurt me. Whatever’s going on, she’d never hurt me.” 

“You’re not listening. You said no one knows Rose better than you, and I believe you. We’re giving you permission to help them understand her, or figure out her magic, or whatever it is you’re thinking.” He glanced at her mum before continuing. “That’s fine with us. But once the fighting starts, we want you out of there. Get to safety, no matter what.” 

“I can’t just leave my friends to—” 

“Hermione,” her mum said. “You’re still not listening. We know it’s not safe at Hogwarts. We can all agree on that.” 

Her parents waited for her to speak up, but Hermione chose against it. She didn’t need to elaborate on how bad things were at Hogwarts; they were all aware of it already. 

“If there’s a problem, get yourself to safety,” her dad said. “It’s harsh, I know, and in a perfect world, we wouldn’t have to worry about any of this. But this isn’t a perfect world. Far from it. We’re letting you go to Hogwarts, but you’ve got to promise us you’ll do whatever you need to in order to stay safe. You’re right; you’re 16, almost 17, and while I don’t think that entitles you to make your own decisions on everything, we both think you’re mature enough to understand the situation.” 

Hermione nodded. She didn’t know if she agreed with their demands, but she’d listen to them. 

“I’ll do my best, but I don’t know if I’ll have a choice.” 

“Don’t go looking for trouble,” her mum said. 

“I won’t.” 

She meant it. She had not intention of looking for trouble. 

Only answers. 

* * *

Harry’s trip to the Dursleys went about as well as he’d expected it to go. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Dudley jeered when he saw Alavel wasn’t waiting for them. 

Harry slung his pack over his shoulder and stepped out of the car. 

“He died.” 

His aunt gasped as if no one had ever died before. 

“I won’t have any talk like that in my house!” Vernon shouted. “Now get inside before someone sees you!” 

Harry’s eyes darted to his uncle. He could’ve explained exactly how invisible Harry could make himself, even without magic. His own footsteps echoed around him as if he were still in the castle. He knew exactly how much sound he was making at all times, and every vantage point someone could get on him. 

Neither Rose, Hermione, nor Neville left any room for error. 

It’d always been to Harry’s benefit to stay quiet and hidden. It served him well, as that was all he wanted. When he walked inside, trailing behind everyone else, he looked longingly up the stairs to the peace of his room, but it wasn’t to be. 

“Boy!” his uncle shouted. “Get in here!” 

“Here”, as Harry found out, was the kitchen. It was time for dinner, and with Harry home, that meant he had to cook. Everything was right where it’d always been, making it easy to prepare something. Harry felt as though someone else were preparing the food. He went through the motions, letting his mind wander, wondering how easy it would be to poison the food. 

_If you want poison, I’ve always got wicker eye plants. Their nectar tastes like your morning tea and cause any human that ingests it a fatal heart attack._

In his mind, he imagined himself smiling, but remained careful not to show it on his face. With Alavel gone, he was sure to get the brunt of everyone’s anger. 

His thoughts wandered back to Alavel. If he’d known Harry had even thought of poisoning the Dursleys, he would’ve shaken his head. The shame would’ve been overwhelming. How had he always done that? Alavel had always had that air about him that made Harry want to impress him. His disappointment was unbearable. 

_Killing someone may seem simple, Lord Skyeyes, but you’d be surprised how much it hurts you._

Harry thought back to Ginny, and wondered how well she was coping with it. He hated thinking about it, but it must’ve been eating away at her. Had he only gotten there sooner, she might not have had the chance. 

As far as Harry knew, no one had told Ins about it. No one had told him that Ginny was being arrested for murder, so he assumed no one else knew about it. If they found out, there was a good chance the Ministry would throw her in Azkaban out of spite. The thought of his friend in Azkaban made him ill. 

Ginny wouldn’t last a week in there, judging by how bad the Dementors had been in his third year, and that had just been when they were outside. Having to live with them must’ve been a nightmare. Sirius never talked about it. The last time Harry had asked, Sirius had loudly asked him about school. Alavel had later suggested that he not bring it up around Sirius anymore, so Harry had kept quiet about it. 

Ginny didn’t belong in Azkaban. She was misguided in killing Macnair, but she wasn’t evil. 

He got a feeling that someone was watching him. His focus flickered to his _blindsight_ , but no one else was in the room with him. 

Exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him when he realized he was expecting Alavel to be eyeing him. As if something he’d thought could’ve been used to prove a point. Alavel was always doing that. He’d take Harry’s words and turn them into a lesson. They were never forced on him, only suggested to him. What was it this time? 

His answer came in the form of someone shouting “Boy!”. 

He finished up preparing the food and set the table for them. He called to them, got the usual backtalk, and sat down to wait for them. 

A few minutes later, he and his family were sitting around the table, listening to Uncle Vernon talking about work. 

“Thank you,” Harry said when his uncle had stopped talking. 

“Quiet!” Vernon snapped. 

No one addressed Harry the rest of dinner. He was thankful; they clearly hated him, and had underfed him for years before Rose sent Alavel with him. No one had complained that he’d given himself a normal sized portion of food. He figured they’d been so used to him being treated well that they didn’t care enough to question it. 

He cleared up after dinner while the Dursleys stayed and talked. As he was clearing up Aunt Petunia’s plate, he decided to speak up again. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. 

“Shut your mouth, boy!” Vernon shouted. 

“What are _you_ sorry about?” Dudley snapped. 

Harry took the chance to elaborate. 

“I’m sorry that they dumped me with all of you and made your lives difficult.” 

“Those people have got no respect for a man’s rights!” Vernon exclaimed. “Dumping some infant here, insisting that we’ve got to take care of it, invading my property whenever they feel like it!” 

While Vernon spoke, Harry slipped into the kitchen, deposited the dishes in the sink, and slipped back before anyone noticed he’d gone. 

“They aren’t people,” Petunia added. 

“I hate this too,” Harry said. “But I can make it easier on you.” 

“Really?” Vernon scoffed. 

Harry held up his hands to demonstrate the lack of dishes. 

“I’ll tend the house, keep everything clean and spotless, and stay out of sight. I’m good at being invisible. I don’t even need food. Hedwig’s with Sirius, so even she doesn’t need tending. No one, not even you, will know I’m here.” 

He saw Dudley ready to argue the point, but Petunia glared at him to keep him quiet. 

“That’s what you’re supposed to be doing,” Vernon snapped. “This isn’t your house, it’s my house!” 

“I’d leave if I could, but I can’t. Until then, I can make this as painless as possible. Then we’ll all have to suffer through this next year, but once I turn 17, I’m gone. You’ll never see me again.” 

Harry slipped out of the room again as Vernon roared at him to get back to work. He wasn’t sure he’d made things any better by trying to work things out with them, but it was a start. Alavel would’ve been proud of him for trying at least. In the end, that was all Harry really cared about. 


	2. Alike in Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two of our characters have bad days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Wherefore art thou a Malfoy? Because J.K. Rowling said so.

Sally-Anne hadn’t spoken to anyone on her way home. Taltria wasn’t with her for the first time in years. She’d be surprised if Taltria ever wanted to speak to her again. Ron had said bye to her on his way out, but she felt the glares of everyone else. Everyone hated her. Ron just hated her slightly less, but he’d figure out that she couldn’t be trusted. 

Her room brought with it warmth and safety. She never wanted to leave. She wrapped herself in a blanket and clutched a pillow. Everything was better at home. 

She remained that way most days. Her elocution lessons had finished the previous summer, and even those lessons had been beyond what Madame Walker normally taught, so she had nothing to do. Her dad took it upon himself to talk to her, but she offered little in the way of conversation. 

Get up. Sit at the breakfast table. Return to room. Go with dad to the theatre because her parents didn’t want her to be alone. Smile and pretend everything was fine. Rejoice that there were some people that didn’t know how horrible she was. Return home. Eat supper. Hide in room the rest of the night. This went on for two weeks before she grew sick of her room. 

On Saturday morning, she met her parents at the breakfast table. 

“I’m going out.” 

Her parents exchanged glances. 

“Are you sure?” her mum asked. “You haven’t been yourself lately.” 

Sally-Anne thought better of telling them exactly who she was. Her former friends were right to shut her out. She was nothing but trouble. 

“Never mind that,” her dad said. “Where are you going?” 

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to be inside anymore.” 

“I take it you’d still like to be alone.” 

Sally-Anne nodded. She dreaded the thought of someone trying to make small talk with her. 

“Then be careful,” her mum said. “Hold on a moment.” 

She excused herself from the table and walked into another room. After a minute, she returned with a small black canister and a whistle. 

“This is mace,” she said, handing it to Sally-Anne. “Flick this bit here to unlock it, then press down on the top to spray it.” She pointed to a part of it. “This is the front, so always aim it away from you.” She handed her the whistle next. “Blow into this first if you get into trouble.” 

Sally-Anne nodded to show she understood. 

Her dad gave her mum a subtle look. 

“We don’t live in a bad neighborhood. That was sort of the point of living here.” 

“I’m not expecting a mugger to pull a knife on me,” Sally-Anne said. “I’m expecting a Death Eater to pull a wand. At least I’ll have a chance of fighting back.” 

Sally-Anne hated the Ministry. Nothing changed their minds. After their offices were littered with the bodies of a hundred students, they’d convince themselves that they needed a better janitor, and work on that instead of the underage magic laws. The past year had shown her that. 

“Exactly,” her mum said. “Stay safe.” 

Her dad stood up and hugged her. It worried Sally-Anne when her parents were so affectionate. They couldn’t understand what she’d done. 

After he let her go, Sally-Anne and her dad stood there for a moment. Sally-Anne rubbed her left wrist nervously. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

She gave them the smile she used to reassure people at school. They saw right through it, but it was better than nothing. 

Sally-Anne left her parents’ house and started walking. She had no idea where she was going, just away. Anywhere was better than just sitting around doing nothing while the world fell apart. 

As she walked, the burden of her actions over the past year weighed down on her. Her ignorance… her childishness. She prided herself on being good with people, but she’d been foolish enough to believe Umbridge. And now no one would ever truly forgive her. 

She was all alone. After what she’d done, she knew it was meant to be this way. 

After hours of walking, she reached town. She looked around, wondering how many of them knew. No, they couldn’t. They were Muggles; they had no idea how much bigger the world was. She smiled at the thought of it. They all knew nothing of her or what she’d done. 

She kept walking through town. She passed a park where families were playing. Memories of a simpler time, of when she shyly clung to her dad at the park filled her mind. She’d been so afraid, all she’d wanted to do was read a book. 

_I wonder if Hermione was the same way._

She had a flash of Dumbledore’s office. Her, Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, Umbridge, McGonagall, and Fudge were there. Hermione was angry at her. 

_As I’ve told Professor Umbridge, the former created the lie about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning to hide the fact that he was sneaking about in the Forbidden Forest, after curfew, with his girlfriend Ellie Langley, whose memory has since been wiped of the incident, and the latter went mad after being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse and subsequently losing her friend Rose Peta-Lorrum, who herself was mad._

Tears filled her eyes as she watched herself speak. She had no emotion, because Umbridge hadn’t wanted someone to think for themselves. Sally-Anne had just been a quiet little slave. 

_After everything Rose did for you! You’re alive because of her!_

Sally-Anne shook her head. She looked longingly at the families in the park, wishing she could’ve had a normal life. After another minute, she forced herself to tear away from the sight of happiness and moved on. She didn’t know why she was walking, or if she were searching for something. It felt like she was, but she didn’t know what. What did she want? 

Memories she’d thought lost filled her mind as she walked through town. She walked past the theatre were she’d gone to see plays countless times. Past shops where she’d quietly followed her mum. Past a bookstore she’d been inside hundreds of times. 

Sally-Anne found herself in front of the church she’d attended with her parents before Hogwarts. The place she’d heard of happy endings, justice, and acceptance. It didn’t matter who you were or what you looked like in there. Maybe that was where she wanted to be. Somewhere she wouldn’t be judged. Somewhere that she wasn’t guilty of unending crimes. 

She pushed the large doors open and walked into the chapel. Her footsteps echoed through the empty room. It’d always felt cold, but she couldn’t tell anymore. Everywhere felt cold to her. 

She walked down the center aisle. Echoes of the past filled her head. Ghosts filled the rows of pews. Hymns that sounded far more somber than they ever had drifted around the empty chapel. 

She stopped when she reached the altar and stared up at the large cross hanging over it. 

“Do you know why I’m here?” she asked. 

“I’m sure he does, but if he tells you, let me know. It’d be a first.” 

The new voice didn’t bother her. Like every other emotion, shock had long since left her. 

“Hello, Father Michaels.” 

“Hello, Sally-Anne.” 

Sally-Anne had never been sure how old Father Michaels was, but he didn’t look older than 40. He smiled at her with kindness she didn’t deserve. He wore his usual uniform. She’d wondered before if he owned any real clothes. 

“How long has it been since you were last here?” 

Sally-Anne shook her head. 

“I don’t know. I can’t remember.” 

He nodded as if he understood. Sally-Anne hated it. He couldn’t possibly understand. 

“Why come here?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. I sort of ended up here while walking through town.” 

He looked over her, then nodded to the mace strapped to her pack. 

“Expecting trouble?” 

She shifted it around in a feeble attempt to hide it. 

“No, but it always finds me anyway.” 

He raised his hands. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. You just look lost.” 

Sally-Anne looked down, keeping Father Michaels in her periphery. It was impossible to know who she could trust anymore. 

“Your dad said you had a tough year at school,” he said. “Would you like to talk about—” 

“No.” 

She shifted away, hiding her pack behind her. She didn’t know why, but the thought that there was still one person in the world that didn’t hate her gave her some comfort. Someone that didn’t think she was a traitor. It also occurred to her that protecting her pack was just instinct instilled by Rose. 

“Sometimes, the people we trust turn out to be liars. It can be hard to recover from that, especially after they made you do bad things.” 

Sally-Anne’s heart picked up. 

“How could you possibly know about that?” 

“I don’t, but people don’t carry mace unless they’re expecting trouble. I’m a priest, so I know what guilt looks like on almost everyone. And I know you like helping people. I have since Mrs. Willis hurt her back, and dropped the offering cup. I would’ve expected you to have picked up the offering. You weren’t one for speaking… at all, but you asked her if she was okay.” 

Sally-Anne frowned at yet another old memory. 

“That was… I was six.” 

Father Michaels nodded. 

“People come to me for help a lot, but they rarely tell me why they need help. I’ve got to work it out sometimes.” 

Sally-Anne knew the feeling all too well, but something in her said not to say anything about it. 

“That sounds frustrating.” 

“It is, but I can see it plainly on your face that you thought you were helping people, but someone lied to you. You probably figured out you weren’t actually helping people, tried to leave, and now you think they’re after you.” 

_That’s not inaccurate._

“Would you like to talk about it?” 

“No.” 

He nodded. 

“Well, then, there’s not much I can do for you. But do find someone to turn to.” 

“There isn’t anyone.” 

He smiled again. She wished he’d stop doing that. 

“There must be someone.” 

Sally-Anne found it odd, the people that popped into her head that moment. It wasn’t her parents, or most of her old friends. No, her friends were still mad at her, save maybe Ron. But it wasn’t Ron that popped into her head. It was Draco. 

Of all the people to think of, he was the least likely to keep her secrets, but possibly the most likely to understand. 

“I will.” 

She sounded noncommittal, but she meant it. She didn’t know how she’d contact him. It couldn’t have been a good idea for him to receive a letter from a Muggle-born. Nonetheless, she decided she’d find a way. She didn’t have any other friends. 

* * *

Draco followed his mum into the hidden lower level of Malfoy Manor. He concentrated on his breathing and Occlumency shields, all to keep himself calm. A storm of emotions raged in his head. Part of him was excited. He was about to be inducted into the Dark Lord’s ranks. He’d be the youngest active Death Eater, possibly the youngest ever. Take that, Potter! 

He could sense his mother’s fear. What was she so afraid of? He wasn’t going to make a mistake; he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys didn’t make mistakes. He would impress the Dark Lord, rise through his ranks, and retain the power Draco’s father held. It was the reason for his existence: to carry on the Malfoy name and replace his father. 

_Don’t you want to be more than that?_

He blocked out thoughts of Sally-Anne. She didn’t know anything. He was a Malfoy, which meant he didn’t have a choice. Her way felt better, but it wasn’t an option. His parents had even been pushing him to get back with Parkinson. As always, Draco’s opinion meant nothing. 

As they drew nearer, screams caused his mother to flinch. Draco kept his focus on his mind, suppressing the fear that it might be him next. 

“I beg your forgiveness my lord!” a desperate voice wailed. 

His mother tensed up, and Draco realized he knew the voice. It was Auntie Bella. Why was she being tortured of all people? She was the best there was. 

His mother opened the door to the hidden chamber and the screams of his aunt filled the corridor. It was a wretched, pathetic sound, but he still felt a twinge of pity for her. She’d always shown him kindness in her own way. Tales of Auntie Bella’s kindness would’ve left Sally-Anne appalled — more proof she didn’t understand — but it was some of the only kindness Draco knew. 

He kept his face and mind blank as he surveyed the room. The table in the middle of the room was lined with people. Voldemort himself stood at the head, his wand held on Bella. Lux sat to his right, his father to the left. The rest of the occupants kept their faces blank, lest they risk drawing any unwanted attention to themselves. The only one who showed any emotion was Lux. She looked amused. 

Draco didn’t like Lux. That look in her eye she got when she was surveying a scene reminded him of something, but he couldn’t think what it was. Then there was the fact that Lux took every chance she got to knock Bella down. No one knew what Lux’s grudge against Bellatrix was, but she never let up with it. Most of them figured she just wanted to be the Dark Lord’s favorite, and saw Bellatrix as an obstacle to that. 

Draco tried to ignore his aunt’s screams. She begged and pleaded for Voldemort to stop, but that only made it worse on everyone. 

The Dark Lord’s arm finally got tired, and he released Bella from the curse. 

“Now you all see what happens when you fail me,” he said. 

He looked at Draco, and Draco realized that it had been in part a demonstration for him. Maybe even for his parents. The Dark Lord wanted them all to know what would happen to Draco if he made a mistake. No, not a mistake. Simply if he didn’t meet the Dark Lord’s expectations. 

Voldemort beckoned him to approach. Only then did Draco finally feel fear. 

“Draco.” 

The sound of his name being uttered by that icy voice caused another surge of fear. He quelled it with a reminder that he was a Malfoy. They didn’t feel fear; they didn’t lose; they didn’t make mistakes. His father was still one of the highest ranking Death Eaters. Even though Auntie Bella had made a mistake, he wouldn’t. 

“Are you ready?” Voldemort asked. 

As his parents had instructed him to do, Draco dropped to his knees. 

“I am, my lord.” 

* * *

Draco returned to his room later. His arm was still sore from when the Dark Lord had pressed his wand into it. No one tried to talk to him, which was just as well. He was in no mood to speak to anyone. 

Regret began to creep into his mind. What if he’d been wrong about joining the Dark Lord? No, he couldn’t have been. His parents insisted it was for the best. Auntie Bella practically worshiped the Dark Lord. Even Professor Snape had been a Death Eater once, although what he was up to now, Draco didn’t know. 

_If you treat them with dignity, they’ll be loyal._

Draco remembered Sally-Anne’s words. Obviously, no one had told Voldemort that. He ruled through fear, not respect or trust. They were required to trust him, but he needn’t trust them. No, he trusted their fear. What if Sally-Anne had been right? That loyalty was better than fear. 

_I sound like a Hufflepuff._

A shiver ran down his spine when that thought entered his mind. 

He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. At least there was no one to bother him. It was just him, alone in the dark. There was no one to talk to, no one to listen to him, and no one to back him up. It was just as well; it wasn’t as though his father had any friends either, and he was just fine. 

_My friends call me ‘Princess’ or ‘Sally-Anne’, not Perks._

Sally-Anne had been driving him mad for days. What was her game? Did she care? No one cared what Draco wanted, but she apparently did. If she was up to something, she was taking her time with it. What would she have wanted from him? Umbridge had made her the most powerful student in school. A position that Umbridge hadn’t offered him. Draco was glad his father had ordered Ins to investigate. It served Umbridge right for favoring a mudblood over him. 

_No, not a mudblood. Sally-Anne._

Draco shook his head. She was a mudblood! Nothing! They weren’t friends! She was the enemy! A threat to their power and security! 

He picked up a pillow and hurled it across the room. Rage boiled up inside him. What was wrong with him? What was that girl doing to him? 

“Master Draco, is something the matter?” 

He hurled another pillow at Dobby when he appeared. The house-elf squeaked and dropped to his knees. 

“Dobby is begging your forgiveness, Master! Dobby is being sorry!” 

As was his way, Dobby threw himself at the wall. Draco glared and watched Dobby hurl himself at it again and again, screaming about being sorry. 

_They pick up on more than they let on. If you treat them with dignity, they’ll be loyal._

Dobby was the closest thing Draco had ever had to a friend. The one person in Draco’s life that he knew wasn’t out to get him. Dobby never worked an angle, he just served them. It was a certainty in which he’d always found a strange comfort. 

“Stop!” 

Dobby froze halfway between launching himself against the wall. 

“It’s… it’s alright, Dobby. I… I forgive you.” 

Dobby slowly turned around and hunched over. His big eyes grew even bigger. Draco swore he saw them sparkling. 

“Really?” 

“Sure.” Draco thought for a moment. “I need to ask you something, but you mustn’t tell anyone else.” 

Dobby nodded excitedly, his large ears flopping around. 

“Do you remember me talking about a girl called Sally-Anne Perks?” 

“Oh yes, Dobby remembers. Master Draco mutters about Sally-Anne Perks a lot. He is saying she is being odd, and a Muggle-born, and sometimes he even complements her when he is thinking Dobby is not hearing.” 

Draco blushed and hurled another pillow at Dobby. 

“I do not complement her!” 

Dobby dropped to his knees. 

“Dobby is being sorry, Master Draco!” 

Draco calmed down a moment and realized that Sally-Anne had been right (again). Dobby picked up on a lot more than Draco would’ve thought. If he’d overheard that much from Draco, how much had he picked up from all of their guests? 

“Do you know who Aurora Lux is?” Draco asked, an idea forming in his head. 

Dobby nodded, his ears flopping around. 

“Dobby is knowing Mistress Lux. She is not coming out much. But Dobby is seeing her sometimes. She is not being very nice to Mistress Bellatrix.” 

Draco dismissed the idea of using Dobby to get revenge on Lux. He’d have to do it himself, as always. Still, he wondered how much Dobby knew about their operations. Dobby was in and out all the time, even being as terrified as he was to go anywhere near Voldemort. That one house-elf could potentially hold the power to tear down the Death Eaters with what he knew. 

“T-Thank you, Dobby,” Draco said. 

The words sounded strange to him. Was he supposed to say thank you? 

* * *

In her own room, Sally-Anne stared at her own ceiling through the dark. Ever since she’d returned from town that afternoon, she’d been reciting the same question. 

_Who have I still got?_

She knew she was lying to herself, because she already had an answer to it. She just wasn’t sure of the answer. Could Draco actually be her friend? She’d been trying to be friends with him for years, or at least to get him to back off. 

Of all her friends… no, she told herself, they weren’t her friends anymore. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were all still cross at her. They hadn’t removed the rune, so they weren’t completely cross, but she was sure it had been Ron that insisted on letting her keep it. 

She’d thought about using the rune to talk to them a few times, but figured she’d only be bothering them. They didn’t want anything to do with a traitor like her. 

_Who have I still got?_

She wanted the answer to be Alex, but after what she’d said to her, she’d be lucky if Alex ever spoke to her again. No, she’d burned most of her bridges. Everyone in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hated her over the Crimson Insurrection. Ravenclaw hated her because of Umbridge. Slytherin hated her because she was a Muggle-born. The staff hated her because she’d sold everyone out to Umbridge. Anyone with a scrap of ambition hated her for being Umbridge’s favorite. She still hadn’t sorted out why Umbridge had liked her so much. Was it just because she knew how the students ticked? Umbridge must’ve known Sally-Anne would turn on her eventually. 

No, she thought, that’s why she did it. Umbridge had trusted her because Sally-Anne was naive. She’d always been a little too gullible, too eager to help. Now she was paying the price. 

_Who have I still got?_

She’d considered writing to Ron, but she was sure he didn’t want to talk to her. He had other problems to worry about. She’s also given thought to writing to Draco, but was sure that would only end in disaster. If his parents found out they were friends — or whatever it was they were — they’d be furious with him. His life was hard enough without her making it worse. She’d already given him problems by convincing him to dump Parkinson. 

A faint pop distracted her from her current turmoil. She flipped on the light on her nightstand, her left hand at the ready. If it was trouble, she could always get a hold of her old friends. Surely Hermione or Ron would have someone they could send… or they’d just enjoy her fear. 

“Hello?” she whispered. 

“Is you being Sally-Anne Perks?” 

She caught the outline of a small human, but with big ears. 

“I am,” she replied. “Who are you?” 

The house-elf stepped into the light. He looked old, older than Dripty, but not quite as old as Kreacher or Atrien. He wore a pillowcase for clothing. 

“Dobby.” 

She frowned. She recognized that name. 

“The Malfoys’ elf?” 

Sally-Anne glanced around as if one of the Malfoys were about to pop up. 

Dobby nodded, looking just as worried about it as Sally-Anne was. 

“Is it alright for you to be here?” 

Dobby shook his head. 

“No one must be knowing that Dobby is talking to Ms. Sally-Anne Perks. But Master Draco was asking about Ms. Sally-Anne Perks, so Dobby thought he would go and check on Ms. Sally-Anne Perks.” 

Sally-Anne smiled. She had a friend. Of all the people, Draco Malfoy was the last person she thought she’d consider a friend, but there they were. Her last friend. He’d tried to kill her once, as her former friends had never tired of reminding her. It was funny how things worked out. 

“That’s very sweet of him… and of you, Dobby. Thank you so much.” 

An idea crossed her mind. The solution to her problem was standing right in front of her. 

“Can you come back tomorrow evening? Just for a minute. I promise, no one will ever know you’re gone.” 

Dobby gave the idea some thought. He looked like he was terrified just being there, never mind the possibility of actually getting caught. 

“Dobby is thinking he can do that.” 

She smiled again. For the first time in weeks, she felt happy. 

“Brilliant.” 


	3. Student and Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry strikes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling can teach everything about Harry Potter.

_Dear Alavel,_

_I’m sitting in my room at the Dursleys’, waiting for Sirius to get me. I’m sure you won’t be surprised to know he’s late. He always is._

_These past few weeks haven’t been so bad. I did what I said and kept myself invisible. Not literally, but I’ve kept myself hidden. I’m not sure they remember I’m here. My old room’s been turned into a guest room._

_I’m worried about Ginny. I think after I’ve moved to Sirius’s house, I’ll write to her. This all can’t be easy on her. I won’t tell her I’m worried. She’d hate that. I’d ask Ron, but he’s not as observant as I am. That, and he didn’t see what happened._

As Harry wrote, he was careful not to specify what he’d seen Ginny do. If someone found his letters, they could be used against her. As far as he knew, only he, Ginny, and Hermione knew what Ginny had done, and he had every intention of keeping it that way. 

_I hope Hermione’s okay too. She looked shaken up on the train. She’s changed so much that I can’t tell what’s normal for her anymore. I don’t think she was alright, though. We all nearly died. Again._

_I hate thinking about what happened. I wish I knew who that woman was. You-Know-Who called her Lux. I asked Sirius that night if he knew anything, but he didn’t say. I think losing you bothered him too. It shook everyone._

_Professor Dumbledore announced it after he returned. He even held a moment of silence for you. If he’d gotten there sooner, he wouldn’t have had to. Or if Perks hadn’t sold us out, none of that would’ve happened._

Harry stopped writing. If Alavel were to actually read his letter, he’d be upset at Harry. Harry was right. If Dumbledore had gotten there sooner, or if Perks hadn’t sold them out, Alavel would’ve still been alive. Yet, Harry knew Alavel wouldn’t want him thinking like that. 

As he contemplated the letter, he heard a sound downstairs. He ran down, careful not to make a sound or be seen. Sure enough, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Moody stepped out of the fireplace. 

Harry folded his arms, looking for any details on them that seemed out of place. After everything, including posture and habits, seemed correct, he turned to Sirius. 

“What class is Taltria?” he asked. 

Sirius froze, and Harry instinctively drew his wand. He couldn’t use it, but a slap on the wrist from the Ministry was nothing. Not anymore, at least. 

“Erm…” 

“Swordsage,” Moody growled, his eye darting to Sirius. “Same as her brother. Keeps them vigilant. Ready?” 

Harry found it a little surprising that it was Moody that knew the answer, but he patted his pack nonetheless. 

“Ready. Who else is at headquarters?” 

“We’re not going to headquarters,” Sirius said. “There’s been a change in plans.” 

At the word “been”, Harry had taken a step back and trained his wand on Sirius. 

“I wasn’t informed of a change in plan,” he said. 

“Dumbledore doesn’t want us bringing you there,” Sirius said. “You’ll be better off at the Burrow. We’re going to take you there from here on broomstick.” 

“Why not just apparate?” Harry asked. 

“Wards,” Moody growled. “Same reason we didn’t apparate you last year.” 

“Most wizarding residences have wards like the one at Hogwarts to prevent unwelcome apparition,” Remus explained. “We can’t see any danger coming if we apparated there directly.” 

Something still didn’t feel right. Why hadn’t he been informed of the change? Where was Alavel when he needed him? 

“Even if we take you to headquarters,” Moody growled, “we’re still going on broomstick. You knew that. So either hop on, or stay here longer. Dumbledore would rather you stay here anyway.” 

Harry gave the idea some consideration. He was a ghost among the Dursleys. They lived their lives, he tended the house, and everyone ignored one another. He’d hated it because they were horrible to him, but their current arrangement suited him. He longed for the company of his friends, but he’d see them soon enough. 

_What if something happens before then?_

_If something happened, Lord Skyeyes, they’d need to get you out first._

The Dursleys would surely be angry if he were still there, but if they couldn’t find him, then they wouldn’t be able to take it out on him. He’d taken to carrying his pack with him as he moved. If he needed somewhere to be that was out of the way, he hid in the cupboard under the stairs, which he found rather ironic. He only needed two hours of sleep, and it wasn’t terrible sleeping there. 

He looked at Sirius. If he stayed, he’d be missing out on spending time with Sirius, and on learning more about his parents. 

“Why is it so important for me to stay protected?” Harry asked. “Voldemort’s trying to kill a lot of people. I’ve caught glimpses of what’s going on in the news. That’s not terrorists or accidents, that’s Death Eaters. I don’t stand a chance against him, and however I stopped him before, I can’t do it again. If I knew how, I would’ve done it already. So why does he care?” 

The four Order members exchanged glances. 

“None of you know,” Harry said. “Dumbledore hasn’t told one of you.” 

“He may not know,” Remus said. 

“It’s Dumbledore, of course he knows.” 

“What’s the problem?” Sirius asked. “If you believe us, why not come with us rather than stay here?” 

Harry wasn’t sure what he believed. If they weren’t the Order, then they were convincing Death Eaters. He knew Voldemort personally wanted to kill him, so sending Death Eaters disguised as Order members would make sense for a plan. They’d lead him to Voldemort, who’d kill him. 

He didn’t like the idea of the plan changing. It felt wrong, but there was one way to find out for sure. 

<Ron, is your family expecting me?>

<Sure. Sirius should’ve been there by now. Hasn’t anyone told you?>

<No. Can you find out who was supposed to retrieve me?>

<Hold on.>

Harry passed the time by subtly looking over the Order members. Moody must’ve spotted him doing it, assuming it was the real Moody. His eye darted around the room, possibly keeping an eye out for threats. 

<Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Moody. They’re supposed to arrive by flu powder, then take you here by broomstick. Mum’s warded our house so you can’t flu powder in, only out.>

<Since when does your mum know protective magic?>

<She says ‘I’m unemployed! What do you think I do all day?’>

Harry laughed inwardly at the scratchy voice Ron used to impersonate his mum, then drew his broom from his pack. 

“Alright, I believe you. How are we doing this?” 

* * *

Night had fallen not long before Dobby popped into Draco’s room. After a long day of being ordered around, Draco wanted nothing to do with the house-elf. 

“Dobby, leave me alone!” 

Forced to comply with his orders, Dobby vanished from Draco’s room. But not before dropping something on the floor. 

Draco’s eyes swept over it. It was a letter. At first, he decided he’d leave it there and make Dobby pick it up later, but chose to move it himself in case it was something incriminating. Not to him; Dobby wouldn’t do that to him, but if it was something personal of Dobby’s, Draco would rather it be kept safe. 

He picked it up and saw that the letter wasn’t addressed to Dobby, but to him. 

“What?” 

More confusing was the return address. 

It was from Sally-Anne. 

Draco frowned at the letter as he tore it open. Under normal circumstances, he would’ve ordered Dobby to retrieve a letter opener (he didn’t open letters himself, that was for the help), but doing so would’ve drawn more suspicion to him. So he opened it himself and sat on his bed to read it. 

_Dear Draco,_

_How’s your summer going? I know we’re not far into it yet, but I hope you’re well. I certainly hope it’s going better than mine._

_I hope you don’t mind me writing to you. It occurred to me the other day that I haven’t really got friends anymore. After what I did for Umbridge, no one’s in a mood to talk to me. This is to say that I was rather surprised when your house-elf paid me a visit last night._

_Mum’s working a lot these days, and Dad doesn’t want me home alone, so I’ve been spending weekdays in the theatre with him. That’s where I’ll be tomorrow. I don’t mind it so much. It helps keep my mind off everything happening in the wizarding world, and everyone there is nice._

_I thought we could write letters to each other and have Dobby send them. That is, if you want to, of course. I’d like to. You’re about the only one in Hogwarts not angry at me. And Umbridge lied to you too. You’ll understand how I feel better than anyone._

_You always seem so displeased with the idea of returning home. I can’t imagine what your home life is like, but if you ever want to talk about it, please feel free. You’ve got my word that I won’t tell anyone anything you tell me._

_Hoping you’re well._

_Sally-Anne Perks_

_P.S. Rose gave me a pendant in second year. That’s how I can read minds._

Draco frowned at the letter again after reading it. Sally-Anne was writing to him? Dobby paid her a visit? When was that? Draco didn’t think he was allowed, or even capable, to sneak out of the house. And going to see a Muggle-born of all people. At least it was Sally-Anne this time, but no one knew who it’d be the next time it happened. 

He started to crumple up the letter, but stopped himself. After smoothing it out, he hid the envelope and letter under his bed. He had no intention to write back to her, but she still seemed so… nice. For some reason, he felt bad about getting rid of the letter. 

* * *

Someone knocked on Ron’s door. He looked up from his Charms book and glared at Fred and George. 

“What?” 

George waved a letter. 

“You’ve got post.” 

“It’s a looooooove letter,” Fred said. 

“Give it here,” Ron said, holding out his hand. 

“Why should we?” 

Ron smirked. 

“I wasn’t talking to you.” 

An inconspicuous trinket unfolded on the shelf next to his door. The small animated construct leapt off the shelf and grabbed the letter from his brother’s hand. It ran over to Ron and handed him the letter. 

“What was that thing?” Fred asked. 

“Animated construct,” Ron replied. “Hermione and I enchanted it the day we left Hogwarts. It’s an experiment. If it works all summer, we’re thinking of making bigger ones.” 

George drew his wand. 

“Well, we’ll have to—” 

“Mum! Fred and George are up to no good!” 

The Twins ran before their mum had a chance to reply. 

Ron laughed to himself as he opened the letter. He was surprised to find it addressed from Lavender Brown. 

_Dear Ron,_

_How’s your summer so far? Mine’s so dull. Mum and Dad are all on about the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but there’s no worry. Did you hear about Madame Bones? Some people are saying she was attacked, but no one knows what happened! I think she fought them off. Susan talks about her likes she’s some big hero, so I bet that’s what happened._

Ron continued down Lavender’s letter. It was much like the way she talked. Just going on and on, never really having a point to anything. He was glad she was thinking of him, though. 

If Sally-Anne had been there with him, she would’ve made sure he’d said as much to Lavender. With that, Ron found a piece of parchment and started writing a letter back to her. He wouldn’t say much; there wasn’t much to tell, after all. 

He’d been held up at the Burrow, never allowed to leave unless escorted by someone. Even just to play outside they had to be monitored at all times. At least they’d brought Harry over earlier that week. 

Fred and George were worse than ever, having nothing to do. They were talking about opening up a joke shop, but they didn’t have the money to make that happen. Their mum had caught them whispering about asking Harry for a loan. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard her scream so loudly. 

After he’d written a reply, Ron went downstairs to see what his mum was doing. He’d already read his Charms book four times, and it always felt like a better use of his time to talk with his mum about animation. Practical knowledge and all that. 

* * *

While her brothers harassed one another, Ginny shifted in her chair in the living room of the Burrow. She’d tried to get comfortable for 10 minutes, but there was something wrong with the chair. There was something wrong with every chair, and possibly her bed. Nothing felt comfortable anymore. 

She got up and started hunting the twins. There was no doubt that they had done something to her bed and the chairs. Looking around, she decided they must’ve done something to the walls too. They were too small, too close. Everything was too small. What had they done? 

She passed Ron in the kitchen sucking up to their mother. He’d been pretending to be interested in animation for months. It wasn’t enough that he was their dad’s favorite, but he had to be their mum’s favorite too. 

She stormed upstairs, listening for the unmistakable sound of her brothers conspiring. It was all they did those days. Ginny didn’t know why her mum was so angry about them asking Harry for a loan. It would get them out of the house. Their mum had yelled at them nearly every day that summer. If they were gone, they wouldn’t be a problem anymore. It was such an obvious solution, but their mum just didn’t see it. 

“Is everything alright?” someone asked while she was searching upstairs for her brothers. 

She spun around and flicked her wand into place. Her brothers insisted on using magic all the time, so it was only fair that she responded in kind. 

“I got you that wand as a late birthday present,” Harry said, “I’d appreciate not being its first target.” 

Ginny ran her eyes over Harry, searching for anything out of place. Rose had never given her anything like what she’d given Harry, but Ginny’s eyes were good enough to spot something out of place. She didn’t lower her wand until she’d determined that it was indeed Harry standing in front of her and not one of her brothers. 

Harry nodded his head into his room and walked inside. He sat down on the bed, then patted it to invite her to join him. 

“I haven’t got time,” Ginny said. “Fred and George are messing with the house, and I want them to stop.” 

They both activated _doublespeak_. It was a habit of all of theirs to mask their conversations. 

“I heard Ron yelling earlier,” Harry replied. “That’s when I came here. What are they doing?” 

Ginny glanced around, then stepped into Harry’s room. It shocked her to see the room as immaculate as it was, considering Harry and Ron were sharing a room. 

“Does Ron sleep here?” Ginny asked. 

“Pettigrew’s on the loose again,” Harry said. “We’ve got to keep it clean to spot him.” 

Ginny growled at the thought of the little weasel of a man. A rat fit him perfectly. If he knew they were waiting for him, that she was waiting for him, he’d never show his face in their house again. 

“He’d better hope I don’t spot him,” she muttered. 

She took a seat beside Harry on his bed. 

“What are Fred and George doing?” Harry asked. 

“Everything’s smaller, and the chairs don’t feel right. I think they messed with them.” She adjusted her ponytail. “When I find them, I’ll—” 

“I haven’t noticed anything wrong,” Harry said. 

“You’ve only been here a week. You don’t know what it’s supposed to be like.” 

Harry stared at her over his glasses and raised his eyebrows. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. 

“What?” 

“I don’t miss anything.” 

Ginny shifted away from him and glared. 

“Are you saying I’m lying?” 

Harry stared at her, but didn’t say anything. The way he looked at her, it reminded her of something. She didn’t know what it was, but she wanted him to stop. 

“Stop it!” 

“I’m not saying you’re lying. I believe you. I don’t know why, but you might be imagining it.” 

“What?!” 

Ginny leapt to her feet. 

“I’m not imagining it! I know what I felt, and it’s the Twins’ fault! They’re up to something, and I’m going to find out what and make them stop!” 

She turned to the door. 

“Would you like to go outside?” Harry asked. 

“We can’t, remember? We need someone to go outside with us, and mum’s the only person home that could.” 

No matter what happened, no matter how tough she was, everyone still treated her like a child. She’d fended for herself in the Forbidden Forest. She’d even protected Hermione when she’d needed it, but because she was underage, she wasn’t allowed outside without a chaperon. All because she was underage. It wasn’t fair! The Twins got to use magic, and there were tons of pureblood students who got to use magic. Why couldn’t she? 

A sly smile spread over Harry’s face. 

“We don’t _need_ someone outside with us.” 

Ginny grinned back at him. Finally, someone was speaking her language. 

* * *

Harry crept down the stairs, avoiding the two that creaked. He’d had plenty of time to learn how to move around the Burrow undetected, just as he had at Privet Drive. 

He kept his focus on his _blindsight_. Ron and Mrs. Weasley were still in the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley explained the ins and outs of some animation charm. He knew Ron would help them if he asked, but there was a chance Ron would be upset that he and Ginny were sneaking out without him. 

Ginny was restless. Harry was familiar with the feeling, and knew the best way to deal with it was to go outside for some fresh air. They both had brooms in their packs, so they could even fly if they wanted to. 

He didn’t know where the Twins were, but Ginny was behind him, under instruction to inform him if that changed. That being the case, they both heard one of the clocks go off. Harry held up his hand to stop Ginny. 

Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen, and Harry sat down where he was. 

<Sit down next to me.>

<Why?>

Despite her question, Ginny obeyed, which meant all her mum saw when she walked by the stairs were two friends sitting and talking. Harry even had a topic prepared. 

“But Ron’s got everything Quidditch packed in his head these days, so I asked him, and he… hello, Mrs. Weasley.” 

Mrs. Weasley glanced at them on her way past the stairs. 

“What are you two doing there?” she asked. 

“I insisted,” Harry replied. “Alavel never let me go upstairs alone with a girl. I thought you’d appreciate it if I continued that.” 

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. 

“You’re such a gentleman, Harry.” Muttering, she added, “Now if only your so-called guardian could learn from that.” 

Ginny shifted around next to him, putting some space between them. She fidgeted with her ponytail again, making Harry think she wasn’t specifically putting distance between the two of them. 

He frowned at Mrs. Weasley. 

“With all due respect, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about Sirius like that. I respect that you don’t want him in your house, but he’s done his best to raise me.” 

Harry had spent a week studying the body language of everyone at the Burrow. He saw Mrs. Weasley’s expressions shift through surprise (she hadn’t intended that to be heard), to cross (she hated people telling her off, even if he hadn’t intended it that way), to adoration (Harry wasn’t sure about that one, but probably from him being polite again). Mrs. Weasley’s eyes darted to her daughter for a moment before she responded to Harry. 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” 

A knock at the door ended their conversation, and Mrs. Weasley excused herself. 

“Be there in just a minute!” she called. 

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, then got up to follow Mrs. Weasley. Ron joined them on their way. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked him. 

“Not sure. Mum said she’s expecting company.” 

Harry hoped it was Sirius, but given the conversation he’d just had with Mrs. Weasley, he knew it wouldn’t be. “Company” implied not one of the other Weasleys. Harry glanced at a clock on his way. It was well into the afternoon, which meant Mr. Weasley would be returning home soon. He lingered on the word “company”, hoping it wouldn’t be Dumbledore. While Harry had plenty of questions for the headmaster, he didn’t want to talk to the man. 

While Sirius was the person he wanted to see most, his number two stood at the door when Mrs. Weasley opened it. 

“Remus?” he asked. 

“Now Harry, you don’t know that,” Remus replied. “I could be in disguise.” 

Harry scanned Remus for anything out of place. Apart from being distinctly well-kept, especially for Remus, nothing seemed out of place. His pendant was tucked safely out of sight, but Harry could still see the chain around his neck. 

“There are more ways than just information to tell if someone’s who they say they are,” Harry said. “Polyjuice potion can only do so much.” 

“There are proper ways of doing things,” Mrs. Weasley said. “You’ve got a password for me?” 

While Remus confirmed his identity with Mrs. Weasley, Harry conferred with his friends. 

<Do either of you get the feeling your mum only hears half of what anyone says?> he asked. 

<Sometimes, yeah,> Ron replied. 

<Sometimes?> Ginny said. <Try all the time. And she hears way less than half of what I say.>

Once Mrs. Weasley was satisfied that Remus really was Remus, she invited him in. He declined, motioning outside. 

“I thought everyone would enjoy some fresh air. You must’ve been cooped up all day.” 

Ginny was out the door before he’d finished talking. 

“I’d love some fresh air,” Harry said. “Ron?” 

Ron nodded, and the two of them followed Remus outside. 

“Would you rather be talking with your mum?” Harry asked. “It looked like you were interested in what she was saying.” 

“I am, but I’d rather spend some time outside.” He glanced back inside as he drew his broom from his pack. “Besides, Mum’s got to cook dinner soon.” 

The three of them flew through the air for a while, then Harry landed while the other two started a small game of Quidditch. 

“Taking a break?” Remus asked. 

Harry shrugged. 

“Two on one isn’t fair, and I wanted to spend time with you.” 

“With me?” Remus scoffed in disbelief. “Are you sure?” 

“Quite sure. Actually, I wanted to ask you about teaching.” 

“He told you?” Remus asked. “That was fast.” 

Harry kept his face neutral and looked over Remus. He had no idea to what Remus was referring. Part of him wanted to pretend he did to find out, but he didn’t like the idea of lying to Remus. 

“No, I want to be a teacher.” 

Remus blushed a little. 

“What did you think I meant?” Harry asked. 

Remus hesitated, which Harry hoped meant he was considering talking to him. Hesitation often meant someone was considering their answer, at least that’s what Harry thought. 

“Dumbledore wants me to come back to teaching.” 

Harry frowned, then nodded to show he was still listening. Remus was the best of the best when it came to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Harry had been teaching the Crimson Insurrection, he’d always looked at Remus as an example of what a good teacher was like. After Alavel’s encouragement, Harry had decided he was going to be a teacher, and for that, he’d planned to talk to Remus. 

“I think you should do it,” Harry said. 

“It’s not that simple.” 

“Sirius said teaching at Hogwarts was your dream job. You’re easily the best Defence Against the Dark Arts professor we’ve ever had, including Moody. You won’t have to keep missing class every month, so long as you keep that pendant on.” 

“That’s just it,” Remus said. “Say someone gets their hands on this, or…” 

“If you don’t want it to be removed, it won’t be removed. Trust me, Perks has got a pendant from Rose too, and I tried removing it last year. Nothing I did broke the chain.” 

Remus fingered the chain that held his pendant. 

“Sirius is right,” Harry said. “You’re not a werewolf anymore, and… and if Alavel were still alive, he’d tell you the same thing. He’d probably say something like ‘you can’t keep letting your fears hold you back’.” 

“I’m a danger to the students.” 

“Hermione nearly killed Neville and Luna last year, never mind what Perks and Umbridge did. You cared about us, believed that Sirius was innocent, and you don’t actually change anymore. Mr. Weasley said Umbridge is still working at the Ministry. If she hadn’t forced us into the Forbidden Forest… but you wouldn’t do anything like that.” 

They sat in silence and watched Ginny and Ron try and get the Quaffle past one another. Ginny had better reflexes, but Ron could predict what play she was about to make, so it was an even match. 

“What subject do you want to teach?” Remus asked. 

“Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Harry replied. “Alavel always said I was good at it.” 

Remus nodded, then glanced over at Mr. Weasley arriving home. He held his wand until Mr. Weasley was invited inside by Mrs. Weasley. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Remus said. “I’ll go back to teaching, if you’ll be my TA.” 

Harry paused for a moment, partly from shock, partly in thought. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to TA for two professors, although flight class didn’t take much time. He’d also be Quidditch captain for Gryffindor, on top of five N.E.W.T. level classes. But it was Remus— no, Professor Lupin. Harry would find the time. 

“Deal.” 

Harry held out his hand. Remus took it, and they shook on it, as student and teacher. 


	4. The Blind Leading the Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luna, Neville, and Hermione draw up plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** With or without her eyes, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

After running through his usual morning exercises, Neville checked his calendar. There were a few days left until he returned to Hogwarts, and still no word from Luna. 

He didn’t know what he’d been expecting. She was in the Forbidden Forest as far as he knew, and it’d been enough of a challenge to track her down the first time. He’d only gotten lucky in June. After a week of monitoring the centaurs, he’d caught sight of her entering their camp and followed her back to her nest. He hadn’t had the time to try it again, and she’d be watching for him the second time. 

He’d gone into the Forbidden Forest before he’d left Hogwarts, hoping to find her again. She’d moved her nest, leaving no trace behind that she’d ever been there. No footprints leading away from her old nest, no signs of Tutela. He’d followed the river, hoping to find her, but she’d moved far enough that he couldn’t find her in the forest. 

Hermione had explained the runes to him, but the only part he’d really understood was that Luna had needed special herbs and plants to create the ink for them. Plants that could be found in the Forbidden Forest (Neville had confirmed that himself after Hermione had listed them off). But if she had them, why was she still there? Hermione didn’t seem to think that they’d need to be redrawn. The ink moved around Luna’s body, but it was never expended, so she’d never need more. It didn’t wash off with water either. 

If Luna had stayed in the Forbidden Forest to collect the plants for her ink, then why was she still there? Neville had written to Hermione about it, and to Luna’s dad to see if she’d shown up there either. He was as worried as Neville was and grateful that it wasn’t just him. 

He and Hermione had worked out a plan, and the day for that plan had arrived. 

Hermione and her parents arrived at his house just after breakfast. They’d be going to Hermione’s house afterwards. They weren’t allowed to have a door between them and a responsible adult, which meant any plans they drew up would be overheard by said responsible adult, and that adult would eventually figure out that they were using _doublespeak_. Neville had nominated Hermione’s house, because he didn’t want his gran overhearing any plans to find Luna. 

When he heard Hermione at the front door, Neville grabbed his pack and started to leave his room. He paused for a moment when he noticed someone sneering at him. 

“How long’s it going to take for you to get the message?” Evil Neville asked. “Moon clearly doesn’t want you around. She’s dumped you, Toad.” 

The same thought had been creeping around his mind for the past month, which meant Neville had a prepared response. 

“Then why’d she kiss me before she left?” he asked. 

“Pity.” 

Neville opened his mouth to respond, then decided better of it. Slamming the door behind him, he calmed himself down before Hermione saw. 

She was at the door, making small talk with his gran. Her eyes darted up when he came down the stairs. 

“Everything alright?” she asked. 

“Fine,” he said, glancing at his gran. 

After bidding his gran farewell, he headed out to the street where Hermione’s parents were waiting in their car. 

“You sure?” Hermione asked after tapping her ear. 

“Sure what?” 

“That everything’s alright? I wouldn’t have expected you to be angry about me being here.” 

She gave him a significant look. Neville had studied Hermione for hours during their sparing matches, and he knew that look. She was looking for a specific answer from him. He just didn’t know what it was. 

“It’s… it’s nothing.” 

Another look from her said she didn’t believe him, but she didn’t look like she was going to pry. Neville knew she knew about the Nightmare Scenario, but he hadn’t told anyone about Evil Neville. He especially didn’t want anyone to know he’d started seeing him again. 

_It’s just doubt. Nothing I haven’t felt before._

They climbed in, and Hermione showed him how to work the seat belt. 

“What’s the point of it?” he asked after they’d started moving. 

“A car moves pretty fast. Fast enough that if it had to suddenly stop, you’d be sent flying into the seat in front of you.” 

Neville thought back to his training in the Forbidden Forest. 

“So?” 

Hermione paused for a second before continuing. 

“Not everyone’s as durable as you are, Mr. ‘It’s faster to jump from the seventh floor to the ground floor’.” 

“It is, and that’s _feather fall_. You can do it too.” 

Hermione’s mum shot a glare at he and Hermione, and they dropped the subject. 

“How’s your summer been?” he asked. 

“Alright. Yours?” 

“Uneventful.” 

“How did your O.W.L.s turn out?” she asked. 

Neville thought back to his late exams. He’d never known people could take them in the summer. 

“I got Os in Potions and Herbology, Es in Care and Divination, As in everything else.” 

“You passed!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“Somehow, yes,” he said. 

They sat mostly in silence for the ride back. Neville grew restless, but with the confined space, found himself unable to clean the Sword of Gryffindor to keep himself occupied. Instead, he chose to do inventory of his belt. He could sense Hermione’s urge to ask about everything he took out, but they both knew he wouldn’t answer. Rose taught them never to let anyone else know exactly what you’ve got with you. To Hermione, almost everything in his belt looked like vials, bandages, or pellets. He intentionally made sure they all looked as similar to one another as possible. 

He smiled when they got inside Hermione’s house and he saw Ana. She was one of the last remnants of Rose’s time on Earth. The golem walked around the house, holding the door for them, and showing him around. 

“Remind me why she’s called Ana,” he said. 

“She’s made out of duct tape. It’s a—” 

“I know what it is,” Neville said. “I’m no good at magic, remember? I’ve got to find Muggle solutions to everything.” 

“Right. Rose first heard it as duck tape.” She emphasised the differences between the words before continuing. “Anatidae is the animal family to which ducks belong, so my parents suggested we call her Ana.” 

Ana nodded before continuing with the chores. 

“Right,” Neville said, pulling a map out of his pack. He unrolled it to reveal the entire Forbidden Forest. 

“Where did you get…” Hermione started, then looked more at the map. “Did you draw this?” 

“Yup.” 

The map itself was labeled with various parts of the forest. “Centaur Camp”, “Aragog’s Nest”, “Luna”, “Fluffy”… anything that had occurred to him over the summer or while he was tracking down Luna. 

“What’s Grawp?” Hermione asked, pointing to a label on the map. 

“Hagrid’s half-brother,” Neville said. “Hagrid’s been hiding him in the forest for about a year now. I stumbled upon him last year while looking for Luna.” 

“How do you know he’s Hagrid’s half-brother?” Hermione asked. 

“I spotted Hagrid with Grawp, and asked him about it after I got back. Said he was thinking about asking Harry to look in on him after Umbridge sacked him… he’d been planning it before he was attacked… but he said someone had been keeping an eye on Grawp. Not that he knew who it was, since Grawp can’t speak English very well.” 

Hermione looked over the map before asking another question. 

“You think it was Luna?” 

“I know it was. She can communicate with any living thing, and she’s got it in her head that she’s the guardian of the forest.” 

“Probably trying to imitate Carolina,” Hermione said. “One of… Rose’s friends.” 

Neville nodded, remembering the stories Rose had told him all too well. It’d crossed his mind that Luna was being driven by those stories, but she was just a girl. She couldn’t handle herself the way Rose could. Why couldn’t she just go back where it was safe? 

“Have you got any idea where she is?” Hermione asked. 

“No,” he said, pointing to the marker at Luna’s old nest. “She was there for months, but she packed up and left after the incident in the forest. By the time Madame Pomfrey let us out of the Hospital Wing, Luna was gone. I tried finding her along the river, but if she’s set up camp again, it’s not along the river.” 

“It’s possible she just didn’t set up a nest this time. Perhaps she thought it was too obvious.” 

“That doesn’t sound like Luna. She doesn’t think about the world the way we do. She’s too trusting.” 

“But the centaurs aren’t,” Hermione said, pointing to the centaur camp. “She went off with them after that fight. According to Sally-Anne, no one was able to break the curse on Viktor. That same curse was used on Luna, and the only way to stop it from eating into your brain is to cut out your eyes. Which means…” 

Neville stared at the map. He hadn’t thought of it. Somewhere inside him, he’d known, but hadn’t wanted to accept it. 

“The centaurs would’ve had to have cut out Luna’s eyes.” 

* * *

**Two Months Ago**

Tutela led Luna through the forest. Her eyes burned, but Tutela insisted she not rub them. 

<We don’t know what that will do if you touch it.>

Luna followed in silence. She heard the clopping of hooves around her and knew the centaurs were still there. Their scent filled the air. The scent of pride, of courage, of battle. They were prepared at all times to go into a fight. They weren’t like her; they were effective. When they fought, they made a difference. All she did was slow everyone else down and get in the way. 

“How were you not able to stop them?” Magorian asked her in his deep voice. 

Luna shook her head. 

“I don’t know. I… I suppose I’m no good in a fair fight.” 

Magorian scoffed at her. 

“Is this the human behind you, Losha? A weak, scared little girl?” 

Luna opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking better of talking back every time. She couldn’t deny it. Magorian was right. Deep down, she was a weak, scared little girl. No one had been there to save her this time. Even when she’d tried to save Toad, she’d just screwed it up. 

Just like when she’d tried to save her mum. 

She was of no use to anyone. The forest felt colder, and she shivered involuntarily. 

<Moon, we’re at the camp.>

Whispered questions arose from the remaining centaurs. Questions about the humans in the forest, about her. What had happened to her? 

“Losha is injured!” Magorian announced. “As creatures of the forest, it is our duty to see that she is tended to! As for the remaining humans…” 

<He’s looking at us. You’re up.>

With Tutela’s guidance, Luna stooped down and touched the ground with her fingers. 

_Where are they?_

She got a flash of the clearing her friends had been in. The last of the humans were leaving the clearing, following the procession out of the forest. 

“The humans have left our forest!” Luna called. “For the time, we are safe!” 

Some cheers rose from the centaurs, but she had no time for celebration. Magorian and Tutela led her to Magorian’s tent. Another centaur joined them shortly. Tutela informed her that those were the only occupants of the tent. 

“It is human magic,” Magorian informed the other centaur. “What can you make of it?” 

The scent of another centaur surrounded her. 

<Hold still. You’re being inspected.>

Luna stood up straight and held still, as if Madame Pomfrey were looking her over. 

The scent of the other centaur faded a little, and she heard the sound of a book being opened. She waited patiently while the centaur looked her over, going back and forth between her and the book. 

“This isn’t a common human curse,” the other centaur said. “Losha, do your eyes hurt?” 

“They burn,” she replied. “And itch.” 

“Can you see?” 

“No.” 

“Hmm. I’ll be back.” 

The other centaur left them alone, then returned with another book. This one sounded older, more of a collection of papers held together than a book. 

“The humans call it _Decaying Spectacles_ ,” the other centaur said. “They’ve used it on us before, but we’ve never worked out how to counter it.” 

“What happens if we don’t?” Magorian asked. 

“It will eat through her eyes, and then her brain,” the other one said. “There is one way to stop it, but—” 

“I’m not a patient beast,” Magorian said. 

“I’m afraid the only way to be sure is to cut out her eyes.” 

Luna trembled, comforted only by Tutela. She tried hard not to cry. Every inch of her wanted to run home and cry to her dad so he could make it all better. But her father was far away. There was no one to save her this time. 

“Whatever you have to do,” she said. 

Magorian drew a sword while the other centaur left the tent. He returned a minute later with another centaur. One of the other two took the blade from Magorian. Luna heard the sound of ointment being rubbed into the blade. 

<Disinfectant,> Tutela told her. <They’re sterilizing the blade.>

Luna nodded. 

<Are you sure about this, Moon?>

Luna ran her fingers through Tutela’s fur, holding the image of her guardian in her mind. 

<Yes.>

“Ready yourself, Losha,” Magorian said. 

Luna held her eyes open and held perfectly still. As still as she could, knowing a blade was about to cut out her eyes. 

Another centaur held her while Magorian readied his sword. 

Thoughts of Toad filled her head. She’d never see his face again. Not truly. She held his smile in her mind. Even though it wasn’t the last thing she’d seen — how she longed for that to be true — she wanted it to be the last thing she thought of before her life was changed forever. 

* * *

**Present Day**

Luna’s dream faded away and left her in darkness. She felt Tutela next to her, and pulled the homunculus closer. 

Shakily, fighting to keep her balance, she got to her feet. Pressing a bare foot onto the ground, she activated her pendant. 

_Where am I?_

A fuzzy picture of the surrounding forest entered her mind. Information flowed freely from the earth to her, and her mind processed it all to draw her a map of her surroundings in her head. It was still blurry, but the burning sensation where her eyes used to be reminded her why she needed to adjust. 

The padding of feet next to her told her that Tutela was awake and at her side. Luna put one foot down, then another. Slowly, carefully, she made her way through the area where she’d slept for the night. 

She stood still and listened for the rushing of water. Once she picked it up, she crept closer. As she moved, the image in her mind changed to match her location in the forest. 

When she reached the river, Tutela stood guard while she bathed. She laid her ragged clothing tenderly on a nearby rock, then walked slowly into the river. 

She sunk down into it, splashing water on herself until she was satisfied. The ink ran over her, cleansing anything small enough for the water to miss. After she climbed out, she shook herself dry, then heated the runes to evaporate the rest of the water. 

As always, she was careful with her clothes. The clothes themselves didn’t matter; she’d patched them with leaves and plants so many times that they were more vegetation than cloth. What mattered was the broach on them. Everything else could be replaced, not that anything cared whether she had clothes on or not. She was the only one who felt uncomfortable without them. 

Besides, she needed to look her best when summoned to address Aragog, Magorian, or any of the other tribe leaders. Giants would toss an outsider around for fun if given the chance, and unicorns would have nothing to do with anything that didn’t sparkle. 

After dressing, she cleaned her hair the rest of the way, tied it back, then donned her mask. 

<Are you sure you’re ready?> Tutela asked. <You’re still walking shakily.>

<I’m fine,> Luna replied. <It still takes some getting used to.>

<My point exactly. If they see you stumbling, it will be seen as a sign of weakness.>

Luna looked out through the fuzzy image of the forest she had. There was no color, not anymore, just a gray unknown. It’d been two months since Magorian had personally tended to her eyes, and she still had the instinct to squint to bring her “sight” into focus. 

She’d been in hiding two months, and she still wasn’t used to it yet. She hadn’t been pushing herself hard enough to recover. It was past time that she got over it. 

<I can’t keep hiding here.>

She turned to face Tutela. With only the general shape of Tutela’s body, Luna couldn’t make out a facial expression, but she was sure the homunculus was giving her a look. 

<I’ll talk to Magorian. He knows I’m blind.>

Tutela shook her head. 

<But he won’t accept your weakness. He’ll expect you to have recovered fully by now. If he sees you this way, he’ll cast you out, if he doesn’t outright kill you.>

Her body suddenly felt heavy. She wanted to collapse and cry, just like she had every day since she’d lost her eyes. The thought of her father’s house was welcoming, so much so that she’d had to fight the urge to return. If she’d wanted to go home, she could’ve, but she didn’t. She couldn’t bear the thought of anyone seeing her as she was. Weak. Helpless. A burden to everyone. 

Especially Toad. She’d sensed him trying to find her, looking around her old nest. She could smell him coming before he could see her. And she’d never see him again. 

Luna put one foot in front of the other, sensing her way around the forest. 

_I won’t burden him anymore. I don’t need to be rescued. I’ll just put one foot in front of the other, and do what I’ve got to do._

* * *

By the end of the day, Hermione and Neville had mapped out every likely place for Luna to be hiding. They had a plan for how to search for her. 

Hermione still felt bad not telling Neville about Rose. She was alive, that was for sure. What if she went after Luna? Tutela was strong, but not nearly strong enough to take on Rose. No one was, apart from maybe Professor Dumbledore. 

Worse yet, what if she went after them while they were searching for Luna? What if being outside the castle put them in danger? She couldn’t bring herself to tell Neville. Besides, something else was clearly on his mind. She just hoped Rose hadn’t decided to start paying him visits. 

“You may have to box her in,” Hermione said as they were wrapping up. “With her sight gone, she won’t be able to get around the forest as well.” 

“You keep saying ‘you’ like you’re not coming,” Neville said. “It’d be a lot easier with you there, even if you don’t know the forest as well as I do.” 

Hermione frowned at him. 

“What? I… I thought you didn’t want me near her.” 

Neville shrugged. 

“You aren’t going to hurt Luna.” 

Hermione avoided his gaze. 

“I did last time.” 

“No you didn’t,” he said. “Take it from someone who used to beat himself up about everything. You’re fine. Remember last Christmas?” 

Memories of fresh snow on the ground and of sitting with her last two friends filled her head. 

“But you said—” 

“I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m sorry.” 

Neither of them spoke for a time. Hermione stared at the map and let her mind wander. If only they had Rose, she could’ve found Luna by now. If Rose was against them… 

“What’s your plan for when we find her?” Hermione asked. 

“Talk to her. Figure out why she ran away, and get the telepathy rune on her so we can keep talking to her.” 

“Didn’t you talk to her last year?” Hermione asked. “You said you’d found her that morning.” 

Neville shook his head. 

“There wasn’t a lot of time. I’d finally found her, but she didn’t say much. We found Taltria and Alavel, who were looking for all of you. Alavel said he had a bad feeling that Voldemort was going to try grabbing Harry. We tried working out what to do, but got your message before long.” 

Hermione nodded. 

“How did the Death Eaters know where to find you?” Neville asked. “I thought I heard that woman, Lux, say she told them, but how did she know?” 

Hermione shrugged. 

“Dumbledore didn’t say anything?” 

She shook her head. 

“We… he didn’t say, no.” 

Neville frowned at her, and she shifted under his stare. Something told her that he’d understand about Rose. He’d had a crush on her for years and practically worshiped her. Yet, her instincts said not to say anything. Hermione wanted answers. She wanted certainty, and if anyone else knew, they might ask her questions she couldn’t answer. 

“Alright,” Neville said. 

After she and her parents brought Neville home, Hermione retreated to her room. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes. Her fear about the upcoming year drained away, along with her thoughts of Rose and Luna, leaving Hermione alone in her thoughts. 

“Hermione?” her mum said. 

Hermione opened her eyes. Her mum was poking her head in the doorway. 

“Dinner.” 

Hermione nodded and stood up. She followed her mum downstairs. Her father carried food from the stove to the kitchen table while she got out silverware to set the table. 

“Hermione?” her dad asked. 

“Yes?” 

She placed forks on the table, moving out of her father’s way while he placed a pot of casserole on the table. 

“Have… have they mentioned anything about the Statute of Secrecy in school?” he asked. 

Hermione hesitated before placing her own knife and spoon on the table. 

“Of course. Don’t use magic outside of school, and don’t tell any Muggles outside your immediate family.” 

Her father nodded, glanced at the kitchen, and decided the salad could wait. 

“It’s just… it’s completely random, right? Muggles who get magic. What if someone from the royal family were to be a witch or wizard?” 

Hermione’s hands slowed down as she considered her father’s words. 

“What do you mean? I suppose they’d go to Hogwarts too, or be privately tutored, if at all.” She frowned at her father. “Why?” 

Her mother came in with the salad, shooting a glare at her father. 

“It’s just… it’s obviously important to them, but what about us? The Muggles? If some famous Muggle had magic, how is it still kept secret? What’s stopping us from going around telling people?” 

“They’d probably think you were mad if you said anything,” Hermione replied. “No one would believe you.” 

“But these attacks, there are people looking into them. People that don’t know. Are they going to stop looking? What’s stopping them from finding answers?” 

Her mum came in with drinks, set them down on the table, then motioned for the two of them to take seats. 

“What are you saying?” Hermione asked. 

“I’m wondering how they enforce the Statute of Secrecy.” 

“Oh. Memory Charms, probably.” 

Her mum rapped the back of her hand on her dad’s shoulder, then nodded towards the dishes of food in the middle of the table. 

Her dad served himself some food, then opened his mouth to speak. 

“I think that’s enough conspiracy talk at the dinner table,” her mum interjected. “Hermione, you go back in a few days. Why don’t we enjoy each other’s company until then?” 

Hermione picked at her food, her dad’s words on her mind. He hadn’t said it, but she knew what his next question was. How did they know who to obliviate? She didn’t know the answer, and it began to eat away at her. Perhaps Ron would know the answer. 

“Hermione,” her mum said, “you and your friend aren’t getting into trouble, are you?” 

“We’re just trying to find Luna,” Hermione said. “She ran away last year. We saw her for a moment in the forest, but we didn’t get a chance to talk to her. I want to put our telepathy rune on her. Then we’ll be able to talk to her.” 

While her mum took a bite of food, her dad asked the next question. 

“Do you know why she ran away?” 

Hermione shook her head while she finished her own food. 

“Not really. That night, she said something was bothering her. I wouldn’t have thought it was bad enough for her to run away. She seemed fine on the express, but then we got to the castle, and…” 

Her whole body went numb. A shiver ran down her spine, and she dropped her fork. 

“Hermione?” 

“I…” 

Luna got Rose’s memories. Rose was still alive. Faking her death had almost certainly been part of a plan devised by Sylvia. A plan she wanted to keep secret. 

An hour ago she’d wanted to find Luna because she wanted to keep her friends close. Now, she knew Luna knew something about Rose’s disappearance, even if Luna herself didn’t realize it. 

“Sweetheart, you’re starting to scare us,” her mum said. 

Hermione snapped back to reality. Both her parents were staring at her. 

“Sorry.” Hermione blushed and turned her gaze back to her food. “I… I can’t explain.” 

Her parents exchanged glances. 

“Should we be worried?” her dad asked. 

“No, I… I think I know why Luna ran away, but I can’t explain why.” 

Hermione ate the rest of her dinner in silence. She felt she should talk to her parents, but the only thing on her mind was Rose. Once Hermione finished eating, Ana cleared up, then Hermione went to her room again. 

_Rose is out there somewhere. I’m going to find her, and she’s going to tell me what really happened._

She drifted off to sleep that night with the same thoughts on her mind. Thoughts of her best friend, and the hope that she’d see her again soon. 


	5. Of Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dumbledore gives the PCs some news with mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling is alive, and she owns Harry Potter.

Hermione bade her parents farewell at the platform, then boarded the Hogwarts Express. She passed seats of familiar and unknown faces, swearing a few times she caught a glimpse of crimson hair. If Rose was on the express, she was careful enough not to let anyone notice. Hermione knew better than anyone that Rose was smarter than she let on. If she was against them, she’d be too clever to let them work it out until she was ready to strike. She’d— 

“Salutations, Brain.” 

Hermione’s heart stopped when she reached the last cabin. 

Rose grinned up at her from the floor. 

“Hermione?” 

Hermione’s head darted to her right, and she saw Neville. She turned back to the cabin and found it empty. She looked back at Neville and realized she was panting. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

She looked at the cabin, then walked inside. 

“Yeah, I’m…” She swallowed then slid into the seat. “I’m fine. I… It’s nothing.” 

Neville sat down beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“If you’re hallucinating again…” 

“I’m not hallucinating!” she snapped, shrugging his hand away. “That was just my mind adjusting to its heightened state. My mind’s still locked down after last year, and I’m leaving it that way.” 

Neville scrunched his nose and frowned at her. 

“How does that work?” 

“I simply don’t force myself to overdo it. I can’t think as fast, but I don’t hallucinate or lose control.” 

Neville shrugged. 

“It’s probably better that way.” 

Hermione glared at him. 

“What? What’s that mean?” 

“After what happened with Luna, it’s better that you keep control.” 

Flashes of that day in the CI forced her into submission. 

“Yeah.” 

They sat in silence until Ginny and Harry showed up and sat across from them. 

“How was your summer?” Harry asked them. 

“Dull,” Neville replied. 

“Uneventful,” Hermione replied. “Yours?” 

“Same,” Harry said. 

“Boring,” Ginny said. “It was awful. We weren’t allowed to leave without an adult. As if we can’t take care of ourselves.” 

Another memory weaseled its way into Hermione’s head. One of fire, of Ginny standing over a helpless man, burning him alive. She shuddered at the memory. 

“Hermione?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing,” she said. “It’s nothing.” 

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Harry said. “What was that mask Luna was wearing? Where’d it come from?” 

“Rose. Her friend Shadow wears the same mask. There was some ancient society that believed in sacrificing everything about one’s self, and they wore masks like that. They’re long gone, but Shadow carried on the tradition in an attempt to hide her face. She believed in not letting anyone know anything about her that she didn’t want them to know.” 

Harry frowned and looked at Neville. 

“That doesn’t sound like Luna.” 

“She wanted to hide her face from the forest creatures,” Neville said. “They don’t like humans.” 

“The first thing she’ll have thought of is Shadow,” Hermione added. Changing the subject, she added, “What classes are you taking?” 

“Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Charms,” Harry replied. “Oh, and Arithmancy, although I don’t know how. I only got an A on that.” He smiled at Hermione. “I take it I’ve got you to thank for it?” 

Hermione shrugged and smiled. 

“I don’t know, but it sounds like someone told Professor Vector that it’d be worth keeping you on.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said. “I don’t know if you heard, but Remus is coming back to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.” 

“That’s brilliant!” Hermione exclaimed. “Best news I’ve heard all day.” 

“Now I feel a little bad about not taking it,” Neville said. 

“What are you taking?” Harry asked. 

“Potions, Herbology, Care for Magical Creatures, and Divinations,” Neville said. “Firenze and Trelawney are co-teaching this year.” 

“How does that work?” Ginny asked. 

The others shrugged and exchanged glances. 

“We’ll have to find out,” Harry said. “Hermione, are you taking every class you can?” 

Hermione shook her head. She’d spent much of the summer pouring thought into what classes she wanted to take. 

“I’ve got an independent study with Professor Vector, since I already took my N.E.W.T.” 

“And probably got the best marks ever!” Ginny squealed. 

Hermione blushed. No one official had told her as such, but she’d received congratulatory notices from Professors Vector and Dumbledore, among others. 

“I dropped History of Magic because I never learned anything anyway, Divination because it’s a complete waste of time— no offence, Neville.” 

“None taken. To be honest, I never cared for Professor Trelawney either.” 

“And I only ever held onto Muggle Studies to keep a full set, but there’s no point to taking it now. It’s just a lot I already know.” 

They talked about classes the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Hermione was grateful that none of them brought up Rose again. She still didn’t want to be answering questions until she absolutely had to. 

They met up with Ron when they arrived at Hogwarts, then the five of them climbed into a carriage. Ginny grinned at the carriage when they did. 

“And now you know what Thestrals look like,” Ron said. “May it haunt the rest of your nightmares like it does for everyone else.” 

“Aw, is Ronniekins afraid?” Ginny jeered. 

Ron grumbled something under his breath. 

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. 

<Are you worried about her too?> Hermione asked. 

<Yeah. She’s been like that most of the summer. Either restless or snarky, particularly towards Ron.>

They entered the Great Hall and sat down for the sorting. Once they sat down, Lavender found her way next to Ron and started talking up until Dumbledore told them all to quiet down. The sorting went by quickly, despite the larger class size. Once everyone was sorted, Professor Dumbledore quieted them down again. 

“Before we begin, I’d like you to help me welcome back Professor Lupin!” 

A roar of applause erupted, mostly from the older students. Hermione had never realized how much better Lupin had been than any other professor. Especially their most recent one. 

Hermione picked at her food, the thought of imminent disaster taking away her appetite. She glanced up and saw Neville doing the same. 

<Not hungry?> she asked. 

He looked up from his food and shook his head. 

<Planning,> he replied. <We’ll work out a plan after the feast once we know what security looks like, then try the forest tonight. That work for you?>

Hermione nodded, and they both returned to pretending to eat. 

* * *

After the opening feast, Hermione and her friends were rounded up by Professor McGonagall and led up to Professor Dumbledore’s office. As far as she knew, Hermione was the only one who knew why. 

Sally-Anne didn’t make eye contact with any of them. They hadn’t removed the rune, although in Hermione’s mind, that was more to help them keep tabs on her. She’d betrayed them to Umbridge, lied to them to their faces, and even though she’d been instrumental in taking down Umbridge, it didn’t excuse her betrayal. Not to Hermione. 

Harry stood up straight, looked attentive, yet miles away at the same time. Hermione hadn’t talked to him much, but she knew he was closer than anyone to Alavel. It couldn’t have been easy for him to be back. 

Ginny was jumpy. Her wand remained at the ready, as if she were expecting something to happen. She couldn’t have known what lurked behind the walls, or that the real threat wouldn’t be phased by fire. 

_No, she’s not a threat. We can’t prove she’s against us._

Hermione knew that was the reason Dumbledore was calling them to his office. If Rose were against them, if she chose to make a move, it’d be against one of them. Her old friends, the people that knew what she could do. She valued secrecy, saw it as some sort of safety. After all, until she’d gone after Aurora Lux, no one had known where the Exalted had gotten their equipment. Once she’d made her presence known, word of an extraordinary Artificer had traveled from Lux, to Sk’lar’s parents, to Valignatiejir. 

When they arrived at Dumbledore’s office, Professor McGonagall left them at the entrance. 

“Aren’t you coming in?” Sally-Anne asked. 

“I haven’t been invited, Ms. Perks,” McGonagall said sharply. 

Hermione didn’t know at whom McGonagall was directing her bitterness, but judging by Sally-Anne’s reaction, the girl was assuming herself. 

Ginny led the way up, by virtue of being the first person to walk in. They found Professor Dumbledore waiting for them in his office. Hermione didn’t know how he’d beaten them there, although he’d probably started up before them. 

“Thank you all for meeting on such short notice,” he said, motioning to a few chairs laid out in his office. “Please, have a seat.” 

They all took seats, Sally-Anne on the end, then Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville. Despite having been under different management for a few months, the office didn’t look any different than it always had. 

“Would anyone care for a lemon drop?” Dumbledore asked. 

Ginny was the only taker, delightedly taking the sweet. 

“Have any of you made contact with Ms. Lovegood?” 

Despite the phrase “any of you”, he directed the question at Neville and Hermione. 

“I…” Neville started. 

“Mr. Longbottom, I’m well aware that Ms. Peta-Lorrum used the Forbidden Forest to prepare you for the Triwizard Tournament. From here on out, I’m granting you standing permission to spend whatever time you like inside the forest. The usual dangers for other students hardly apply to any of you, but you in particular, Mr. Longbottom, can survive quite easily. As apparently, can Ms. Lovegood.” 

“Why does _he_ get to go in whenever he wants?” Ginny exclaimed. 

Dumbledore stared at Ginny for a time. Hermione didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t say anything, didn’t offer anything to justify his decision, just gave her a cold stare. 

“Mr. Longbottom,” he said, returning to Neville, “have you had any success tracking down Ms. Lovegood?” 

“No. I tried before we left, but she moved. I can’t find her now.” 

“Pity. This message is just as much for her as it is for all of you.” 

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. 

Hermione didn’t blame him. She knew what he was going to say, and it wasn’t something she wanted to tell them either. She was in his position, but she hadn’t told them anything. 

Dumbledore spoke when he opened his eyes. 

“Rose is alive.” 

“What?” Neville asked, turning from Dumbledore to Hermione. 

Ron scowled, Sally-Anne’s mouth opened a few times to say something, and Ginny and Harry both glared at Dumbledore. That was good; everyone else was surprised, which meant Rose hadn’t decided to harass anyone. 

“I saw her die!” Harry exclaimed. “Are you…” He took a breath, then continued, albeit far more calmly. “Are you saying what I saw wasn’t real?” 

“You saw what she wanted you to see,” Dumbledore said. “She wanted us all to believe that she’d died, myself and Ms. Granger included.” 

Neville’s eyes darted between Dumbledore and Hermione, finally coming to rest on her. 

“Did you know about this?” 

It was one of a handful of times Hermione had seen Neville angry. He clenched his fists, but kept himself loose, as if expecting a fight. 

“It’s not important who knew what,” Dumbledore said. “What’s important is that we know she’s alive, but we don’t know why she faked her death, nor what her plan is now. If any of you see her, report it to me immediately. The other members of staff do not know this, and I’d like to keep it that way.” 

“Professor,” Sally-Anne said in a small voice. 

“Yes, Ms. Perks?” 

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair when Neville turned on her. 

“Given what Rose can do… that we don’t know what she’s doing now, wouldn’t it be better to get everyone out to keep them safe? I mean, if she’s coming here—” 

“We don’t know that she’s coming here, Ms. Perks. Quite honestly, I don’t know what she’s doing now. Right now, my only intention is to keep you all informed. I’d rather you hear it from me than from her. For now, stay on alert.” 

Hermione noted his refusal to use the words “she’s against us”. She knew he didn’t believe it either. 

“One last thing.” Dumbledore turned to Neville and Hermione. “Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, both of you keep your minds shielded, correct?” 

Hermione nodded. Neville too, although he was still grumpy. Hermione had never seen him like this, and it was starting to worry her. 

Dumbledore turned his attention back to the group at large. 

“I’m requiring the rest of you to work on that. Every Wednesday at two o’clock, Ms. Perks, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Weasley, you will all meet with Professor Snape for such lessons.” He turned to Neville. “Mr. Longbottom, I’d appreciate it if you attended as well, to keep your mind sharp.” 

“What about her?” Ginny asked, nodding towards Hermione. 

“Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter will be receiving separate lessons. Ms. Granger, you will be meeting with me every Sunday at three o’clock, here in my office. Mr. Potter, you will be meeting with Professor Snape in his office at the same time. He will be continuing your supplementary lessons in defence.” 

“Why does it have to be Professor Snape?” Ginny asked. “I don’t want him rooting through my memories!” 

“I’m growing weary of your attitude, Ms. Weasley. You’ve got two options: the first is Professor Snape. The second is Ms. Perks. I hate to ask it of her, but she’s the only other person in Hogwarts capable of invading your mind. Professor Snape is a professional with years of practice, and far outclasses even Professor Lupin in this regard, so I would prefer he do it.” 

If Sally-Anne was shocked by him revealing her pendant, she didn’t show it. It didn’t much matter; they all knew about it by now. 

Hermione turned her attention to Ginny, who still looked defiant. 

“Fine.” 

“Very good. That will be all. Ms. Granger, I will see you Sunday. The rest of you, enjoy your year. I promise the Ministry’s presence will be felt far less than last year.” 

They filed out of his office, Ginny once again in the lead. Afraid they’d ask her too many questions, Hermione immediately split off from the group. She didn’t want to talk about Rose, or think about what needed to be done. 

“She’s my friend,” she whispered. “She wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” 

_I didn’t want you to hate me._

Not for the first time in the past few months, Hermione remembered what Rose had told her near the end of their fourth year. About a Hermione that hated Rose for something she’d done. Hermione didn’t want to hate Rose. At the same time, she felt like she wasn’t being given a choice. 

She stopped walking, closed her eyes, and focused on her happy memories. Memories of Rose filled her head. That obnoxious grin that was always too cheerful. The grin that hid so much pain just beneath the surface. 

_I might never go home,_ she’d said. _I might’ve already lost my family. I can’t lose you._

Hermione shook her head and focused on memories of the two of them in Hogsmeade. Only them, no one else. She laughed at the memory of Rose holding her hand and insisting they were on a date. 

_If we keep holding hands, people might talk,_ Hermione had said. 

_So?_ Rose had replied. 

“Who cares?” Hermione whispered. “Let them talk. You’re my friend. No matter what happens, you’re my friend.” 

Hermione stayed there until curfew, allowing herself to be lost inside her memories with Rose. 

* * *

Ron walked to Gryffindor Tower in silence with his friends. He had questions for Hermione, but even he could tell she wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. 

<Sally-Anne?>

Sally-Anne drew a sharp breath, then calmed herself. 

<Sorry, still not quite used to that.>

<It’s alright. How was your summer?>

<Fine.>

Ron waited a moment for her to collect herself. 

<How was yours?> she asked. 

<Paranoid. Mum and Dad laid out the rules for identifying people early on. They said it was for our protection. Bill agreed with them, and gave even more rules about it.>

People were milling about in the common room when they arrived. Most of them quieted down when they climbed through the portal. 

“That’s not creepy at all,” Ron said. “Well done, everyone. Madman on the loose, and you’ve all got to go silent when we arrive. Not creepy or suspicious.” He turned to Sally-Anne. “We can let Dumbledore know it’s business as usual here.” 

Sally-Anne managed a small smile, but it didn’t last more than a second. She kept her head down and made her way to the girls’ rooms. Before she vanished up the stairs, she turned back for just a second. 

Ron didn’t know what was going through her mind, but she was still his friend. He wasn’t going to turn his back on her just because she’d made a mistake. He’d made loads of mistakes before, but his friends hadn’t abandoned him for it. 

Once Sally-Anne disappeared upstairs, the talking resumed. There were more hushed whispers mixed in with mindless chatter. 

“What’s their problem?” Ron asked Harry. 

“Like you don’t know,” Harry replied before disappearing up to their room. 

Ron frowned at the empty staircase. If Harry didn’t want to be friends with Sally-Anne, that was fine by him. 

Lavender appeared from the crowd and found her way to Ron’s side. She had a bright smile on her face. 

“Hello, Ron.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd. 

“Hey, Lavender. How was the rest of your summer?” 

“Oh, it was alright. Daddy’s overreacting to You-Know-Who, but I told them that Professor Trelawney said I would be alright. And Professor Trelawney’s always been right, so there’s nothing to worry about.” 

She and Ron moved aside so more people could get through the portal. 

“What’s with you and Perks? You’re not still friends are you?” 

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Lavender answered for him. 

“You can’t be. Not after the way she treated us last year.” 

“It wasn’t her fault,” Ron said. “She—” 

“Of course it was! She didn’t have to sell us all out to Umbridge.” 

“Like I was saying, she got that woman to come in, Madame Ins. If it hadn’t been for Sally-Anne, Umbridge would probably still be here.” 

Lavender pouted at him for a moment, then switched topics. 

“Can you believe they’re letting a centaur teach again? Especially over Professor Trelawney! I’d rather have her teaching than Firenze!” 

Ron started to protest again, but decided he didn’t know enough about it to comment. Besides, he didn’t want to keep arguing with Lavender. She was nice enough, and it wasn’t as if anyone else was lining up to talk to him. 

“I know. It’s… it’s mad.” 

“That’s what I said!” Lavender exclaimed, her smile returning. “I said ‘How can they expect us to learn anything when he’s teaching it wrong?’, but mum was all ‘How do you know?’, but I said ‘Well, it’s not the way Professor Trelawney was teaching it, and she knows what she’s doing!’” 

Ron nodded neutrally. He’d forgotten just how much Lavender liked to talk. 

They stayed up talking until curfew, when Lavender decided she needed beauty sleep. 

“Is it that time already?” Ron asked, who’d been eyeing the clock every thirty seconds for the past half hour. 

“I know! Time just flies sometimes, doesn’t it?” She giggled. “Thanks for talking. You wouldn’t believe some people. It’s like everyone just hates conversation! Isn’t that what people do?” 

“I know.” 

Lavender smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“If they’re letting us go back to Hogsmeade, would you like to go?” Lavender asked. 

Ron hadn’t given Hogsmeade much thought. He decided he might as well. Something normal to occupy his time, when he wasn’t being forced to have extra classes where Professor Snape tried to read his mind. 

“I… I hadn’t thought about it, but I suppose I will.” 

“Great!” Lavender squeaked. “We’ll talk about it more tomorrow at breakfast, okay?” 

“Erm… sure, I suppose.” 

“See you then! Good night!” 

“Night.” 

Ron watched Lavender run up to her room. It wasn’t until five minutes later did he realize what he’d just said. 

“Wait, what just happened?” he asked the empty common room. 

“If I had to venture a guess, I’d say you just agreed to a date with Lavender.” 

Ron’s wand was in his hand and aimed before he registered the owner of the voice. 

“It’s alright,” Sally-Anne said. “I’m not the enemy.” 

Ron lowered his wand and slipped it back up his sleeve. 

“I know.” 

Sally-Anne forced a small smile, but it only lasted a moment. 

“You might be the only one.” 

Ron sank into an armchair in front of the fire. 

“How do you do it?” he asked. “Talk to people, I mean.” 

Sally-Anne walked over and sat down in the chair next to him. She didn’t sink into it like he did, but sat up straight with her hands folded in her lap. 

After a moment, Ron succumbed to the urge to sit up straighter. 

“Practice. And… and Rose helped a lot.” 

Ron instinctively glanced around the room. If Rose really was alive, then she was sure to go after him for fun. 

“Lavender’s gloating about having a date with Ron Weasley,” Sally-Anne said. “Judging by your confusion, I’m going to guess that’s not how you understood it.” 

“I… so what?” 

Sally-Anne sank in her chair, something Ron wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her do. 

“Never mind,” she said. “I’m sorry I mentioned it.” 

A pain welled up in Ron’s chest, and he felt drained. He hadn’t meant to upset Sally-Anne. 

“I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

She offered him a sad smile. 

“Thank you.” 

He shrugged. 

“Whatever.” 

“I mean it. What happened today when we walked in, that’s not going to stop. People used to see me as their friend, but now I’m just the girl who sold them out to Umbridge. I’m sure they’re all filling in the details as to why I did it. They’re right, though. After everything I did, I deserve it.” 

Ron felt even worse seeing Sally-Anne the way she was. She’d always been so confident, so sure of herself. Boys had always followed her around, but he was lucky if anyone showed him attention, much less a girl. Never mind one gloating about having a date with him. It was always about Harry, Charlie, or Neville. No matter what he did, it was always about them, and never about him. 

“I think I will go out with Lavender,” he said. 

Sally-Anne smiled at him again. 

“Alright. If you ever want to talk about it… I’m still happy to listen.” 

Ron nodded, and he meant it. Even if the others thought they couldn’t trust her, he knew he could. 

“I will.” 

* * *

That night, Neville crept out of the common room when no one was around. He couldn’t use the windows anymore, since they were still locked from the outside. He decided he’d have to see about doing something with that, but stayed focused on his task. 

He’d decided against getting Hermione’s help. They’d been talking most of the summer, but she hadn’t bothered to tell him about Rose. Just another friend walking out on him. 

“They all do that,” Evil Neville whispered. 

Neville ignored him and continued through the corridors. It didn’t take long to reach the ground floor. From there, he raced towards the Forbidden Forest, going through the vegetable patch to stay hidden. He made the final sprint as fast as he could, feeling painfully exposed the entire time. 

The feeling of exposure disappeared when he reached the forest. No matter how much time passed, he always felt an odd sense of belonging in the forest. As if returning to his room after being away at Hogwarts, it held a sense of familiarity. No matter what changed, the forest would always be the same. 

He’d already slept that night, which gave him the rest of the night to be out looking for Luna. That was the plan. He could scour the forest while she slept, or near enough to it, giving him a better chance of finding her. 

He moved silently through the forest. Every few steps, he moved up to the treetops to scour the area. When he did, he’d mark the area on a smaller version of his map. He looked for any traces of a human. Any strand of her hair, footprint, some sign of Tutela, even rags from her clothing. 

He blushed slightly when he remembered how tattered her clothes had been, but quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought. There was no use thinking about it. All that mattered was that he found her. 

Deeper into the forest, he spotted something that didn’t belong. At first, he thought it was a branch and dismissed it, but something drew him back to it. It looked out of place, like it didn’t belong. As he got closer, he discovered it wasn’t a branch: it was a wand. 

When he picked it up, only half of it came out. The other half was sticking out of the ground, as if someone had jammed it inside. When he inspected the tree, he saw small chunks of its bark missing. 

_She tried to climb the tree and fell on her wand._

He looked at the piece of wand in his hand, then placed it next to the other half. Vines had started to grow over it. 

_No wonder she wasn’t bothering with her wand. She must’ve broken it early on._

He climbed up the tree, much more easily than Luna had, and sat himself on one of the top branches. He found dragonbreath berries at the top of the tree. The bright red-orange berries glittered in the moonlight. 

_That explains why she tried climbing this tree._

He heard rustling in the bushes below him and carefully poked his head out of the treetop. After not seeing the source of the sound, Neville climbed down and scoured the area, looking again for traces of Luna. 

He wasn’t sure that it’d been her that had made the noise, but he was still determined to find out. Making as little noise as possible, he stepped through the bushes. Another sound caught his attention, and he moved slowly towards it. 

Then he caught sight of pale blonde hair, just for a second, glistening in the moonlight. 

“Moon!” 

He raced towards her, but she darted away from him. He flung the Sword of Gryffindor into the trees and shot up the rope. Darting through the treetops, he kept his ears open for the sound of rustling bushes. 

As he’d expected, he caught two distinct patterns of movement going through the forest. He tried to spot which one was Tutela and which one was Luna, but they’d hidden themselves. 

He dropped to the ground and stopped when he realized how close they were to centaur territory. Taking out his compass, he oriented himself towards Hogwarts, and began the trip back. There was no point in following them. They were leading him in random directions. If he picked right and followed Luna, Tutela would circle back and get him off the trail long enough for her to get away. If he picked Tutela, she’d just lead him far away from Luna and towards the centaurs. 

_I’ll have to try again tomorrow._

* * *

Toad’s scent faded from her nostrils, and Luna slowed her pace through the forest. She longed to return, to hold him, to let his scent consume her. If she did, he’d see how weak she’d become, and she never wanted him to see her like that. She wanted to be strong for him. Lestrange had hurt her, just like she’d hurt his parents. Luna didn’t know what Toad was planning, but she could smell his pain. 

<He’s leaving,> Tutela said. 

Luna collapsed where she stood. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t without eyes. Not properly. 

Instead, she curled up into a ball and stayed there for a time. Tutela came along and curled up next to her. 

<You don’t have to run from him,> Tutela said. <He’ll accept you for who you are now.>

<How could anyone accept me the way I am?>

She thought back to the golden days with Rose and Toad, and forced herself to smile. Her memories were murky, and they got worse every day. Soon, she’d completely forget what he looked like. Rose had never made her anything like she’d made Brain. Luna wished she had. 

<I wish I had a hair clip like Brain’s,> Luna said. 

<Could you make something yourself?> Tutela asked. <You’ve got magic.>

<It’s not the same. Mum could never get something like that to work.>

<Your father spoke of the Diadem of Ravenclaw. He said it did exactly that. Apparently, someone was able to figure it out.>

Luna mentally rifled through her mum’s notes. She’d memorized every detail of them before she’d gone blind. They were still buried with her pack where she’d snapped her wand. Within them were everything her mum had been working on, including some attempts at replicating the Diadem. 

<I might be able to. I don’t know.>

<You should ask Brain for help.>

<I don’t know.>

<You’re a lot like she was last year. Do you remember?>

<She wasn’t weak like I am.>

<In a way, she was. Couldn’t you smell it on her? Her fear?>

It took her a moment to recall, but Luna nodded. 

<She’s your friend too,> Tutela said. <You’ve improved in the past few weeks. Talk to her. Please.>

Luna considered it. Brain had always been nice to her, even when she had almost killed her. She had only been trying to help. Perhaps she’d understand how Luna felt. 

_I’m never going to have another chance with him, but you’ve still got a chance with Neville. Take it while you still can._

No, Brain would just insist she talk to Toad. He’d see how weak she was, and he had more to worry about than protecting her. 

She stood up and walked through the forest. 

<I think I’ll go check on Aragog. He hasn’t been feeling well lately, and I think he enjoys my company.>

Off Luna went, her memories of Toad stowed away in her mental filing cabinet. Memories of a different Luna, one who could see, one hopelessly in love with a boy named Toad. They were no different than any other Luna’s memories. She just had to put them away so she didn’t get them confused with her own memories. 


	6. The Good Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry, Sally-Anne, Ron, and Hermione work towards new goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Deep inside Harry Potter's mind lies the secret that he is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Walking around Hogsmeade with Lavender, Ron felt ambivalent. On the one hand, it felt good to have a girl with him, one interested in him and no one else. On the other, as they went around town together, she kept pushing him one way or another. 

Another problem was that she never stopped talking. Ron knew Lavender liked to talk, but he hadn’t understood how much. 

“Oh! There’s Thindro’s Jewelers!” she exclaimed as they rounded a corner. “Everyone says they’ve got the cutest jewelry. I’ve never been inside, but everyone says they’re great. Maybe we should look at it!” 

“Erm…” 

“You’re right, too soon. Perhaps for our next date you can take me there. Oh, and if you bought me jewelry, how romantic would that be! Wouldn’t that be so romantic?” 

At a loss for words, Ron nodded. 

“That’s what I like about you, Ronniekins, you’re so agreeable. It’s like we’re always thinking the same thing. We were just meant for each other. What are the odds that two people so perfectly suited for one another would be in the same year?” 

“What a coincidence.” 

“I know! I had Divinations the other day, and Professor Trelawney was saying that some things are just fated to happen. People dying or being together. The stars will align, they’ll meet, fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after.” 

As Lavender lived out her fantasy in her head, her voice grew dreamier and she held tighter to Ron’s arm. 

“Isn’t it romantic?” 

She gazed up at him and batted her eyelashes. Then her eyelids drifted closed, and she leaned it closer. 

Ron couldn’t believe it. She was trying to kiss him. Even Hermione hadn’t wanted to kiss him. Then again, Hermione had hardly wanted anyone to get near her, apart from he and Rose. 

_She always liked Rose better than me._

He leaned in and kissed Lavender back. It felt good, yet… lacking. Like something was missing, but he didn’t know what it would be. 

“What were you expecting?” Sally-Anne asked when he told her that night during their rounds. “It’s just a kiss.” 

“I know, it’s just… I don’t know.” 

“Suppose you built it up to be something it’s not,” she suggested. “It’s possible you thought it would be some magical moment, but it’s the most ordinary thing in the world.” 

“Oh.” 

Ron slumped as he walked. 

“Daddy says it can be magical, if you let it. Any of it can be. That’s the best part, he says. Sharing those intimate moments with someone special.” 

“Was that how it was with—” 

Ron realized bringing up her ex-boyfriend was a bad idea, but it was too late. 

The same sad look Sally-Anne had had for a month appeared on her face. 

“With Viktor?” 

Ron slouched more. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” 

“It’s alright.” 

Ron heard her smile in her voice. A warmth came over him, joining his confusion. 

“It is?” 

“I’m not happy to think about him, but that you’re truly sorry means you realized right off it wasn’t a good thing to say.” She beamed at him. “I’m proud of you, Ron.” 

Ron didn’t know what to say. 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“To answer your question, it wasn’t really that way with Viktor either. I liked him well enough, and he was always so polite, but I can’t help but wonder if he wasn’t really seeing me sometimes.” 

Ron scowled at her. 

“Huh?” 

Sally-Anne smiled. 

“Never mind. Just remember it’s important to understand who a woman is.” 

Ron still didn’t understand. 

“Let me put it another way. If I treated you the same as I did everyone else, how would it make you feel?” 

“Terrible, I suppose.” 

“Exactly. That’s how it was with Viktor. He was nice, and sweet, but he didn’t really see me for who I was. I thought he did at first, but looking back on it, it felt like he was treating me like any other woman.” 

Ron nodded again. He didn’t understand why Sally-Anne was talking about Viktor. She didn’t like talking about him. 

“Why tell me all this?” 

“To help you understand. I want you to be happy.” 

Ron blushed a little and looked away before Sally-Anne saw. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. 

“You’re welcome. Remember, you deserve to be happy, too.” 

Ron smiled at the thought. Sally-Anne was the only one that made him feel special. Although, he’d felt special knowing Lavender was bragging about dating him. He decided he’d stay with Lavender. Not that he had a choice; she was his only option, but she was a good option. 

“Thank you. And… you deserve to be happy too.” 

That sad look was back on her face. Even though she nodded, Ron had a feeling she didn’t believe him. 

* * *

Harry went to Snape’s office Sunday afternoon. He’d heard about his friends’ Occlumency lessons from Ron. Ginny had been conveniently missing. According to Ron, it hadn’t gone… horribly. 

He was happy it would be just him. In particular, Hermione had been annoying to work with, and he didn’t trust Sally-Anne. 

Besides, Snape was just a stepping stone to Quidditch that night. It was his year, his turn to be captain. He was surprised he hadn’t been kicked off the team, but luckily, they hadn’t even had Quidditch after Umbridge had taken control. Something about it being unnecessary to an educational environment or something. 

He wrapped on Snape’s door when he arrived. 

“What?” 

“It’s Potter! Dumbledore ordered me to keep you company in your old age!” 

The door creaked open. Snape loomed from behind his desk. 

“I can hardly wait,” he said. “Inside. Sit.” 

Closing the door behind him, Harry walked inside and sat down at one of the desks. 

“This will be a continuation of your lessons last year, but on a shorter time table,” Snape said. “You’ve got a lot to learn, and little time in which to learn it.” 

Harry raised his hand. 

Snape glared at him. 

“What? Did I talk too fast?” 

“Why?” 

Under Snape’s glare, Harry caught on that the professor was waiting for him to elaborate. 

“Why is any of this necessary, _sir_?” 

Snape liked it when students called him “sir”. 

“Because the headmaster has required it of both of us.” 

“I got that, but—” 

“That’s enough questions, Potter.” 

Snape stood up and tapped the blackboard. A list of course objectives filled the board. 

> _1\. Teach Potter not to be a complete failure at Occlumency._ _2\. Teach Potter the difference between various forces of the Dark Lord._ _3\. Hold Potter’s hand while he struggles through figuring out how to spot an impostor._ _4\. Improve Potter’s miserable reflexes._ _5\. Ensure Potter isn’t utterly useless in Defence Against the Dark Arts._

Harry copied down each objective as it appeared on the board, keeping an eye on Snape while he did. Knowing Snape, there was a good chance he was using the objectives to throw Harry off his guard. It raised the question as to how he should get to his wand while writing. 

“What do you understand of the importance of Occlumency?” Snape asked. 

Harry chose his words to avoid Snape wasting more of their time being condescending. 

In the end, it didn’t matter. 

“I’ll take that as nothing.” Snape tapped the board again, and the word “Occlumency” appeared at the top. “Occlumency will keep your mind shielded against invasion. Preventing someone from reading it is only the first step. With access to your mind, I can alter it, manipulate you to my will without you realizing it.” 

Harry wrote “Occlumency is important” in his notes. 

“To prepare you, I will be attempting to enter your mind.” 

Harry put down his quill. 

“What should I—” 

“ _Legilimens!_ ” 

Harry was back at the Yule Ball. He could feel Ellie in his arms. She was so beautiful, so perfect. In spite of everything, she smiled at him. She was a mute witch, but she could still find joy in the world. 

Next he was walking to the Forbidden Forest with Ellie. Something was wrong with her. She wasn’t herself. Someone was tricking him, but he didn’t know who. Was it Ellie? 

“You’re awful at this!” 

Snape relented and allowed Harry to return to the present. 

“I just walked inside your mind! You didn’t even offer resistance!” 

“How could I? I don’t know what I’m doing!” 

Snape scoffed at him. 

“Obviously not.” 

Snape readied his wand again, and Harry brought up his. He fought back the instinct to react the moment Snape cast the spell. 

“ _Legilimens!_ ” 

He was walking to practice with Ellie. She reassured him that everything would be okay. 

Sally-Anne was telling Umbridge and Fudge some lie about how he and Ellie had snuck out and lied about it. His best friend had betrayed him. 

Alavel was fighting Lux. He’d already fended off Voldemort. Why couldn’t he handle Lux? She moved as if she knew everything he was about to do. 

He was laughing in the common room with his friends. Rose had said something ridiculous again. They were all so young, so naive. 

Harry was back in the classroom with Snape. Snape was glaring at him, nursing an injury. Harry realized he had his wand trained on Snape. 

“Again.” 

They did that for the rest of the hour. Snape entered his mind, distracting Harry with memories. Harry began to catch on and started retaliating. By the end, he got Snape out after the first memory. 

Snape assigned an essay on the history of Occlumency, then dismissed him. 

As Harry lost himself in the memories dragged up by Snape, he wondered about Ellie. He hadn’t seen her around school. Was she there and he’d missed her? He decided he’d look for her at dinner. 

* * *

While Harry met with Snape, Hermione met with Dumbledore. She had been provided the password to his office by post, but even then, the gargoyle remembered her. 

“You’re not a good guardian, are you?” she asked. “Of course, I never understood why bother with a password at all. It makes it awfully difficult to visit. A magically locked door would be sufficient.” 

She climbed the steps to his door, then knocked. The moment her hand touched it, she heard a click, and the door swung open. 

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, but beside it stood an object Hermione didn’t recognize. It was a basin of some sort, with runes carved along the outside. A faint glow came from within. 

“What is that?” 

“Right to business, I see,” he said. He rose from his seat and walked around to the other side of his desk. “This, Ms. Granger, is a Pensieve. It collects memories for later perusal. I’ve found it helps to spot patterns and links one might not otherwise see by simply losing oneself in one’s thoughts.” 

“Is that what we’re going to do here?” Hermione asked. “We’re going to go through memories looking for Rose?” 

“We’re going to look at memories of her to figure out what she’s up to,” he said. “Starting from the time she first arrived at Hogwarts.” 

He motioned for her to approach the basin. When she looked inside, it swallowed her up, and she fell through a blue void. 

She landed inside Hogwarts. It looked much the same as she remembered it. 

“Hello?” she called. 

“Right here, Ms. Granger.” 

Hermione nodded at Professor Dumbledore, then realized there were two Professor Dumbledores. 

“Wait, what… oh!” 

One of them walked straight through her, while the other one walked up to her and addressed her. 

“Pay attention,” he said. “We’re looking for anything that can help us.” 

Hermione looked past the other Dumbledore and saw where he was walking. 

Rose stood just past him, talking to the walls, despite protests from the talking portraits. 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile. It was so like Rose to be ignoring the portraits in favor of the wall. 

“ _Hello?_ ” the other Dumbledore asked. 

Rose whirled around to face him, her hood pulled over her head. 

“ _Salutations!_ ” 

A short laugh escaped Hermione’s lips. She quickly covered her mouth and recomposed herself. It was amazing to see Rose again, to hear her. 

“ _My dear, it’s a little early for Hallowe’en,_ ” the other Dumbledore said. 

Hermione glanced at Dumbledore, ready to laugh, but he kept his focus trained on the old conversation. 

“ _What’s a ‘Hallowe’en’?_ ” 

Rose lowered her hood while tilting her head to the side. 

_It’s when bad things happen,_ Hermione thought. _Every year._

“Pay attention to how she talks and acts,” Her Dumbledore said, speaking over the other one. “Anything she says could be important.” 

“ _I stumbled upon this place by accident,_ ” Rose was saying. “ _Is this your castle?_ ” 

“ _It is. I think you had better come with me, Ms…_ ” 

“ _Peta-Lorrum!_ ” Rose jumped up and down as she answered. “ _Rose Peta-Lorrum, sir!_ ” 

_And that might be the one and only time she’s ever called Professor Dumbledore ‘sir’._

Rose curtsied, as was her way. 

“ _Ms. Peta-Lorrum, my name is Professor Dumbledore. Would you please follow me?_ ” 

“ _Certainly!_ ” 

Hermione and Dumbledore followed Rose and Dumbledore. They began the trip downstairs. Rose skipped alongside her Professor Dumbledore. 

“We’re going to the Hospital Wing,” Dumbledore told Hermione. “Her voice sounds the same as I remember it, and she doesn’t seem to be acting any differently than I recall.” 

“It all seems… normal.” 

Hermione’s joy at seeing Rose faded away when it hit her that this was just a memory. Her friend as she knew her was gone for good. She glanced around the castle. Had Sylvia been watching Rose and Dumbledore then? 

“ _Ms. Peta-Lorrum, that accent sounds Scottish. Are you from around here?_ ” 

Rose hesitated before answering “yes!” 

“She was asking her brother what that meant,” Hermione told Professor Dumbledore. “When he didn’t know, Bowie would’ve told her to just agree.” 

Professor Dumbledore nodded. 

“ _How did you find your way here?_ ” 

“ _I don’t know. I just sort of wandered in. I was_ plane shifting _and wound up outside on accident._ ” 

“She was on her way between the Material Plane and Celestia,” Hermione said. “Valignatiejir, the dragon that attacked her, was imprisoned there. Well, his soul was. Her parents would take her there sometimes to check on the defences, but she’d insisted on going on her own. She was trying to recover, but then ended up here.” 

“ _They died when I was nine,_ ” Rose was saying, answering a question about her parents. 

“That’s true, but Sk’lar resurrected them,” Hermione said. “He told her to tell you that so you wouldn’t go looking for them.” 

“I do regret that I’ll never get to meet him,” Dumbledore said. “She spoke rather fondly of him.” 

“He’s rather clever,” Hermione said. “I met him once. After the boggart incident, we went outside the wards to talk to her family. She’d been cut off from them that year, but Sk’lar opened a rift between our worlds so they could talk.” 

“And you’re sure it wasn’t a trick?” Dumbledore asked. “An illusion she conjured?” 

Hermione nodded. 

“She’s never been good a thinking ahead, or thinking of too many things at once. Conjuring entire stories and personalities for a bunch of people seems like too much for her.” 

“Seems,” he said. “That’s the point of this. To catch anything she slipped out about her true intentions.” 

“Then we’re not going to find anything watching old memories,” she said. “We’ll want something from third or fourth year, after she’d met Sylvia. What about the Yule Ball?” 

“Ms. Granger, we’re not looking for evidence of what we already suspect, we’re looking for something we’ve missed.” 

Hermione frowned and returned her attention to the memory. They’d arrived at the Hospital Wing, where Dumbledore was introducing Rose to Madame Pomfrey. 

“ _Poppy, this is Rose Peta-Lorrum._ ” 

Rose curtsied instinctively. 

A small laugh escaped Hermione’s lips. She covered her mouth and blushed. 

“ _A Muggle-born orphan who has wandered in here by accident. Rose, this is Madame Pomfrey, Matron of Hogwarts._ ” 

“Hold on, did you just introduce her as a Muggle-born?” Hermione asked. 

“Why not? She clearly didn’t understand the Wizarding World, but no Muggle can get inside Hogwarts.” 

“Then how did my parents get inside during the Triwizard Tournament?” 

“We temporarily lowered the wards for that very purpose. Otherwise, Muggle parents wouldn’t have been able to enjoy the competition.” 

Hermione thought back to her parents at the time. “Enjoy” wasn’t the word she’d use. 

“Sure, enjoy.” 

Hermione turned her attention back to Rose, who had discovered that the beds in the Hospital Wing were somewhat bouncy. Once again, she couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s antics. 

“ _I used to go to a school called Arcrel._ ” 

“ _What’s Arcrel?_ ” Madame Pomfrey asked, turning to Dumbledore for an explanation. “ _Have you heard of that?_ ” 

“ _I’m afraid not. Rose, where is that?_ ” 

“Near Kor’el,” Rose and Hermione answered at the same time. 

“ _And where is_ that?” 

“Continent of Faera,” they answered together. 

Dumbledore gave her a look that said “stop it”. 

Hermione looked down sheepishly. 

No sooner did Dumbledore leave the Hospital Wing did the entire scene vanish. Hermione fell through the blue void again and landed back in Professor Dumbledore’s office. 

“What did we learn?” Hermione asked. 

“I learned that her stories have consistency with what she told you,” Dumbledore replied. “That’s a good sign. It means she likely was lying to both of us, or neither of us.” 

“We really should go over memories from my third or fourth year.” 

“I already have. I reviewed memories of what I learned about her various experiences, and came to the conclusion that there was something living in the Chamber of Secrets.” 

“Sylvia let you do that?” 

“I hadn’t realized it would be a problem until Rose told me as such.” 

Hermione frowned. From what Rose had told her about Sylvia, her friend didn’t appreciate people knowing about her. 

“I’d like to review your memories from the boggart incident,” Dumbledore said. “Along with any other times you’ve had contact with her family or Sylvia.” 

“I’ve only met Sylvia the once, at the Yule Ball. Then I talked to her parents at the end of our third year, and her uncle just before the Yule Ball.” 

“Then perhaps we should start with the Yule Ball.” 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. While she hadn’t done anything too intimate with Ron, it was still her and Ron. She still felt horrible about what she’d done to him. 

“Did you and Mr. Weasley get up to any amorous activities?” Dumbledore asked, sensing her hesitation. 

“What?! No! Nothing like that!” 

“Then I’m not going to judge you any differently. I understand that it’s embarrassing for a young woman such as yourself to walk through her own memories with someone else, but I’m afraid we’ve got to move quickly.” 

Hermione frowned, then nodded. Her mind drifted back to the Yule Ball. It’d had its ups and downs, but overall, it was a happy memory. 

“She brought Sylvia with her to the Yule Ball.” Hermione counted the memories on her fingers. “It couldn’t hurt to look at when I first met her. Then I met her brother and sister after the boggart incident. And at the end of third year, she introduced me to her parents and told me about everything from her life.” 

Dumbledore nodded to show he understood. 

“Where do you think we should start?” he asked. 

“At the beginning. The first time I met Rose, before she knew too much about this world.” 

“Then we shall do so next time.” 

* * *

Harry looked for Ellie at dinner, but she wasn’t there. He tried thinking back to other meals, but he couldn’t remember seeing her. When he couldn’t find her, he put her out of his mind. Quidditch tryouts were that evening, and he wanted to be focused for it. 

He met his current team in the Pitch right after dinner was over. Ron and Katie were his last two remaining teammates. 

Also joining him were Ginny and Jonathon, their only two reserves. 

“I think we need to do better with keeping up our reserve players,” Harry said. “That way, we’ll give more people a chance to fly and practice.” He turned to Ginny and Jonathon. “As our current reserves, you two have got first pick on positions. Anything you’d—” 

“Chaser,” Ginny said. 

Harry turned to Katie. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think a Seeker’s not all that different from a Chaser,” she replied. “Easier to be a Chaser than a Seeker. I think she’s got what it takes.” 

Ginny smirked, but Harry shook his head at her. 

“This is a team, Firecracker. Remember that.” 

“I know that!” she snapped. “Why wouldn’t I know that?!” 

“Because as a Seeker, it’s easy to forget,” he said calmly. “As a Seeker, you block out everything else going on, and only focus on finding the Snitch. Every other position has to watch all the other players, but the Seeker only cares about the Snitch.” 

While Ginny continued to fume silently, Harry turned to Jonathon. 

“What about you? You did well last year as a Keeper. Everyone here knows my friends and I always get into trouble somehow, so there’s a possibility Ron won’t be able to play.” 

“Oi!” 

Harry turned back to Ron. He kept picturing himself as Alavel, tall, calm, collected, and rational. Harry couldn’t hope to imitate that voice — no one could — but he tried to speak the same as Alavel as well. All the better to keep people working together. 

“I’d rather play a permanent position, Potter,” Jonathon replied. “Chaser, if I can.” 

“We’ll have to see,” Harry said. “We’ll run you alongside the other tryouts. In all likelihood, we’ll be at this all night.” 

“What, have you got a date?” Ron asked. 

“Potter wishes,” Katie scoffed, thumping him on the back. “We’ll need a strong third for a Chaser. Wood and Johnson never settled for anything less than the best.” 

“Then why’d they pick Ron?” Ginny jeered. 

“Like she just said,” Harry said. “Only the best.” 

Ron flashed a small smile at him. 

<Thanks.>

<No problem.>

* * *

As he’d predicted, tryouts lasted well into the night. Harry couldn’t hold tryouts for a single position; he needed a Beater and a Chaser, and reserves for every other position. Wood had never run reserves, due to the amount of time it took to train them. When Harry had joined, Gryffindor had struggled with a losing streak. They were comfortably ahead now, even if Harry wasn’t allowed to use his equipment in their matches. 

By the end of the night, he had his team. The Nertlyns, like the Weasleys before them, comprised most of his team, with Brett and Tim joining as Beaters. Despite Tim only being a second-year, Harry was surprised how well he worked with his brother. 

After he dismissed everyone, Harry held Ginny and Ron back. 

“We can’t be using the network during a match,” he said. “I’ll be exchanging my glasses and gloves at the start of our matches. So far as we know, nothing else we’ve got will be a problem. To make sure nothing goes wrong, we should talk to Professor McGonagall about it.” 

“Who cares?” Ginny asked. “We’ve got—” 

“It’s cheating, and it’s wrong,” Harry said. “If we need to resort to cheating, then we shouldn’t be playing in the first place.” 

Harry looked at Ginny and Ron, waiting for a reaction from either one of them. 

Ginny’s face tightened, and her fists clenched. She was ready to defy him. 

“If you can’t follow my orders, Firecracker, then you can’t play on this team.” 

He and Ginny stared each other down for nearly a minute before Ron piped up. 

“I’ve got my bracelet, but that’s all I can think of,” Ron said. “And my ring. Rose never gave me much. But runic tattoos are a fairly new sort of magic, so there aren’t any rules in Quidditch about them.” 

“Reading books isn’t exactly an edge on the field,” Harry said. “And Ginny, your ring probably won’t be a problem either. It’s just what she gave me that’s a problem. But I can’t be sure, so we should make sure.” 

“Agreed,” Ron said. “Bill and Charlie would’ve done the same.” 

Harry didn’t understand why Ron had brought up his brothers until he saw Ginny’s reaction. The tension drained out of her, reducing her facial expression to a minor pout. 

“Fine.” 

“Good.” 

With that, the three of them left the pitch. 

<That was good thinking,> Harry told Ron, <bringing up your brothers like that.>

<Thanks. It works on me, I figured it’d work on her.>

<I meant what I said earlier. You’re easily as good as Wood was.>

Harry and Ron walked back together. He was glad there was still someone he could trust. 

* * *

After checking on her girls, Sally-Anne left the common room for her rounds. She knew her relationship with them was strained, but Dumbledore had refused to accept her resignation. Alex had never had the same problems. She’d always been perfect. Even Percy, as absent as he was, at least cared about his boys enough to not betray them to a passing Ministry… 

Sally-Anne pushed the thought aside. At least she hadn’t been the only one the Ministry had tricked. 

She walked down to the Dungeons. She didn’t understand why they always had to meet down there. She was at the top of Hogwarts, so they could’ve met just as easily on the top floor. 

Draco stood in a corridor waiting for her. He gave a half smile when he saw her. 

“Sally-Anne.” 

She smiled back at him. 

“Draco.” 

She beckoned for him to follow her, and they began their rounds of the castle. 

“How was your summer?” she asked. 

He didn’t answer right away. She gave him time to think over his answer. She didn’t expect a straight answer from him, but she respected his right to keep secrets. Especially if one of those secrets involved his family hosting Voldemort. 

_He’s not involved,_ she told herself. _He’s just a kid._

“Fine,” he said at last. “Parents will be parents.” 

She provided a nod as her answer. He didn’t want to talk about it. 

They made small talk most of the night. It wasn’t much, but at least Sally-Anne was getting Draco to open up to her. 

“Any trouble from Parkinson?” she asked towards the end of the night. 

Draco glowered at her, making her believe she’d overstepped her bounds. Nonetheless, he didn’t stop talking. 

“She doesn’t give up easily,” Draco said. “She went to her parents, who went to mine, but I convinced them the Parkinsons weren’t worth it. The money we’ll save not having to buy love potion ingredients will be worth it alone.” 

Sally-Anne frowned. Why would he be buying love potions? 

“Love potions?” 

“Why do you think they teach us how to brew it? Most pureblood houses are married together, whether they want to or not. They can’t divorce, otherwise it’d be a disaster. So they brew love potions, drink them every morning in their tea, and use the lie to get through the day.” 

Sally-Anne stared at Draco, making sure to keep her mouth closed. She wanted to stare at him slack-jawed, it was such an outrageous concept. 

Then she took another moment to consider it. Purebloods weren’t that different from noble houses, and they didn’t always marry for love either. They married for status, but had to live with whomever they married. There was no magic potion for them if they didn’t love the person they were with, they were just stuck that way forever. 

“That makes some sense, I suppose,” she said. 

Draco laughed, an odd sound when he wasn’t laughing at her. 

“‘Some sense’,” he said. “There’s no sense in anything purebloods do.” 

Sally-Anne smiled at him in adoration. She didn’t tell him why. It was warming to hear him breaking free of his chains. 

“It can’t be that different in the upper class of muggles, can it?” 

Sally-Anne started to find it odd how proud of him she was for hearing him talk about muggles as if they were people. 

“Madame Walker, my elocution teacher, says it’s pointless to search for sense in the upper class.” 

They walked in silence for a time while Sally-Anne thought about her next question. She wanted to ask Draco if he’d found someone else, but part of her said it was none of her business. Yet, another part of her thought it was important. 

“Are… are you seeing anyone else?” 

“What’s it to you?” 

“I’m your friend, I just want to make sure you don’t fall down another obnoxious void.” 

“What?” 

Sally-Anne blushed just a little. 

“It sounded better in my head.” 

“If you must know, no, I haven’t. I’d rather wait until all this… never mind, family matters.” 

“And you’d rather wait until it’s all over?” 

Draco glowered at her, evaluating whether to tell her. Once again, she gave him time to think it through. She didn’t want to overstep her bounds, or worse, make him think she was trying to pry. She knew whatever it was that in which his parents were mixed up was bothering him, but if she pushed too hard, he’d lock down and never tell her anything. So she waited for him to come to her. 

“Something like that.” 

They didn’t speak the rest of the night, not until they arrived back at the Dungeons. 

Draco pointed at her pendant. 

“That pendant.” 

Sally-Anne frowned and looked down at her pendant. 

“What about it?” She looked back at him. “I don’t use it on my friends.” 

“You’d better not.” 

She stepped back, but smiled. 

“We are friends, though.” She smiled wider. “I think everyone needs a friend sometimes.” 

Draco glared at her, but nodded at the pendant. 

“I will say this about that pendant of yours. Peta-Lorrum had good taste.” 

Sally-Anne smiled at the complement, knowing it was truly intended for her. 

“Good night, Draco.” 

“Good night, Sally-Anne.” 


	7. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry and Hermione explore some times past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** You cannot ground J.K. Rowling from Quidditch, for she owns it.

Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, looking for someone in particular. He hadn’t seen Ellie on the map at all, and he was beginning to worry. Unable to find her, he figured there was one person that would know for sure where she was. 

He found Max, Hannah, and Susan heading outside. 

“Hey, Harry!” Max greeted him. “How’s it going?” 

At first, Harry considered answering honestly, but realized he wasn’t allowed to. Rose was alive, Alavel was gone, and he was being forced to take supplementary lessons with Snape. 

“Fantastic,” Harry replied dryly. “You?” 

Max looked at his friends. 

“Been better. Have you heard about Ellie?” 

Harry shook his head, eager for an explanation. 

“That’s what I wanted to ask you about. I haven’t seen her.” 

Max shook his head sadly. 

“She left. After all those rumors about her last year, and all that stuff with Umbridge, she didn’t want to come back. Didn’t say goodbye or anything. I only know because her parents wrote to my parents.” 

Max’s words hit Harry harder than Rose ever had. Ellie had left Hogwarts, and it was his fault. Those rumors… no, it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t started them, nor had he enabled Umbridge. The traitor had. 

Ellie was gone because of Perks. 

“Oh,” was all Harry could manage. His mouth was too dry for anything else. 

“Who can blame her?” Hannah said. “If my parents had found out I’d—” 

Harry caught Max nudging her to keep her from finishing her thought. 

“Erm… What I mean to say… erm…” 

“Word of advice,” Harry said. “Quit now while you’re behind.” 

“Harry, I’m sorry,” Max said. “I don’t know about you, but Ellie really did like you. I know she’s sort of clingy, but…” 

“Please stop,” Harry said. “Just… stop.” 

Max muttered an awkward farewell, and they went their separate ways. 

Harry turned and started back towards Gryffindor Tower. He had nowhere else to turn. Nowhere else to go. 

More than anything else, he wanted to talk to Alavel. He tried to imagine what Alavel would say. 

_It’s alright, Lord Skyeyes. You mustn’t worry about the past, nor about anything which you cannot change. Focus on what you can change: the future. Your future._

An idea struck Harry. He ducked into an empty classroom and took out the map. He scanned it for a particular person. 

* * *

Ginny’s day was going much better than Harry’s. She was still basking in the joy of being on the Quidditch team. No more “Ron, you’re so amazing!” Now it was her turn. 

She still felt uncomfortable. The walls were too small. Someone was watching her. It was the Twins. They were up to something again. 

_It can’t be,_ she told herself. _They’re not in Hogwarts anymore. Besides, Harry said it wasn’t them at home either._

As she walked through Hogwarts, she heard footsteps approaching. She crept around the corner, wand at the ready. 

She aimed her wand at the threat, ready to strike. When she did, she found another wand aimed at her. 

“I think we ought to put our wands away,” Harry said. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes. 

“How do I know that’s you?” 

“ _Dreda drisi gil._ ” 

Ginny grinned at Rose’s old saying and lowered her wand. 

Harry lowered his and nodded down the corridor. 

“Fancy a stroll through the castle, Lady Firecracker?” 

He held up his arm for her. 

She gasped in mock excitement. 

“Why Lord Skyeyes, I thought you’d never ask.” 

She took his arm and they began a slow walk through the corridor. She still felt restless, but every time she thought of pulling her arm away, she decided against it. 

“How’ve you been?” he asked. 

“Fine. Everything still feels too small, and I’m pretty sure I’m being watched.” 

Harry offered her a small smile. She’d seen boys give her that smile before, but only when they liked her, and Harry didn’t like her. They were friends, nothing more. He’d never cared for her. He’d always cared more about Ron or Sally-Anne. 

_Probably running out of options._

_No, he’s finally seeing how good I am. Things are changing now._

“Not having nightmares?” 

Ginny frowned. 

“Of course not. Why would I be having nightmares?” 

Harry glanced around, tapped his ear, and lowered his voice. 

“You killed someone.” 

In her mind, she saw the way that NPC had looked when she burned his body. 

“So? He hurt Brain. He deserved it.” 

Harry nodded. He wasn’t as happy as she was, but he wasn’t about to lecture her either. 

“Anyway, excited for Quidditch?” 

Ginny grinned. 

“I can’t wait.” 

They continued down the corridor. Her memories of that night were safely tucked away in the back of her mind. 

* * *

Before his rounds with Sally-Anne later that week, Draco let his mind wander back to the letter he’d received from his father that morning. 

_Draco,_

_You’ve been given the honor of a task. You are to keep an eye on Dumbledore. We must know what he is planning. Destroy this letter after you read it._

_Your Father_

That was that. His first assignment was to spy on Albus Dumbledore. It could’ve been worse, but how was he supposed to do it? Most of what Dumbledore did went on in his office. Why couldn’t they turn one of the professors? Didn’t Professor Snape used to work for the Dark Lord? 

“Good evening, Draco.” 

He looked to Sally-Anne. He couldn’t tell her anything, lest his father find out he’d been socializing with a muggle-born. 

“Good evening, Sally-Anne.” 

She frowned at him. That frown usually preceded the question “Is everything alright?”. 

“Is everything alright?” 

As clever as she was when it came to people, Sally-Anne could be predictable at times. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

“That’s not an ‘everything’s alright’ grumble, that’s a ‘something’s bothering me’ grumble.” 

He scowled at her. 

“I do not have a ‘something’s bothering me’ grumble!” 

He knew how this worked. She pushed, he pushed back, she gave in, they got on with their lives. 

She stood in the light from her wand and waited for him. Something about the way the light caught her dress made it sparkle. Had it always done that? Perhaps she was holding her want differently than she usually did. 

“You look especially hideous tonight,” he said as they started off. 

“Thank you,” she replied. “I took extra special care to look grotesque just for you.” 

He smirked at her. She had thicker skin than he’d thought. 

“Are you going to keep making snide remarks to mask whatever’s bothering you all night?” Sally-Anne asked. 

“I thought I would,” he shot back. 

“That’s a shame,” she replied. “And here I thought we were bonding.” 

Draco scoffed at her. 

“Some advice,” she said, “bottle it up, and it will eat you from the inside out. I’ve watched it happen before, and even though you’re more emotionally durable than most people, it will still find its way out. Would you rather it happen around me, or around your parents?” 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. She was blatantly asking him to share his secrets with her. No clever ploy to get him to open up, or some subtle hand waving, she was just going right for it. 

“Grief from my parents,” he said. “Insisting I… I start scoping out potential matches.” 

He figured that was similar enough to satisfy her, but not nearly what his real orders were. As Auntie Bella had instructed him to do, he had his Occlumency shields up at all times. 

“Thank you,” Sally-Anne said. “We needn’t speak anymore of this. I just wanted to prove a point.” 

“What point?” 

“That I’m not out to get you. That’s how friendship works, Draco. Mutual trust.” 

They walked their rounds in silence. He still refused to say anything more to her, but she didn’t push him. What was her deal? 

“Who taught you Occlumency?” she asked. 

“What?” 

“Professor Dumbledore wants me, Ron, and Ginny to learn Occlumency. We’re supposed to meet with Professor Snape every week, but Ginny never shows up, and Ron hates spending extra time with Professor Snape. I thought if someone else had taught you, maybe we could bring in an outside tutor for us.” 

Draco nearly burst out laughing at the thought of his aunt teaching a bunch of Weasleys and Muggle-borns. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Sally-Anne said, noticing the look in his eye. 

“She… no, she wouldn’t be interested in teaching…” 

“A Muggle-born?” 

“No.” 

“I thought not. That’s alright. I understand.” 

They walked on for a ways. Draco found it odd that anyone could be so easy to talk to. Sally-Anne was right; she wasn’t out to get an edge on him. Why not? Wasn’t that what people did? 

“You’re learning Occlumency?” he asked. 

“I think I’m getting the hang of it,” Sally-Anne replied. “Professor Snape keeps telling us we’ve got to control our emotions, which I think is fantastic practice for me. I’ve always had trouble keeping a handle on my feelings. It’s why I took elocution lessons in the first place.” 

Draco scoffed at her, remembering the scared little mudblood he’d met their first year. 

“You’re a lot different than you were, I’ll give you that.” 

Sally-Anne smiled at him, and something inside him stirred. 

What was that feeling? 

“That means a lot coming from you,” she said. “Thank you.” 

They walked in silence again while Draco attempted to pick apart what he’d felt. He’d almost felt happy, but he only ever felt that while watching someone else be miserable. Sally-Anne wasn’t miserable, she was smiling, so it couldn’t have been happiness. 

He focused on his Occlumency shields and kept his emotions in check. After all, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys didn’t have feelings apart from anger and smugness. 

* * *

Harry met Professor Snape in the Dungeons again Sunday afternoon. Snape greeted him no more cheerfully than he had before. 

“We are once again going to be practicing Occlumency,” he said. “Hopefully, you will do better than last time.” 

“We can only hope.” 

Snape glowered at him. 

“ _Sir_.” 

“Better.” 

Snape brandished his wand. 

Harry’s was in his hand before Snape’s was at shoulder-height. 

“ _Legilimens!_ ” 

Harry concentrated on a black void, like Sirius had suggested, but images were still ripped out of his head and cast in front of his eyes. The office went out of focus again, just like it had before, but Harry brought up his wand and focused on his _blindsight_. 

“ _Stupefy!_ ” 

The images faded and he returned to Professor Snape’s office. 

“I’m impressed, Potter.” 

Professor Snape still loomed over him, having dodged the stunner Harry had thrown at him. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“You can clearly stop an attempt when provided your wand. Now let’s see how well you do without it.” 

“That hardly seems fair,” Harry said, knowing what the answer would be. Nonetheless, he refused to let Snape say anything without protest. 

“Do you think your enemies will care about fairness, Potter? Will the Dark Lord show mercy because you beg?” 

A flash of the graveyard appeared, and Harry recalled how well begging had gone for Voldemort’s subordinates. Those were people that were supposed to serve him. Harry was supposed to kill him. 

“I doubt it.” 

Harry placed his wand on the table next to him, then faced Snape again. 

“ _Legilimens!_ ” 

Harry focused on the black void again, forcing it to stay present in his thoughts. At first, there was nothing. No flashing images, no forced recollections, nothing. Then one forced its way into his mind. 

He got an image of Snape sneering, and anger welled up in him. 

That small spark lit the powder keg in his mind, and memories exploded forth. 

He was out at a bar with Sirius, Alavel, and Remus. Sirius was on his fifth drink and slurring his words. Remus was hunched over, his eyes darting around nervously. It was a full moon that night, and Remus was still paranoid he would change at any moment. Alavel laid a hand on Remus’s shoulder. 

“Do not worry, my friend. Everyone here is safe.” 

A woman at the bar slapped Sirius so hard he fell off his chair. She got up and stormed off. 

Harry exchanged glances with Alavel. Harry pressed his lips together to stop from laughing. Alavel gave a look of contained exasperation. 

“Perhaps it is time to go.” 

“Thas a good plan!” Sirius said, stumbling over to them. “The New Marauders move on tah their ness stop!” 

“Indeed,” Alavel said. “Home.” 

“Wah?” Sirius asked, nearly knocking into Alavel with his drink. “Nah, we… we got all night! This is Harry’s chance to party, and I’m his… that thing!” 

“Guardian?” Alavel asked. 

“That! I gotta show him how tah live his life!” 

Alavel gingerly took the drink out of Sirius’s hand, then punched him in the face. 

“I would appreciate you not imitating that rare burst of violence,” Alavel said, grabbing Sirius before he hit the floor. 

Alavel gently settled Sirius into a seat, then walked over to the bartender. After a few words, Alavel placed some money on the bar and returned to their table. 

“It’s time we go home.” 

“No!” 

Harry snapped back to reality and found that he’d fallen on the floor. 

“You just let me in!” Snape roared. “That was a miserable attempt!” 

“You cheated!” Harry exclaimed, climbing back to his feet. “I was doing fine until you pushed an image into my head, _sir_!” 

“And you think the Dark Lord won’t? He’ll use any trick he can to get inside your head. You must learn to recognize it instead of getting stuck inside some daydream!” 

“You would know, wouldn’t you, _sir_!” 

Harry didn’t know why he’d gotten so angry so fast, but he quickly dismissed that concern when he realized what he’d said. He wished Snape would ask what he’d meant, that Harry would have a chance to retract his statement. 

It wasn’t that Harry thought he’d hurt Snape’s feelings by reminding him that the man used to be a Death Eater. Harry didn’t care what Snape thought or felt. If Alavel had heard him, had seen their argument, he would’ve been ashamed of Harry. 

“Would I now? Perhaps since I know him so well, we should spend teaching you exactly what he’ll do if he ever tricks you into the forest again!” 

For the first time in six years, Snape had Harry’s undivided attention. 

“What?” 

Snape rolled his eyes. 

“What do you think happened two years ago? That he’d turned that girl? Crouch used the Imperius Curse to force her to lure you out of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord probably wanted to prove he could steal you out from under Dumbledore’s nose.” 

Harry’s head began to spin. If Snape was right, Ellie hadn’t betrayed him to Voldemort. 

_If I can trust Snape…_

* * *

While Harry and Snape got into a fight, Hermione met Professor Dumbledore in his office again. 

“Why don’t we start with my first memories of Rose?” she asked. “Just to give us somewhere to start. I’m… I’m not sure I can do the Yule Ball just yet. Or… anything else, really.” 

Dumbledore nodded, then motioned to the Pensieve. 

“I take it you already know the spell to use it?” he asked. 

She touched a finger to her head, envisioned what she wanted, and allowed her mind to handle the rest. 

A silvery strand followed her finger, and she dropped it into the Pensieve. 

“Shall we?” she asked. 

“Ladies first, I insist.” 

They went into the Pensieve together. The blue void dropped her onto the Hogwarts Express, where a girl with long, bushy hair was making her way through the compartments. 

The girl walked down the express, glancing at different compartments, clutching a bag to her chest. 

“Why did you sit with her?” Dumbledore asked. 

“What?” 

He glanced at her as they followed her younger self down the aisle. 

“It’s possible she compelled you to sit with her. I need to be certain she didn’t.” 

Hermione furled her brow as she allowed the memory to consume her. 

“In primary school, I didn’t have any friends. I was the clever one, and… a little stuck up about it. So I figured it would be the same here, and that I would be best to just find an empty seat.” 

They got to the last compartment, and she still hadn’t found somewhere to sit. 

“But I couldn’t find anywhere, and Rose was reading our Potions textbook. I figured I’d at least try to make friends with another girl in my year.” 

They looked into the compartment. Sure enough, there was Rose, curled up on the floor reading. 

“ _Is it alright if I sit here?_ ” the other Hermione asked. “ _Most of the other compartments are taken._ ” 

Rose looked up at her and beamed. 

Hermione felt a small pain in her chest. She missed that expression. There was nothing else on the surface apart from pure joy. It was Rose at her most honest. 

“ _Sure!_ ” 

The other Hermione sat down in the compartment and took out a book from her own bag. 

“ _How come you’re sitting on the floor?_ ” she asked. 

“ _Because I like to curl up when I read, and I didn’t want to put my boots on the seats._ ” 

“ _Why not just take off your boots?_ ” 

“ _I like my boots! I mean sure, once I activate them in the morning, I don’t need them until the next morning, but still!_ ” 

“ _‘Activate’?_ ” 

“ _Yup!_ ” 

Rose closed her book and hopped up on the opposite seat. 

Hermione glanced at Professor Dumbledore, then decided she’d take a seat next to Rose while Rose explained how her boots worked. 

“ _My name’s Rose! Rose Peta-Lorrum!_ ” 

“ _Sorry, did you say ‘Rose Petal’?_ ” 

“ _Peta-Lorrum. Mum’s last name was Peta, Dad’s was Lorrum, and neither wanted to change. So, they gave me both of them!_ ” 

“ _Oh._ ” There was a pause while the other Hermione took in the situation. “ _Er, sorry, my name’s Hermione Granger._ ” 

“ _Nice to meet you, Hermione!_ ” 

“ _Nice to meet you, I guess._ ” 

Hermione smiled at Rose. 

“ _I’m a Muggle-born, so this is all new to me._ ” 

“ _Oh._ ” 

“ _What about you? Pureblood?_ ” 

“ _Nope! Mum wasn’t a Witch, and Dad wasn’t a Wizard!_ ” 

“ _If you’re not a pureblood, then how come you know so much magic already?_ ” 

“ _My brother told me about the primal suite._ ” 

“ _Oh. So you’re both Muggle-born?_ ” 

“ _I guess. Sk’lar’s adopted, though._ ” 

There was a pause, then Rose responded to something else. 

“ _No,_ Peta-Lorrum _and_ Sk’lar.” 

Dumbledore frowned at Hermione. 

“What just happened?” 

Hermione furled her brow as she tried to remember what had happened. 

“I thought it was odd, how her brother’s name sounded like ‘Scholar’ and hers sounded like ‘Rose Petal’. I think Ref read my mind.” 

They watched as the girls talked for a moment, then Neville arrived. Rose sent _prying eyes_ flying through the train looking for Trevor. 

“I had completely forgotten about Trevor,” Hermione said. “I feel like we never see him. Or Hedwig, or even Crookshanks.” 

“Ms. Granger, that’s not the point,” Professor Dumbledore said. 

“Of course not.” 

They drifted out of the memory, falling back through the void into his office. 

“Well?” she asked. “She seems about the same as she always has.” 

“Which means whatever happened to send her down this path happened later,” Professor Dumbledore said. 

“I told you that already,” Hermione said. “Why was she on the express at all? She popped up here first.” 

“We thought it would help her get along with the rest of the students, rather than having her show up suddenly in Hogwarts.” 

“Makes sense to me, I suppose.” She glanced at the clock. “Are we finished for today?” 

“Almost.” 

Professor Dumbledore reached into his desk and took out a small package wrapped in black paper with a red bow on top. 

“I’ve never been one for regifting, but I think you’ll enjoy this more than I ever have.” 

Hermione frowned at the package, then at him. 

“It was your 17th birthday the other day, was it not?” 

Hermione nodded, saying nothing. 

“Then happy birthday, Ms. Granger.” 

She took the present from him, then carefully opened it. Inside was a book, but not just any book. 

“ _Ages of Arcrel_ ,” she read, a smile forming on her lips. “Thank you, professor.” 

“You’re most welcome, Ms. Granger, but do remember one thing: Rose is on a different side now. I can see that these memories are dragging up old feelings, but the Rose we knew may be gone forever. I know how hard this is for you, but separating who she was from who she is will be crucial.” 

The same thought had crossed her mind before, but she’d tried hard not to think about it. The prospect of having to kill Rose had also crossed her mind. Everything at once was too much for her to take. She clutched the book to her chest and nodded. 

“I know.” She smiled again, but knew it looked fake. “Thank you for the book, professor.” 

“You’re welcome, but please do heed my words. I’m giving you the book because it means more to you than it does to me, not because I believe there is a chance that Rose can be saved. I hope she can be, but neither of us has the luxury of believing it.” 

* * *

Harry stormed out of the Dungeons and made his way to the Quidditch Pitch. He was still early, but he wanted to be alone. With no one there to bother him, he had a chance to clear his head. 

“Leave it in the castle,” he told himself. “I’m angry at Snape, I can deal with it when I see him. Leave it in the castle.” 

His anger drained away, and with it, everything else. The whole world faded away, leaving him all alone in peace. 

_This is what it’s supposed to feel like. I’m sure of it. I just need to figure out how to do it when Snape’s around._

He got dressed on his own, then flew around the Pitch for a few minutes before the rest of his team arrived. 

“Are we late?” Katie asked. 

“No,” Harry said as he landed, “I’m early.” 

Harry looked out at his new team. It wasn’t quite the same as his old one, but he was determined to prove that it was just as good. 

“We’re going to practice some drills today to get acquainted with how we all work together.” 

They all took to the air. Harry set them against one another, allowing them to get a feel for the other players. He’d thought about letting them play a match, but it’d be an unfair match. It wouldn’t do any of the players any good to play an unbalanced game. 

It didn’t take his Chasers long to get into a rhythm with one another. Ginny was still headstrong, as he’d expected her to be. Over the past few years, Ron had learned to be careful and analytical; his sister had learned to be chaotic and reckless. 

Ginny was something of a concern. She had a tendency to ignore her teammates, which had gotten him into trouble many times. 

At the moment, she had the Quaffle. She flew it in, straight at her brother, who tensed and watched for her next move. He seemed confident she was about to pass it to someone, but she wasn’t backing down. 

From up above, Harry focused on Ginny. She wasn’t good enough to fool him with a feint. Either she’d improved over the summer, or she intended to ram the posts. 

Harry dove down, hoping to intervene before something bad happened. Neither sibling was backing down. He was still meters away when they collided. Even knowing both should’ve been wearing rings to protect themselves from the fall, he didn’t want to risk one of them having forgotten. Harry grabbed Ginny and her broom, while Katie and Jonathon covered Ron. 

“Ground!” Harry called to the rest of the team. 

They all drifted to the ground, giving him a moment to think about what he would say. It was his job to handle disputes, but a dispute often had a winner and a loser. Either way, it wasn’t about to go well. 

“First of all, are you two alright?” 

“I’m okay,” Ron said. “I’ve been hit with harder.” 

“No you haven’t!” Ginny exclaimed. 

_Well, she’s still running her mouth, so she can’t be hurt too badly._

“What was that?” Harry asked. 

“ _That_ was proving that Ronald can’t stop everything!” Ginny exclaimed. “What’s the problem?” 

Harry kept himself calm, but raised his voice to maintain his authority. 

“You ignored your teammates, which was the entire point of this drill, and you can’t fly the Quaffle in like that.” 

“Why not?” 

Katie got his attention, then answered the question for him. 

“You can’t bank at those speeds, and you can’t fit through the posts. They’ll knock you clean off your broom if you try. If your brother hadn’t been in your way, you’d have collided, and in a fight, I’d put good money on those posts coming out in better shape than you.” 

Ginny turned her fury on Katie. Harry heard the click of her wand moving into place and slid his into his hand. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” she roared. “Think I can’t handle myself?!” 

Katie didn’t back down, but she clearly wasn’t expecting Ginny to get in her face the way she had. 

“ENOUGH!” Harry roared. 

“What’s everyone’s problem?!” Ginny exclaimed. “I’m doing what has to be done!” 

“You’re grounded the rest of practice!” 

Ginny turned her attention to him, and he spotted Ron with his wand at the ready as well. 

“Why?! Because I thought of something no one else did?! Because I’m too good?! You don’t ground your best player!” 

A few of the other players scoffed, but Ron shut them up. 

“Because thus far, you’ve shown you can’t work with a team,” Harry said, albeit more calmly. “If this continues, you won’t be part of it. Understood?” 

“What?!” 

She did not understand. 

Harry realized she wasn’t going to recognize his authority, which meant he had to escalate the situation. As much as he didn’t want to, he didn’t see an alternative. 

<Someone please send Professor McGonagall to the Pitch.>

“Why?! Because I’m not playing nicely? People aren’t going to play nice! Slytherin’s not going to play fair! You of all people should know that the world doesn’t play fair!” 

Harry tried again to get through to Ginny. 

“Firecracker, calm down.” 

“What for? I’m fine!” 

“Well?!” Ginny said. 

“This isn’t the real world, Firecracker, this is Quidditch. This is Hogwarts Quidditch, and we’ve got to play fair to show the other teams that we’re better than the cheaters.” 

“Big talk from someone who was conveniently missing during the last match!” 

Harry counted himself lucky that no one had told Ginny why he was missing from that match. 

“What in Merlin’s Name is going on here?” Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she walked onto the Pitch. 

“What’s she doing here?!” Ginny exclaimed. 

“Ms. Weasley, that is not the tone I expect to be greeted with.” She turned to Harry. “Is there a problem here, Mr. Potter?” 

“That’s up to Ginny, professor,” he said, turning to Ginny. 

Ginny glared at both of them, then finally relaxed a little. 

“No problem.” 

“Good,” McGonagall said. “I’m glad to see you’ve got everything under control here, Mr. Potter.” 

McGonagall left, taking the tension with her. As per his instructions, Ginny didn’t take to the air for the rest of practice. 

Harry kept an eye on her. Something was going on with her, and if it wasn’t resolved, she wouldn’t be able to play. More than that, she was his friend, and if something was bothering her, he wasn’t going to sit by and ignore it. 


	8. Silver, How it Gleams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ron and Hermione begin to understand women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I'm quite certain J.K. Rowling shows off Harry Potter.

While Harry worked with his new team, Hermione and Professor Vector sat in the latter’s office. Hermione took another paper from the large stack of essays and activated her bracelet. 

“Professor Vector?” 

“You’re my TA, Hermione, you can call me Septima.” 

“Does Professor Snape have to grade every paper he assigns us?” 

“Of course not! Severus skims the papers he assigns.” Vector took another paper from the stack. “Most of us skim them. Until we work out how to replicate that bracelet of yours, that’s all we can do if we want a life. It’s easier once you get to know the students. I always read the high achievers’ papers closely. Pomona doesn’t need to read anything; she can tell how well a student will do. She still does, of course, what little written work she assigns.” 

Hermione stopped grading and looked up at Vector. 

“That’s amazing.” 

“I’m also told she’s quite the poker player.” 

Hermione struggled to imagine Professor Sprout playing poker. A bunch of the professors sitting around with cards and brandy. That felt so ridiculous. 

“Having a TA certainly helps,” Vector continued, sparing Hermione a quick smile. 

Hermione went over another few papers before summoning the courage to ask another question. 

“Did you offer this position to Rebecca?” 

“Certainly not! I wasn’t going to offer her anything after the way she treated you!” 

Vector (Hermione couldn’t bring herself to be so familiar with a professor as to call her Septima) cleared her throat. 

“What I mean to say is if she was going to act so negatively towards every student that posed a threat, I couldn’t trust her to act impartially.” 

Hermione nodded, and grabbed the last few papers. Once they’d finished grading them, they got into the real reason Hermione wanted to be there: research. 

“Where would you like to start?” Professor Vector asked. 

Hermione took out a large notebook stuffed full of loose pieces of parchment and dropped it on the table. She didn’t need to drop it, but she liked the effect. 

“Goodness,” Vector said. “I suppose I should’ve expected no less of you.” 

“This is everything Professor Dumbledore and I have got on what Rose can do. The important bit is _dimension door_ , but without proper data, I don’t know where to begin. Without her, I can’t collect the data, but I’m going to begin with how to actually collecting that data.” 

Vector looked down at the notebook as Hermione flipped through it. 

“So she _is_ alive after all.” 

Had Hermione been eating, she would’ve choked. 

“Erm… I mean, I can’t—” 

“There’ve been rumors about her circulating the staff, Hermione. Every time Dumbledore refuses to comment, we grow more certain of it. The fact that he won’t speak on it is far more telling.” 

“But… I mean we don’t know for sure…” 

Hermione looked up at Professor Vector. This was the woman that had watched out for her almost from the moment she’d arrived at Hogwarts. 

“I can’t lie to you, Prof— Septima. Rose is alive. She… she killed Alavel.” 

Hermione wiped away fresh tears. Admitting it out loud was dreadful. 

“But we don’t know why! It could’ve been a trick!” 

Hermione turned her focus back to her notes. She didn’t want to think about Rose. 

“We needn’t speak more of her if you don’t want no,” Septima said. “I never cared for her, but Ms. Peta-Lorrum was your friend. I won’t make you think of her any differently.” 

Hermione smiled and wiped away more tears. 

“Thank you, professor.” 

“Think nothing of it. Now, how do you plan to analyze her magic?” 

“I’ve got plenty of specimens. It’s just a matter of working out to what they respond.” 

They looked at her bracelet first. Septima fired a volley of analysis charms at it, but nothing returned any results. Next, they tried physically analyzing it, with as much precision as possible, but there was nothing physically different about it. As far as their magic could tell, it was an ordinary bracelet. 

“Could she have made it resistant to analysis?” Septima asked. 

Hermione paled, her hopes deflated. 

“I hadn’t thought of that. I don’t know how any of that works, so… I suppose she could have.” 

Hermione felt like a fool. Knowing Rose, she would’ve made her creations resistant to analysis. Everything had been pointless. 

“Don’t look so glum. This was only one possibility. You’ll think of another.” 

<Someone please send Professor McGonagall to the Pitch.>

Hermione jumped when she heard Harry’s voice in her head. 

“Something wrong?” 

Hermione took a moment to recover. 

“Nothing, just Harry.” 

“There’s something we can talk about,” Septima said. “I’d love to hear more about that rune of yours.” 

Hermione nodded and deposited her notes in her pack. She and Septima stepped up to the blackboard and Hermione started drawing the rune. 

“There’s not much to it, really,” Hermione said. “I worked it out from Luna’s mum’s notes.” 

“Pandora. One of the most brilliant students I’ve ever had.” Septima smiled at her. “You’re still my favorite.” 

Hermione blushed, stammered for a moment, then continued her explanation of the rune. 

“I’m pleased to say that you still find ways to impress me,” Septima said when she’d finished. “This is all well done.” 

“Like you said, Luna’s mum was brilliant. All I did was put her work together.” 

Septima laughed. 

“I’ve read her work. She was brilliant, but difficult to follow. Xenophilius might be the only man ever able to hold a conversation with her. Then there’s you, who successfully understood her ramblings and pieced them together to form something the Ministry would give anything to have.” 

Hermione blushed again. 

“Thank you. I… I couldn’t have done it without Rose’s inspiration or Luna’s help. We did it together.” 

Septima smiled at her with pride, but didn’t say anything further on Rose or Luna. Hermione appreciated it. She’d had no luck tracking down Luna either. 

She dismissed the thought. Once she’d worked out Rose’s magic, she’d work out _discern location_ , and she’d have no trouble finding Luna. As for Rose, she was a task for another day. 

* * *

Later that evening, Harry sat down at dinner across from Hermione. He repressed a sigh at seeing her nose in a book once again. 

“Thanks for your help,” he said as he gathered food onto his plate. 

“Don’t mention it,” Hermione replied without looking up from her book. 

Harry wasn’t sure why she bothered showing up to meals. She read more at them than she ate. 

Hermione looked up at him and frowned. 

“What did I do?” 

Harry returned her confusion in kind. 

“Got Professor McGonagall to go out to the Pitch.” 

Hermione slowly shook her head. 

“No I didn’t.” 

Harry felt the unease he always felt when he’d realized he’d stumbled into a trap. Until recently, it’d always been followed up immediately by maniacal laughter from Rose. 

“You must have. Who else would have?” 

“Toad could have.” 

Harry glanced around the Great Hall. As usual, Neville was nowhere to be found. 

“Somehow I doubt it,” Harry said. “I hardly see him around.” 

Hermione frowned. 

“I suppose. But then…” 

Hermione’s voice trailed off, and they both looked down the table. 

Perks sat on her own at the table. No one dared to sit near her, for fear of her overhearing their conversations. She picked at her food, not seeming interested in it. 

“Don’t broadcast anything on the network,” Harry muttered. “We can’t risk her overhearing it.” 

He glared at Hermione until she nodded. They both knew she was still the enemy. Harry knew better than anyone if Perks had the chance, she’d sell them all out again. He wasn’t going to give her that chance. 

_You should forgive her,_ Alavel would’ve said. _She’s clearly sorry for what she’s done._

Harry glared at Perks again before returning to his food. 

_Sorry’s not good enough!_ he thought with a jab at his plate. 

Even though he knew Alavel was gone, he felt that stare on him that made him want to reconsider. All he reconsidered was why he hated Perks. 

_It’s her fault you’re dead. I’ll never forgive her!_

Alavel would’ve kept that stare, realized it was pointless, then changed the subject. They wouldn’t have spoken more about it that night, but they both would’ve known that wasn’t the last they’d bring it up. 

* * *

After dinner, Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Lavender had her arm wrapped around his, giggling incessantly. 

He gave her a half smile that he hoped was more convincing than it felt. 

_You’re not miserable,_ he told himself. _You’ve got a girlfriend now. A proper one, not one that’s absent all the time and pays more attention to someone else._

He pushed away thoughts of Hermione. He didn’t want to think of her like that. They were friends, sort of. He’d hardly spoken to her at all, even when they were all but fugitives in their own home. Even then, she’d spoken to him when necessary. Still, they were sort of friends. 

With that in mind, Ron pushed thoughts of his old feelings for Hermione out of his mind. He smiled again, showing Lavender that he was happy to be with her. 

When they arrived at Gryffindor Tower, they found Sally-Anne leaving the portal. Lavender immediately pulled him in and kissed him. 

“I’ll get going,” she said. “See you later, Ronniekins.” 

She smirked at Sally-Anne on her way past. 

Ron blinked. He had no idea what had just happened. 

“How often do you talk about me?” Sally-Anne asked. 

Ron frowned. 

“What?” 

“She did that to make me jealous, which means she sees me as a threat. Knowing you, it didn’t occur to you to not talk about me to her.” 

He hadn’t thought it possible, but that only made him more confused. 

“Why can’t I talk about you with her?” 

Sally-Anne nodded down the corridor and started walking. 

“It’s almost curfew, so we can get a head start on our rounds.” 

“But I—” 

“Now, Ronald.” 

Anger bubbled inside him. He’d already gone through the day with Lavender pushing him from one place to another and being just a little too clingy. He didn’t need Sally-Anne ordering him around. 

In contrast to his anger, her demeanor softened. 

“I’m just trying to help you,” she said softly. “You’ve had a look about you like you’re not sure what’s going on anymore, and I’d like to help. I’m not asking you to tell me anything, just offering some friendly advice.” 

Ron glanced back at the portal, then started walking with Sally-Anne. 

“Where’s your pack?” Sally-Anne asked. 

“Lav hates it when I’ve got it on,” Ron said. “Says it doesn’t look right for a man to have a purse.” 

He glanced at Sally-Anne, awaiting an answer. When she didn’t offer one, he turned back to the corridor before them. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sally-Anne said. “You don’t need your pack all the time.” 

“It helps to have it,” Ron said. “With it, I’ve got everything I’ll ever need.” 

Sally-Anne drew a deep breath. Ron tensed, waiting for a condescending sigh, but none came. 

“Every relationship requires some compromise, Ron. How important is it to you to keep your pack with you?” 

“With Rose around, very. She’s against us now.” 

Sally-Anne frowned, which didn’t surprise Ron. Dumbledore hadn’t said explicitly that Rose was against them, but it was obvious to him. Asking to be notified immediately of any encounters, forcing them to learn occlumency from Snape, and keeping the rest of the staff out of the loop all pointed to one thing: Dumbledore wanted them to be on guard against Rose. 

“Are you sure?” 

Ron explained his reasoning to her as they walked down to the sixth floor. 

“That makes sense,” Sally-Anne said. “Actually, it makes a lot of sense. How come they haven’t told anyone else?” 

“That’s not my specialty, logic is,” he replied. “I’m the chessmaster, remember? You’re the people person. I just put things together.” 

Sally-Anne frowned, deep in thought. Even upset, Sally-Anne still looked nice. When Lavender got upset, she looked dreadful, sort of like a goblin. And her voice turned to a screech. Not like Sally-Anne, who remained dignified at all times. 

“I wonder… they might not be sure,” Sally-Anne said at last. “If Professor Dumbledore doesn’t know she’s really against us, he’d avoid saying that until he knew. That way, if there’s something bigger going on, he didn’t turn us all against Rose on accident.” 

Ron nodded. That made sense, but everything always made sense when Sally-Anne explained it. 

“Anyway,” Sally-Anne said, “don’t talk about me so much with Lavender. She’ll think I’m a threat if you do.” 

Ron frowned. Why was dating so complicated? What was wrong with talking about female friends? Sally-Anne was just a friend. Was he not allowed to talk about Ginny or Hermione either? 

“I’m confused.” 

“Story of your life when it comes to women, Ronald,” Sally-Anne said. “What would you think if I started talking about Draco all the time?” 

“Since when are you on a first-name basis with Malfoy?” 

“Calm down. Do you see my point? All I had to do was use his first name. Most of the school calls me ‘Perks’, ‘Traitor’, or various insults, but you call me ‘Sally-Anne’. The more you talk about me, the worse it’s going to get, because Lavender will think just what you did right now. She’ll wonder why you’re so friendly with me, and think she’s got a rival. She’s the jealous type, it’s why she leads you around like that. She’s showing you off.” 

Ron stared blankly into place as his week began to make sense. 

“All I’m saying is that maybe you want to take things a little more slowly with her,” Sally-Anne said. “And don’t mention me at all. Or Hermione. If Lavender brings either of us, just change the subject.” 

Ron nodded, but he stayed focused on one part of what Sally-Anne had said. 

“She’s showing me off?” 

“Of course she is. What girl in her right mind wouldn’t? She’s dating Ron Weasley.” 

Ron turned away so she wouldn’t see him blush. It crossed his mind that she might pick up on him doing that, but she hadn’t said anything thus far. 

“Thank you. For everything.” 

Sally-Anne smiled her timid smile. 

“Think nothing of it. I’m glad I can still help someone.” 

* * *

Hermione walked into Professor Dumbledore’s office feeling nervous. Not because she’d been summoned to his office; she was used to that, but because she knew what memory they’d be reviewing that day. 

She pulled a silver strand from her head, dropped it into the Pensieve, and they went in after it. 

They appeared in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. A line of students formed from a wardrobe, and Professor Lupin stood nearby, laughing and keeping them all moving. 

Ron stood at the front of the line, and a spider stood in front of him. Once he took care of it, the next person in line went. 

Hermione hadn’t noticed before, but Lupin went pale when he saw Rose step up to the wardrobe. He ran at her, but the boggart changed too quickly for him to stop it. 

It grew into a large black dragon. Where Hermione would’ve expected to see confidence, she only saw fear in Rose. 

The dragon swept its tail at Lupin, knocking him out cold and hurling him across the room. Students began to panic, but the dragon cut them off from leaving by summoning a swarm of locusts at the door. 

< _Sk’lar! Shadow! Ali!_ >

Hermione winced when Rose’s voice entered her mind. Her friend had been so scared, she hadn’t realized she’d been audible. 

The fake Valignatiejir hurled a bolt of acid towards the collected students. 

<Help her.>

“That’s Reflectesalon,” Hermione explained. “He knew—” 

Dumbledore held up a hand to keep her silent. His gaze was fixed on the scene before them. 

Sally-Anne leapt up and summoned a shield, hoping to protect the students until someone came up with a better plan. 

Hermione glanced at Ron. He’d felt horrible about not reacting to help, but at the time, there was so little he could’ve done. Now he would’ve animated half the desks into an army and sent them after the dragon, then convinced Harry and Hermione to rush it to confuse it. 

Instead, the bolt shattered the shield, and the other Hermione knocked Sally-Anne out of the way before she got hurt. 

The memory went fuzzy, and Hermione realized it was because she hadn’t been entirely coherent through it. It was a little disorienting at first, fading in and out of existence like that. 

“Why did Reflectesalon talk to you?” Dumbledore asked. 

“He knew the only one who could stop it was Rose, and the only way to get her to snap out of it was for me to get hurt. It wasn’t a great plan, but… she was terrified of Valignatiejir. The possibility that he’d broken through into this world hung over her for years.” 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Reflectesalon is supposed to be her conscience?” 

“Sort of. Rose does whatever she wants most of the time, which is what she really wants to be able to do, but Ref keeps her from getting carried away.” 

Dumbledore nodded. 

“I recall her telling me that Reflectesalon was under orders to inform her brother if she did anything of which he’d disapprove. Is there a reason he hasn’t done so?” 

Hermione frowned and shook her head. 

“I don’t know. I wish I did, but… I don’t know.” 

The memory faded in and out, until they appeared in the Hospital Wing. Hermione sat on one of the beds while Madame Pomfrey looked over the other Hermione. Then everything faded again, and the other Hermione woke up. Her friends joined her in the Hospital Wing, sans Rose. 

As her friends all expressed doubts about Rose, Hermione glared at Perks when her voice joined the fray. Everyone else had doubted Rose, but Hermione should’ve seen it then that Perks would one day turn her back on them entirely. 

Another Dumbledore arrived, making it the first memory that had both of them. He talked some sense into her friends, then let them be to work out where Rose was. The real Dumbledore listened intently to their plan, then they followed the other Hermione as the memory shifted to bring them out of the Hospital Wing. 

Hermione blushed as she watched the other Hermione threaten the Twins, but stifled a laugh when she saw how terrified they were of her. 

“I must say, I’m impressed with your resourcefulness,” Dumbledore said. “Even if you were all technically getting into trouble.” 

“Wasn’t this your plan?” Hermione asked. “That’s why you visited us, right? To make sure we were working out where Rose was?” 

Dumbledore’s silence answered her question. 

They followed the other Hermione and one of the Twins down into the Dungeons. The Weasley left, leaving them alone with the other Hermione. 

“ _Professor Snape!_ ” 

If Dumbledore didn’t know Rose had hidden herself with Snape, Hermione couldn’t tell it on his face. 

“ _What do you want, Ms. Granger?_ ” 

“That might be the kindest I’ve ever heard him speak to a student,” Dumbledore mused. 

“ _She won’t hide in the Room of Requirement because that was the first place we looked, so she’ll be somewhere out of the way. Rose wouldn’t pick a random classroom because she wouldn’t risk a student finding her on accident. Therefore, she’ll pick somewhere where people are least likely to go, which is your office._ ” 

“Once again, nicely done.” 

When the other Hermione walked past, Hermione heard Snape mutter “Well done”. 

“I knew it!” she hissed. “I knew he’d complemented me!” 

Dumbledore shot her a look that reminded her that wasn’t the point. 

They followed the other Hermione to where Rose was sitting in Snape’s office. Hermione herself wanted to hold Rose close, to comfort her. She had to settle for watching another girl do it, even if that girl had been her once upon a time. 

_You’ve got no idea how good you’ve got it,_ she thought of her younger self. _Enjoy it while it lasts, because it won’t last forever._

Shortly after Snape left, the memory changed, and they appeared outside in the forest. After hearing voices in her head, a crack opened in the air. 

Dumbledore straightened up. This was the part for which he’d been waiting. 

Four people stood behind the _gate_ Sk’lar had formed. The other Hermione identified each of them in turn. 

As the other Hermione and Rose talked with Rose’s family, Dumbledore listened, keeping his hand up to prevent Hermione from saying anything. His gaze remained fixed on them, studying every detail. 

After the crack closed, it was Hermione’s turn to hold up her hand for silence. The memory wasn’t finished. 

“ _You want to know its name, right?_ ” Rose asked. 

The other Hermione paused for a moment. It felt odd to Hermione that there had been a time when she hadn’t known its name. 

“ _Yeah. That’s it. You don’t have to if you don’t want to._ ” 

“ _Valignatiejir._ ” 

The word echoed as the memory faded away, and they returned to Dumbledore’s office. 

“Interesting,” Dumbledore said. “They did speak like her, but they didn’t seem too much like her to make me think they were illusions she’d created. Like you, I noticed that she was off that year, but after that incident, she was better.” 

Hermione nodded. She remembered it all too well. 

“What do you think?” he asked. 

The question caught her off guard. Until then, she’d assumed she was there to provide Dumbledore with memories and information, not opinions. 

“I don’t—” 

“I’m sure you’ve got an opinion, Ms. Granger.” 

Hermione had lots of opinions, but most of them were some variation of “Rose is innocent, and Sylvia’s not.” She doubted that was the answer Professor Dumbledore wanted. 

“Erm… I think that was her family. I think what she said about being from another world was true.” 

“Why?” 

“Because she was my friend! Because I saw her in that room with Professor Snape! She was vulnerable, scared! I know what I saw! Rose isn’t evil!” 

Professor Dumbledore had returned to his desk, and now had his hands folded in front of him. He gazed at he over his half-moon spectacles. 

“How old was she?” 

Hermione glared at him. She fought to keep her voice level. 

“What does it matter?” 

“She’ll be 25 now.” 

Hermione froze. In all the time she’d known Rose, she’d never gotten a straight answer about her age. Hermione had always assumed that Rose didn’t know how old she was. Even so, eight years felt like more than it should’ve been. Hermione had always know Rose was older than she seemed, but that was too much. 

“How do you know?” 

“She told me, after Ref told her.” 

Hermione fumed at the thought of someone knowing more about Rose than she did. 

“What’s it matter how old she was?” 

“Because you’re too attached to her. Try imagining someone of her actual age spending time with you.” 

Hermione tried to imagine it, but it still didn’t feel right. That wasn’t who Rose was. Rose was her friend! Maybe they weren’t the same age, but that didn’t matter! Deep down, they were the same. Two lost girls, different from everyone else, trying to find their way in the world. 

Hermione found herself longing for Rose to have stayed with her. At that moment, she felt alone, cut off from everyone else. 

“That’s not who Rose was. She was my friend, whether you believe it or not. You can’t understand—” 

“I understand precisely what it feels like to watch a loved one slip away and want desperately to believe that they aren’t. I have felt exactly as you do, and my refusal to see the truth cost me dearly. Not to mention the countless lives lost because I refused to believe that my friend had turned.” 

Dumbledore’s words sank in, and Hermione backed down. She didn’t know to what he was referring, but it didn’t take long to work it out. 

“Grindelwald?” 

Dumbledore hesitated for a second before nodding. 

“Gellert Grindelwald was my closest friend for a time. I am responsible for his rise to power. I have said before: I will not allow you to repeat my mistakes. The longer you deny that Rose has turned on us, the harder it will be to stop her.” 

“I’ll… erm… I don’t know.” 

When she met Dumbledore’s gaze, it was more stern than she’d ever seen it. There was no laid back old man. This was a man who’d made countless mistakes and knew the full weight of them. She couldn’t bear that look. It only made her more confused. 

“I’m…” 

“There is a terrible burden on your shoulders, Ms. Granger,” Dumbledore said without breaking his gaze. “I can see that you’re not ready to bear it.” 

Some instinct in Hermione told her to argue that, but she kept her mouth shut. 

“If I could help you, I would, but there is information in your head that no one else has. Not to mention, your mind is unique.” 

“I… I don’t know what to do.” 

Dumbledore stared her down for a moment, then eased up. Without a word, he motioned to the door. She gladly took his invitation to leave. 

Before she left his office, he gave her one last piece of advice. 

“Remember: We are not fighting the friend in your memories. We are fighting what she became.” 


	9. The Blessing's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luna and Hermione have breakthroughs, and Harry has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Fun fact: A group of unicorns is called a blessing. Other fun fact: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Luna sat atop her throne, contemplating her position. Sure, the throne was tacky, but her minions responded better to it. Fear and large displays of power were her greatest assets. 

As she lounged about, she twirled a knife through her fingers. Conquering the underworld of Knockturn Alley would’ve been far easier if she’d had magic, but the Trace made it impossible to function with it. 

The doors to her throne room swung open, and two of her henchmen escorted her guest to her. 

“Lucius Malfoy,” she said in a cold voice. Creepy voices were easier for children, for some reason. 

“Lady Mars,” he said as her minions forced him to his knees. “I bring a proposition from my lord.” 

“As you did the last time, and the time before that,” she said. “My answer remains the same. If Voldemort wants an alliance, he must remove the Trace. Then he’ll have his alliance. Until then, Knockturn Alley is mine.” 

Lucius sized her up, likely contemplating how difficult it would be to take down a 15 year old girl and take control himself. 

“Something else to say?” 

Lucius said nothing, so she used the one trick she could do without activating the Trace: she reached inside his mind. He was good at Occlumency, but she’d spent the six years since becoming an orphan learning how to fight back. No one’s mind was closed to her. 

She reached inside and planted the smallest seed of fear in him. 

“Remember, Lucius. If you go against me, it won’t be you I torture. It will be Narcissa and Draco. For days, all you will hear will be their dying screams. Then, I will cut every string you’ve got attached to those imbeciles in the Ministry. Finally, I will destroy what’s left of your precious life. Only then, when you beg for death, will I grant your wish. Whatever your lord will do to you, I will do worse.” 

She stood up, her knife, like the others on her person, concealed. She approached him and looked directly into his eyes. 

He looked away, and she knew she had him. 

“Go and tell your lord that I send him a gift. You. Remind him that I can take anything he holds dear.” She reached out her hand, and one of her minions handed her a letter. “Give him this. It explains exactly how he came back from the dead. A little reminder why he must send his lot to make a deal with me.” 

Lucius trembled ever so slightly as he took the letter. 

Luna leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. 

“And of course, we both know what happened to poor Bella.” 

She turned around, signaling that she was finished talking to him. Her minions dragged him out, and she returned to her throne. After they’d left, she got up and went to her chambers. After sealing the door, she got into bed, dreading whatever sunshine-filled life she’d have to live that night. She hated her other lives. 

She went to sleep the same way she had for six years. Full of hate, but secure that she would continue to control her own destiny. 

* * *

Luna woke up and shuddered. She hated her dreams of Mars. 

<Moon?> Tutela asked. <Are you alright?>

Luna nodded. 

<I just had a dream about Mars.>

Tutela nestled closer to her. 

<Why don’t we take another look at the intelligence runes? That helps take your mind off your dreams.>

Luna let out a small groan. 

<It’s hopeless. I can’t get it right. We’ve been trying for weeks.>

<And we’re close. I know it.>

Luna stood up and activated her pendant. She walked from her current nest to the river, bathed, dressed, then began her rounds of the forest. 

She played with the centaur children, checked on Aragog’s declining health, then met with the unicorns. 

The unicorns lived together, in a sense, but often they spent their time apart. Their reasoning was that if someone found them, it could mean the loss of their entire blessing. Every part of a unicorn, from their horns to their fur, was magical. They’d learned long ago that staying hidden away from creatures that would be tempted to attack them was the key to staying alive. 

Like the other creatures of the forest, the unicorns trusted Luna. 

_No, my name’s not Luna. It’s Losha._

Luna was a name from another life, like Moon, Mars, or Venus. She was Losha, guardian of the Forbidden Forest. 

She ran alongside a unicorn. He picked up his pace, so Losha hopped on to Tutela. The three of them went deeper into the forest. 

“ _Where are we going?_ ” Losha asked. 

“ _Somewhere special,_ ” her friend replied. 

The trees gave way to a vast field. They slowed their pace, and Losha got off Tutela. They approached a blessing of unicorns, who gathered around to greet her. 

A larger unicorn stood in front. She tossed her mane and whinnied, getting the attention of the others. 

“ _Losha of the Forest. What we bestow upon you today must never be shared with others._ ” 

Losha bowed her head in respect. 

“ _The symbols upon your body hold great power. Power that will only improve with special liquids. Correct?_ ” 

“ _Correct._ ” 

“ _Rise and approach me._ ” 

Losha did as she was told. 

“ _What do you know of unicorn blood?_ ” 

Losha shook her head. 

“ _If taken forcefully, it will curse you. If offered willingly, but never consumed, it provides great power. For your symbols, I offer you the use of my blood. But only if you swear never to use it to harm the forest or Her creatures._ ” 

Losha had the rune in her head before the unicorn matriarch had finished talking. 

“ _I do swear, that with this gift, I shall defend the forest and Her creatures to the end of days._ ” 

Losha had long since learned not to imply she was mortal. No “to my last breath” or “until I die”. The creatures of the forest wanted her to be a spirit. It meant she’d always be there to protect them. 

_If only I could stop myself from aging._

“ _Approach. You may take what you need._ ” 

Losha grew claws. With a delicate touch, she made a small wound in the matriarch’s flank. It was enough to draw blood, but no more. 

Tutela stood behind her and became her eyes. It was far from the first time she’d imprinted a rune with her guidance. 

She drew the rune she’d been trying to perfect on the back of her neck. It was more than just something to jump start her mind. She combined it with the rune that would allow her to talk with Moon’s friends. It’d be her only chance to add it. 

As she drew the final stroke, her mind woke up. Thousands of memories from countless lives erupted inside her brain. She envisioned Toad, fighting a clockwork horror, then smiling at her with such kindness. How it must have hurt him when she avoided him. 

_I’m not weak anymore._

It was more than that. Memories of Mars ruling Knockturn Alley, Neptune running away on a boat, Mercury running anywhere, Pluto giving up, they filled her mind. 

“ _It is done,_ ” she called out. “ _With this gift, I shall defend the unicorns, the forest, and all Her creatures until the end of days!_ ” 

The blessing reared up and whinnied in celebration. The matriarch herself did not, avoiding further injury to herself. 

“ _Let me help you,_ ” Losha said. 

The runes shifted on her, then she touched the matriarch. The wound slowly sealed itself. 

“ _You are a kind soul, Losha. Take our gift, and know that you have our blessing._ ” 

As Tutela and Losha left the unicorns, ideas flooded her head. Ways to help the forest, ways to improve her mum’s work. She’d fix it all. 

Like her sister, she could fix anything. 

* * *

Harry sat alone in the changing rooms. His team had long since left after their defeat. 

“What do I do, Alavel?” Harry asked the empty changing room. “What do I do?” 

He knew they blamed him for not leading the team, for failing to catch the Snitch. Why was everything down to a single player? If he failed, then the team failed. 

“I’m the captain. They fail if I fail anyway.” 

The other two Chasers hated Ginny almost as much as Ginny hated everyone else. Katie had already started pushing him to remove Ginny. 

“ _Maybe if you didn’t waste so much time dealing with Weasley, you’d have time to practice!_ ” 

Ron came running into the changing rooms and looked around for Harry. 

“Harry!” 

Ron ran over to him, looking as if Christmas had just come early. 

“Ron, I really just—” 

“I know how to stop Slytherin from taking the Quidditch Cup!” 

Harry looked up at Ron. 

“You figured out how Malfoy did it?” 

Ron grinned and nodded. 

“He didn’t cheat, so we can’t get the match overturned, but we can stop him from using it against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw will thrash Slytherin without it, so it’s down to Hufflepuff beating Slytherin, which is possible, even without Diggory. Ravenclaw will probably beat Hufflepuff, because again, no Diggory, and Ravenclaw’s offence is supposed to be brilliant this year.” 

“That’s not helping,” Harry said. “I still—” 

“It’s the hissing!” Ron exclaimed. “It’s just like _doublespeak_! It’s a code, something no one else notices, because they think it’s some sort of intimidation tactic! But when one of the players starts hissing loudly, it’s a signal to Malfoy that they’ve spotted the Snitch! He just needs to pinpoint the person hissing, look where they’re looking, and spot the Snitch! That’s how he keeps finding it so fast once it’s released!” 

Harry’s eyes grew wide and he jerked his head up at Ron. 

“Ron, that’s brilliant! How’d you work that all out?” 

“Oi! Brain’s not the only clever one! Just because I don’t have a fancy hair clip doesn’t mean—” 

“No, I mean that’s a big stretch from hissing to… all of that!” 

Ron grinned again. 

“You think Malfoy thought of that all on his own? _He_ got it from the 1976 Quidditch League, when—” 

“Alright, I don’t need specifics.” 

Harry began to assess what he knew about the new Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams. 

“You think you can match Ravenclaw’s offence?” Harry asked. 

“Of course I can! I’m the best Keeper Gryffindor’s ever known!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. 

“What?” Ron asked, folding his arms. 

“Never mind. I’ve just got to work the team as hard as Wood worked me.” 

“I can take it!” 

“Good.” 

Harry ran through the rest of his roster, then turned his thoughts to the other teams. 

“Cedric would’ve listened, but now I don’t know if we can convince Hufflepuff to hear us out.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

When Harry realized he’d gotten so worked up that he’d forgotten his _blindsight_ , he quickly switched his focus to it. Then he realized he’d lost control of his emotions again, and kept his focus on that as well. 

“Princess?” Ron asked. 

Sure enough, it was Perks at the entrance to the changing rooms. She looked just as sad as she always did those days. As if she were about to cry at any second, all the time. 

Harry took mental note that Ron had called her “Princess”. 

“Spread a rumor about it,” Perks said. “Ron, you can probably just tell Lavender, and she’ll take care of the rest. Or get the entire Gryffindor table talking about it. Malfoy will try changing tactics as soon as he realizes it’s been found out, but I doubt he’ll be able to come up with a new strategy in time. Slytherin isn’t exactly receptive to new ideas.” 

“Did you know about this?” Harry demanded. 

“I used to be the information hub for the entire school. Nothing happened that I didn’t know about. I already knew you were using Rose’s gifts to play, so I let it go. You won last year, so it obviously didn’t matter. Now, you’ve made it abundantly clear that we’re not friends.” 

“You could’ve shown house loyalty!” Ron snapped. 

Perks flinched and took a small step back. 

Harry swore he was looking at the old Perks, from back in their first year. A small, timid little girl that was too afraid to do anything. 

“I hate this game,” she said. “And even if I had said something, no one would’ve listened. Everyone has made it clear that they don’t care what I’ve got to say anymore.” 

Harry glared at her. Thoughts and emotions bubbled inside him, and he felt as though he would burst with anger. Everything about Perks made him more angry. The way she talked, what she said, how she looked. His rage built until he was shaking. 

“Get out of here, Perks,” he said calmly. 

Ron turned and scowled at him. 

“Harry, what—” 

“You heard me. Get out of here. Now.” 

Perks took a few small steps away from the changing room. Then she turned and walked off, not quite running, but walking fast. 

After she was gone, Harry turned to Ron. 

“We’ll figure out something tomorrow. Right now, I’d like it if you left too.” 

“Harry—” 

“I want this to be perfectly clear,” Harry said, still struggling to stay calm as memories of Perks’s betrayal climbed through his thoughts. “Sally-Anne Perks is not my friend. I doubt Lavender wants you hanging around her either. So you’ve got to figure out whose side you’re on.” 

Ron turned and walked towards the door. When he reached it, he stopped and looked back at Harry. 

“Just leave,” Harry said before Ron could speak. “I’d rather be alone.” 

“But—” 

“I said leave me alone!” 

It took Ron a few seconds to get it through his head that Harry meant it. 

When Harry was alone again, he felt Alavel’s gaze on him again. 

_Take the time you need to recover, Lord Skyeyes. You’ll do better with some rest._

* * *

After being verbally slapped in the face by his best friend, Ron was in a bad mood. Worse yet, he was starting to get why people didn’t like Sally-Anne. 

He spotted her walking to the castle, and ran to catch up with her. 

“Sally-Anne!” 

She didn’t so much as turn to look at him. 

Ron decided on the direct approach. 

“You could’ve told me what Slytherin was doing! I would’ve listened!” 

Sally-Anne stopped walking, but didn’t look at him. 

“Would they have listened to you?” 

“Harry did just now! I told him about it, and I could explain how I knew about it!” 

Sally-Anne didn’t say anything, nor did she look at him. 

Ron waited for her to respond, but he gave up and walked around to face her. He drew a breath when he saw her. 

She was crying. 

“I—” Memories of Hermione crying at the ball flooded his head. Why was it that whenever he opened his mouth, he made someone upset? He wasn’t even sure what he’d done this time! 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” Sally-Anne said at last. “I look so silly, standing here in tears.” 

She pulled out a handkerchief from her pack and dabbed at her eyes. 

“Please excuse me.” 

She turned and started off towards the Whomping Willow. 

_I doubt Lavender wants you hanging around her either._

“She’s my friend,” Ron said. “And I’ve had enough of watching my friends cry.” 

Ron trotted after her. 

“Sally-Anne, wait!” 

Sally-Anne stopped and spun around. 

“Leave me alone, Ronald!” she screamed. 

He stood there, stunned by her sudden outburst. His thoughts ground to a halt, leaving him to stare at Sally-Anne as she ran off. 

Ron felt as he had back in the Forbidden Forest. All around him, his friends were beaten and broken, and all he could do was wonder where he’d gone wrong. 

Clouds parted in the storm of his mind, and an idea shone through. He had a feeling he’d look back on it and wonder why he ever followed through on such a horrible idea, but he did it anyway. It wasn’t hard to find Lav. She always managed to turn up. 

“I hope you’re not too upset about losing,” she said. “I hear Malfoy’s been cheating, so you could probably—” 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love hearing you talk?” he asked. 

She leered at him and kissed him again. Then she started going on about this and that. 

For once, Ron listened to every word Lav said. He didn’t care what it was, but it distracted him from his problems with Harry and Sally-Anne, and that was all he wanted. 

“You know what I think?” she asked. 

“I can’t wait for you to tell me.” 

“I think Perks has been spying on the Gryffindor practices and reporting to Malfoy. She was always spending time with the Slytherins last year. You’re not still friends with her, are you?” 

“I—” 

“Of course, you’re not. Who’d be friends with her?” 

Lavender continued talking, and Ron forced himself to listen and forget about her question. For once, he was glad she hadn’t let him answer, because he didn’t know. 

* * *

Hermione avoided people for the next few days. Everyone was in a foul mood after their defeat Sunday. Harry was quieter than usual, and didn’t want to talk to Ron for some reason. Ron was on edge, and Ginny… “on edge” didn’t do her justice. 

Hermione had never heard Ginny scream as loudly as she had when some poor soul had tried talking to her. After that, people got the message to stay away from her. 

No one tried talking to Hermione about it, since no one thought she cared. She didn’t, which made it easier for her to avoid it. She was worried about Harry and Ron, but with them avoiding one another, she couldn’t figure out the problem. 

The traitor seemed worse than usual too, although Hermione couldn’t think why. She was supposed to be friends with Malfoy, so she should’ve been thrilled that he’d won. 

Hermione had her own problems. Dumbledore wanted to review her memories from the end of her third year, from when she’d talked with Rose’s parents. Rose had told her everything that day. Hermione didn’t know what she wanted Dumbledore to know, but she wasn’t going to have a choice. 

They’d already reviewed the memory of Rose explaining why she hated the idea of extracting someone’s soul so much. Even though the Exalted had done the same to Valignatiejir, it hadn’t been Rose’s decision in the end. Sk’lar and Ozerl had made the choice to lock away his soul, with support from the others and Rose’s parents. 

She arrived in Dumbledore’s office. As always, he and the Pensieve awaited her. 

“Are you ready?” 

Hermione extracted the strand and dropped it inside the Pensieve. After the rush of blue, they landed in the Forbidden Forest. 

“ _Brain, I lied,_ ” Rose said. 

“ _Really?_ ” the other Hermione said. “ _I had no idea._ ” 

“ _I probably deserved that._ ” 

“ _But you’ve been so truthful this entire time!_ ” 

“ _You can stop now._ ” 

“ _It’s like everything you say is—_ ” 

“ _Do you want me to tell you the truth or not?_ ” 

Hermione waited while Rose walked the other Hermione to the conclusion that Rose’s parents were alive. That they’d died, then Sk’lar had brought them back to life. She saw Dumbledore’s face change when Rose told them the actual limit on her ability to raise the dead. 

“She was going to bring back Luna’s mum,” Hermione said. “That’s why Luna was going to leave after the tournament. They were going to move far away so no one would ever know Rose could bring people back to life.” 

Dumbledore kept his attention on the conversation before them. 

“ _Why should I trust you now?_ ” the other Hermione asked. “ _How can I trust anything you—_ ” 

On cue, a crack appeared in front of them. When it opened up, Sk’lar and Rose’s parents stood on the other side. 

The other Hermione stared at them while Rose started talking. She eventually snapped out of her state and spoke to them. 

Hermione remembered the conversation well. She’d been so angry at Rose, but looking at it now, she couldn’t bring herself to be angry. There were so many questions she wished she could ask them. 

She wondered what they were doing. Did her family now what had happened to Rose? Did they assume she’d died on the Rowling Plane? Had they been trying to track down Hermione to ask her? Some part of her wished that were true. She wanted answers more than anything. 

The _gate_ ended, leaving her and Dumbledore alone with the other Hermione and Rose. 

“ _Are you through lying?_ ” Hermione asked. “ _Are you through keeping secrets?_ ” 

Rose lowered her head, but Hermione knew why. She couldn’t say anything about Sylvia or about Luna having some of her memories. 

“ _Goodbye, Rose._ ” 

The other Hermione turned to leave. Hermione knew that she had no idea where she was going, so the gesture was pointless. 

“ _I want to be, but I made promises. They’re not my secrets._ ” 

“ _You know everything about me, Rose,” the other Hermione said, turning to face Rose. “/I don’t even know what you’ve told me is true anymore! How do I tell the difference?!_ ” 

_Stop yelling at her! She’s telling the truth!_

“ _Then let me tell you,_ ” Rose said, offering her hand to Hermione. “ _I’ll tell you everything, but you’ve got to let me put_ mind blank _on that ring._ ” 

“ _The next time you lie to me will be the last time you talk to me,_ ” Hermione said. “ _Alright?_ ” 

“ _Understood._ ” 

Dumbledore eyed Hermione, silently asking about that. 

“She hasn’t lied to me since without a good reason.” 

After enchanting the ring, Rose began her story. 

Hermione and Dumbledore listened to Rose explain who she was and where she’d come from. From the time she’d been born on Thars, to her parents moving to Rontus and eventually Faera, then her parents’ deaths, meeting her brother and sister, straight up until the time she’d arrived in the Rowling Plane. 

When she finished, the memory faded away, leaving Hermione feeling empty. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed her friend. 

“I think we should stop for today,” Dumbledore said. “I’ve certainly got enough information to work from for now. Have you had any luck with spell analysis?” 

Hermione groaned. 

“No. I can’t figure it out. There must be some sort of change, some way of making it visible. Professor Vector thinks Rose might have made her equipment — and mine — resistant to analysis.” 

“It’s possible that the auras respond to a certain magical energy.” 

Hermione stopped and stared into space. Her mind began to work on its own, running scenarios and grinding information. Like a train starting up, it moved slowly, building speed as it ran. 

“Like a sort of radar,” Hermione said. “But a different sort of radiation! That’s it! That must be it! It’s responding to a sort of radiation! Emitted from the eyes, it creates a sort of circuit! Firing the right sort of energy along it must trigger the auras, and it leads back to the eyes! That’s how you can see it! If I can replicate that radiation — and I’m sure I can work out how — then I can see the magical auras!” 

“Glad I could help.” 

“Thank you so much, professor!” Hermione ran for the door. “I’ll see you later!” 

Hermione raced to the Room of Requirement and activated it. She needed somewhere to work, somewhere with chalkboards to write on and stands to put equipment to experiment on. When she entered the room, as always, she found just what she needed. Picking up a piece of chalk, she started scribbling notes on the boards as her entire mind tried to cram its way out of her head. She lost track of time, reviewing everything in her head about radiation. Then she started crafting spells to replicate the effects of it. She would find the right answer, she knew it. 

As she scribbled along the board, someone bumped into her. 

“Sorry,” she muttered, not wanting to take her eyes off her work. 

She moved to go around whoever it was, then realized that the person had been writing their own notes on the board. 

That was when Hermione remembered she was in the Room of Requirement, which no one else should’ve been able to enter. 

She froze for a second, then faced the other occupant of the room. 

Rose stood no more than half a meter from her. Her smirk was familiar, even if she’d changed her form to match Hermione’s age again. 

“Salutations, Brain.” 

Hermione stared at Rose, then looked back at the notes the other girl had written. She looked back at Rose, who moved closer. After giving her a kiss on the cheek, Rose winked and vanished. 

Thoughts raged out of control inside her head. Hermione wasn’t sure she’d been breathing, her heart hammered louder than any sound she’d ever heard, and she felt sick and excited at the same time. 

She touched her cheek, then shouted, “Rose!” 

Her friend was gone, but she’d left something behind for her. 

She looked at the board again. Everything fell into place as she studied Rose’s notes. Within the hour, she had a spell to test. 

She placed her bracelet on the stand in the middle of the room, then closed her eyes. Equations danced in her head, and she felt her eyes tingling. When she opened them, everything looked about the same. 

Except for the pale green glow coming from her bracelet. 

Hermione let out a squeal of excitement and looked at her ring. Sure enough, it glowed with a variety of colors, mostly black with a hint of blue and purple mixed in. 

“I’ve got it!” she exclaimed. “ _Kethé_!” 

She leapt up and down, then started scribbling notes in her notebook. Everything on the boards went in. She didn’t want to lose any of it. 

She’d gotten an answer of how to analyze Rose’s equipment, her magic, but there was more. Rose hadn’t only given her notes on analyzing it. Without realizing it, she’d given her notes on how to replicate it. Hermione could work out her own versions of _dispel magic_ to remove spells from Rose, or _reciprocal gyre_ to throw the energy from those spells back at her. 

Yet, another question remained. Afraid to give it much thought, Hermione tucked it away in the back of her mind, but it still lingered there. 

Why had Rose helped her? 


	10. The Spider's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luna lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Aragog.

Draco stood outside Gryffindor Tower. While he hated having to climb to the top of the castle, knowing how miserable Gryffindor was after their crushing defeat earlier that week had given him the strength to endure the journey. 

When Sally-Anne stepped out, she looked different. She often met him with a straight back and confidence. Now, she looked tired. At first he thought it was their crushing defeat at his hands, but then he realized she’d never cared that much about Quidditch. 

“Did I wake you? I didn’t realize Gryffindors needed their beauty sleep.” 

She shook her head. 

“Not tonight, Draco. Please.” 

“What? Did we beat you too badly?” 

“No, you did splendidly.” She shot him a quick smile. “Gryffindor decided it was my fault we lost. They’ve become… hostile.” 

He was familiar with the notion. Slytherin wasn’t keen on losing either. 

“And… never mind, nothing to worry you about.” 

Draco wondered what it could be, but he had his own problems. His father was still pressuring him to spy on Dumbledore. So far, he’d worked out that the man met with Granger a lot for some reason, but that was it. 

They began their rounds in silence. It wasn’t uncommon anymore for Sally-Anne to be quiet. Although, he felt an odd sensation. He found himself wanting to see her happy. Ways to make her smile kept popping into his head, but he didn’t know why. It didn’t matter; none of the ideas were any good. 

_If it were me, what would she say?_

“Is that your ‘something’s bothering me’ look?” 

Why had he said that? It sounded ridiculous. 

Her lips quivered up a little, as though she were trying to smile but couldn’t. 

“I suppose it is. I don’t want to bore you with my problems.” 

“Your problems aren’t boring!” he snapped. 

_Stop talking you idiot!_

This time she managed a full smile. As angry as he was at himself, somehow her smile made it feel worth it. 

_It’s not. Get it together._

“Gryffindor knows about your trick with the hissing. It won’t be long before the other houses know about it too.” 

“Who told them?” he snapped. 

“Ron worked it out.” 

The thought of a Weasley thinking he was better than Draco irritated him. How dare he! No Weasley was better than him! Even the worst Malfoy was better than the best of the Weasleys. Filthy blood traitors, the lot of them. 

A soft sob snapped him out of his brooding. Shame came over him when he realized it was Sally-Anne, but he quickly snuffed it out with anger. 

“Why are you crying?” 

“I shouted at him. Lavender’s going to dump him if he keeps spending so much time with me, so I shouted at him to keep him away.” 

“So what? He’s a Weasley.” 

“He was the only other person in Hogwarts that didn’t hate me. Now he does for sure.” 

“Who cares? If he’s like everyone else, then he’s like everyone else. Father says caring about people makes you weak and opens you up to manipulation.” 

To his surprise, Sally-Anne gave a halfhearted laugh. 

“For once, I agree with your father. At least a little.” 

Sally-Anne looked away. What had he done? Had he made it worse? Why did he care? 

“You… you care about me, don’t you?” she asked. 

“What?” 

“Sorry!” she exclaimed. “Forget I said anything” 

After Sally-Anne didn’t say anything, he turned his thoughts back to his task. How was he supposed to learn anything useful about Dumbledore? The Dark Lord certainly intended to kill the headmaster; he was the biggest threat to his power. No Dumbledore, and he’d take the Ministry without trying. He already had people inside, Draco’s father among them. All Draco needed to do was figure out how to kill Dumbledore. 

If it were a matter of challenging him to a duel, Draco wouldn’t have been involved at all. Orders were orders, but Draco didn’t why. Was he looking for some sort of weakness? Watching Dumbledore’s moves so they could plan for them? 

_Maybe Sally-Anne knows._

He spared a glance at Sally-Anne. It wasn’t as though he could say anything to her, but he wanted to say something. What for? It wouldn’t do him any good. 

_You care about me, don’t you?_

The awful part was that he did care about her. Why? She was a Muggle-born. A year ago, he would’ve dismissed her without a second thought. 

_Maybe they’re not all the same._

He checked is Occlumency shields, and doubled his efforts to keep people out of his head. Something was wrong with him, and Sally-Anne was involved. 

* * *

Weeks turned into months, not that Losha could tell the difference. Sunrise, forest life, sunset. There were days and moons in the forest. 

One December morning, she prepared herself for the day with more care than usual. Goosebumps covered her skin as she scrubbed herself down. 

<It’s cold.>

<It’s December, it usually is.>

She scrubbed her arms, then her legs, then patted herself down to ensure that she’d completely cleaned herself. When she had, she stepped out of the river and shook herself dry. After wringing out her hair, she picked up the fresh, clean clothes she’d woven the day before. A summons from the Patron of the Acromantulas demanded clean clothes that actually resembled clothes. Tutela had verified that they would be presentable. 

After checking that the important bits were covered, she took off through the forest. A few leaps put her in the trees, from which she could survey the entire forest. Branches flew by, but Tutela kept pace with her below the treetops. When she felt webs begin to form, she slowed down and descended to the forest floor. 

Luna and Tutela walked into the acromantula nest, but waited at the entrance. She knew better than to approach without an invitation. 

“ _Losha_ ,” Aragog wheezed. “ _Please, approach._ ” 

Luna curtsied, then walked carefully towards where Aragog lay. She heard troubled whispering from his children as she approached him. 

“ _Salutations, Aragog,_ ” Luna said in the tongue of the acromantulas. “ _I was honored to receive your invitation._ ” 

“ _After what you have done for my family, I was glad to send it._ ” Aragog shifted in his nest. “ _I am dying._ ” 

Luna gasped, but made as little motion as she could otherwise. The troubled voices of his children grew louder. 

“ _Be not afraid for me. It is my time._ ” 

He spoke more for his children than for her. At his word, their voices grew quiet. 

“ _What can I do?_ ” 

“ _Please, come closer._ ” 

Losha walked closer to Aragog, taking care to keep her guard up. Invitation or no, it was still an acromantula nest. 

“ _It’s a trap,_ ” Mars whispered, looking at the Acromantulas. “ _You should’ve made him come to you._ ” 

“ _She can still run,_ ” Mercury said. Her attention remained all around them. “ _There are plenty of exits._ ” 

Tutela stayed where she was, keeping an eye on the rest of the spiders. 

Losha cleared her head of her other selves. 

“ _I know who you used to be, Losha,_ ” Aragog whispered. “ _My children bring me news of the castle. They told me of a girl called Lovegood who disappeared not long before you arrived._ ” 

Losha frowned. What was her old name? Lovegood? Right! She’d been Luna Lovegood before. 

“ _That was my old name._ ” 

“ _Then you are familiar with their world. You can lead me to Hagrid, so I may see him one last time._ ” 

She considered it. It didn’t seem like much. She knew the way to Hagrid’s Hut, as she knew her way around the entire forest. But Aragog didn’t know she was blind, or probably didn’t know. As patriarch of the spider clan, Aragog had eyes and ears all over the forest. It was hard to keep secrets from him. 

“ _I will lead you back,_ ” she said. “ _Which of your children will follow?_ ” 

Aragog shifted in his nest, walking closer to Losha. 

“ _This will be my death march,_ ” he said, loud enough so that his children could hear. “ _I will not return. Therefore, I walk with my children._ ” 

Losha nodded. 

“ _I am honoured._ ” 

“ _There is one last thing._ ” On his command, a clump of silk was lowered by one of his children. 

She took it and ran it through her hands. 

“ _Is that acromantula silk?_ ” Venus asked. “ _I love that stuff! Great for tying people up!_ ” 

Losha focused on Aragog to silence her other self. 

“ _This is some of our silk. Our gift to you._ ” 

Losha curtsied and coiled the fine material. 

“ _I am honored by this gift._ ” 

“ _Return here at sunrise, Losha. Together, we shall return to the human world._ ” 

Losha returned to her nest. Only then did she lower her mental guard and allow her other selves to speak. They appeared around her. As a result of her enhanced intelligence, her mind had begun to act on its own. 

“Venus is right,” Mars said, her arms folded over her black dress. “Great for tying people up.” 

Images of people tied up by their wrists, beaten and bloody, filled her head. She gasped and pushed them down. 

“You should invite Toad to try it out,” Venus said. 

She fidgeted with her hair while staring absently forward. Despite being blind, Losha could always see her other selves. It was all she could see anymore. 

In Losha’s head, she got a few explicit images of staring up at a ceiling, her own body bound. Yet, in the memories, she was smiling. 

She shook her head again, pushing both sets of memories back into the filing cabinet in her head. 

Jupiter cleared her throat. Unlike the others, she stood up straight, although they all thought it was so she could look down on them. 

“You could use it to replace those rags you’ve got,” she said in her “sophisticated” (condescending) tone of voice. “I can show you a spell to weave it.” 

The memories from Jupiter were far more tame than the others’ memories. Sitting with a few other women, weaving clothing, wishing a man would arrive to whisk them away. 

Sounding too much like Butterhead aside, Losha liked Jupiter’s idea best. 

<Jupiter thinks I should weave it to make clothes,> Losha told Tutela. 

<I think that’s a good idea. Perhaps a dress like your sister’s.>

Losha nodded. She began the walk through her memories. Stepping lightly, carefully, she made her way into Jupiter’s. Like all the others’, her world was so bright and colourful. Losha was careful not to stay long, to remind herself that it wasn’t real. She drifted through Jupiter’s memories until she found the one she wanted. 

She pieced together the runes she needed for the spell, assembled them on her hands, and got to work weaving the silk into a dress. 

* * *

News quickly spread through the castle the next day of a giant spider emerging from the Forbidden Forest. Hermione and her friends knew it was Aragog, but they might’ve been the only ones. Everyone else found it more interesting than anything else they’d ever heard. 

Hagrid invited them all to a ceremony in Aragog’s honor, which Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had to decline. 

Hermione guessed Ginny’s problem was simply with people. She’d been moody throughout the past month, with the worst of it during Quidditch practice. 

Ron chose not to go because it involved a giant spider. Ginny was the only one who gave him grief about it. 

Hermione herself had an impromptu meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Normally, they would’ve met on Sunday, but Hermione would be preparing for the Winter Holiday. When Dumbledore asked her if she’d rather meet during that week, she happily accepted. 

Thus, Hermione found herself sitting on her old bed and watching Sally-Anne brush another Hermione’s hair. She scowled at the future traitor, but kept her thoughts focused on the other Hermione and Rose. 

They’d spent the past month walking through Professor Dumbledore’s memories of Rose. They’d mostly involved conversations they’d had in his office. They’d visited the memory of third year during the earthquake, when Rose had clearly communicated with Sylvia to learn the location of Melody’s cat. Apart from that, there was little of interest. 

“My conversation with Professor Ozerl was through the telepathic network,” she said to Professor Dumbledore, who sat on her bed next to her. “How’s that going to work here?” 

“We’ll hear it in our heads, just like how we can only see and hear what you saw or heard.” 

“ _It would look better if you’d let me add your hair clip,_ ” Sally-Anne said. 

“ _No. I’m not putting it back in until Rose apologizes for nearly getting Ron killed._ ” 

“ _And you really think that will work?_ ” 

“ _Eventually._ ” 

“It didn’t work,” Hermione said to Dumbledore. 

Hermione kept running commentary on memories as her way of fending off boredom. As much as she’d enjoyed seeing Rose again, sitting and watching people talk was dull. 

“ _She’s still my friend, I just want her to know I’m annoyed._ ” 

“ _She’s been hiding from us all week._ ” Sally-Anne walked to her bed and picked up her necklace. “ _I should think she knows by now._ ” 

Hermione sunk a little in her seat. If she’d known how little time she had left with Rose, she would’ve forgiven her sooner. Maybe if she had, she wouldn’t have turned to Sylvia. 

< _Professor Ozerl. Can you hear me? Eom._ >

Hermione jumped when she heard her own voice speaking in her head. 

< _Ms. Granger, I believe you’ve got a ball to attend._ >

Hermione stifled a laugh when the other Hermione blushed. She’d been thankful at the time that no one was around to see her. 

< _I just had a quick—_ >

< _You’d like to know about how to deal with Rose, I presume?_ >

“I never told him that,” Hermione said. “Ever. He just worked it out.” 

Dumbledore nodded his approval, a faint smirk barely visible behind his beard. 

< _Yes, Professor._ >

< _Reflectesalon is taking care of it. I expect she’ll apologize to you by the end of the night. Now, don’t keep Mr. Weasley waiting._ >

< _Does Rose tell you all this, or do you just know things?_ >

< _Ms. Granger, if I told you, it’d take all the mystery out of it. Have a good night._ >

< _Good night._ >

“Interesting,” Dumbledore said. “He does seem to have an intimate knowledge of your day for someone you’ve never met. Although I do approve of his enigmatic personality.” 

_Of course you do._

They followed the other Hermione down to the common room where she met Ron. 

Hermione herself felt shame wash over her. She hated the idea that she’d been so awful to Ron after he’d done so much for her. 

She and Dumbledore walked down with the other Hermione and Ron. She tried to distance herself from how much of a fool the other Hermione seemed. Had she always been so awkward around boys? 

They got downstairs, saw Alex, then finally followed them into the Great Hall. The champions were announced, and everyone began eating. 

“ _Is it alright if we join you?_ ” 

Like the other Hermione, Hermione turned to see Rose. Her ruby red dress sparkled in the faint light of the Great Hall, and she wore a glowing rose in her hair and Reflectesalon on her waist. Unlike the other Hermione, Hermione smiled at Rose. 

“I wish I’d told her how beautiful she looks,” Hermione said. “Instead of being bitter about it. I hadn’t even noticed Ref or the rose in her hair.” 

“ _Everyone, this is Sylvia Tilshnery._ ” 

“Where’d she come up with that name?” Dumbledore asked. “Do you know?” 

Hermione held up a finger, watching Sylvia closely as she explained where she’d met Rose. She hadn’t noticed it at the time, but Sylvia’s face was too perfect. As if someone had made a mask for her, but not added the details needed to make it look real. 

“ _Where’d Rose find you?_ ” the other Hermione asked. 

“ _Diagon Alley,_ ” Sylvia replied. 

“ _She was shopping with her parents, and I was there with Moon and her dad,_ ” Rose said. “ _We started talking when I found her hiding in the place with all the books. The one where we met Goldilocks._ ” 

“ _Flourish and Blotts?_ ” Ron asked. 

“ _That one._ ” 

“ _Why were you hiding?_ ” the other Hermione asked. 

“ _My parents only want me reading the books they preapprove,_ ” Sylvia replied. “ _Unapproved books include most fiction novels, anything teaching advanced magic—_ ” 

“ _Hold on,_ ” Hermione said, “ _probably should’ve opened with this, but you’re obviously not a Muggle-born._ ” 

“ _Pureblood,_ ” Sylvia said. “ _My parents home-school me._ ” 

“ _If you stretch the definition of ‘school’,_ ” Rose added. 

“ _More of preparation to please the man I’m to marry,_ ” Sylvia said. “ _Using magic to cook, clean, sew, tend a house, that sort of thing._ ” 

“ _And yet, they let you come here,_ ” the other Hermione said. “ _With Rose, who is arguably a girl._ ” 

Rose stuck her tongue out at the other Hermione, while Hermione herself laughed at Rose. 

“ _Rose said she took care of it._ ” 

The other Hermione narrowed her eyes at Rose. 

“ _How?_ ” 

“ _That’s for me to know, and the DMLE never to find out!_ ” 

Hermione smiled at Rose, although found herself feeling jealous of Sylvia. She chocked it up to the original jealousy she’d felt at seeing someone closer to Rose than she’d been. Even then, Sylvia likely knew what Rose was really doing, and Hermione didn’t. 

She watched the other Hermione glare and scoff at Rose. It all made Hermione feel worse about it. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Why Diagon Alley?” Dumbledore asked. 

“It had to be somewhere none of us could contradict,” Hermione replied. “Luna never went to the ball, so she couldn’t disagree, and Sylvia enchanted herself so no one could remember what she looked like, or really her at all. I never asked the others, but Neville had a crush on Rose at the time, and he never said anything about her going to the ball with another girl.” 

“And you never thought to ask about the rest of her story? About her name, her parents, her status as a pureblood, or how she was raised?” 

Hermione frowned, then shook her head. 

“In my defence, it wasn’t a great year for me.” 

“I’m not blaming you, Ms. Granger. Only raising the question now.” 

Hermione thought about the word “Tilshnery”. What was that? 

Her mind churned to life and started dissecting the word. She had the answer before the Weird Sisters walked onto the stage. 

“It’s an anagram for Slytherin,” she said. “That thing was arrogant enough to give us a name that was so close to its real one.” 

“Which could mean the rest of her story resembles its real life,” Dumbledore said. 

“I already know it’s based on the memories of the real Salazar Slytherin,” Hermione said. “But I don’t know what it’s planning to do with Rose.” 

They walked through the rest of Hermione’s night. She didn’t speak during her fight with Ron. They followed the other Hermione out of the castle and into the night. They waited until Ron came out and talked to her. 

There wasn’t much to see after that that concerned Rose. A few minutes later, they were back in Dumbledore’s office. 

“I see there’s a lot you still haven’t told me,” he said. 

Hermione nodded. 

“I’ll… we’ll have to look over the memory eventually,” she said. “We’ll look over it next time.” 

Dumbledore shook his head. 

“No. We need to secure the school. Now that you’ve worked out how Rose’s magic works—” 

“Which was complete luck!” 

“So you’ve mentioned. We need to put that spell around the school.” 

“ _Dimension lock_. Eighth-level spell that prevents dimensional travel in and out of the location. Even _blink_ won’t work, so she’ll be easier to hit. If I can get a sample of her teleportation ability, I should be able to create a ward against it.” 

Dumbledore nodded his understanding. 

“Something for you to work on over the holiday.” 

* * *

Neville and Harry walked out to Hagrid’s Hut that evening. Aragog’s body sat near the hut, next to a large, freshly dug hole in the ground. 

It was a little humbling for Neville to see Aragog like that. Acromantulas had nearly killed him on multiple occasions, but now their leader was dead. He wasn’t exactly friends with anything in the forest, but he respected Aragog. It was hard not to. He was like a mob boss. 

“You didn’t have to be here,” Harry said. 

“I’m here to pay my respects to Aragog,” Neville replied. “He grows on you after his children nearly kill you four or five times.” 

Harry didn’t say anything after that, so they walked in silence the last minute of their walk. When they arrived, they found Hagrid had a helping hand. 

Neville sensed Harry’s fury at seeing Sally-Anne there, but Neville himself didn’t mind. Of course, he hadn’t been there for the last few months of the previous year, so he didn’t hold the same hostility towards Sally-Anne that the rest of his house did. To him, she was still a friendly face, although she didn’t realize it. 

Sally-Anne tended to Hagrid’s dog Fang while Hagrid himself finished digging Aragog’s grave. Fang had situated himself on his back in Sally-Anne’s lap. His tongue lolled to the side while she rubbed his belly. 

“Such a sweety,” she said as they walked up. “You’re…” 

She looked up at them, and her voice trailed off. The smile faded from her face, and Fang jumped up. 

Fang’s body shook with excitement as he ran over to greet Harry and Neville. He tackled Harry, then leapt at Neville. Neville kept himself balanced and distracted Fang while Harry climbed to his feet. 

<What’s she doing here?> Harry growled in their heads. 

<Probably the same thing as us,> Neville replied. <She’s allowed to be here.>

<She got Hagrid sacked last year. And put McGonagall in the Hospital Wing! And I heard Hagrid was just as bad!>

Despite not knowing what they were saying, Sally-Anne got the idea of it and shrunk back inside the hut. 

“Harry! Neville! Good ta see you both!” Hagrid exclaimed. 

He shoved the shovel in the ground and took a breather. He walked over to them, his footsteps shaking the earth just a little. 

_He’s sad,_ Neville noted. It came as no surprise, but Hagrid usually took better care to not let his entire weight be known in his footfalls. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Harry said. “What’s Perks doing here?” 

Fang ran around to all three of them, then spotted Aragog’s body still sitting there. He started to bound after it, but Hagrid caught him before he got far. 

“Up until now, she’s been keeping Fang busy so he doesn’t go messing with Aragog.” He turned back to the hut. He cupped his hands to his mouth and hollered. “Whatcha doing in there?” 

Neville wasn’t expecting Sally-Anne to walk out of the hut, not with Harry there. But she surprised him and came out anyway. 

“Sorry,” she said, “just taking a moment to collect myself. I figured with people here, we’d be starting soon.” 

She’d composed herself, but she was still in a state that Neville could tell that she’d been holding back tears. He felt a little bad for her. Especially because he knew if he could see she’d been crying, so could Harry. 

“Once I’m done digging, I’ll just say a few words and… and that will be that!” 

Hagrid started blubbering. He took out a large handkerchief and blew his nose in it. 

“Is it alright if I say something too?” Neville asked. “I’ve spent a lot of time in the forest, and… and I’d like to say a few words.” 

Hagrid thumped him on the back, and he nearly lost his balance. 

“That’d be great of ya.” 

After composing himself, Hagrid returned to digging the grave. After a few minutes, Neville offered to take over and give him a break. Neither of them minded. Hagrid was grateful for the break, and Neville was grateful for something to do. 

When he’d finished, he tossed the sword up and used the rope to pull himself out. He climbed out just in time to see a few additional guests arriving. 

Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Lupin arrived, looking somber and curious. 

“Before anyone asks,” Neville said, “I volunteered to dig.” 

Professor Sprout smiled at him with a hint of pride. No matter how many times she did that, Neville always felt warm inside to see someone proud of him. 

Fang ran over to greet their new guests. He sniffed Professors Sprout and Lupin, then happily bounded towards Professor McGonagall. 

“Hagrid,” Sprout said, “we’re all so sorry to hear about Aragog.” 

She clasped his hand in hers as best she could. Hagrid blubbered for a moment before reaching for his handkerchief. 

“Thank ya all for coming!” he said between blowing his nose. “It really means the world.” 

“Think nothing of it,” McGonagall said with a wave of her hand. “We’re all family at Hogwarts. Albus sends his regards, but unfortunately he had a matter that demanded his attention. You know he’d be here if he could.” 

Hagrid turned back to Aragog. 

“Well, I won’t keep you! I’m just going to say something, then Neville wanted to say something, and then—” 

Rustling from the trees drew their attention. One moment, they were all standing there, and the next, Harry, Lupin, McGonagall, and Sprout had their wands drawn. Neville had the Sword of Gryffindor in hand. 

The first sign that it wasn’t Death Eaters was Fang. He barked and ran towards the woods. His back half swayed, and he jumped with excitement. 

Neville returned the sword to his glove when Tutela walked out. He could hardly believe his eyes. 

Luna walked out behind Tutela. She wore her mask, and a sleeveless, pearly white dress not that different from Rose’s. 

Neville’s arms dropped to his sides. 

“Moon.” 

* * *

Losha looked out at the rest of the people gathered. She’d smelled Toad before they got out of the forest. With his scent, the memories of Hogwarts flooded back to her. Memories of Toad, of laughing with her friends, of studying ancient runes. Memories of Rose. 

Princess and Skyeyes were there too. She caught Professors McGonagall and Sprout, and another scent it took her a second to place as Professor Lupin. 

“Ms. Lovegood?” McGonagall said. 

“Glad you could make it,” Mr. Hagrid said. “Thanks again for bringing Aragog here.” 

The scent of confusion entered the air. 

“Hagrid,” McGonagall said, “are you saying you’ve had contact with her?” 

“Erm… I s’pose I did. She lead Aragog out here, y’see. He said he wanted to see me one last… last time!” 

Hagrid blew his nose. 

“Aragog asked me to bring him to the outside world,” Losha said. “I could hardly deny a request from the Patriarch of the Spider Clan.” 

“Moon,” Toad managed. 

The urge to wrap herself in his scent hit her again. She pushed it down. 

“ _Why?_ ” Venus asked. “ _Life’s too short to deny yourself pleasures. I bet he’d take you in the forest right now. I can smell the pheromones on him._ ” 

Losha pushed her back in her box where she belonged. 

“ _What’s the point?_ ” Pluto asked. “ _He’s probably mad at you. There’s anger in him too._ ” 

“ _You can still run,_ ” Mercury said. “ _You’ve got plenty of openings to get away. They’ll never catch you inside the forest. You don’t need to be here._ ” 

Losha focused on the present to keep her other selves quiet. 

“Toad.” She smiled at him. “How’ve you been?” 

“While I’m sure we’re all happy to see Ms. Lovegood,” McGonagall said, “perhaps we should start the ceremony.” 

Toad had more to say; she could smell it on him. Anger, confusion, lust, and love were all mixed together with the scent of pine. A cocktail of emotion that Losha had to fight to keep away from her. 

Hagrid stood up and tried to say something. He stopped and started several times, before he turned into a blubbering mess. Sprout was quick to join him, her worry clear as day to Losha. 

“Thank you!” Hagrid sobbed. “You’re all so wonderful fer coming out!” 

Toad stepped up and joined him. 

“Aragog, you were a formidable opponent. You’ve got my respect.” 

When she didn’t sense anyone else eager to say anything, Losha walked up next. 

“Aragog ruled the spiders with kindness, and a strong leg. He was fair and loved every one of his children. He knew all their names. It was always difficult to send them into the castle, knowing they might not return, but they assured him it would be alright. They were his strength, and he their guidance.” 

She turned to the corpse of her friend. 

“Aragog, you did me a great honour by trusting me to lead you here. I’m proud to call you my friend. Your children all send their love.” 

After a moment of hesitation, she, Toad, and Hagrid pushed Aragog into the grave. As they did, Losha shifted the runes on her body. With a sweeping of her arms, she pushed the loose earth into the grave, filling it. 

They all stood there for a time, having a moment of silence. Aragog had started the spider clan. Losha knew they’d find a way to carry on. The forest always did. 

“Moon, how… how’ve you been?” Toad whispered. 

“Sad today. Aragog’s gone.” 

Hagrid started crying again. Skyeyes and the professors tended to him. Princess stayed off to the side. 

“I… You’ve still got your eyes.” 

Losha paused. He didn’t know she was blind. Her mask was still on, and she’d learned to see by asking the forest. He didn’t know. 

_I can’t lie to him._

“I—” 

“I’m glad. Lestrange already took my parents from me. I can’t stand to think if she took something from you.” 

She smelled the anger on him. 

“ _That’s so much more than anger,_ ” Mars said. “ _That’s blood lust. And… a hint of concern. Aw, he’s still worried about you._ ” 

“Well the… the centaurs fixed the curse,” Losha lied. 

She could feel Tutela’s gaze on her and smell the disdain of the homunculus. 

“And… those are new clothes.” 

“Silk from Aragog. I wove it myself. It was hard to get it thick enough. Where’s Brain?” 

“Don’t know. She’s been meeting with Professor Dumbledore this year.” 

He smelled of regret, sadness, and a hint of anger. 

Losha frowned, not that anyone could see. 

“Has anyone told you about Rose?” he asked. 

“No.” 

It was true that no one had said anything to her about Rose, but she was getting new dreams of a woman called Lux. She was too old to be a Luna, so it had to be someone else. There was only one person she could be, especially considering the name Aurora Lux was familiar to her. 

“She’s alive. I think Hermione and Professor Dumbledore are trying to find her.” 

Losha knew it was pointless to try finding her sister. If Rose didn’t want to be found, no one could find her. 

“What about you?” Toad asked. “What have you been doing?” 

“ _Avoiding you, of course,_ ” Mars said. 

“Protecting the forest.” 

“From what?” 

“The humans have sent four search parties in the past six moons. At first, they were hunting for centaurs, but now I think they’re trying to capture me. The last one had an old photo of me with them.” 

Concern came from Toad, and Losha realized she’d made a mistake. 

“Nothing to worry about,” she said quickly. 

“Why don’t you just come back? You’ll be safe there.” 

Thoughts of the thing that had entered her mind came back. It would take her memories if she went back. She seized up with fear, but calmed herself down before Toad noticed. 

“I… I like it in the forest.” 

“But why can’t you come back?” 

“I don’t… I…” 

She couldn’t tell him anything. Rose had been terrified to tell anyone about Slytherin. If Toad knew, she’d be putting him in danger. 

“Can you at least let Brain put the rune on you?” 

Losha was relieved to get a question she could answer. 

<I already did.>

Toad raised his voice. 

“What? When? Has she seen you? Why didn’t she tell me!” 

“No! I did it myself!” 

“How long have you had it?” 

“I don’t know.” 

She was saved by Professor Sprout clearing her throat. 

“It’s almost supper. You’re welcome to join us, Ms. Lovegood.” 

Tears threatened to burst out. She couldn’t let Toad see her weak and helpless. 

“No thank you. I… I need to get back.” 

“Moon—” 

“I need to go!” 

She ran back to the safety of the forest before anyone else could speak. She never wanted to leave again. The forest welcomed her, kept her safe. In return, she dedicated her life to keeping it safe. 

“ _You’re not keeping it safe!_ ” Jupiter scoffed. “ _You’re hiding._ ” 

“ _Not like you could keep it safe,_ ” Mars added. 

“ _Being alone isn’t so bad,_ ” Pluto said. 

“ _But there’s a man out there that wants to be with you,_ ” Venus said. “ _In every way._ ” 

“Leave me alone,” Losha sobbed. 

“ _It’s easier to run away,_ ” Mercury said. 

Losha fell to her knees and held herself in her arms. Tears spilled out, and she sobbed uncontrollably. 

“Make it stop,” she whispered. “I want them to stop.” 

Tutela nestled against her, and she squeezed the homunculus. 

There they stayed, the scared little girl, all alone in the forest. 


	11. The Bell's Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ron has arguments with a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Lavender Brown.

The next morning at breakfast, Neville sat with Hermione. Annoyed at her about Rose or not, he still needed to tell her about Luna. 

Hermione, as always, was scribbling in a notebook. 

“How was the funeral?” she asked without looking up. 

“Moon was there.” 

“That’s—” 

Hermione stopped writing. For a second, she stopped moving. Her head darted up to stare at him. 

“She was? How was she?” 

A smile crept over Neville’s face. 

“She’s still got her eyes.” 

Hermione frowned. 

“That’s odd. How’d they remove the curse?” 

“Who cares? She can still see. And she’s got the telepathy rune on her. We can talk to her.” 

Hermione stared at him, considering his words. 

“Sorry I couldn’t make it,” she said. “Dumbledore wanted to meet then instead of this Sunday while I’m packing for the winter holiday.” 

Neville nodded. Part of him wanted to know what it was Hermione and Dumbledore were discussing, but he mostly didn’t care. He figured it was some secret someone else was keeping from him. 

“ _It’s funny how they keep doing that,_ ” Evil Neville said from his seat beside Hermione. “ _It’s like your best friends don’t care enough to tell you. Just like everyone else._ ” 

“I’m staying here,” he said. “With Moon. I want to find her, and then we’re going to find Rose.” 

Hermione stared at him. After nearly a minute of not saying anything (or breaking eye contact), Neville began to worry. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s… erm… you shouldn’t go looking for her.” 

His concern quickly turned to frustration. 

“Why not?” 

Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out. 

“Is it another secret you and Dumbledore are keeping from the rest of us?” 

“Toad, please, just listen!” 

“No! You can’t keep us all in the dark! She’s our friend! She was my best friend! I’m going to find her.” 

“She was my best friend, too! She… I…” 

Neville glared at her, waiting for her to speak. With every stammer, his patience grew thinner. First Luna ran off and didn’t say anything. Then he’d found out Rose had done the same thing, and now Hermione was stopping him from trying to find her. 

“I’m starting to get tired of people I care about running off without telling me anything,” Neville said. 

He didn’t wait for Hermione to respond. Deciding he wasn’t hungry, he got up and left the Great Hall. As he left, he saw Evil Neville smirking at him. When they made eye contact, Evil Neville mouthed “just like everyone else”. 

* * *

That night, Ron awoke to find someone with a light on in their room. 

“Harry, mate, what are you doing?” 

Ron rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. 

“Look at this,” Harry said, motioning to what Ron could only assume was the Marauder’s Map. 

His instincts told him to go back to bed, that Harry was probably fine on his own, but his curiosity got the better of him. He climbed out of bed and padded over to Harry. Stooping down, Ron looked where Harry’s light was brightest. 

It shone over two dots, “Sally-Anne Perks” and “Draco Malfoy”. 

“So what?” Ron asked. “They’ve got rounds together tonight. Professor Dumbledore wants all prefects walking in pairs. Probably in case we spot trouble.” 

_Like Rose._

The thought of telling Harry crossed Ron’s mind, but like every other time he’d thought about it, he decided against it. If Sally-Anne was right — and it wouldn’t have been the first time she was — then there was no point in worrying everyone else about it. 

“I saw them leaving Potions together,” Harry said. 

“How? You don’t take potions.” 

“I checked the map,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “They met up with each other after that.” 

Ron frowned as it dawned on him. That wasn’t normal for Malfoy. He certainly wouldn’t be meeting up with a Muggle-born if he could help it. Why meet up with Sally-Anne? 

“That’s… odd.” 

“I’ve been watching them when I’ve got a chance. They’re taking a long time to do their rounds.” 

“You’ve never done rounds with Sally-Anne. She walks so slowly.” 

Harry glared at him. 

His glare only served to invoke confusion in Ron. 

“What?” 

“‘Sally-Anne’?” Harry mocked. “Are you two friends now?” 

Even Ron could pick up the hostility in Harry’s voice. What was everyone’s problem with Sally-Anne? She’d shouted at him, but that was only once. He didn’t know if she had a problem with him, but he didn’t have one with her. 

In the back of his mind, Ron worried that Harry was beginning to obsess over this. 

“What’s it matter?” 

“She’s a traitor! She stabbed us all in the back! Not just me and Hermione, you too! Or did you forget the hours we spent standing still and listening to Umbridge tell us how worthless we all were?” 

It wasn’t Ron’s fondest memory; it’d be a long time before he forgot it. She’d pacified the Twins with that, and that wasn’t something easily done. The difference between his brothers and the rest of the school was that they’d eventually bounced back. Not everyone was so lucky. 

“I remember, but Sally-Anne didn’t make her do that.” 

“No, she just betrayed us, then led us to Umbridge.” 

Harry jabbed a finger at the map where Sally-Anne and Malfoy were standing. 

“And now she’s best friends with Malfoy.” 

A hundred scenarios popped into Ron’s head. One of them could’ve been blackmailing the other. Sally-Anne was getting desperate to put things right. Malfoy had blackmailed her before, so it wasn’t a stretch to think he was doing it again. He could’ve put her under the Imperius Curse, and was checking on her progress with whatever task he’d given her. They also worked together a lot during Potions, since no one would work with either of them. They could’ve simply been studying. 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Of course I do!” Harry snapped. “She’s the enemy, Ron. So you’ve got to pick a side. It’s us or them.” 

He emphasised “them” with another jab at the map. 

“Whose side are you on?” 

Ron looked at Harry. For a moment, he saw Hermione with crimson hair. He shook his head at his friend. 

“Mate, she’s just a student.” 

“She stabbed us in the back! What don’t you get about that?” 

Ron tried to think of something to calm Harry down. He really was turning into Hermione, and not the good Hermione. The mad one, the one that had tried starting a war against Umbridge, the one that let herself descend into madness. Even if Umbridge had turned out to be the enemy, Sally-Anne wasn’t. She certainly wouldn’t be friends with Malfoy. 

“She’s not friends with Malfoy,” Ron said. “She’s not Umbridge, either. It’s Sally-Anne, she doesn’t look for advantages on people like Malfoy or Umbridge.” 

“That’s exactly what she did!” Harry snapped. “She took our secrets and gave them to Malfoy and Umbridge!” 

Ron looked at the map again and decided it was pointless trying to convince Harry of Sally-Anne’s innocence. She had turned them over to Umbridge, but it was Sally-Anne. He knew she’d thought she’d had a good reason for it. But Harry was using her spending time with Malfoy, something they were required to do by Dumbledore, as proof that Sally-Anne was handing over their secrets to Malfoy. It was clear as day to Ron that she wasn’t, but he didn’t want to lose another friend to some imagined grudge like he had with Hermione. 

“Fine. You win.” 

Ron stood up. 

“So you believe me?” 

_Whatever gets you to let me leave._

“Sure. I’m going to wash up and go sit in the common room.” 

Ron left Harry to his mad ramblings, focusing on anything other than Hermione. After he’d washed up, he found Harry still staring at the map. He ignored him and went down to the common room. 

Hermione had taken over the common room with various papers and books. She’d covered half the common room with them, and currently sat in a corner, scribbling away at something and muttering to herself. 

Ron checked the clock. Sally-Anne wouldn’t be back for another half an hour, and Lav wouldn’t be awake for another few hours. That meant he was clear to talk to Hermione until then. 

“Hermione, can I ask you something?” 

Hermione stopped muttering and grinned at him. 

“Come here and look at this! It’s astounding!” 

Ron doubted he’d find as much excitement in it as Hermione had, but he obliged nonetheless. 

“This” turned out to be a large box thing with numbers and letters inside it. 

“What is it?” 

“ _Scholar’s touch_ , like our bracelets! I’ve worked out a general form for Rose’s magic! It’s so much more complicated than ours! That’s why Wizards can’t keep casting spells like we can! They’ve got to work out the incantations in the morning by studying their spell books. It’s too complicated to have a generic version that everyone can cast.” 

She held up a piece of parchment and grinned as though it was supposed to mean something to him. 

“Uh huh,” Ron said slowly. “I’m real happy for you, Mad Arithmancer Hermione, but I really need to talk to People Person Hermione right now.” 

This time, it was Hermione’s turn to stare at him as if he were mad. 

“What?” 

“I think Harry’s starting to lose it. He’s been watching Sally-Anne on the map after she leaves class.” 

Hermione set down her parchments. 

“He’s stalking her with the map?” 

Ron nodded. He hadn’t thought of it that way, but it was. Thinking of it that way made it so much worse. 

“I know she stabbed us in the back, but I’ve simply been ignoring her,” Hermione said. “She’s miserable enough without us making it worse.” 

“She’s still my friend,” Ron said, ignoring his instincts telling him to do otherwise. “At least, she was. I tried talking to her after the last Quidditch match, but she shouted at me to leave her alone.” 

Hermione frowned, making Ron concerned. Hermione was the closest thing he had to a people person outside of Sally-Anne. He began to wonder if he should ask one of the professors. He didn’t want to, but as much as he didn’t want to, he wanted more to know his friend was okay. 

“That’s… unlike her.” 

“And now Harry says she’s sneaking off with Malfoy.” 

“That one makes sense.” 

“What? No it doesn’t! Sally-Anne wouldn’t be friends with him.” 

“Of course, she would. You heard how she was talking about him. After all the horrible things he’s done to her in particular, and she was defending him.” 

Ron chewed on her words. Sally-Anne wouldn’t really be friends with Malfoy, would she? She was so nice, so sweet, and Malfoy… was Malfoy. There wasn’t a good bone in his body. 

He turned back to Hermione. She’d returned to her work. He rolled his eyes, then sat down in front of the fire. 

<Perks is on her way to the common room. Both of you, get out.>

Ron glanced at Hermione. Her papers flew at her, assembling themselves into an organized collection. She spared him a glance before heading up to her room. 

<Get out of the common room!> Harry said. 

<I’ll take my chances.>

He stayed where he was until Sally-Anne walked into the common room. 

“Ron!” she gasped. 

She stood there, frozen in place. 

“Sit down,” he said. “I won’t bite.” 

She stared at him as though he would. She crept over to the other armchair and sat down. 

“Whatever I did to make you so mad at me, I’m sorry.” 

Sally-Anne stared at him, trembling in her chair. 

Ron didn’t back down. His stomach churned. Every instinct told him he was doing something wrong. 

“After the match,” she said, “I… I wanted to talk to you. I knew if I let you, you’d sit and listen. And… And I’d probably feel better afterward. But… if I did, Lavender would see us, think there was something going on, and dump you.” 

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

“You’ve been so kind to me, Ron. I won’t let myself be the reason you and Lavender break up.” 

Ron didn’t know what to say. Sally-Anne had been trying to protect him? For a month, he thought he’d done something horrible. All that time, she’d been trying to protect him. 

“Thank you,” Ron said, for lack of anything else to say. 

Sally-Anne smiled and dabbed at her eyes. 

“You’re welcome.” 

They sat in silence. Sally-Anne smiled at him every time she noticed him looking at her. Otherwise, he stared at the fire. Harry was wrong. Sally-Anne was still their friend. She’d only been trying to protect him. 

_Just like last year._

“Harry’s gone mad,” Ron said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He thinks you’re plotting something with Malfoy. He’s been using the map to spy on you.” 

Sally-Anne shifted in her chair. 

“Oh. I see.” 

Ron smiled, hoping it would cheer her up. 

“How ridiculous, right? You being friends with Malfoy.” 

“Ron… I am friends with Draco.” 

The smile left Ron’s face. He scowled at her. He must’ve heard that wrong. 

“What?” 

“You and he are the only two people that have been kind to me at all this year. The only two people that haven’t treated me like filth. Harry and Hermione used to be my best friends, and they both hate me. You and Draco—” 

“But it’s Malfoy!” 

“I find it odd too, but—” 

“He hates me just because my family’s less wealthy than his! He hates you because—” 

“No, he doesn’t hate me, Ron!” 

“So he doesn’t call you an insult to your face anymore?” 

“No, he doesn’t, he calls me Sally-Anne.” 

“But he—” 

“He’s changed!” 

“But his father works for you-know-who!” 

“That doesn’t mean Draco does.” 

“I’ll bet he joined the Death Eaters the first chance he got!” 

“No, he didn’t!” 

She stood up and straightened her dress. Her face was red, but as she calmed down, she returned to normal. 

“I’m going to get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Without another word, Sally-Anne walked up the girls’ staircase and out of sight. 

Ron watched her walk off, then threw a scattering hex at the center of the common room. Chairs, couches, and books flew around the room, but he charmed them all to return to their original places. 

“Told you she was up to no good.” 

It didn’t surprise Ron one bit that Harry had been eavesdropping. 

“ _Grahk d’ka,_ ” Ron hissed. 

After Harry went back up to their room, Ron slumped into his chair. 

_At least Lav talks too much for me to get a word in._

* * *

The day before the winter holiday, Sally-Anne snuck out of Gryffindor Tower and away from prying eyes. She knew Harry would be watching her, and she hated it. It’d crossed her mind to tell Professor McGonagall, but Harry would only hate her more if she did. Besides, McGonagall probably thought it best that someone kept an eye on Sally-Anne. After what she and Umbridge did, it served her right. 

She wandered down to the Room of Requirement, where he couldn’t see inside, and hoped her friend had already arrived. 

After activating the room, she slipped inside. 

Draco sat on an emerald green couch. He smiled at her when she walked inside, but the smile quickly disappeared. 

“You look miserable,” Sally-Anne said. 

“Only because I’m spending my last day at Hogwarts with a Muggle-born,” Draco said. 

Sally-Anne decided she wouldn’t dignify that. 

“Will they be upset that you haven’t got anywhere with your task to find your one true love at Hogwarts?” 

Draco started laughing, but quickly cleared his throat and composed himself. 

“It still surprises me to see you express emotion,” Sally-Anne said. 

“To answer your question, they’ll be livid.” 

Sally-Anne smiled at him, then an odd sensation came over her. With anyone else, the urge to hold hands would’ve seemed normal, but with Draco it felt forbidden. She wasn’t supposed to have feelings for him, yet it was not the first time she’d felt them. 

If she said anything, he’d be disgusted and never speak to her again. Last time she’d had feelings for a boy and said nothing, it’d all blown up in her face. 

She rubbed her wrist and smiled. 

“You’ve always got me.” 

Draco frowned at her. 

She kept her hands in her lap and started fidgeting. She shouldn’t have said anything He was going to think she was saying something else. 

_Aren’t you?_

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” he said. 

Sally-Anne froze, her heart stopped. 

“That means so much to hear you say,” she said. “You’re my best friend too.” 

She looked away and rubbed her wrist again. Every part of her wanted to tell him, but if she did… she’d be alone. There’d be no one. 

_That’s what you thought about Harry, and it blew up in your face. His parents are pressuring him to find someone, so if you don’t say anything now, you won’t have another chance._

“Would it be so bad… to be with a Muggle-born.” 

“My parents would—” 

“I’m not asking about your parents, Draco, I’m asking about you.” 

He scowled at her, but she refused to back down. 

“Depends on she Muggle-born. As much as father would like me to think, they’re not all the same.” 

She smile felt genuine for the first time in months. 

“That’s good.” 

_Say it!_

“Why’s that good?” 

_Say it!_

“Because I like you.” 

_Woohoo! Good work, Princess!_

Sally-Anne spared a thought to wonder why her internal voice sounded so much like Alex. 

“You can just say it?” he asked. 

“Of course. I’m working class, we’ve got different rules. Besides, last time I didn’t tell a boy I liked him, some pompous little jerk used it to blackmail me.” 

Draco smirked. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but it’s your own fault for having feelings.” 

She held out her hand. 

“Are they that bad?” 

He looked down an her hand, then at her. 

“They’ve got their uses.” 

He took her hand. 

She flew away from that couch, Draco’s hand in hers. They rose above the school, above their lives, above the war. It was just the two of them, drifting through the sky. 

Sally-Anne shifted closer to him on the couch. Her common sense told her to hold off on kissing him. He must’ve been nervous. Whatever they were doing, it wouldn’t last two seconds once his parents found out. 

_They don’t have to find out._

_They will. And he’ll be gone, if they don’t get rid of you themselves._

_He’s not like that anymore. I don’t care what Ron says, Draco’s changed._

* * *

At that moment, Ron was getting into trouble with different authority figures. 

Lavender pulled Ron down a corridor, giggling uncontrollably. 

Ron hated being maneuvered like that, but if it got her to stop being so public about their relationship, he didn’t mind. In private, snogging her was the best, but when she started doing it in public, he felt… judged. 

She pulled him inside an empty classroom and shut the door behind them. She grabbed him, held him closer. Their bodies were pressed against one another, and he became aware of everything about her. 

“Way to clear the room, Cohort.” 

They jumped and pulled apart. Ron’s heart was racing, not just because they’d been caught, but because of the extra occupant of the room. 

Rose smirked at him, her arms crossed as she stood between them and the door. 

“Rose?” Lavender asked. “But… but you’re dead!” 

Rose tilted her head, still smirking. Then she held up her hand to inspect it. 

“No, I don’t think so. Let’s see.” 

Rose turned her hand outward, and Ron moved in front of Lavender to keep himself between her and Rose. He didn’t know what was going on, but it couldn’t have been good. 

To his fortune, Rose didn’t try to kill them. A burst of flame sprang from her hand, scorching some nearby desks. Ron shifted himself and Lavender away. The flames were close enough that he could feel the heat on his skin. 

“But… but how?” Lavender asked. 

“Doesn’t matter how,” Ron said. “She’s here, that’s what matters.” 

<Confirmed Rose is alive. She’s in front of me in Hogwarts.>

A volley of voices filled his head. He remained calm, forcing himself to keep thinking. No one else was going to do this for him; it was up to him to find a way out. Failing that, stalling for time until someone else arrived to deal with Rose… which meant Dumbledore. 

Rose’s smile grew wider, but her look still said she was planning to kill them. 

“See, Cohort? You understand, don’t you? You could see that I was always going to become this.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

<Lavender’s with me. Priority is keeping her alive.>

“Yes, you do, because you’re clever. You got back this year, and suddenly, Brain and the Old Man told you to work on Occlumency. Brain keeps telling Toad not to go looking for me. The Old Man told you to report any sightings of me immediately, which means you probably already have, because you’re not naive like Brain or Toad.” 

Ron tried to think of a way out, but any movement, any assessment of their situation, and Rose would catch on. Once that happened, she’d kill one or both of them to make a point that they couldn’t escape. Assuming she didn’t kill them for fun, which was most likely her plan anyway. 

“Now, why would they tell you all of that?” Rose asked. “Why would they give you so many warnings about me if I weren’t out to get you all? If I hadn’t turned on you?” 

Ron knew she had him pegged. It was true. All the warnings, they made it so obvious that Rose was against them. Which begged the question, how did she get inside Hogwarts? That was her big trick, that she could move around anywhere. With all their warnings, why hadn’t Hermione or Dumbledore stopped her? 

“And yet, they can’t stop me from getting inside,” Rose continued. He hoped she wasn’t in his head, that he’d mastered Occlumency as well as he thought he had. “They’ve been experimenting with my magic. They can stop me, Cohort, but they haven’t. They’ve been squandering their time.” 

If he stalled for time, Rose would get bored and kill one of them for fun. If he moved too quickly, she’d get bored and kill one of them for fun. Say the wrong thing, and she’d kill one of them to make a point. 

_She’s got us cut off from the only exit. No way out. I’d have to make another exit, and I can’t do that fast enough. If I could draw her away from the exit, we’d have a shot._

Ron decided that was his plan. It had to be; there were no alternatives. He’d been too preoccupied with Lavender to assess the room when they’d entered, so he had no idea how many desks were there. He didn’t need many of them, just a few to animate to create a diversion. Rose wasn’t an idiot; she’d probably worked out his plan, but with luck, she’d be too arrogant to care. 

_Rose likes to talk. Just keep her talking, and hit as hard as you can as fast as you can._

“As much as I appreciate you telling me all this, I still don’t see the point.” 

As he spoke, he backed himself and Lavender away from the exit. Rose didn’t have a strategic mind, so there was a chance she didn’t see the value in her position. Or her arrogance would come into it, and she’d decide she didn’t care. 

“Don’t worry, Cohort, I’m not going to kill you. I’m just here to deliver a message.” 

_Her hearing! She’s sensitive to loud noises._

Ron’s heart sped up as he realized he had a chance. It wasn’t hard to transfigure the desks into a giant metal bell. It’d incapacitate Rose long enough for him to run and fetch help. 

He had a plan. All that was left was the right time to execute it. 

“What’s the message?” he asked, moving his hand to his wand inside his sleeve. 

That smile never left Rose’s face. If anything, it grew. 

“Tell Brain and the Old Man that if they’d taken me seriously, then Lavender would still be alive.” 

Ron’s heart stopped. He swore time did with it. No one moved. 

He went for it. He transfigured two of the desks into a metal bell that started ringing. A loud, deep booming sound filled the room. 

By then, it was too late. 

Rose had her wand out a split second before the bell rang. She’d just been standing there, waiting for him to finish. When he did, by the time he’d looked back to her, he’d realized something. Something Harry wouldn’t have missed. 

Every time he’d spoken to Rose, he’d thought. Or he’d used the time she’d been speaking to relay a message. Or some other action that he hadn’t thought took time. But they had. Which meant each of Rose’s responses had been delayed, just the way they had one time in second year when Rose had started hearing voices again. 

Rose was deaf. 

“ _Disintegrate._ ” 

Ron had no time to react. His bell appeared, then a green ray sprang out of Rose’s wand. It came within centimeters of him, but he wasn’t its target. 

He whirled around and saw Lavender turn to dust. Her remains fell to the ground in a neat pile. 

His whole body shook. His heart hammered his chest so hard, anyone could’ve seen it. 

Rose only smiled. 

“Message sent.” 

In a burst of petals, she was gone, leaving Ron alone in the classroom with a bell, tolling for the death of Lavender Brown. 


	12. Delivering the Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sally-Anne has a really bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** My message to all of you: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

The first thing Ron did after recovering his wits was to dismiss the bell. He reached for Lavender’s remains, but thought better of it. Any disturbance would shine doubt on his story. 

<Someone fetch Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. Tell them Rose is gone.>

Ron stood up on shaky legs. He felt lightheaded. Sick. But he kept moving. He had no choice; it had to be done. 

He kept his stomach down until he’d reached the front of the classroom. 

7E. 

<Classroom 7E. Someone… someone acknowledge. Anyone.>

<Ron, is everything alright?>

Sally-Anne. He’d forgotten they’d put her on the network. It’d all happened so fast. How long had it been since he’d heard her voice? 

<No.>

He mustered up what strength he had left, willed himself over to Lavender’s remains, then eased himself to the ground, so as not to disturb anything. 

<Professor Dumbledore… Professor McGonagall… Professor Flitwick… anyone. I don’t care. Classroom 7E.>

He put more force behind his words. They needed to understand, but he didn’t want to say it. 

<Lavender… Lavender’s dead. Rose turned her into dust.>

Ron’s head spun. He drew his legs closer and held his head in his hands. It was too much. 

_Focus._

People would be arriving soon. Sally-Anne… Hermione… Harry. There was no telling who else. He hoped Sally-Anne would be there. That smile of hers looked so sad now, but he wanted to see it. It made him feel better, even if he didn’t understand why. Even if she hadn’t listened. 

It didn’t matter who would be there; what mattered was that they’d all have questions for him. About what had happened, about Rose. He was the only one who could answer them, and it wouldn’t do them any good if he couldn’t remember anything helpful. He didn’t have his pack, but he had a blackboard and chalk. So Ron started writing down everything he could remember. What did Rose look like? What had she said? 

He couldn’t remember everything, but he tried anyway. It was hard to think he was writing something from when Lavender had been alive… it’d only been moments ago, but he focused on them. On those last moments with Lavender. She was gone, and he hadn’t been able to save her. He was all alone. 

Ron closed his eyes and stopped writing. He remembered every detail of the past five minutes, or as best he could. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep him focused. 

“You can do this, Cohort. Remember, first ally. First to join the fight, first to stand up.” 

A minute later, Harry arrived with Professor McGonagall. 

“Ron, are you alright?” Harry asked. 

“I’ve been better,” he replied without taking his eyes off the board. 

Keeping his gaze fixed and his focus on what he was writing, he pointed in the general direction of the dust. 

“That dust is all that’s left of Lavender. Don’t touch it until Professor Dumbledore or Hermione get here. They’ll make better use of it than we will.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“Hermione and Dumbledore knew Rose was against us from the beginning,” Ron said. “It’s obvious when you think about it. That’s why Dumbledore wanted to meet with Hermione so much. Since Rose can just pop in and out whenever she wants, Dumbledore’s getting Hermione to work out a way to stop her.” 

“What are you writing?” Professor McGonagall asked. 

“Everything I can remember from what Rose said and did. Where’s Professor Dumbledore?” 

“On his way,” Professor McGonagall said. “I ordered Dripty to fetch him.” 

“When?” 

“A minute ago.” 

“Good. That means he’s not coming by phoenix.” 

“Why is that good, Mr. Weasley?” 

“If he were, he could disturb the remains, or remove any traces of magic that they might be able to use.” 

“OUT!” 

Hermione’s voice carried through the room. 

“Get out! I need to analyze everything! That means you, Professor! Out!” 

“Busy!” Ron shot back. 

Not wanting to argue with Hermione (or, more likely, being ordered not to), McGonagall and Harry vacated the room. 

Hermione walked in as Ron heard Neville’s voice joining the others in the corridor. 

Ron glanced at Hermione and saw her eyes glowing blue. She walked slowly around the room, a notebook in hand, writing without looking at it. 

She paid special attention to the dust. 

“Where’d she…” she began, but stopped when she saw the blackboard. 

Professor Dumbledore arrived while Hermione was reading it, but she ordered him to stay out. 

“Don’t walk through the door!” she barked. “It’s where Rose appeared. I’ve got some remnants of her magic, which means we have been on the right track. It’s data that we desperately need.” 

“That’s not what Rose said.” 

“You can’t trust anything she says, Ron. You know that.” 

“No, Hermione, I don’t.” 

Ron finished the last thought, the last of what he could remember, then turned to Hermione. 

“I don’t know anything about her anymore. All I know is that you and Professor Dumbledore have been treating her like an enemy without calling her an enemy. So what am I supposed to know exactly?! What is it that you haven’t been telling us?!” 

“Mr. Weasley, if you would please join us out here,” Professor Dumbledore said. “I know this all must come as a shock to you, but right now, it’s best to let Ms. Granger do her work. Any problems you have may be taken up with me.” 

Ron paused for a moment, spotting Hermione near the door. She was muttering to herself, writing strange characters in her notebook. 

“After she’s finished with that part, of course,” Dumbledore added. 

Ron stood still, his arms folded, and wondered where Sally-Anne was again. He’d have heard her voice. She was always quick to shout “Ron!” when she was worried about him. 

“You’re clear,” Hermione said. “Get out.” 

“Thanks.” 

He pushed past her and into the corridor with the others. 

“Mr. Weasley, are you alright?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Fine,” he said. 

“What happened?” 

“I’ll tell you once she’s finished with the rest of the room,” Ron said, motioning to Hermione. “I wrote down what I could remember before I lost it.” 

“Excellent thinking,” Professor McGonagall said. 

“Thanks.” 

Despite the praise, Ron didn’t feel like he’d done anything right. Rose had escaped. Lavender was dead. No one seemed to care about her. Where was Sally-Anne? 

He felt like he was drowning, struggling to stay above the waves. The tide was coming any second. 

“I’ve got all I can,” Hermione said, leaving the room. “Let me know if anything else comes up.” 

She hardly spared any of them a glance. Ron watched her leave, then turned back to the classroom as everyone else started walking in. 

Harry rested his hand on Ron’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” 

“No,” he grumbled. “Stop asking. I’m already sick of everyone asking me that.” 

There was no staying calm, no keeping a clear head. Hermione had just walked off like it was just an opportunity to collect data on her precious experiments. The same experiments that had failed to keep Rose out of Hogwarts, apparently. 

“You say she had a message,” Professor Dumbledore said, having inspected the board. “For Ms. Granger and I, but you didn’t write it down.” 

Ron hadn’t, because he didn’t need to. He could remember it perfectly. 

“She said if you and Hermione had taken her seriously, if you’d finished, then…” 

Where the Hell was Sally-Anne? Ron couldn’t do this on his own! She was the only one to whom he could open up. The only one that cared! Every time he’d had a problem with Lavender, Sally-Anne helped him through it. Every time he’d had a problem with his feelings, when they threatened to consume him, Sally-Anne had talked him through it. Now she’d abandoned him! When he’d needed her the most! 

“Then… then Lavender would still be alive.” 

Then it hit him. Rose had thought far enough ahead to know he would try and deafen her. She’d anticipated his every move. Had she known that Ron had gone to Sally-Anne? 

Why? Why cut him off like that? What was her goal? 

Yet another problem with which he could’ve used Sally-Anne’s help. 

“Where’s Princess?” he asked. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“Rose is in Hogwarts!” Ron snapped. “Apparently trying to kill us or something!” 

“We don’t know what she’s doing,” Dumbledore said. “But I suppose it’s time to face facts. Rose has turned against us.” 

“We should find Ms. Perks immediately,” McGonagall said. “Mr. Weasley is right. Even with her latest distraction, she should’ve been here by now.” 

Ron frowned, then realized that Sally-Anne’s “latest distraction” probably referred to Malfoy. Then he grimaced. That was just asking for trouble, those two being friends. 

“Agreed,” Dumbledore said. “Dripty!” 

<Princess, are you alright?> Ron asked. 

He tuned out everyone else. Something that sounded like a reward of house points from McGonagall over the bell idea made its way to his ears, but he ignored it. He needed to listen for Sally-Anne. 

<I’m… I’m alive.>

<There you are! Where are you? What’s going on?>

* * *

<Lavender’s dead. Rose turned her into dust.>

Sally-Anne froze. Her mind stopped. She didn’t know what to do. What could she do? She couldn’t bring Lavender back. There was no saving her, but she could still help Ron. 

She turned to Draco. There was no time to be proper, no time for manners, no time for dignity. Her friend needed her help. 

“I’ve got to go.” 

“What for?” 

“I’ll explain later, I promise. But right now—” 

“She’s got to run and help Cohort.” 

Sally-Anne froze again. She didn’t need to turn around. That voice was too familiar, and the look on Draco’s face told her everything. 

He was afraid, but trying to hide it with anger and hate. It summed him up quite nicely, actually. 

Sally-Anne turned around slowly, keeping her hands free. With luck, Rose didn’t know what she had at the ready. Although knowing Rose, it didn’t matter. 

“Princess,” she said sweetly. “How nice to see you. And Butterhead, such a lovely couple.” 

Try as she did, Sally-Anne couldn’t think. She didn’t know what Rose would do, and her mind wouldn’t let her figure it out. 

“Rose…” 

After nothing came to mind, Sally-Anne at least made herself look presentable. She stood up straight and smiled, as if Rose were anyone else. 

“What’s wrong, Princess? You look nervous about something.” 

Sally-Anne tried to keep herself calm, but her heart still beat out of control. She wanted to cry. This couldn’t be the end. As she thought about it, she realized that’s probably what Lavender had thought. 

Her eyes darted to Draco. He already had his wand in hand, waiting for an opening on Rose. He of all people should’ve known what she could do. 

“What are you doing here, Rose?” 

“I just wanted to talk to you and your boyfriend about something.” She winked at Draco. “I’m sure you’ll both love to hear what I’ve got to say, and then you two can go back to whatever it was you were doing.” 

Rose looked from Sally-Anne to Draco, that gleeful smile of hers plastered on her face. 

<Princess, where are you?> Neville asked. 

Sally-Anne thought to tell the others, but it’d only distract them from Ron. He needed their help. There was nothing they could do to stop Rose. Only clean up the damage in the aftermath. 

“So romantic, you two. The pureblood heir and the Muggle-born nothing. So forbidden… so optimistic.” 

“Be quiet, or—” 

“Or you’ll what, Butterhead?” The smile vanished from Rose’s face as she turned her glare on Draco. “We’ve been down this road time and time again. You can’t beat me. You can hardly even hurt me. What could you possibly do to me?” 

Sally-Anne had no way to tell Draco to stop. She wished she did; he had no idea what he was doing. He should’ve; of all people, he should’ve. 

“Rose… what did you want to talk to us about?” 

The smile returned to Rose’s face. 

“I wanted to show you something, Princess. For all your optimism… all your talking about how people can change… I want you to understand: people don’t change. Ever. I’ve always been like this. I will always be like this. Sadistic… cruel… destructive. The mad little girl who grew up with no friends or family. When Brain insists there’s something wrong… when she’s confident that I’m still on your side… remind her that people don’t change.” 

“I’m the wrong person to try convincing of that,” Sally-Anne said. She risked a glance at Draco. “Draco’s proof. People can change. No matter how many people tell me he’s no good, I’ll never believe them. I’ve seen him change. He’s kind.” Sally-Anne reached back and laced her fingers with his. “He’s changed.” 

Rose’s smile grew wider, and she slowly shook her head. 

“No. He hasn’t.” She turned her gaze to Draco. “Show her your arm, Butterhead.” 

Sally-Anne felt his tension in his grip. He didn’t want to let go, but still, his fingers went slack, and his hand slipped out of hers. 

“Draco?” 

Fear and confusion spread through her. He couldn’t be. She knew he’d changed, she knew it. Whatever it was Rose was doing, it couldn’t have been terrible. Sally-Anne knew it. She wouldn’t let herself be fooled again. 

“Show her your arm, or I’ll tear it off and show her myself. You know I will.” 

Draco shoved his wand in his pocket. Then he slowly rolled up his sleeve. 

Sally-Anne gasped. 

Rose giggled. 

There, emblazoned on his arm, was the dark mark. 

Sally-Anne shook her head in disbelief, then stared at Draco. 

He looked away from her. 

“You… Draco… what?” 

“Don’t you understand, Princess? Butterhead here… the boy you were a few seconds from snogging just a moment ago, is a follower of Lord Voldemort. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. A man who thinks you’re filth, just because of how you were born.” 

“Draco… no… it can’t… how could you?” 

Sally-Anne could barely breathe. It overwhelmed her. How could Draco have joined them? How could he? 

Worse yet, was the fact that she’d fallen for it again. Someone pretending to be her friend… someone she’d trusted, someone with whom she’d empathized had turned out to be nothing more than a liar. Just like Umbridge. 

Sally-Anne backed away from Draco, then turned to Rose. 

“Why did you show me that?” 

“I didn’t.” Rose nodded to Draco. “He did. Remember, Princess, he’s just like Umbridge. He lied to you. The last person you thought was your friend lied to you. What’s Cohort gonna do when you see him? You really think he’s gonna forgive you? Will Alex? No. None of them will. Just like how Viktor never forgave you for not standing up to his father last year.” 

The walls were closing in on her. The whole world spun. She felt as though she’d pass out or be sick, likely both. 

“W-what are you talking about?” 

“I mean after Viktor was hurt… after a random man hit him with a curse that was so much like what happened to Moon. Viktor wanted you to stand up to his father… to stop him from ruining his life. But you didn’t, and he’ll never forgive you. You haven’t helped anyone. Ever.” 

Sally-Anne had to ask, even though she was sure she already knew the answer. 

“How did you know what happened to Viktor?” 

Rose grinned, and Sally-Anne took a step away from both of them. 

“It’s nearly impossible for you to replicate my magic. But it’s nothing for me to replicate yours.” 

Every feeling she’d had in the hospital, every fear, all that sense of dismay, it all rushed back to her. It wasn’t some random man that had attacked Viktor, it was Rose. Sally-Anne’s friend. 

“Why do you think no one could fix it? Even though they were all so sure they could.” She giggled. “And then you were so sure that Moon couldn’t have been fixed, but the curse is easy to fix. At least, if she’d been taken back here. But you insisted.” 

“Why?” 

“To set you off. To make sure you understand that I’m not on your side. I’ll tear down your lives until you get that. Tell Brain. Tell the Old Man. I’m not on your side, Princess. I never was.” 

With that, Rose vanished. 

Draco turned to her. 

“Sally-Anne, I’m—” 

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “No, Draco. Don’t talk to me. Just… just leave me alone.” 

Sally-Anne turned and walked off with what little dignity she had left. She had nothing else. No friends… everyone in school hated her… it seemed as if everyone in the world were out to get her. As Rose had said, they’d likely call her in to talk about Rose again. She didn’t know what she was going to tell them. 

She didn’t care. All she wanted was to be left alone. 

<Princess, are you alright?> Ron asked. 

Sally-Anne didn’t know what to tell him. She needed to tell him something. Fatigue overwhelmed her as she walked through the corridors. 

Something in her told her she could trust Ron. He’d trusted her, which was far more than anyone else did. She’d almost forgotten about him after their spat. 

<I’m… I’m alive.>

<There you are! Where are you? What’s going on?>

She was a little surprised. Ron sounded so happy to hear from her. What for? 

<I’m on the seventh floor. Draco and I were… oh, it doesn’t matter now. You were right. Rose showed up, forced him to show me the dark mark on his arm. He’s just like his father. You win.>

She considered walking down to Myrtle’s bathroom, but there was no point. Just another person that would end up lying to her or hating her. And she’d blown up at Ron about it. She’d been so sure. 

<I’m sorry.>

She stopped walking. She couldn’t have heard that right. 

<What?>

<Hold on, I’ve got to let the others know you saw her too. I won’t tell them about Malfoy. He’s alive, right?>

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Ron should’ve been gloating about it, jumping for joy that he’d been right about Malfoy all along. 

It all made her realize that he wasn’t in a good place either. 

<Sally-Anne?>

<He’s alive, yeah. I think Rose… I think she wanted to tear us apart. To make him upset. It wasn’t just about me, it was about both of us.>

She waited for him. In her head, she imagined him telling the others. Probably not Hermione. She was always lost in her own world lately. Her presence at any scene with Rose was probably necessary, but she had certainly left immediately after that, which would’ve just hurt Ron more. 

<Ron, I’m sorry too. About Lavender.>

<Thanks. Rose… Professor Dumbledore says she’s turned on us. He wants to talk to all of us in his office. Now.>

<I’m going to need a minute.>

<Okay. Take your time.>

She found an alcove out of the way. Then she sank to the floor. Only then did she allow herself to cry. 

* * *

They’d all gathered in Professor Dumbledore’s office. Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Sally-Anne, along with Professors Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout. 

“Has anyone been able to contact Ms. Lovegood?” Dumbledore asked. 

“No,” Neville replied. “She caught the words ‘in the castle’ and refused.” 

“I see.” 

Hermione glanced out the window. Luna should’ve been there. It would’ve helped at least. She knew more about Rose than anyone, maybe even more than Hermione. The question still remained as to what they intended to do. Hermione knew Dumbledore was going to give them orders, but she was worried about Sylvia listening in on them. 

“This is a horrible place to meet,” Hermione said. “We should be doing this outside the school. Never mind getting Luna to help, but it’s just… feels safer outside.” 

She looked at her friends blank faces. Neither Ron nor Sally-Anne would meet her gaze. What was their problem? 

“Ms. Granger, if you would please be a little more respectful,” Dumbledore said. 

Hermione didn’t understand what he meant. She was being perfectly respectful. More so, since she was trying to get them away from the dangerous entity that could hear their thoughts inside the castle. 

“What? I’m being perfectly—” 

“He means the non-sociopaths are still mourning,” Snape said. 

Hermione blushed and stopped talking. She hadn’t known Lavender well, but that was still one more bed empty. It wouldn’t be the same without her. 

“As I’ve informed you all,” Dumbledore said, “Lavender Brown is dead. What I haven’t told some of you is that Rose Peta-Lorrum killed her.” 

Hermione didn’t dare glance around to see which professors hadn’t known that. She figured Flitwick and Sprout wouldn’t have. McGonagall was there, so of course she knew. Snape might have. 

“So she is alive,” Snape said. 

Snape had not known. 

“We’re sure?” Professor Flitwick asked. “It wasn’t some sort of trick. Perhaps a clever use of polyjuice potion?” 

“I watched her do it,” Ron said. “It was that green ray thing… _disintegrate_. It shot out of her wand, and turned Lavender to dust.” 

Sally-Anne moved closer to Ron. 

“I saw her too,” Sally-Anne said. “She… she had a message for me to give to Hermione.” 

Hermione frowned and turned on Sally-Anne. 

“When were you going to say this?” 

“Ms. Granger, that’s not helping,” Dumbledore said. “Ms. Perks, would you please tell us?” 

Hermione glared at Sally-Anne, waiting for her to answer. It came as no surprise to her that Sally-Anne was keeping secrets. Following Umbridge had been bad enough, but she’d fallen in with Malfoy of all people. That was a disaster waiting to happen. 

“She wanted me to tell her that people don’t change. That Rose has always been like this. The mad girl with no friends, or something. She said to tell Hermione that when she argued that Rose was still our friend.” 

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of his face. 

“What I’m about to tell you mustn’t leave this room,” he said. “Is that understood?” 

Hermione froze, her gaze fixed on Professor Dumbledore. 

“Professor?” 

“I need confirmation from all of you.” 

“Professor, you can’t—” 

He shot her a glare, but she didn’t back down. She opened her mouth again to speak, but he beat her to it. 

“Ms. Granger, there’s no time.” 

Everyone nodded at Professor Dumbledore. 

“Ms. Peta-Lorrum is masquerading as a Death Eater called ‘Aurora Lux’. She’s now made three appearances within the school.” 

Everyone exchanged glances, all wondering if they’d missed something. 

“When was the third?” Neville asked. 

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. 

“Care to explain, Ms. Granger?” 

“I don’t—” 

“You told me working out how to detect the auras of Rose’s magic was blind luck. At the time, I allowed you to believe I believed you. I think we both know how you really worked it out. I was going to wait for you to tell me, but there’s no time.” 

Hermione looked at the accusing faces of her friends. Sally-Anne and Ron were the only two that didn’t look out to get her. 

“Did Rose tell you?” 

Hermione didn’t speak, but nodded her head. 

“She left notes for me. Then she was gone.” 

“Why?” Snape asked. 

“I don’t know, but they worked. I’ve been able to replicate her magic. With her display today, I should be able to ward the castle against her.” 

“Why haven’t you?” Ron asked. “That’s her big trick, isn’t it? She can pop in and out whenever she wants, so why haven’t you stopped her already?” 

“I didn’t know how. Now I do, so now I can.” She turned back to Professor Dumbledore. “I don’t know how the wards work.” 

“Work out how to keep Rose from teleporting inside Hogwarts, and I’ll show you.” 

Hermione nodded. Deep down, she was eager to see how the magic that protected Hogwarts worked. They must’ve been attached to runes to stabilize them. Those runes would have to be engraved into stone to remain permanent. 

“Granger!” 

Snape’s voice snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. Everyone was staring at her. 

“As I said,” Dumbledore said, “keeping Rose out of Hogwarts in only one step. We need to find her, keep track of her, and work out a way to subdue her.” 

“We can use an _antimagic field_ to neutralize her magic,” Hermione said. “She’ll be nothing more than a commoner after that. Her power all comes from her equipment, so we’ll need to take it.” 

“And how do you propose we find her?” 

Hermione was at a loss. So long as Rose had _mind blank_ , there was no way to find her outside the grounds. 

Dumbledore sensed her hesitation. 

“We’ll worry about that after the school is safe,” he said. “Everyone, get some rest. We’ve a long journey ahead of us.” 


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone enjoys being at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter's home is with J.K. Rowling.

Harry stared out the window of the express. There’d been a lot to process, and so little time in which to do it. 

“Where are you staying?” Hermione asked. 

“Sirius got a flat. He doesn’t like staying in Grimmauld Place.” 

Hermione nodded, then they both returned to looking out the window. 

“What Dumbledore said… is that true? Lux is really Rose?” 

Hermione kept her gaze fixed on the window. 

“Yeah, it is. That name, Aurora Lux, is from Rose’s world. Lux was a doppelganger that tricked and betrayed the Exalted, her friends. If she’d managed to make it to this one, she would’ve picked a new face and name, not kept the old one. Especially if she’d known Rose was here.” 

“What you’re saying is that Rose killed Alavel.” 

It wasn’t a question. Harry wanted to hear her say it. 

“Yeah.” 

“There must be a reason,” Neville said. “It’s Rose.” 

“There is a reason,” Harry said. “She’s turned on us. That’s probably why she nook that name. She’s doing exactly what the real Lux did.” 

“We don’t know that,” Hermione said. “She could—” 

“She’s not our friend anymore,” Harry snapped. “She stabbed us in the back, just like Perks did.” 

Hermione and Neville looked like they were about to argue, but both decided against it. Harry was tired of people arguing with him. Hopefully Ron realized Rose was no good too. 

Harry knew there was something going on with Perks, something Ron hadn’t said. All he’d said was that Rose had turned on them and gone after Perks and Malfoy. If that had been all, why had she been so shaken? Rose had done something else, he knew it. 

When they arrived at the station, Harry didn’t see Sirius. He spotted a few Order members keeping to the shadows, but no one went out to meet him. 

“Who’s picking you up?” Hermione asked. 

“Sirius was supposed to, but it looks like he forgot.” 

“Do you need a lift?” 

Harry sighed. 

“That’d be great.” 

He checked his pocket for the key Sirius had given him over the summer before going with Hermione. 

The ride to Sirius’s flat was quiet. The only conversation was small talk. Harry tried to be polite, but it was hard with everything on his mind. He was glad Sirius wasn’t staying at Grimmauld place; it gave him a chance to get away from everything. Meeting with Snape to practice fighting Voldemort was bad enough. 

He waved bye to Hermione and her family, then unlocked the door and walked in. No Sirius to meet him. Odd. 

Also no Sirius guarding the door. More odd. 

Harry tuned in to his _blindsight_ , sensing for movement in the flat. He picked up someone in Sirius’s room. Slow movement, made to disguise itself. 

Harry approached the door slowly. He slowly moved his hand to his wand, then knocked on the door. 

After some shuffling from within the room, the door inched open and Sirius poked his head out. Harry took in what details he could see. 

_Definitely Sirius._

“Harry,” he said. “What are… oh no, that was today, wasn’t it?” 

“You weren’t at the station, so Hermione’s parents gave me a lift.” 

Harry picked up another person in the flat, in Sirius’s bedroom. Judging by the sense he got, tall, but heavier than their size would let on. 

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot that was today.” He glanced at the other person in the room. 

Harry added another deduction to his list: female. It wasn’t hard to tell what was going on. 

“I’ll… I’ll give Hermione a call,” Harry said. “See if they can take me for a little while.” 

“Erm…” Sirius glanced back in his room again. “I don’t… I hate to—” 

“Taltria!” Harry called. “What do you think?” 

Harry smirked as he heard the unmistakable sound of Taltria laughing. 

Sirius turned a faint shade of red. 

“You are James’s son,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure he’s done that to me before.” 

“Move,” Taltria said, pushing Sirius aside. “Come on, Skyeyes. We’ll talk while this one gets dressed.” She ruffled Sirius’s hair on her way past. 

Taltria herself was back in her normal form. She and Harry sat down at the kitchen table. 

“We’d appreciate you not telling anyone about this,” Taltria said. “It wasn’t planned… well, this time was, but—” 

“I don’t need to know,” Harry said, blushing a little. “Really, I don’t.” 

Taltria chuckled. 

“Alavel would’ve told me off for this. Some lecture on being decent around you.” 

This time, Harry rolled his eyes. 

“He would’ve, too. I don’t know why; he’s the one that gave me that whole talk.” 

Taltria gave a much louder laugh. 

“You’ve got to tell me about that. That must’ve been the most awkward thing!” 

Harry laughed, although not as loudly. It was just… a good memory. 

“It wasn’t. He didn’t try to make it any better, he just said things are going to change. This was after Ellie, so he understood that I already had quite a good idea of what to expect. Said it was just as uncomfortable for him to explain it to me as it was for me to hear it, but if I didn’t know it, then I’d run into problems later in my long, boring life after Hogwarts.” 

“I’m sure he emphasised that too,” Taltria said. “The boring part. He was always talking about you. He really wanted you to have that normal life.” 

Talk of Alavel brought painful memories with it. Memories of a friend now gone. Harry wanted to cry, but then he caught sight of Taltria. Her fists tightened, and her body shook. 

“I’m gonna get her,” she muttered. 

She couldn’t have known who Lux was. Why wouldn’t Dumbledore have told her? Taltria of all people should’ve been informed. 

“Did they tell you?” Harry asked. “Who Lux is?” 

“Who’s they?” she hissed. 

“Hermione, or Dumbledore, or—” 

“They know nothing!” Taltria spat. “They don’t know what that woman did!” 

Harry frowned. Taltria couldn’t have been talking about killing Alavel, everyone knew about that. Unless Rose had paid Taltria a visit like she’d visited Ron and Sally-Anne. 

“What’d she do?” 

“That woman… Aurora Lux. She’s a doppelganger!” 

“Hermione explained that,” Harry said. “But she said Lux wouldn’t have used the same face. Not when she moved worlds. Unless she wanted us to know.” 

Harry realized he’d made a mistake when he saw Taltria’s eyes fixed on him. It hadn’t occurred to him that there’d be a reason for not telling Taltria. 

“Then who is she?” Taltria asked. 

Her voice was low, calm, but Harry could sense the rage it contained. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell her it was Rose; that seemed like an even worse idea. 

“Tell me, Skyeyes,” Taltria said. 

Harry already felt the harsh, sickening feeling of regret inside him. He knew Taltria wouldn’t give up until she had the answer. Rose had gifted her with stubbornness beyond measure. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?” she said. “So tell me, Skyeyes, who is she? If that’s not the Aurora Lux that tried to kill the Exalted, then who is she?” 

“Hermione… Hermione thinks she’s Rose.” 

Taltria’s gaze remained fixed on him. He was sure she was glaring. 

“Is she sure?” Taltria asked in a low voice. 

Wishing he had a way out of the conversation, Harry nodded. 

“What’s going on?” Sirius asked, coming into the kitchen. “Everything alright?” 

Taltria held her gaze on Harry for a moment, then stood up and looked at Sirius. 

“I’ve got to go,” she said. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.” She changed back to human form and kissed Sirius on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

With that, Taltria left. 

Sirius watched her go, then turned to Harry. 

“What happened?” 

“I think I made a mistake.” 

* * *

After dropping Harry with Sirius, the Grangers drove to their own home. 

“You’re sure he’s fine?” her mum asked. 

“He’ll let me know if he’s not,” Hermione replied, staring out the window. “Any luck with the Statute of Secrecy?” 

“Those books you keep sending us are helping,” her dad said. 

“They mention memory wipes,” her mum added. 

“That’s a memory charm. It’s pretty harmless otherwise.” 

“But how do they know who’s a threat? They can’t wait for it to hit the papers, by then it will be too late.” 

Hermione frowned. Her parents had expressed concern for themselves after she graduated. They’d have no more strict need to know about the magical world, and were worried they’d be seen as a liability. 

“I can ask Professor Vector.” 

“No,” her dad said. 

“You can trust her.” 

“It’s a different culture. They may not realize there’s anything wrong with it.” 

“What about Harry’s aunt? She still remembers.” 

Her parents didn’t say anything, but not because they had nothing to say. Hermione knew those looks. They were wording a sentence. 

“What?” she asked. 

“What if… what if they made her hate it, so she’d never talk about it?” her mum asked. 

Hermione started to protest, but stopped when she realized with whom they were dealing. This was the Ministry of Magic. They’d done far more backwards things than changing a few Muggles’ personalities. It sounded exactly like something they’d do. 

“Hmm.” 

“We’re having dinner with Sally-Anne’s parents next week after you girls are back at school. We’ll see what they think then.” 

Hermione grumbled something they couldn’t hear about Perks. At least she hoped they couldn’t hear it. 

“We know you’re still upset with her over last year,” her mum said. 

“And you’ve got every right to be,” her dad added. 

“But she’s just a girl. Everyone does stupid things they regret at your age.” 

Hermione grumbled again, this time in frustration. She couldn’t argue with them on that. Hermione still felt bad about the way she’d treated Ron. Not to mention realizing how badly she’d treated Rose at the Yule Ball. Perks had been miserable all year. Perhaps she did regret what she’d done. 

* * *

Ginny watched as their parents fawned over Ron from the moment they arrived at King’s Cross. 

“Are you alright? We heard all about what happened. You’ll be safe at our house, we promise.” 

Ron didn’t say anything. He stood and basked in the attention he was getting, giving them a miserable look to feed it. 

When they got home, Ginny stormed off to her room. She couldn’t take the sight of it. 

“Remember, no going out without supervision!” 

Ginny ground her teeth. She stormed into her room and slammed the door. 

What was so special about Ron? Any praise for her making the team? No. Any praise for good marks? No. Not even a mention that Rose had been her friend too. 

Then it hit her. Her mum was always on about marrying them off. That was what this was about! She was upset that Ron’s girlfriend had died. It’d be impossible for him to get out of the house now. He’d be like Fred and George, who’d only just moved out. Except that Ron wasn’t good at anything. He’d be stuck there forever. 

She glared at her room, pacing back and forth. It wasn’t as if she were going anywhere either. Why were boys so scared of her? She only lit them on fire if they annoyed her, and they hadn’t been that bad yet. No one cared for her, though. The only boy who was nice to her at all was Skyeyes. 

If she brought Harry home as a date, her mother would drop Ron faster than he dropped the Quaffle. Her mum would be so delighted she’d forget all about Ron. Unless… 

It hit her. Had she been on a broom, she’d have nearly fallen off. Ron had told them what happened in the forest. Harry had known, so Ron must’ve known too. She hadn’t done anything wrong! That NPC deserved to die after what he did to Hermione! Ginny was protecting her! Was she grateful? No! 

Ginny hurled her pillow across the room. They were supposed to kill NPCs. They were PCs, like Rose said. No one cared about NPCs. What was everyone’s problem? 

* * *

“I’m going out!” Sally-Anne called to her parents. 

“Alright, but we’ve got company coming over soon!” her dad called. 

Sally-Anne mumbled a reply. It didn’t matter to her if some friend of her parents was coming over. She could still remember a time when it had mattered. Back when she thought working on her manners made a difference. Now she knew better. No one cared. 

She threw on a scarf and coat, just so she didn’t alarm anyone by walking around in just her dress. She needed to look the part of feeling cold like a normal person. 

The snow crunched under her feet. A harsh wind picked up, tossing her scarf around. She didn’t bother to shiver. It was cold, but it certainly didn’t bother her. 

The snow picked up, flying around her face. It wasn’t a time anyone else would’ve considered going for a walk. 

That was good; she preferred the isolation. Isolation kept her safe from being hurt. Out in the cold, the snow was her only company. It didn’t lie to her or manipulate her. It was just snow. 

_I see why Luna likes it so much._

She walked into the village again. She didn’t go inside anywhere. Every time she looked at one of the buildings, it seemed to glare down at her. As if even they didn’t welcome her. 

_No one._

She thought of Ron. How could he trust her? After everything she’d done to him… why did he trust her? She’d shouted at him, then defended a boy who’d only turned out to be just as bad as Ron had said. 

Hermione and Harry were still weary of her. She couldn’t blame them. They had every right to be. 

She trudged home through the snow. The wind kept picking up and dying down, as if it couldn’t decide whether it wanted to hurt her or show her mercy. That indecision made it the kindest thing in her life. No one else was even considering mercy. 

The whole world felt miserable covered in that white blanket of cold. Sally-Anne felt like a character in a film, walking through the cold with nowhere warm to stay. Except this wasn’t some story, this was her life. There weren’t happy endings in real life. She knew that now. 

When she returned home, there was no car in the driveway. No fresh tire tracks. Sally-Anne couldn’t even see her own footprints from earlier. 

“Must be one of Mum’s friends that always gets here late,” Sally-Anne muttered to herself. 

She walked up to the door and let herself in. 

“I’m back,” she said, taking off her boots and walking into the kitchen. “If it’s alright, I’d like to stay in… my…” 

She stopped and stared at the occupants of the kitchen. Her parents were there, but their guest had already arrived. 

She wasn’t late, she just didn’t drive. Had the wind not been so fierce, it wouldn’t have covered the extra set of footprints leading up to the door. 

“Hey, Princess,” Alex said. 

Sally-Anne’s eyes went wide, and she felt short of breath. The only sound she could get out was a short breath that sounded something like “Alex”. 

Her dad looked at his empty wrist. 

“Look at that, dear. We’ve got something terribly important to do in any other room in the house.” 

With a few helpful nudges from her dad, her mum left the two of them alone. 

“What… what are you doing here?” Sally-Anne managed, rubbing her wrist. 

“If you’ll sit down,” Alex said, “I’d be happy to tell you.” 

Sally-Anne did as she was told and took a seat. It must’ve been some sort of dream. Her head spun out of control, as if she were in a dream. Perhaps she was. It was the only conclusion that made sense. 

“I…” Sally-Anne tried. “You…” 

“Your parents said you’re having a tough time,” Alex said. “I heard from Professor McGonagall about Rose. She told me to keep an eye out, in case… well, that’s not really why I’m here.” 

“Then… why are you here?” 

“I wrote to your parents after… after everything that happened in June. I was worried about you. People were saying Umbridge was under investigation.” 

Sally-Anne fought back tears. Emotions swirled around her, closing in. She didn’t know how to handle it all, adding fear to the mix. What was happening? 

“I… I… I’m sorry.” 

Tears forced their way out. From that small crack in her defences, everything spilled out. She started crying, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop. 

“It’s okay,” Alex said. She moved over to Sally-Anne and held her close. “I forgive you.” 

“Everything I said… how can anyone forgive me after what I did? To my friends… to Professor Dumbledore… to you! How… how can you all not hate me?” 

“Because I know you better than that.” Alex kissed her hair. “I know Umbridge played you. All you wanted to do was help us.” 

“It’s not just Umbridge. Draco… he did the same thing. He’s… he’s with them! Ron tried to warn me, but I just shouted at him!” 

“Did Ron gloat when he found out?” 

“What? No, he… he said he was sorry. That he wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“And has he?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Then don’t worry about it. He’s already forgiven you.” 

“Why? After—” 

“Everything you’ve done for him? You smile at him when he thinks he screwed up. No one else does that. Remember, I was in Percy’s year. I saw how hard he had to work to get out from under his brothers’ shadows. It takes its toll, and Ron had it worse. So I know he still considers you a friend. He’s probably thinking he’s screwed up worse than you have.” 

“But I—” 

“When you realized what was going on, you got right to work fixing it. You knew what was right, and you knew what you had to do, even when Umbridge turned on you. That investigation, it happened because of you. Everything got set right because of you.” 

Sally-Anne tried to smile, then dabbed at her eyes. 

“But… what about you? What I said.” 

“Oh, that was awful. I was pretty mad at you, but I realized you were just being you. Especially after what happened to Viktor. That’s too much for one person to do alone.” 

More tears streamed down her eyes. It was too much for her to take. 

“Everyone… I’ve been so alone! I hate it!” 

Alex rested Sally-Anne’s head on her shoulder. 

“Not anymore. You’ve got us.” 

“Us?” 

Alex handed her a parcel that had been resting on the table. 

“Us.” 

Sally-Anne frowned, but took the parcel. It was soft and lumpy. She carefully opened it and found a green jumper with the letters “SA” in gold. 

A card dropped onto her lap as she examined it in shock. 

_Sally-Anne,_

_You’re always part of our family._

_Ron_

Alex smiled at her. 

“I thought of that part,” she said, motioning to the card. 

Sally-Anne stared at the card, then at the jumper, then at Alex. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, unable to make more sound. 

Alex pulled her into another hug. 

“Anything for you, Princess.” 

* * *

Neville sat in his room, staring at the wall. Memories danced in his head. Christmases past, full of snow, and friends, and Luna. He wished he could’ve stayed at Hogwarts. Maybe then he could’ve found her. 

“ _She doesn’t want you to find her,_ ” Evil Neville said. 

Neville was tired of hearing him. Tired of seeing him. Neville wanted to be left alone to find Luna, to find Rose. 

“At least now I know why Brain didn’t want me to go looking for her.” 

He’d tried getting a hold of Luna before, but she’d never answered. That didn’t stop him from trying. 

<Moon? Can you hear me? Eom.>

Neville stared at the wall, imagining how happy Luna must be. She was probably celebrating Christmas in the forest. Did they have Christmas? 

<Hello, Toad. How are you?>

Neville smiled and sat up in his bed, giddy with excitement. 

<Happy Christmas!>

<Is it Christmas? I didn’t realize.>

Neville counted to six, waiting for Luna to think it through. 

<Right. Happy Snowy Time.>

He grinned. Same old Moon. 

<Happy Snowy Time. How are things in the forest?>

<The Spider Clan is doing alright.>

Neville nodded, then remembered that Luna couldn’t see him. 

<What about you?>

<I’m alright too.>

He hesitated for a moment, but he knew he’d have to tell her eventually. 

<Moon… Rose killed Lavender Brown.>

Neville waited through the silence for Luna to reply. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. It was still hard to imagine that Rose had killed one of their classmates. What if it was all some sort of trick? Rose wouldn’t kill one of them, nor would she kill Alavel. Something was wrong. 

<Moon?>

<I’m still here. I… I don’t know. My sister doesn’t kill students.>

<That’s what I thought. She’s not some bloodthirsty monster.>

<No,> Luna said quietly. <She’s not.>

Neville was glad Luna agreed with him. That made three of them, including Hermione, that believed Rose was innocent. 

<Do you want to meet up after classes resume?> Neville asked. <We can meet in the forest. I know you don’t like the castle.>

Evil Neville shook his head, smirking. 

<I… I don’t know if I can.>

“ _Told you._ ” 

Neville glared at him, then put his focus back on his conversation with Luna. 

<What if… I could go there, maybe help—>

<No! They… they don’t like humans. It took me a long time to earn their trust, and I don’t think they’d like you being there.>

Luna’s voice sounded shaky and uncertain. He hadn’t thought about how the forest would react to him being there. 

<Can… can you come here, or… what about Hogsmeade?>

<Maybe some time, but I can’t now.>

<Alright.>

Neville hoped she didn’t hear how sad he sounded. 

<I… I do miss you, Toad.>

<I miss you too, Moon.>

Neville sank into his bed. He wanted nothing more than to see Luna. To feel her arms around him, to see her dreamy smile. He hadn’t thought about how the creatures of the forest would react to a human looking around for her. She’d mentioned that there were humans doing so already. 

He held the image of her smiling face from the attack in the forest. She’d been bright, happy. Then Lestrange had attacked her and forced her to leave. She was so delicate, she was probably afraid to leave the forest. 

Neville’s face darkened. Lestrange. She’d taken his parents from him. Now she’d taken Luna from him. No more. 

He got up and went outside. The storm from earlier that week had cleared up, but there was still snow on the ground. He ignored it, drew the Sword of Gryffindor, and began practicing. 

* * *

Losha sank to the ground, her heart still hammering away at her chest. It’d made her blush to hear Toad call her Moon again. 

“That’s not embarrassment,” Venus whispered. 

Losha knew how she still felt about him, but the more she dwelt on it, the more Venus’s thoughts interrupted her own. Images she didn’t want, memories that made her uncomfortable, it all flooded her head whenever she tried to think of Toad. 

The worst part was it felt wonderful to think of him. His hand in hers, his confidence that everything would be fine, the way he held her close, as though protecting her. She never had to worry when he was around. 

“He thinks I’m weak,” she whispered. 

She stood up and sensed the movement of the forest. She needed to be stronger. If she could face Slytherin in the castle, she could see Toad again. 

“Or you can grow a spine and invite him here,” Mars said. 

That was another option. Losha was too weak. If she tried declaring him as her mate as she was, the forest wouldn’t accept him. If she was strong enough, they wouldn’t care that he was human. 

She ran through the forest. The strongest and most noble of the creatures within were the centaurs. They could help her learn to be stronger. She was sure of it. 

* * *

The day before they returned to Hogwarts, Sally-Anne went to the Burrow. When she and her parents pulled up, she stared out at the house. 

“Go on,” her dad said. “It’ll be okay.” 

She smiled and opened the door. 

“We’ll be back later,” her mum said. “If any of the boys act up, punch them in the nose. It’s what I did to your father on our first date.” 

Her father smiled and nodded. 

Sally-Anne closed her eyes to stop from laughing. 

“Thank you, Mum. I’ll remember that.” 

She kissed her parents goodbye, then walked up to the door. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Then she raised a shaky hand and knocked. 

While she waited for an answer, she adjusted her posture and straightened her jumper and pack. At the same time, she fought the urge to rub her wrist. 

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and smiled. 

“So good to see you.” 

Before Sally-Anne could answer, Mrs. Weasley had her in a hug. 

It took everything Sally-Anne had not to break into tears. Slowly, she returned the hug. 

“Thank you for the jumper. I love it.” 

“I’m glad.” Mrs. Weasley released her. “Let’s get you inside. I’ve just put a kettle on. Nothing sorts problems like a good cup of tea.” 

Sally-Anne smiled and followed her inside. 

“It’s quiet.” 

“That’s because Fred and George have got their own place. I didn’t ask where they got the money for it. I’m sure I wouldn’t like the answer.” 

Sally-Anne asked herself the same question and hoped the answer was Harry. 

They sat down at the kitchen table. 

“Where’s Ron?” 

“He’s upstairs. He’s been quiet all holiday.” She waved her wand, and a kettle and cups marched over to them. 

Sally-Anne wondered how difficult it’d be to recreate that song from that new film _Beauty and the Beast_. 

_I bet Ron could do it._

“I’m not sure what’s worse,” Mrs. Weasley said as the kettle poured them tea. “Ron’s quiet, or Ginny’s anger.” 

Sally-Anne shook her head. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what’s bothering Ginny. She’s been off for a while, but… no one tells me anything anymore.” 

Mrs. Weasley waved her hand, in part dismissing the kettle, in part dismissing Sally-Anne’s concerns. 

“No need to worry, dear. It’ll sort itself out, I’m sure.” She took a sip of tea. “Now, I’m sure you didn’t come all this way to see me.” 

Sally-Anne smiled and sipped her own tea. 

“I wouldn’t mind. I miss the days when things were simple.” 

“As do I, dear.” 

Sally-Anne patted her pack. 

“I did bring something for Ron.” 

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath. 

“RONALD! YOU’VE GOT COMPANY!” 

Sally-Anne winced at the impossibly loud noise emanating from the Weasley Matriarch. 

“That’s one way to do it,” Sally-Anne said as the ringing in her ears subsided. 

She heard a noise upstairs, then something shifted. The noise traveled around to the stairs, then made its way down. 

Sally-Anne stood up when Ron came downstairs. 

“Hello, Ron.” 

A sad smile, not unlike the one she’d been wearing for months, crossed his face. 

“Hi.” 

Sally-Anne reached into her pack and drew a small package. 

“Dad and I found this at a bookstore the other day, and Mum thought you’d enjoy it.” 

Ron took the package. He turned it over, looking like he’d forgotten how presents work. Then he gently tore at the paper. 

His lips drew into a broad smile at the book inside. 

“ _The Art of War_. Professor Burbbage mentioned this.” He looked up at Sally-Anne. “Thank you.” 

Before Sally-Anne could stop herself, she was hugging Ron. To her relief, he hugged her back. All her fears, all her anxiety about what she’d done and what she would do, they drained away. 

Alex had been right; people didn’t hate her as much as she’d thought. 

“I can never thank you enough for sending Alex,” she whispered. 

“I… I figured I wasn’t doing good, so you probably weren’t either, and Alex always cheered you up.” 

She eased back and smiled at him. 

“See? You’re not as bad with people as you think you are.” 

Ron blushed, but still looked like a lost child. 

As Mrs. Weasley situated them all in the kitchen, Sally-Anne let her mind drift to Hogwarts. Everything was more complicated, but she knew she didn’t have to face it all alone. 


	14. Gold like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Firecracker explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I might be a little paranoid with my constant reminders that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Dan and Emma arrived at the Perks residence after sending Hermione back to Hogwarts. Neither of them liked doing that. They both knew it could get her killed, especially since Rose had gone on offence. 

They pulled in behind the Perkses themselves, and the four of them went inside. 

“Do either of you know anything about the Statute of Secrecy?” Dan asked when they were all sitting around the kitchen table. 

Sarah and Wilfred exchanged glances. 

“I can’t say we know much,” Sarah said. “If you’d like, I can asks Sally-Anne’s friend Alex.” 

Dan shook his head. 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” 

“We’re concerned because they’re too efficient about maintaining it,” Emma said. “The four of us now know, but what’s to stop us from shouting it to the world? What if parents start boasting about their magical children?” 

The kettle whistled, and Wilfred got up to tend to it and pour them all some tea. 

“Aren’t you being a little paranoid?” Sarah asked. 

“Our concern is that they’ll take steps to ensure we never tell anyone,” Dan said. “Harry’s aunt despises magic. What if she wasn’t always like that? What if they made her like that?” 

“I’m sure they’ve got people keeping an eye on things,” Wilfred said, walking over with a tray of four cups. “They’re not going to start interfering directly with us, that’d draw too much attention. Sort of defeats the purpose if they make a big fuss.” 

Emma added some sugar to her tea and stirred it. 

“We’re worried they’re going to make us forget Hermione. Or that part of her life. I may not be thrilled how much danger it’s put her in, but it’s still important to her.” 

Wilfred took a sip of his tea. 

“I doubt it. I can’t say Magicals always think things through, but it’d be a massive undertaking to worry about every Muggle family with someone magical in it.” 

“They probably assume the parents will ignore it,” Sarah said. “Honestly, they haven’t got a high opinion of us as it is. They treat us more like something to be studied than as actual people that could pose a threat.” 

Dan frowned, considering her words. Something still felt off, but he nodded all the same. 

“I suppose that makes sense,” he said. He frowned as he realized what felt off. “How do you know all that?” 

“You think Ms. Control Freak over here hasn’t had the same thought?” Wilfred asked. 

“Love you too, dear,” Sarah said dryly. 

“She spent hours pouring over everything after last year,” Wilfred said. “Like she said, nothing to worry about. McGonagall told us never to tell anyone, and I think most families leave it at that.” 

Dan and Emma exchanged looks. It put their minds at ease, but it was hard to tell without anything definitive. How could any of them be sure what the Ministry would do? 

“Anyway,” Wilfred said, “I’m far more worried about this stuff with Rose.” 

Emma nodded. She’d been worried about it too. They’d all been informed about it. 

“It’s hard to swallow,” Emma said. “Rose was… odd, but to know she faked her own death, then killed another student.” 

The thought of that student being Hermione had also crossed her mind. 

“Sally-Anne seems awfully worried about Ron,” Wilfred said. “The girl Rose killed, Lavender, was his girlfriend.” 

“That’s a shame,” Dan said. “Ron’s alright, too. Can’t be easy on him.” 

“I still can’t think why Rose picked her in particular,” Sarah said. 

“I’m still adjusting to the whole ‘Rose killed someone’ bit myself,” Emma said. “I mean… are they safe there?” 

“Hermione insists they’re safer there,” Dan said. “I can’t think why.” 

“Dumbledore, I imagine,” Sarah said. “I know he hasn’t had the best record, but Alex insists our experiences aren’t normal. She’s almost as worried about our children as we are, but she swears Dumbledore won’t let anything happen to them.” 

Once again, their friends managed to put their minds at ease. By the time Dan and Emma left, they were feeling a little more secure with Hermione’s safety. 

* * *

Draco found Sally-Anne waiting for him at their usual meeting spot for rounds. Her arms were folded, and she glared at him. 

A pain formed in his chest. Her look made him feel small, pathetic, weak. How was she doing that? No matter. She had no power over him. 

“Mudblood,” he sneered. 

The pain went away, and he smirked. That felt a lot better. 

Her glare didn’t soften. Her posture didn’t change. All the hatred she felt for him was still there, but at least he knew it didn’t bother him. Not one bit. He wasn’t going to apologize to her. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys didn’t grovel or beg. They gave orders. 

Sally-Anne didn’t speak to him that night. They walked in silence, their wands lighting the way through the cold, empty castle. 

He thought back to the winter holiday. Being forced to meet with the Dark Lord. He’d hated every second of it. Why couldn’t he have been born to another family? 

His father insisted it was necessary. They needed to align themselves with powerful allies, and they didn’t come more powerful than Lord Voldemort. The strange thing was that the Dark Lord wasn’t the worst part of it. That was Lux. 

_The Old Man’s got you doing rounds in pairs, hasn’t he? I’m sure one of them must be a Gryffindor, and we all know those are his favorite. Why don’t you ask one of them what he’s doing?_

Draco tensed at the anticipation he’d felt, waiting for the Dark Lord to make a decision. He still hadn’t made up his mind about it, but once he did, Draco’s father would inform him. 

None of them knew what had happened between he and Sally-Anne. Draco would’ve been tortured if they knew she knew about him. His stomach churned at the thought. If they found out, he was finished. If the Dark Lord chose to make him get to Dumbledore through Sally-Anne… 

He glanced at Sally-Anne. Her face was still cold. She wouldn’t meet his gaze. The pain in his stomach got worse, and he looked away. What was she doing to him? 

After their rounds, he returned to the common room, only to find someone he hadn’t expected. 

“Dobby?” 

The house-elf handed him a letter, then vanished. Draco didn’t need to read it to know what it said. 

It was orders from his father, passed down by the Dark Lord himself. He was to do exactly what Lux had suggested. 

He crumpled the letter and hurled it into the fireplace. After storming to bed, he laid there the rest of the night. 

_Why me?_

* * *

Professor Vector flipped through the notes Hermione had on Rose’s magic. Her eyes widened with every page. 

“Hermione, this in amazing,” she said at last. “Truly amazing. You’ve discovered a new branch of magic.” 

“I’m not sure how usable it is,” Hermione said. “You can’t optimize it for day-to-day use like standard magic. You’ve got to know the formulas for it. I can only keep them in my head because of my hair clip. Any normal person would have to work out the incantations earlier.” 

Hermione lit up as excitement took over. 

“It’s exactly like it is in Rose’s world. Spells are rated based on how much space they take up in a spellbook. They can’t keep casting spells like we can, because they’re so complicated. That all means our magic has a common basis with theirs! It’s so brilliant!” 

Septima smiled at her star pupil. 

“I’d expect nothing less of you. I always knew you’d do great things Hermione, but this… this exceeds my expectations by leaps and bounds.” 

Hermione was hardly listening. As she’d done a lot over the holiday, she was too absorbed in her work. 

“Once I work out how to enchant objects with them, they’ll become easier for personal use,” Hermione continued. “I’m close to that. Warding the school will be a good first step.” 

The smile faded from Septima’s face. 

“Yes, that.” 

Hermione frowned, the sudden tone shift knocking her out of her thoughts. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Septima’s face shifted as she searched for words. 

“I don’t like that Professor Dumbledore has thrown you into the middle of this.” 

“He hasn’t thrown me anywhere, I’m doing this willingly. No one else knows Rose like I do. So if… the worst should have to happen, I should be in the middle of it.” 

Septima looked as though she wanted to say more, but said nothing. 

“With the data Rose gave me, I think I’ve got _dimension lock_. I’ve got to work out how to attach it to something. It isn’t like a normal spell, the radiation fades and the spell breaks apart. That’s why her magic isn’t as permanent as ours. That means I’ve got to attach it to something that will hold the spell together. Well, rather runes that will keep generating the spell.” 

“And you think you can do that?” 

“Positive. Rose went on and on about how her crafting worked. I understand it from a higher level, so I’ll need to work out how it will work in detail. But I can do it.” 

Hermione grinned. She knew the direction she was going, but if they could stop Rose from hurting anyone else, there was a chance she could bring her friend around in time. 

* * *

A few weeks later, Neville got a letter from an unexpected source. 

_Meet me at midnight in the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid’s Hut._

_Taltria_

Neville frowned at the letter. What did Taltria need? 

That night, he went to the common room after everyone had gone to sleep. When he got to the common room, he found someone else trying to sneak out. 

“Brain?” 

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Like him, she wore all black. 

“Toad, I… haven’t got a good explanation.” 

He held up the letter. 

“You meeting Taltria too?” 

Hermione relaxed. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what for.” 

Neville shook his head. 

“Me either. I’ve got a bad feeling about it though.” 

Hermione looked around the common room, then held out her hand. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

Neville nodded, then frowned at her outstretched hand. 

“Sure, but what are you doing?” 

Hermione grinned, a look that looked too much like Rose for his taste. 

“Getting us there the easy way.” 

Something felt wrong to him. A mysterious meeting, and Hermione possibly offering to teleport them there. He didn’t like it. 

“I think I’ll walk, thanks.” 

Hermione’s grin faded, and she withdrew her hand. 

“Alright. Lead the way; you know it better than I do.” 

They slipped out of Gryffindor Tower, careful not to wake the Fat Lady. Staying away from portraits, the pair slowly made their way down to the ground floor. 

Once they were out, they bolted across the grounds before anyone could spot them. 

<I don’t know how you do that every night,> Hermione said when they reached the forest. 

<Not every night, but I manage it by practicing.>

They crept through the forest, until they spotted someone gold. 

<How do we know that’s her?> Neville asked, knowing Hermione had an answer. 

<I’ve got it.>

While Hermione did whatever it was she was doing, Neville waited. He stayed weary of the forest, wondering what creatures already knew they were there. 

<It’s her.>

“Why did you want to meet us?” Neville asked. 

“I need your help,” she said. “I’m going after Rose.” 

Neville and Hermione exchanged glances. 

“Define ‘going after’,” Hermione said. 

“I’m going to hunt her down and make her pay for what she did to my brother,” Taltria snapped. “I can’t do it without a second martial fighter and magic coverage. That’s you two.” 

Neville scoffed. 

“The three of us are going to take down Rose? We don’t stand a chance.” 

“Brain can shut down her magic, then the two of us will go in and take her down. Then the Death Eaters will be ours for the taking. They can’t hurt me; you saw how much trouble the big bad had with my brother. Help me take out Rose, and I’ll help you take out Lestrange.” 

Neville glanced at Hermione. She wasn’t saying anything. 

He thought of Luna, deep in the forest. She was afraid to come out because of Lestrange. If he killed Lestrange, Luna would come out again. 

“I’ll do it,” Neville said. “Brain?” 

She looked at him, then at Taltria. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. 

“Alright,” she said. “I’m in.” 

* * *

Ron dragged himself out to the Pitch for practice. While he was thankful that it gave him a chance to get away from Hogwarts, he didn’t want to do anything. Everything was harder than it had been before, like his body was filled with lead. Convincing himself to leave his room and go to practice had been a chore on its own. 

He’d forgotten about rounds the first night he’d been back. When Sally-Anne had returned, she’d told him not to worry, that there hadn’t been any problems. He hadn’t forgotten since. 

A chill hung in the air, but without snow, it wouldn’t be a difficult practice, not where the weather was concerned. What would make it difficult was the company. 

Ron was a little surprised to see his sister at practice, although it could’ve been loathing and not surprise, he wasn’t sure. She’d been at the previous practices since their defeat back in November, but every time, she drew closer to Harry kicking her off the team. After seeing her over the holiday, it wouldn’t have surprised him if she’d get herself kicked off before their next match in March. 

“I know we haven’t been in great shape lately,” Harry said. “But we’ve still got a few weeks before our match against Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw’s undefeated so far, so it’s up to us to stop them in May. This match isn’t going to be the hard one. Hufflepuff hasn’t got Cedric anymore, so their team’s average at best. But if we lose, then it won’t matter how we do against Ravenclaw.” 

“Then it’s not gonna matter,” Katie snapped. She shot a glare at Ginny. “Some of us care more about themselves than the team!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ginny shouted. 

The girls rounded on one another. 

“Exactly what it sounded like.” 

Ginny flicked her wand into place. 

“Stop it!” Harry roared. “This is what I’m talking about! We’ve got to work as a team!” 

“I’m not the one who—” Katie started. 

“I don’t care! I’m stopping this right now!” Harry addressed the rest of the team. “Any infighting will result in me grounding you for the rest of practice! That goes for today, and every day as long as I’m captain! Is that clear?” 

There were nods and grumbles from his team. 

Ginny put her wand back into place and glared at Harry. 

Ron understood perfectly, but he wasn’t the one that kept picking fights with everyone else. He hadn’t been the one to start any fight over the holiday either. What was her problem? 

They took to the air and started running drills. Harry worked them hard, just as Angelina had the year before. They’d run maneuvers, then Harry would have them run them again and again, over and over until he decided they were fast enough. 

All the while, Harry rotated players around, giving their reserves a chance to practice. He worked them just as hard as he worked the rest of them. When their reserve Keeper took over, Ron was grateful for the break. 

Katie passed the Quaffle to their reserve Chaser, Robins (Ron had forgotten her first name), who feinted the reserve Keeper. She then passed it off to Ginny, who hurtled towards the posts. 

Their reserve Keeper, whose name Ron had also forgotten, screamed and moved himself and his broom out of Ginny’s way. 

Ron rolled his eyes. Their reserve had a lot of work to do. 

Harry ran them well into the evening. He called them all to the ground as supper approached. 

“We’re almost done,” he panted. 

While he’d been having them run drills, he’d been practicing his own maneuvering. A few times, he’d dived out of the sky to snatch the Quaffle as practice. It wasn’t the same as the Snitch, but it wasn’t bad practice either. Truth be told, it’d startled Ron the first time he’d done it. 

“I just want to run a few more defence drills. Ginny, Katie, Jonathon, Ron, you all stay here. Everyone else, reserves included, can go rest up. You’ve all done great today.” 

The rest of the players made their farewells for the evening. Once they were gone, Harry turned to the remaining players. 

“I meant that. I’ve seen a lot of improvement out there today. We’re going to run a few more throwing drills, and then we’re done.” 

He handed Katie and Jonathon each a Quaffle, then they all took to the air. Katie and Jonathon would play offence, and Harry would keep supplying them with balls to throw. Ginny and Ron were on defence. The idea was to improve endurance and coordination. If Ginny and Ron couldn’t cooperate, they wouldn’t be able to keep up with the volley of Quaffles. 

Ron figured out that that was the point. He didn’t want to work with Ginny, and she didn’t want to work with him. And Harry had picked up on that. 

Katie started off, zigzagging around to throw off Ginny. She hurled her Quaffle past Ginny, but Ron grabbed it and passed it back to Harry. Katie circled around and grabbed another Quaffle while Jonathon kept the pressure on. 

Quaffle. 

Ginny knocked it away and scoffed. 

Quaffle. 

Ron ducked down to deflect it, keeping an eye on Ginny. 

Quaffle. 

“Got it!” Ron shouted. 

Ginny didn’t hear him, nor did she see him right behind her when she blocked it. 

Quaffle. 

Ron darted to the other end of the hoops to block the next shot. 

Quaffle. 

Ginny hurtled towards Jonathon to throw him off his game, then snatched the Quaffle just after he threw it. 

Quaffle. 

Ron’s arms and legs were sore from clinging on to his broom and redirecting himself for so long. 

Quaffle. 

Ginny reached out to knock it away, but it glanced her fingertips. 

Ron darted after it, keeping everyone in his field of vision. 

Quaffle. 

Ron turned around in mid-flight to shoot after the next one. He punched it away, not being able to reach it to grab it completely. 

Quaffle. 

Ginny let out a roar of frustration when she missed another one. 

Ron realized a fatal flaw in Harry’s plan when he covered for her again. 

Quaffle. 

Ginny was tiring, which meant she’d keep making mistakes. Jonathon was wearing out too, but Katie looked like she could keep it up all night. Ron didn’t think he could outlast her, which meant sooner or later, he’d miss a shot. 

Quaffle. 

Ron was putting in twice the work to cover for Ginny. Even if it looked like she had it, he went for it anyway. After ten times, he had yet to be wrong. 

Quaffle. 

Ron’s entire body ached with the strain of forcing his broom to maneuver constantly. He was out of breath, struggling to keep up. 

Quaffle. 

Once they missed a shot, Ginny would flip out. She wasn’t learning anything. 

Quaffle. 

Harry looked like he had no intention of stopping the drill until they missed a shot. 

Quaffle. 

_I wonder if Sally-Anne would consider mediating again._

Quaffle. 

Ginny knocked it away. 

Quaffle. 

Ron barely blocked it. 

Quaffle. 

Ginny caught it with the tips of her fingers, but didn’t stop it entirely. She sent it spinning, changing its trajectory. 

Ron had to fly harder to keep up with it. 

Quaffle. 

It went through Ginny’s blind spot to the hoop farthest from Ron. 

He darted after it. It grazed the tips of his fingers before going in. 

“Alright!” Harry called. “That’s it.” 

Ron looked at Ginny, whose face had already started to turn red. 

<Princess, get McGonagall to the Pitch. Now!>

Even his mind voice sounded tired. 

<Be there in a minute.>

“What was that?” Ginny shouted at him. “We could’ve held out longer!” 

“Really?” Ron asked as he struggled to uncurl his fingers. “Could we?” 

They circled to the ground, with Ginny yelling about all the reasons it was his fault. 

“I had to do everything myself!” she shouted. “You were never there when I looked, and—” 

“How often did you look?” Ron panted. “Because every time I tried to get your attention, you ignored me.” 

“Before you two start,” Harry said, “we’re done for the day. You two lasted a lot longer than I was expecting, but both of you need to work on communicating.” 

He nodded to Katie and Jonathon, and they both started out of the Pitch. He did the same to Ron after giving them a head start. 

They tried tuning out Ginny while she kept shouting at them. 

“How’re you doing?” Harry asked. “With everything else, I mean.” 

“What?!” Ginny snapped. “You too?” 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“It’s bad enough that mum and dad bought his whole ‘pity me’ bit, but now you too?” 

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. 

“What?” Ron asked. 

“You, with your whole bit about how your girlfriend died. Get over it!” 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ron shouted back. “Ever since the forest, you’ve been angry or moody! If Harry didn’t trust you, I’d say you were a Death Eater in disguise!” 

“I am not!” she screamed. “I’m fine! So what if I killed someone, why can’t everyone get over it? I saved Brain!” 

Her response caught Ron off guard. Ginny had killed someone in the forest? He was sure even Neville and Luna hadn’t done that, and they’d dominated their part of that fight, apart from Lestrange. Was that why she’d been acting so strange? 

“Both of you, calm down,” Harry said. 

“I’m fine!” Ginny screamed. 

“No, you’re not,” Harry said. “You’ve been getting worse and worse. Firecracker, if this keeps up—” 

“What? What are you gonna do, Skyeyes? What are you gonna do?” 

“If you keep this up, you’re off the team.” 

Ginny screamed and hurled a ball of fire at them. It struck something between the boys and Ginny, then exploded. It tore at the stands and knocked the boys off their feet. Ron was hurled into the stands by the blast. His body screamed in pain from the flames. 

He heard another voice there with him. He heard a few voices, in fact, and he swore one of them was calling for him. Before he could respond, the world went black. 

* * *

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. The sun was just climbing over the horizon, as Madame Pomfrey was opening the curtains. 

“You’re awake,” she said, turning her attention away from the windows. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a woman in a portrait running off. 

Madame Pomfrey hurried over to him and checked him over. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“Ms. Weasley nearly killed you three is what happened. _She_ has put under watch for the next few weeks.” 

After Pomfrey left him alone, Harry felt around for his glasses. Picking them up, he looked around the room. 

“Hi,” a small voice said. 

Sally-Anne sat in the bed next to him, looking almost as bad as he felt. She had burns and bruises over her body. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“She and Professor McGonagall dragged you and Mr. Weasley back,” Madame Pomfrey said. “It was fortunate that they got there when they did.” 

Harry frowned and looked around the Hospital Wing. He and Sally-Anne were the only two there. 

“Where’s Ron?” he asked Madame Pomfrey. 

“Mr. Weasley himself has been taken to St. Mungo’s for care. He was injured badly enough that I felt it was for the best.” 

“Professor Dumbledore sent Alastor and Tonks to watch him,” Sally-Anne added. 

“What were you doing on the Pitch?” Harry asked. 

“Ron called me. I think it was just after you finished practice. I got there just as Ginny was throwing that fireball at you.” 

Harry recalled picking up someone on his _blindsight_. It’d made him hesitate for long enough that he hadn’t been able to stop Ginny. 

“If you hadn’t, I could’ve stunned her!” Harry shouted. 

“If she hadn’t, Mr. Potter,” a McGonagall-sounding voice said, “you’d be dead.” 

McGonagall strode into the Hospital Wing, looking apparently unharmed by the ordeal. 

“Of course, had she not run in ahead of me to protect you boys from harm, she’d probably be fine.” 

Harry took a moment to take it in. Ginny had honestly tried to kill him and Ron. If Ron hadn’t called for Sally-Anne, they’d both be dead. He was alive because of Sally-Anne Perks. 

“Mr. Potter, I’ve got a few questions for you,” McGonagall said, taking a seat next to his bed. “You will answer them to the best of your ability, or I will be forced to use veritaserum. Is that understood?” 

The bluntness of her statement caught Harry off guard, but he nodded all the same. 

“Why did Ms. Weasley try to kill you?” 

Harry thought back to the incident. 

“She was angry.” 

“That’s all?” 

Harry recounted the details as best he could, hesitating only when asked to recall Ginny’s exact words. 

“It sounds as if Ms. Weasley has lost her mind,” McGonagall said. “She was not like this last year, but I’ve noticed this behavior becoming worse over time this one. Have you any idea why?” 

Harry didn’t hesitate, he flat out didn’t answer, choosing instead to stare down McGonagall. 

“Mr. Potter, do not test me. I will have the answer one way or another.” 

“We’re just trying to help, Harry,” Sally-Anne said. “Nothing you say leaves this room, right professor?” 

Harry turned from Sally-Anne to McGonagall, who nodded. 

“She…” A flash of the scene from June emerged in his head. “She killed someone. A man called Macnair.” 

Sally-Anne gasped, apparently unaware of this. 

“He was one of the Death Eaters that attacked us last year,” Harry said. “I tried to talk to her about it, but she just shuts everyone else out.” 

“How did you know his name?” McGonagall asked. 

“He was the same one that attacked Hermione. Hermione recognized his voice from the World Cup, and I recognized it from when Voldemort took me to the graveyard.” 

McGonagall frowned in thought. 

“Was it an accident?” 

Harry hesitated again, but this time because he was remembering the exact details. 

“I don’t know for sure. I think so, but I don’t think she cares. She’d singled him out, and keeps saying she was protecting Brain— erm, Hermione. She keeps saying he was only an NPC.” 

McGonagall groaned and massaged the bridge of her nose. 

“That’s a Peta-Lorrum term?” 

“It means someone unimportant, I think. Hermione would know.” 

“Professor, if I may,” Sally-Anne said. 

“Please, Ms. Perks.” 

For the first time in almost a year, Harry didn’t glare at her when he looked at her. 

“I think Ginny thinks she’s got to do the things no one else will. I don’t think she’s angry because she killed someone, I think she’s angry because no one else understands why. At least, that’s what I’ve picked up.” 

“Have you ever killed someone Ms. Perks?” 

Sally-Anne frowned, evidently thinking about it. 

Harry spared a thought that their lives were such that they had to think about that question. 

“Not that I can recall.” 

“Then you won’t know how it changes someone. I agree that Ms. Weasley likely believes her actions are justified, but I doubt that is the only source of her anger. In all likelihood, she has convinced herself her actions are justified. Inside, it will be eating away at her, whether she knows it or not.” 

Harry also spared a thought that McGonagall _knew_ all that. 

“Then we should talk to Alastor,” Sally-Anne said. “He’ll have dealt with Aurors killing people in the line of duty before. He’ll know what to do.” 

“Are her parents aware of any of this?” McGonagall asked. 

“No,” Sally-Anne said. “Mrs. Weasley would’ve said something to me by now.” 

McGonagall pressed her lips together in thought. 

“I shall inform Alastor of these events and ask his opinion. I doubt it will take long for these events to reach the rest of the school, but please keep this to yourselves. I shall also be informing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about this, but after I hear from Alastor if possible. I’d rather they hear it from me or her than someone else. This sounds like a matter of self-defence.” 

She stood up to leave. 

“I’m glad both of you are alright.” She glanced at Sally-Anne. “Both of you.” 

With that, she left the Hospital Wing. 

“Sally-Anne?” 

Sally-Anne turned to him slowly, wincing a little as she did. 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you.” 

She managed a smile that looked genuine for the first time Harry had seen in almost a year. 

“You’re welcome.” 

The smile faded, giving Harry a good sense for what she was about to say. 

“I’m sorry about last year. I’m sorry for what Umbridge did, for my part in it, that I believed her over you, for… Harry, I’m so sorry!” 

She winced as she spoke, while breaking into tears. She recoiled with every sob, each one likely making the pain worse. 

“Because we were in the forest,” Harry said, “Alavel’s dead. The best friend I’ve ever had is gone. All I’ve got are my memories of him.” 

He clutched his sheets to stop his own tears. 

“I know. Harry, if I could, I’d change it all. I miss him too.” 

Harry stared at his sheets to avoid meeting Sally-Anne’s eye. 

“I could really use his help right now,” Harry said. 

He tried to think about what Alavel would say. Probably something about how Ginny was troubled, that he shouldn’t blame her. 

_It is best to forgive, Lord Skyeyes._

Harry looked up at Sally-Anne. 

“What do you think we should do?” 

Sally-Anne drew a sharp breath. 

“What I told Professor McGonagall. We can’t know what Ginny’s thinking, and I don’t expect she’ll welcome our help. At the same time, she isn’t some bloodthirsty killer. She’s only lost her way.” 

Harry turned his mind back to Taltria. She’d been blinded by hatred too. That wasn’t what Alavel would’ve wanted. 

“What’s going on with you and Malfoy?” Harry asked. “I know you told him about my old crush on Cho.” 

Sally-Anne averted her gaze. 

“He overheard me talking about it,” she said. “It was the same time he’d overheard me about my old crush on you.” 

Pieces began falling into place. Sally-Anne hadn’t told Malfoy everything, he’d overheard it. She hadn’t devised lies to hurt them, she’d been brainwashed and had to fill in gaps without them. She hadn’t been trying to hurt them, she’d been trying to help them. 

“And now?” 

She began to cry again. For the first time in a year, he felt bad about seeing her upset. 

“He was my only friend, but he can’t ignore his parents. He… He…” 

“You don’t have to say anything else.” 

Harry knew a broken heart when he saw one. She’d fallen for him. Like she’d said, he’d been her only friend. 

“I forgive you, Sally-Anne,” he said. “I… I know you only meant to help. That’s all you ever do. It’s why you sent Professor McGonagall to the pitch back in September, wasn’t it?” 

Sally-Anne managed a small smile and nodded. 

Even though Harry couldn’t see it, he knew Alavel was smiling at him too. 


	15. Star-Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** There's no need to ward Hogwarts from J.K. Rowling.

The next morning, many people stopped by to visit Harry. Many of them glared at Sally-Anne, but Harry started taking it upon himself to glare back at them. 

“If you’ve got a problem with her, then you can leave.” 

That shut up most people. Around noon, the person with whom he wanted to speak finally showed up. To Harry’s delight, he’d brought the other person he wanted to see. 

“I seem to be short a TA,” Remus said. “You wouldn’t know where I could find one, do you?” 

Sirius walked with Remus. He made a poor attempt to hide his concern for Harry. 

“I’ll let you know,” Harry said. “Sirius, how’s Taltria?” 

Sirius paled, then glanced at Remus and Sally-Anne. 

“I don’t know what you mean. Why would I—” 

“You and Taltria?” Sally-Anne asked. She looked him over. “I thought she had standards.” 

Harry stifled a laugh, wincing at the pain. 

“I can leave,” Sirius said, pointing to the door. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Harry said. “Why does Snape hate my dad?” 

Sirius and Remus both froze. 

Sally-Anne sat up, evidently interested in the answer. 

“Why would you want to know that?” Remus asked. “Why… why do you think he does?” 

“After everything happening with Ginny, with Rose, now Taltria… Snape’s hated me from the second he saw me, and everyone says I look like my dad. I know he hates my dad, but I don’t know why.” 

Remus glanced at Sirius, who was trying to avoid Harry’s gaze. 

“We can talk about that later,” Remus said. “Are you alright?” 

“Fine. Why does Snape hate my dad?” 

Harry looked at both of them, waiting for one of them to offer an answer. 

“I’ve got nowhere to be,” Harry said. “I can wait.” 

Once again, Sirius and Remus hesitated. Neither looked eager to answer. 

“I’m sure Professor McGonagall can tell you,” Sally-Anne said. “Of course, if they tell you, they’ve got a chance to make your first impression a good one. Judging by how hesitant they are, they’ll need it.” 

Sirius shot a glare over Harry’s shoulder at Sally-Anne. 

“Your dad, Sirius, Pettigrew, and I bullied him,” Remus said. 

Harry waited for more, but no one else said anything. 

“That’s why he hates Gryffindor,” Sally-Anne said. “But he despises Harry. What happened specifically that made him hate Harry’s dad?” 

Harry looked closer at them. Remus looked at a loss. He knew something else, but his face didn’t suggest it would help. 

Sirius knew something he didn’t want to say, something he was trying not to say. 

“Alavel told you, didn’t he?” Harry asked. “There’s two things. Something he did that he hates all of you for, Sirius in particular, judging by Remus’s face, but then there’s something he hates my dad for. Something you two didn’t know before.” 

“Professor Snape was in love with Harry’s mum, wasn’t he?” Sally-Anne asked. 

It took concentration, but Harry resisted the urge to look at Sally-Anne. Instead, he kept his focus on Sirius and Remus. Remus was surprised, but Sirius was only surprised that Sally-Anne knew. 

“Rose told me Professor Snape and Harry’s mum were friends,” Sally-Anne said. “Him loving her, seeing a boy that looks like his enemy with his friend’s eyes, it must drive him mad.” 

At that moment, Harry remembered why he and Sally-Anne had been friends. 

Remus looked to Sirius. 

“Sirius?” 

“That’s what Alavel told me. I always thought Snivelus was jealous of how popular James had been.” 

“Don’t you dare call him that again,” Sally-Anne said, her voice taking on a familiar edge. 

Sirius took a small step back. Harry felt a little sorry for him. 

“What else did you do to him?” 

“Look, that’s really not—” 

“I’ll fetch Professor McGonagall.” 

“She’ll do it,” Harry said. 

Sirius looked to Remus, but Remus shook his head. 

“It was bad,” Remus said. “I’m not proud of what we did, Harry, but his hatred towards us is justified.” He patted Sirius on the back. “And believe it or not, Sirius not wanting to admit it is progress. Your parents tried to teach him shame for years.” 

Harry smiled, trying to imitate Alavel’s pride smile. 

“I’m glad to hear it. Thank you for telling me.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know yet. I haven’t decided.” Harry laid back in his bed. “Right now, rest sounds good. Then maybe lunch.” 

“Have either of you heard about Ron?” Sally-Anne asked. 

Harry looked with just his eyes. Remus shook his head. 

“We’ll let you know when we know. His parents are with him, so you know St. Mungo’s will give him the best of care.” 

Harry smiled at the thought of Mrs. Weasley telling the medics how to do their jobs. Ron had to have gotten it somewhere. 

* * *

Hermione met Professor Dumbledore in his office a few weeks later. In that time, Ron and Ginny had returned to class. Sally-Anne started sitting with Ron and Harry again, much to Hermione’s confusion. Ginny remained in a foul mood, and no one dared to talk to her. Hermione had noticed a professor always seemed to be right around the corner from Ginny. 

Hermione herself had spent most of her time on one thing. 

“I’ve got it,” she told Professor Dumbledore. “I’ve got _dimension lock_.” 

No matter how sceptical Dumbledore was, there was no wiping the grin off her face. 

“Show me.” 

Hermione concentrated on a spell, but it wasn’t _dimension lock_ ; it was _dimension door_. The spell filled her mind, and she recited the incantation. When she finished, she felt her body ripped through a hole in space, then appeared on the other side of Professor Dumbledore’s office. 

“That was _dimension door_ ,” she explained. “Now watch what happens when I add _dimension lock_.” 

She concentrated on the spell, reciting the vastly more complicated incantation. A green shimmer fell over the room. Hermione tried _dimension door_ again, but when the spell pulled her to her destination, the lock pushed her back. 

“See? Can’t _dim door_ now.” 

Dumbledore eyed her, his hands folded in front of him. 

“Most impressive,” he said. “What else have you replicated?” 

“I’ve only focused on those and _arcane sight_ , but I’m sure I can do more. Oh! And _true seeing_ , so I can spot impostors.” 

“Be careful, Ms. Granger. These are spells unknown to everyone else. Know the consequences of what you’re doing.” 

Hermione nodded. Not for the first time, she wondered where the limit was. _Raise dead_ loomed over her, tempting her to work it out. _Disintegrate_ taunted her with its power, not to mention the ninth-level spells Rose had mentioned. _Eternity of Torture_ , _Mindrape_ , _Time Stop_ , _Gate_ , _Maw of Chaos_ , they were all within her grasp, but she didn’t want to lose herself in this. 

“That said,” Dumbledore said, rising from his chair, “you need to follow me. Can you enchant runes with those?” 

“That’s what’s taken me this long. I didn’t want to show up until I had it.” 

“Very good.” 

Professor Dumbledore led her out of his office and down into the Dungeons. He took twists and turns through secret passageways, taking them to a place in the Dungeons she didn’t recognize. 

They passed through yet another secret door, which brought them to a maze. He didn’t stop walking, taking paths with practiced ease. Hermione made mental notes of their path so she could find it later. 

At last, they came to a dead end. Dumbledore tapped his wand in eight different places, and the wall folded away. 

“As you know, enchantments last longer attached to runes,” he said. “And runes last longer etched into durable material.” 

Hermione nodded as she looked around at the chamber they were in. 

It looked like a large tunnel that curved out of sight. Hermione had a feeling it was a large circle that spanned the entire castle. Most of the tunnel was covered in runes. 

“This is where the enchantments on Hogwarts live,” Dumbledore said. “At least, the ones we manage. Some of them appear and disappear almost at random.” 

“‘Almost’?” 

“I thought it was random at first. But after Rose told me about the communication ward, I began to wonder if they weren’t random at all.” 

Hermione glanced around in case Sylvia was watching them. Knowing her, she probably was. 

“Does anyone else know about this place?” Hermione asked. 

“A few of the staff, but I’d rather you didn’t tell anyone. Only the headmaster may open the door, of course, but I’d still like it kept a secret.” 

Hermione nodded, having no intention of saying anything to anyone. She started working out where the runes would need to be placed to place the enchantment with the apparition ward. Judging by Dumbledore’s silence, he was waiting for her to finish. 

“Ready when you are,” she said. 

They walked through the tunnel once so Hermione could adjust her calculations accordingly, then they did another lap to place the runes. As Dumbledore instructed, Hermione did three sets of runes, linking them together and placing each copy away from their sister runes. 

“In the event someone gets in, we don’t want to make it easy for them.” 

Hermione took comfort that Sylvia either didn’t care enough about them to stop them, or didn’t want to show herself. Either way, it meant they were safe for the time being. 

When she finished, a green shimmer rippled through the tunnel, then faded. 

Hermione grinned, and tried _dimension door_ again. Her grin widened when the lock bounced her back. 

“Very good,” Dumbledore said. “I think that’s enough for today. I’ll take you back up, and we’ll get some rest.” 

Hermione tried relaxing, but she kept imagining Sylvia popping down and destroying the ward. Every so often, she activated _arcane sight_ to check on the ward. Every time she did, she found it still there. 

_Relax, Brain. It’s fine._

* * *

That night, Draco received another message from his father by way of Dobby. As always, the house-elf looked worried about him. 

“I’m fine!” Draco snapped, snatching the letter from the house-elf. 

_It’s been a month, and you’ve gotten no results. Do it now, or there will be consequences._

There was no signature, but he recognized his father’s handwriting. 

Dobby vanished, leaving Draco alone to contemplate his situation. He’d been avoiding this, but now he didn’t have a choice. 

* * *

The next night, Draco had rounds with Sally-Anne. He had to say something to her. Unfortunately, she was usually the one to start their conversations, so he didn’t know what to say. 

“I heard your friends tried to kill each other last month.” 

Sally-Anne glared at him, then returned to keeping an eye out for students. 

“I can’t say it surprises me. Word around school is Peta-Lorrum killed Brown.” 

Some instinct in him told him making her angry was the wrong approach. With every attempt to get her to talk, she shot him a glare that made him feel worse than the last one. 

After an evening of no success, she spoke when they were back in the Dungeons. 

“What were we doing before, Draco?” she asked. “Before the holiday, what were we doing?” 

Draco frowned at her. What was that supposed to mean? 

“What?” 

“Was it all some game to you? Did you think you’d pull one over on the foolish mudblood? Were you going to see how much of my secrets you could get me to tell you? Or did you simply want to have a good laugh with your friends?” 

Her words stung him, but he shrugged it off and shouted at her. 

“What are you on about, mudblood?” 

“Did you ever really care about me?” 

Draco opened his mouth to shout “no”, but the words stuck in his throat. He kept trying to force himself to shout at her, but she was using some sort of magic on him. What was wrong with him? It was a simple word! 

“I cared about you, Draco. I thought… for a moment, I thought you were really struggling to break free from your parents and be your own person. But now I see the truth. You aren’t… or you think you can’t.” 

She broke her gaze on him and looked away. He knew the look of weakness in a person. He’d practiced spotting it. When she looked back at him, it was gone, and she’d returned to her cold glare. 

“At first, I was heartbroken. You were my only friend.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “But then I realized that you didn’t choose this path. You let your parents choose it for you. I thought our friendship meant something to you, but I respect that your parents mean more to you.” 

Once again, Sally-Anne was proving to be confusing. She never wanted to admit when she was wrong, that must’ve been it. That was why she was always nice to him, no matter what he did. 

No one else was nice to him. Fear gripped him every time he spoke to the Dark Lord. If he said something the Dark Lord didn’t like, that was it. If he fell short of expectations, no one would back him up or cover for him. 

His chest tightened when he realized that Sally-Anne would’ve. Knowing her, she’d do it at the cost of her own life. She cared about him in a way no one else did. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

For possibly the first time in his life, he meant it. 

Sally-Anne’s glare didn’t physically change, but he felt it change all the same. It ate at him, digging down into his soul and tearing him apart. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness, no matter how much of a fool it made him look. He longed to see her smile at him, to know that it was alright. Memories of her smile shone as bright as the sun. Her laughter raised his spirits, but it’d been such a long, dark time since he’d heard it. 

“Apologizing doesn’t mean anything,” Sally-Anne said. “I’m not mad at you, I’m hurt. I… Rose was right. I wanted to kiss you. When I couldn’t come to forgive myself, you didn’t care. You looked past it all, past our families, past our lineage, and saw me for who I was. I was so proud of you for that, and relieved to know that there was someone who thought I wasn’t a wretched traitor.” 

She motioned to his arm. The dark mark was covered, but he still didn’t want her to know it was there. He pressed his hand over it and wished it’d never been there in the first place. 

“But you joined a man who thinks I’m filth, simply because my parents can’t use magic. It doesn’t matter where your life starts, only where it goes. I thought you understood that.” 

Her cold, piercing gaze stripped away his defences, allowing her words to hit harder. Every word she spoke, every time she said something, it felt like someone drove a hot iron through his heart. The Cruciatus Curse was nothing compared to the pain Sally-Anne was causing him. He wanted her to stop, but some part of him said he deserved it. 

“You broke my heart, Draco.” 

Tears trickled down his cheeks. Her gaze focused on his eyes, watching his show of weakness. He tried to force them back, but he couldn’t stop them. He was at her mercy. 

“I… I don’t care!” he spat. “You’re… you’re nothing but—” 

“I don’t need my pendant to read your mind. It’s all over your face.” 

The chill in her voice put the Dark Lord’s to shame. 

“W-What?” 

He spluttered when he talked. Words escaped him. His mind didn’t work right. 

“You do care, but you don’t want to care, because it’s easier if you don’t.” 

Sally-Anne shook her head. 

“The problem is that I do care. But I suppose I’ll get over it in time.” 

She was wrong. He didn’t care at all. But his instructions were to gain her trust, and he’d blown his only chance to get close to her. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to ask her, but even if they were friends, she’d never help him. 

He opened his mouth to speak again, but couldn’t find the words. Why couldn’t he find the words he needed? 

Anger boiled up inside him. It was all Sally-Anne’s fault for making him feel this way. 

“I hate you!” he shouted. “I never want to see you again!” 

He stormed off. All he wanted was to put distance between the two of them. He hated the way she made him feel, so he removed the problem. 

Tears fell faster, and he let out a quick sob. He punched the wall, but the feelings kept coming. Anger and hatred weren’t chasing them off. Maybe they would if he got angrier. He let out a roar that echoed through the corridors, but still the tears came. Nothing he did stopped them. All the power and influence of a Malfoy, but he was still at the mercy of a mudblood girl. 

How was he supposed to get closer to her if he couldn’t stand to be near her? Why did it have to be her? What about Granger? She was Dumbledore’s new favorite. Draco could almost stand Potter. But no, it’d be easier to work someone during rounds, and that only left Perks. Perks had lines of communication back to Dumbledore, which meant it had to be her. 

If he talked to her, the pain returned. If he went back empty-handed, he’d suffer the Dark Lord’s wrath. Draco was surprised to find that he didn’t know which one was worse. 

* * *

Later that week, Hermione met with Dumbledore again, but not to discuss the castle’s defences. It would be to review one of her favorite memories of Rose. 

Hermione drew a silver strand from her mind and dropped it into the Pensieve. 

They fell back inside. Hermione was almost getting used to the feeling. They landed in her parents’ living room. 

Rose and another Hermione were there. Rose looked older than she had before. 

Dumbledore looked at her expectantly. 

“This is shortly before the Third Task,” Hermione explained, “so I was still stuck at home.” 

He nodded, then tuned in to the conversation the other Hermione was having with Rose. 

“ _You don’t need a little kid right now,_ ” Rose was saying. “ _You just need a friend._ ” 

“ _I had a great one, but she’s been off trying to impress her girlfriend._ ” 

“ _What?_ ” 

“ _Isn’t that why you’ve been working so hard on the third task? To impress Sylvia? Or can I call her Shadow?_ ” 

Rose smiled softly, and the real Hermione blushed. She missed that smile. That was the real Rose, the one she knew so well. The one that would never hurt her, or Alavel, or anyone else. 

“ _Sylvia’s not Shadow. She… it calls itself Slytherin._ ” 

Dumbledore listened intently as Rose explained everything she knew about Slytherin to another Hermione. He’d probably be taking notes if he’d been allowed. 

“ _It tried to kill us, and you brought it as your date to the ball?_ ” 

“You make a good point,” Dumbledore said. 

“ _That was the price of this one. I… There was someone else I’d have rather asked, but I didn’t want people to think she was like me. So Slytherin offered to pretend to be my date, using some sort of perception magic so no one would remember ‘her’. In exchange, I tracked down the locket over the winter holiday._ ” 

Hermione gasped. Almost two years later, she finally realized who it was Rose had wanted to ask to the ball. 

“Yes, Ms. Granger?” 

“I… I think she wanted to…” 

Hermione began to cry. She couldn’t stop the tears. 

“Would you like to stop?” he asked. 

“No, please don’t,” she said, wiping the tears away. “This is one of my happiest memories, believe it or not.” She pointed at Rose as she explained the protections around the Horcruxes. “That’s Rose, right there. I don’t know what happened to her, but _that_ is my friend. I don’t care what she says, but she hasn’t always been like that.” 

Hermione got a hold of herself as she watched the other Hermione snap at Rose for hurting Ron. 

“It wasn’t her fault,” Hermione whispered. “It was never her fault. She tried to help him.” 

Guilt ate away at her as she watched them talk, but she smiled at something she’d said. 

“ _You might be a mad girl, but you’re my mad girl._ ” 

Hermione blushed when she saw Rose blush. 

_You’re still my mad girl._

“ _That all still doesn’t answer my question. Why work so hard on the tasks? I know you take pride in your work, but this has been an obsession._ ” 

Rose looked down and spoke softly. 

“ _Because I wanted to impress you. I didn’t want you to hate me._ ” 

“I don’t hate you,” Hermione whispered. 

“ _I don’t hate you._ ” 

Rose shook her head. “ _Not… not yet._ ” 

“ _What’s that supposed to mean?_ ” 

“ _When I broke the time turner, I was in some weird mixture of timelines. I saw a future you, and… and she hated me. She said I’d done something to her, something that I’d always do, because it was who I was._ ” Rose looked up at the other Hermione, and Hermione remembered seeing the tears in Rose’s eyes. “ _I can’t stand losing you._ ” 

Dumbledore opened his mouth to ask about them, but Rose soon explained that it was _disguise self_ , that they weren’t real. 

“ _I might never go home. I might’ve already lost my family. I can’t lose you._ ” 

Hermione’s heart sank, and the pain returned to her chest. She wanted to reach out and take Rose’s hand, to give her the hug for which she must’ve longed. She watched Rose recount her attack from Valignatiejir, saw her withdraw inward. 

Then she relaxed as they spoke, and took the other Hermione’s hand. Hermione felt the sensation of Rose’s glove on her hand, and wished for a moment she’d held on tighter. 

“ _I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you._ ” 

“ _Then be here now. We can face our demons together._ ” 

“ _I’d like nothing more, Brain._ ” 

The memory faded to blue, and they fell through the Pensieve again. 

When they landed, they were back in Professor Dumbledore’s office. Hermione wiped more tears from her eyes. Professor Dumbledore offered her a handkerchief. 

“Thank you,” she said, blowing her nose. 

“It can be difficult to walk through one’s own memories. To see those you’ve lost.” 

“I’m glad we didn’t see much with Alavel or Atrien,” Hermione said. “Following Rose’s path through our world was bad enough.” 

“What was it you were trying to say earlier?” 

“I… I realized… I think Rose wanted to ask… me to the ball.” 

She made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob. 

“After that, she helped me adjust to Hogsmeade. Every time we went out, she’d call it a date.” 

She smiled at the memories, but cried when she realized they were all gone. Something had happened to her friend. 

“How do you manage it?” she asked. “Looking through memories like this?” 

“It isn’t easy,” he replied. “Especially when one realizes something new about a loved one.” 

Hermione nodded in agreement and wiped more tears from her eyes. 

“But a reminder, Ms. Granger, that—” 

“The old Rose is gone, I know.” 

“She killed one of your classmates,” Dumbledore said. “A girl with whom you two shared a room for four years. Do not make excuses for her.” 

“I know, but… why her? Of all the people she could’ve killed, why her?” 

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and breathed. 

“It’s entirely possible that Ms. Peta-Lorrum has lost her mind, or she’s under someone’s control, or under duress. In all likelihood, we will never know the answers. I understand that you want to believe she’s innocent, or that it’s some sort of trick, but it isn’t. Ms. Brown is dead. I urge you to separate your image of Rose from who she’s become.” 

Hermione was trying, but she also recognized the feelings she had. She’d felt them before, even if it hadn’t been for a few years. 

She was falling for Rose. 

“I… I will.” 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. 

“Do not lie to me, Ms. Granger. I can see the conflict in you. I realize that you think you love her, but you’re feeling grief. You miss the person she was.” 

“You can’t know what I feel!” 

Dumbledore stopped again and closed his eyes. 

“There are two scenarios before us. The first is that you’re right. Ms. Peta-Lorrum is tricking us, coerced by someone in some way. If that is the case, she still killed Alavel and Ms. Brown. If you’re wrong, she will likely keep killing. We don’t know where it will stop. You understand her magic in a way no one else does, allowing you to bring her to our level. This is your choice. If there is a way to neutralize her without killing her, I’m all for it. You’ve got information about her and her magic. I urge you to share as much of it as possible with me. That is what we’ll be doing over the next few months.” 

Hermione nodded. 

“I know exactly how you feel, Ms. Granger. Exactly. I lost someone dear to me because I refused to give up on a loved one. I made the wrong choice. I urge you to make the right one.” 

* * *

That night, Hermione sat in the common room alone. She wanted to work on adopting Rose’s magic, but it all kept dragging up feelings about Rose. She lost herself in the bright days with Rose. It all seemed like another lifetime. 

A sound startled her out of her daydreams. She found Sally-Anne standing in the entrance to their rooms. 

“Sorry,” she said. “I’ll come back.” 

“You’re fine,” Hermione said, motioning for Sally-Anne to come in. 

Sally-Anne stared at her as if she were no longer human. 

Hermione patted herself down, in case she had accidentally transformed. 

“What is it?” she asked. “Is there something growing out of me?” 

Sally-Anne straightened up and stopped staring. 

“You’re fine, but… are you sure you want me here?” 

Hermione thought of everything Sally-Anne had done in the past year. Then she remembered how she’d been this one. 

“Yeah, I am. I’m… I’m sorry for not considering what you said last year. I was upset about Rose and couldn’t think straight.” 

Sally-Anne smiled a genuine smile for the first time Hermione had seen in months. 

“I’m sorry I believed Umbridge over you.” 

Hermione smiled back and nodded. 

“You put it right. That’s all that matters now.” 

Sally-Anne motioned to the chair beside Hermione. 

“May I join you?” 

“Of course.” 

Sally-Anne walked carefully over and sat down beside her. 

“Have…” Hermione began, but thought it best she not involve anyone else in her problems. 

“Have you been alright?” Sally-Anne asked. “You’ve had a look about you lately.” 

Hermione considered for a moment with whom she was speaking. Not only did Sally-Anne have a way of understanding people when she tried, but she’d been friends with Malfoy for a while. She of all people might’ve been able to understand how Hermione felt. 

“I realized that Rose wanted to ask me to the ball,” she said, “and now… I wish she had.” 

Tears returned to Hermione’s eyes. She wiped them away, but not before Sally-Anne saw. 

Sally-Anne took out a handkerchief and passed it to Hermione. 

“Dumbledore keeps telling me it’s wrong, that I’ve got to remember how much older she is, and that she’s gone, but I can’t. She’s still my friend.” 

She blew her nose before continuing. When she did, she noticed the handkerchief cleaned itself. 

“I don’t care that she was older than us. She still looks the same, still acts the same. She was still my friend.” 

“Hermione, she killed Lavender.” 

“I know, but… why? What happened to her? What happened to my friend?” 

“Sometimes… the people you care about let you down.” 

“Is that what Malfoy did to you?” 

All joy vanished from Sally-Anne’s face. 

“Sort of. He… he can’t ignore his parents.” 

Hermione frowned for a minute, eyeing Sally-Anne. Gears turned in her head. What could Rose have done to show her that? 

“He’s a Death Eater, isn’t he?” Hermione asked. “Rose showed you the dark mark on his arm.” 

Sally-Anne looked away, then nodded. 

“Please don’t tell anyone!” she said quickly. “I know he’s not on our side, but—” 

“There are no sides,” Hermione said. “People keep saying that Rose is against us, and maybe she did kill Lavender, but I won’t accept that she’d go against us. If you think there’s a chance you can change his mind, go for it.” 

Sally-Anne nodded. A smile spread across her face, and pulled Hermione into a hug. 

“Thanks, Brain.” 

“You’re welcome, Princess.” 

* * *

Later that week, Draco and Sally-Anne had rounds together again. Sally-Anne met him with that same cold stare. He met her with his practiced sneer. 

“Mudblood.” 

“Coward.” 

Draco snarled at her. 

“What did you call me?” 

She folded her arms, making it easier to hate her. 

“You heard me quite clearly. When someone bends to another person’s will out of fear, they’re a coward. That’s what you did.” 

His sneer returned. He knew right where to poke the stick to make her bleed too. 

“Just like when someone sells out their friends, they’re a traitor.” 

Sally-Anne closed her eyes and took a few breaths. She didn’t shed a single tear. When she opened her eyes, she didn’t look any different. His words hadn’t even scathed her. Or if they had, it hadn’t been for long. 

“Is this what you want?” Sally-Anne asked. “To join the Death Eaters, to look down upon me with scorn, to live your entire life obeying your parents. Is that really what you wanted?” 

Draco hesitated. 

“Think about last year. They weren’t happy that you’d dumped Parkinson, but you did it anyway, and it felt so good, didn’t it? I know you can break free of them… now I only want to know that you don’t want this life.” 

“What if I do?” 

“Is Voldemort really any better than Umbridge? Will he decide you’re expendable?” 

Draco knew the answer to that. Everyone was expendable in the eyes of the Dark Lord. 

“Judging by the look on your face, you already know you are.” 

“I don’t care what you think!” Draco shouted. 

Maybe if he shouted it loud enough, he’d finally believe it. 

Sally-Anne shook her head. 

“That’s the problem, isn’t it? You do care what I think. I still care about you, Draco, but so long as you’re loyal to Voldemort… I can’t see myself ever loving you.” 

Draco’s emotions bubbled over, and he screamed again. 

Sally-Anne stood unphased by his outburst. 

“I hate you! I hate everyone! All everyone does is tell me what to do, or how to think, or how to feel! I’m so sick of it!” 

He fell to his knees. Sobs escaped him. He couldn’t hold them back. 

“I wish I hadn’t,” he said. “I wish he’d never come back. I want him to leave me alone.” 

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up and saw Sally-Anne smiling at him. 

“It’s alright, Draco. I’ll never tell you what to do. Only show you a better way to live.” 

She stared into his eyes. It felt as though she could see inside him, his secrets laid bare for her. For once, that was okay; he wanted to share them with her. He wanted her to know everything there was to know about him. 

She leaned in and kissed him. He held her and kissed her back. It was the happiest moment of his life. 


	16. Clever Workaround

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** There is no getting around J.K. Rowling owning Harry Potter.

Losha bolted through the treetops. She asked the forest about her pursuers. They weren’t far behind. She dove into a thick underbrush to try losing them, but they kept pace with her. 

Slapping the ground with a rune-covered hand, she sprouted a new tree to block the way. Her pursuers went around it. She tried again, growing branches out of old trees. The runners cut through the branches without stopping. 

An arrow struck her back, but couldn’t penetrate the acromantula silk of her dress. She dodged past another one. 

“Turn and fight!” Mars shouted. 

“No, keep running away,” Mercury said. “Fighting only gets you hurt.” 

Losha strained to keep a hold on her own memories, track the centaurs chasing her, and work out a path to take. 

Another arrow flew past, narrowly missing her neck. 

_What do I do?_

A flash of Toad entered her mind. He would fight. Is that what she should do? Or was she getting her memories and Mars’s memories confused? 

She dropped down to the forest floor and turned on her pursuers. They drew swords and kept up their speed. She extended her claws and fangs, then sprinted at them. 

One swung a sword at her, but she dove under it and swiped at its arm. Blood seeped from the wound. 

She had a flash of the centaur’s family. His mate, his children. She’d played with them. She couldn’t do any more harm. 

The other one, much larger than the first, grabbed her with one arm and shook her. 

“Three moons we’ve been at this, Losha,” Magorian said. “Yet still, your human side causes you to hesitate. You flee like a coward, hold back like a new warrior. You have no fighting spirit, no drive to finish the job. It’s no wonder that human witch blinded you.” He tossed her to the ground. “How can the forest rely on your protection if you will not do whatever is necessary to protect it?” 

He motioned to the other centaur, and the pair took off for the centaur camp. 

Losha sat on the ground, fighting back tears. 

She felt Mars shaking her head in disgust. 

“I can’t believe we come from the same person,” she spat. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“I don’t want to kill them. I can’t kill them.” 

“You don’t have to kill them. You can wound them enough that they can’t keep fighting. Demoralize them until they bend to your will. It’s easy for me, so what’s wrong with you?” 

Losha trembled, struggling to make sense of the flood of memories and emotions. If she lost who she was, she would lose Toad. If she didn’t fight back, she’d lose him anyway. No matter what she did, she’d be alone. 

* * *

Ginny sat next to Professor McGonagall in the stands of the pitch. She wasn’t allowed her wand, nor to be with the team. She kept her arms folded and glared at the Gryffindor team as they took to the skies. 

“Demelza Robins grabs the Quaffle — a reserve player with a lot to prove, but making up for it. She flies ahead, passes to Katie Bell, who passes to Jonathon Nertlyn, then gets it back to Robins… she throws it in… GRYFFINDOR SCORES!” 

The rest of the match was just as bad. Robins, her replacement, flew strong, keeping up with the others. 

Of course, Ronniekins, the star of the team, held Hufflepuff’s offence at bay. The Chasers kept up with the Quaffle, providing him with support when he needed it. Once or twice, he didn’t make an attempt at the Quaffle. Instead, he waited for one of the Chasers to handle it. Gryffindor was unstoppable. 

A few times, Hufflepuff managed to get ahead of Gryffindor’s offence and rid Ronniekins of his precious support. These were the only times they scored on him. Ginny cheered when Hufflepuff scored. It served Ron right for thinking he was better than she was. 

After the match ended and Gryffindor had ground Hufflepuff into the dirt, Ginny left with Professor McGonagall. Nothing would’ve made her happier than to have gone off on her own, but McGonagall had her wand hidden away somewhere. 

That’s how it was. She always had a chaperon lurking in the shadows, be it a student or teacher. If she didn’t, she was asked to turn over her wand. That meant she wasn’t allowed her wand at night. 

Ginny waited while Professor McGonagall forgot about her and talked with Professor Flitwick on the way to the castle. She waited while they walked indescribably slowly to the staff room. She stood and glowered at anyone that came near while Professor McGonagall went inside and ordered her to stay put. 

While she was waiting, Bell and some of the other seventh years came by. 

“Weasley!” 

Ginny growled at them. 

“Potter hasn’t got the guts to say it, but we all saw what we did out there. You don’t belong on this team.” 

Ginny flicked her wrist, then remembered her wand wasn’t there. 

“What did you say?” 

“I don’t think I can be more clear. Quit the team. It’s better for everyone.” 

Ginny clenched her fists. 

“I’m still on the team, and I’m better at flying than you are. If you like Robins so much, maybe you’re the one who should quit.” 

Bell scoffed to her friends. Her friends were smarter than she was. They had the good sense to look afraid. 

_I won’t be wandless forever._

“I’m not the one that tried to kill her teammates,” Bell said. “I’m not the one that gets practice stopped every ten minutes so the captain can lecture me. You don’t belong on the team.” 

“You’re not the captain,” Ginny shot back. “It’s Skyeyes’s choice who stays, not yours.” 

“Don’t get comfortable with it. The way Potter leads the team, he won’t be captain for long.” 

Ginny lunged at Bell, but something held her back. She struggled, thrashing to get at Bell. 

“Ms. Weasley!” McGonagall snapped, her spell pulling Ginny away from Bell. 

“She started it!” Ginny screamed. “Didn’t you hear her? No one talks about me or my friends like that!” 

Bell looked pleased with herself until McGonagall glared at her. 

“That’s quite enough, Ms. Bell. Do not provoke another student like that. Five points from Gryffindor for provoking her, and another five for insulting Potter. I will not tolerate disloyalty in Gryffindor. Ms. Weasley, another five points for fighting. Now, Ms. Bell, leave us.” 

Bell spared a glance at Ginny before turning and walking away. 

McGonagall lowered Ginny to the ground. 

“Ms. Weasley.” 

“She—” 

McGonagall raised her hand and shook her head. 

“I don’t care if she provoked you. You must learn to keep your temper under control.” She held out Ginny’s wand. “If I find that you’ve harmed Ms. Bell in any way, you will be expelled. Is that clear?” 

Ginny glowered at her, but nodded all the same. 

“Yes, professor.” 

“Good.” 

McGonagall handed Ginny her wand. 

“You are a gifted flyer, Ms. Weasley. I’d hate to see that talent go to waste over this.” 

Ginny fastened her wand back into place. It felt good to know someone knew she could do it. 

“Thanks.” 

She walked off towards the Room of Requirement, the only place she was allowed her wand unsupervised. She wanted to practice fighting. She knew she couldn’t do anything against Rose, but at least she’d be able to fight the other Death Eaters when the time came. 

As she paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement, a pair of unexpected faces arrived. 

Brain and Toad rounded the corner and stopped when they saw her. 

“What are you doing here?” Toad asked. 

Ginny heard her tail slip off into the shadows. As she’d learned, Toad, Princess, and Skyeyes were all sufficient supervision. 

“I wanted to practice for when we’ve got to fight Death Eaters again,” Ginny replied. “What are you doing here?” 

They exchanged glances. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes. She had plenty of ideas what they’d be doing, sneaking around like that. They clearly didn’t want her to know what they were up to. 

“Are you two sneaking around behind Moon’s back?” 

“What? No!” Brain exclaimed. 

“That’s what it looks like to me. If you’re not, then what are you doing?” 

The two exchanged glances again. 

“You can’t tell anyone,” Toad said. “Alright?” 

Ginny nodded. 

“We’re going to try taking out Rose. Us and Taltria.” 

Ginny lit up. This was her chance. 

“I can help!” 

“Rose is immune to fire,” Brain said. “You won’t be able to hurt her.” 

Ginny folded her arms and glared at them. 

“Let me help!” 

“You won’t be going after Rose,” Toad said, “but you—” 

“I can—” 

“But,” Toad said, raising his voice, “it won’t just be Rose there. You can provide a distraction to keep anyone she’s got with her off us.” 

Ginny grinned. It was perfect. Her chance to prove to everyone she was better than the rest. 

“Okay!” 

* * *

That night, Hermione met Neville in the common room. They didn’t speak a word until they were sure Ginny wasn’t around. 

“This is a bad idea,” Hermione said. “Ginny nearly killed Harry and Ron a few weeks ago.” 

Neville shrugged. 

“Taltria’s plan was never going to work. This way, we’ve got a chance.” 

Hermione hoped Neville couldn’t see her hesitation. 

“I… I guess that makes sense.” 

She imagined them going against a hoard of Death Eaters. With Ginny running interference, they could focus on Rose. Without her, Hermione would have to handle Rose’s magic and deal with the other Death Eaters. It allowed her to focus on her real goal: answers. 

Without the obstacle of the other Death Eaters, Neville and Taltria would be more motivated than ever to fight. That meant it’d be even harder for Hermione to talk them out of it. If they did the impossible and killed Rose, it’d be Hermione’s fault. She didn’t want to kill Rose. 

“Toad, do you really want to kill Rose?” 

To her relief, Neville shook his head. 

“Nothing about this makes sense, but going after Rose gives me a shot at Lestrange.” He clenched his fist. “I’m not letting her get away this time.” 

Hermione nodded, thinking back to Luna. Something still didn’t add up with her, but she chose not to bring it up. 

“What if Taltria kills her?” 

“I don’t know. Everyone keeps saying how she killed Lavender, but it doesn’t make sense. Rose wouldn’t kill someone like that.” 

“I can’t see how she killed Alavel,” Hermione said. “She refused to tear down the first task. Rose doesn’t have it in her to destroy something she made.” 

Neville shook his head. 

“I don’t know. We’re missing something. Did Professor Dumbledore say anything?” 

“We couldn’t find anything. He hasn’t told me anything lately. When I meet with him, it’s to explain how to counter Rose’s magic.” 

Hermione thought back to the memories she’d relived, to seeing Rose again. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she’d been hoping Rose would find a way inside. Hermione wanted to see her again. If Rose came to her alone, then Hermione might finally have the answers she wanted. 

* * *

As on every Sunday, Harry met Snape in the Dungeons. Having an actual Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had helped. Every time he met Remus, it gave Harry the chance to go over what Snape had taught him. 

As far as Harry could tell, Snape knew what he was doing. Remus and Harry hated how harsh Snape was, but it’d been effective. Harry was learning everything about the dark arts. Hundreds of curses and their countercurses, how to spot someone under the Imperius Curse, how to resist it, how to fight various dark creatures Voldemort would have under his control. 

Harry had worked out they were preparing him to fight Voldemort, although he didn’t know why. Why did it have to be him? Surely his friends could manage it together, or Dumbledore could do it on his own. 

He’d taken to asking Snape that same question at the start of every lesson. Snape had yet to give him an answer. 

“As Professor Dumbledore has yet to approve my request to train you to resist the Cruciatus Curse, I will instead be teaching you some dark magic. The more you learn of it, the more you’ll pick up on the flaws in it.” 

Harry made sure not to show how confused he was. 

“This one is called _sectumsempra_ ,” Snape said. “You are never to use it on someone who isn’t about to kill you. You are to know how to stop it from harming you.” 

Snape conjured a mannequin, then recited the incantation and swiped his wand through the air. A large gash appeared through the mannequin, precisely where Snape had moved his wand. 

“How do I stop that?” Harry asked. 

Snape rolled his eyes. 

“Use that tiny Gryffindor brain of yours and work it out. Or ask Granger, I’m sure she’ll tell you all about it. Even Longbottom could figure this out, Potter.” 

Snape pointed at the mannequin and backed away. 

“Try it.” 

Harry focused on the mannequin and moved his wand. 

“ _Sectumsempra!_ ” 

Another slash appeared in the mannequin. It took Harry a moment to realize the trick to stopping it. 

“They’ve got to move their arm when casting it,” he said. “Stop their arm, and you stop the spell.” 

“I’m almost impressed,” Snape said. “One point from Gryffindor.” 

“From? What for?” 

“Because I don’t like you, Potter.” 

Harry considered talking back, but held his tongue. He knew why Snape didn’t like him, and taking only one point was better than Snape’s usual five. 

_I think he’s starting to warm up to me._

* * *

A week later, Draco received yet another letter from home with orders, but instead of coming down from his father, the orders came from another lieutenant. 

_Dear Future Slave,_

_Your lord and master grows weary of your slow progress. Bring him something within the next week, or I get to keep you._

_Your Future Master,_

_Aurora Lux_

Draco glared at the letter, then hurled it into the fire. 

“Dobby is being sorry, Master Draco,” Dobby told him. “Dobby is being made to bring these letters.” 

Draco glared at the fireplace before answering. 

“I know. It’s not your fault. Thank you, Dobby.” 

Dobby bowed, then vanished. 

Draco took a moment to clear his mind, then left the common room for rounds with Sally-Anne. 

They met each other with a glare. He looked behind her while she looked behind him. 

“Anyone?” she whispered. 

“No, you?” 

“Nope.” 

Their glares turned to smiles, and she kissed him. They proceeded to their rounds, holding hands on occasion. That was his favorite part, even if they couldn’t do it all the time. Part of him didn’t care if anyone knew, but if anyone found out, word would reach his father before long. He wouldn’t risk her like that. 

“Is something the matter?” she asked. “You seem distracted tonight.” 

Draco paused for consideration. He wanted to tell her. He’d told her more than that thus far. 

“Remember how I mentioned they want information on Dumbledore?” he asked. 

“Of course.” 

The look of concern on her face raised his spirits. He didn’t understand why, but something about knowing she cared made everything worth while. It was hard not to start laughing. 

“Father keeps sending me letters asking for updates. I got one today, but it wasn’t from him. It was from the Dark Lord’s new favorite. This woman called Lux.” 

Sally-Anne stopped walking. 

Draco looked back at her and started to worry. Had he said something wrong? He still hated how vulnerable he felt around her. He cared so much about what she thought of him, but he knew she wouldn’t take advantage of it. She’d had plenty of opportunities to do just that. 

“What is it?” 

“Her… her name isn’t Aurora Lux.” 

Draco thought for a moment, then realized he hadn’t mentioned a first name. 

“How do you know her name?” 

Sally-Anne took his hands. 

“This is going to sound mad, but I swear I’m not lying.” 

“Of course not!” he snapped. “You never lie!” 

Sally-Anne smiled a little, but it faded fast. 

“She’s Rose.” 

Draco’s head began to spin, but he gathered himself before too long. He didn’t know whether to laugh or scream. The Dark Lord’s favorite was really Peta-Lorrum? 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Hermione is. She recognized the name from Rose’s stories.” 

Thinking back on his encounters with Lux, her being Peta-Lorrum made a lot of sense. Perfect sense, in fact. The more he thought about it, the more he realized she couldn’t be anyone else. 

“That means… is she spying on him?” he asked. 

Sally-Anne shook her head. 

“We don’t know what she’s doing.” 

The Dark Lord couldn’t know it was really Peta-Lorrum. Draco would be in the clear if he told him. 

“I can tell him,” he said. “That’d be perfect to bring to him.” 

Sally-Anne took his hands again. 

“Please don’t.” 

He was surprised to see fear in her eyes. Like he did for her, she laid her emotions bare for him. 

“You don’t know what she’ll do. Hermione’s the only one who can even guess. I… I don’t want her to kill you like she did Lavender.” 

Draco gave that consideration. Not only would he get out from under the Dark Lord’s gaze, but he’d get rid of Lux while he was at it. It was perfect. All he had to do was trust Granger’s opinion. 

He looked at Sally-Anne. If she trusted Granger, he could trust her too. 

“Ask Granger what to do. She’s the expert on Peta-Lorrum, right? So she’ll have some idea in that annoying head of hers. Then I’ll go home for the Easter holiday and deliver it in person.” 

Sally-Anne squeezed his hands. 

“Alright.” 

She leaned in and kissed him. 

“Whatever happens, promise you’ll come back to me.” 

He nodded, not knowing if he was telling the truth. 

“I will.” 

He stared into Sally-Anne’s eyes. Returning to Hogwarts for her was enough to give him the strength to survive. Whatever happened, he’d come home to her. 

* * *

Draco tried to stop his body from shaking as he descended the stairs to one of the many hidden chambers in their manor. Nausea threatened to overwhelm him, and he was sure people would notice how pale he’d become. He hated this feeling. The overwhelming fear, even in his own home. Sally-Anne was right; it wasn’t right of the Dark Lord to have taken over their home. Their family had folded to him. Now, if they tried to back out, Voldemort would kill them… eventually. 

The fear was worse today, because he had information for the Dark Lord, information he’d insisted on delivering in person. What he knew, what Sally-Anne had told him, it would change everything. Lux, the Dark Lord’s most faithful follower, the one who never did anything wrong, was Rose Peta-Lorrum in disguise. There was no telling what he’d do when Draco said this. He hated the idea of saying anything. He knew they’d ask how he knew, and he’d have to tell them about Sally-Anne. Even though she’d told him it was okay to lie, to say he’d been manipulating her, that she’d know the truth and that was all that mattered, it still meant she’d become a target. 

He focused on his mind, keeping his thoughts hidden, praying Voldemort wasn’t strong enough to get inside. If he did, no one would be able to save him from whatever the Dark Lord did to him. Nor would anyone be able to save Sally-Anne. 

An image of her smile formed in his mind, and his nerves eased. The nausea faded, and he regained control of his emotions. He owed no loyalty to any of them, but he swore that moment he wouldn’t let them hurt her. 

He walked through the threshold and into the main chamber. It was always dimly lit and full of people, and today was no exception. A large table stood in the center, with the Dark Lord himself at the head. His pet Lux sat to his right, and Auntie Bella a few seats down from her, having been shamed enough by Lux to fall down the ranks. Draco’s father sat to Voldemort’s left hand, still as prominent as ever. 

Draco bowed on one knee, as he’d been instructed to do numerous times by his mother. 

“Draco,” Voldemort said with a chilling smile and tone to match. “What news have you?” 

Draco knew better then to try speaking directly to him without an express invitation, and that wasn’t it. 

“I’ve infiltrated Potter’s friends through my manipulation of the mudblood Sally-Anne Perks.” 

It took everything Draco had to maintain his Occlumency shields while calling Sally-Anne a mudblood. He was starting to understand why it angered Weasley so much to hear it. 

“And? What have you learned?” 

It was the moment. Draco kept himself calm, knowing that he had to say it. 

“She’s told me of a spy in our ranks.” 

It didn’t surprise him that Lux had the nerve to chuckle. 

“These are serious accusations, Draco,” Voldemort said, his voice taking on an edge. “How do we know this information is reliable? It did come from a little girl, a mudblood.” 

Draco didn’t break his gaze from the floor. He stayed calm, keeping down the idea of screaming at Voldemort. It wouldn’t do either of them any good. That’s what Sally-Anne would’ve told him. 

“She didn’t tell me,” Draco said, as he’d rehearsed. “I overheard her talking to another of her friends, Hermione Granger. Dumbledore has brought Granger into his inner circle. Neither had any way to know I was listening.” 

Voldemort took a moment to consider what he’d said. Draco knew this was only the first complication to clear. The next would be getting Voldemort to believe that Lux really was a traitor. Draco focused on the conversation he’d heard Granger and Sally-Anne hold. They’d specifically held the conversation so he’d have a memory to use. As much as he hated her, he couldn’t deny that Granger was clever. 

“Very well. Rise, Draco, and tell us who this spy is.” 

Draco rose to his feet, taking in the faces of the assembled Death Eaters. His father betrayed no emotion, as always. Auntie Bella looked concerned, which was an odd expression for her face. Lux was intrigued. 

His focus remained on Voldemort himself. He knew better than to let it stray. 

“My Lord, the spy is Aurora Lux.” 

No one spoke a word, but most of the Death Eaters shifted in their seats. Auntie Bella narrowed her eyes for a moment, but didn’t dare look at Lux directly. 

Voldemort slowly rose out of his seat, and it took everything in Draco not to run away. 

“You accuse my most faithful disciple of being a spy, based only on the words of two mudbloods?” 

Fear hit him like a Bludger, trying to shove him out the door. Draco wanted to look at Lux, to see if she’d faltered, but he didn’t dare. He couldn’t take his eyes off Voldemort, not even for a second. Why hadn’t it occurred to anyone that she’d deny everything? 

“You’ve never had a spy in your ranks before, have you?” 

Draco, along with everyone else at the table, couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. 

Voldemort looked down at Lux. Lux grinned back at him. 

“That’s how spies work. They gain your trust, so you won’t believe they’re spies.” She turned her grin to Draco. “Although, Butterhead, you’re not quite right.” 

She hopped up on the table, her body already shrinking. 

“See, being a spy includes reporting back to someone else and getting secrets for them. That implies having allies.” 

Her hair turned crimson, and her black cloak turned red and parted to reveal a black dress. 

“I haven’t got allies.” 

Peta-Lorrum sat down on the table as the rest of the occupants began to murmur to one another. 

“I’m just here for fun.” 

Voldemort turned his anger from Draco to Peta-Lorrum. 

“You,” he hissed. 

“Me,” she hissed back, still smirking. 

“I killed you,” he said. 

She looked down at herself, then back up at him. 

“No, I don’t think you did.” 

Draco didn’t know what to do. Peta-Lorrum had outed herself. It didn’t make any sense. All she needed to do was stay quiet, and Voldemort would’ve killed him, securing her position. She was a fool! 

Granger had warned him she’d do the opposite of what people expected. She’d told him not to run; anything that drew her attention would cut his chances of making it out. 

Voldemort drew his wand, and the nausea came back. With Voldemort in a bad mood, there was no telling what he would do to Draco. If Peta-Lorrum didn’t kill him, Voldemort would. 

“Thanks for having your clubhouse underground,” Peta-Lorrum said. “It makes it easier to do this!” 

Without so much as a wave of her hand, her spell activated. Draco only knew it was her because he’d seen her do the same thing before, casting magic without making a move. The first time, she’d stuck him to the ceiling. This time, she turned Voldemort to stone. 

“Don’t any of you get any ideas,” Peta-Lorrum said. “I’m going to turn him back in a few rounds. I’m just proving a point.” 

Draco’s head spun as he tried to get a handle on what was happening. He exchanged glances with his father, but neither had any more of an idea about what to do than the other. Auntie Bella just glared at Peta-Lorrum with a look of pure rage. Draco was impressed by her restraint. 

Without warning, Voldemort turned back into flesh and began breathing again. 

“If I wanted you dead, Voldie, I would’ve killed you by now. Instead, I want to help you. You need to get into Hogwarts, and I want to keep having fun without worrying about administrative overhead.” 

Peta-Lorrum patted herself on the head, much to the confusion of everyone, including Draco. 

“I have no need for your assistance.” Voldemort raised his wand again. 

She pulled out the locket that hung from her neck. Her grin widened, and she started to sway back and forth along with the locket. 

“Look familiar, Voldie?” 

Voldemort froze. Draco couldn’t see the locket too well. It was gold, and he thought he caught the glint of emerald. What was so special about it? 

“It’s too bad Regulus isn’t here to tell them all about it,” Peta-Lorrum said. “I can, though! I can tell them all about this, and the rest of my collection that I stashed in Hogwarts.” 

No one at the table moved. They all waited for a sign, an order, lest they risk invoking the Dark Lord’s wrath. 

“The goblet Belly gave up,” Peta-Lorrum said, holding up a finger and lowering the locket, “the diary Goldilocks gave to me… the one with a hole in it’s a fake… the diadem I found in Hogwarts, the ring that was hardly guarded at all.” She held up the locket again. “And this locket that was hidden in the Black house.” She laughed. “Yeah, Regulus betrayed you and went back for it.” 

She wiggled her fingers. 

“Five! And I know where the last two are, and I can take them whenever I want! There’s absolutely nothing you can do to stop me!” 

She fell over with laughter. 

“ _Crucio!_ ” 

Mostly on instinct, the table excused themselves and backed away. 

Peta-Lorrum kept laughing. 

“That’s not going to work!” she exclaimed. “Why would that work? You can’t kill me! You can’t control me!” She lifted up her arm and revealed the missing dark mark. “And your little tattoo on my arm was an illusion! If I wanted to stop you, Voldie, I would’ve done it by now!” 

She sat up and stopped laughing. 

“But I don’t want to. Like I said, I want to help you.” 

Draco realized then that Sally-Anne was right (again). Peta-Lorrum was completely mad. She’d lost what was left of her mind. There had always been two ways to stay safe from her: 1. avoid her; 2. hope the teachers were still banning her from killing students. Looking between Peta-Lorrum and Voldemort, Draco didn’t know which one of them was worse. 

“You can hit me with another useless curse,” Peta-Lorrum said. “Or I can tell you how to get inside Hogwarts, kill the old man, kill Potter, and take back all your precious belongings.” 

She turned her head and grinned at Draco. 

Draco took a step back, afraid of what Peta-Lorrum would do. 

“I’m just going to need to borrow Butterhead.” 


	17. Lighting the Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ginny has a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I won't lie to you; J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Hermione blocked another blast of fire. Even distracted by Malfoy’s gambit, she stayed focused on her companions. 

Ginny threw down a fire bomb for cover. Hermione shielded herself from the flames, then checked her _blindsight_ for her friend. Whirling around, she conjured a jet of water in Ginny’s direction. 

The water struck Ginny, but she evaporated it within seconds. Turning on Hermione, she readied another attack. 

Neville caught Ginny with the flat of his blade. She went down, tumbling to recover. Ginny blindly threw a fire bomb at them. Neville dove for cover, while Hermione threw up a shield again. 

The bomb ripped through the Room of Requirement. It sent Neville tumbling over the ground. He recovered, sword in hand, looking out for Ginny. 

Hermione braced herself against the impact. She didn’t know where Ginny was either. The other girl had moved out of range of her _blindsight_. Hermione made a note to add _energy immunity_ to her repertoire of spells. 

The two of them remained ready for another head on attack, as was Ginny’s style. It’d be easy enough to catch them off guard with a surprise attack from behind, but Ginny never went for it. 

The smoke cleared, giving away Ginny’s position. Hermione put pressure on her while Neville closed the gap between them. 

When Neville reached Ginny, they switched roles. While he kept Ginny from casting another spell, Hermione moved into position. She traced cracks in the wall, breaking loose chunks of stone. As she and Neville had practiced, she pelted them with rock. 

Neville deflected the barrage without breaking eye contact with Ginny. Ginny wasn’t so lucky; she took hit after hit from Hermione and Neville. 

Hermione’s assault knocked Ginny off balance. Neville shoved her off her feet, keeping up his assault. 

Ginny landed on her back, then rolled away from Neville. Stretching out her hand, she vaulted off her back, then hurled a fire bomb at Neville in midair. 

Hermione tried to work out a solution. She came up with nothing, so she pushed harder. Her mind churned with possibilities, going faster and faster, but then she hit her limit. Her mind locked down. She had nothing. She froze. 

Neville glanced behind him at Hermione. He threw his sword at her, pulled himself to her, and got them both out of the path of the bomb. 

It went off, but they were safely away when it did. Before Ginny could throw another one, Neville called out to her. 

“That’s enough for today!” 

Ginny glared at him, keeping her wand ready for more. 

“That’s it?” she exclaimed. “But—” 

“If we push ourselves too hard, it’ll only wake it worse,” Neville said. “It defeats the point of all this.” 

Ginny lowered her arm. 

“Fine.” 

Oddly enough, Hermione had seen improvement in Ginny. Not only in her combat prowess, but the outlet for her energy had done her good. Hermione wanted to talk to Harry about getting her back on the team before May. As wild as Ginny could be, Hermione thought she’d earned something. 

“Why don’t you get going?” Neville said. “I want to talk to Brain for a moment.” 

Ginny spared them a glance, then left the Room of Requirement. 

“Hope I didn’t beat you too badly!” she called on her way out. 

As much as Ginny had improved, she was still arrogant. 

“Are you alright?” Neville asked. “You hesitated again. You can’t be doing that against Rose.” 

She was still shaken, but she didn’t want Neville to worry. She nodded, hoping it would suffice. 

“I know. I pushed myself too hard is all.” 

Neville eyed her, and she knew he was worrying about her anyway. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

The look didn’t stop. 

“Stop it!” 

“If you insist,” he said, turning to the door. 

“Any word from Moon?” Hermione asked, knowing the topic would distract him. 

Neville glanced back and shook his head. 

“Don’t worry,” Hermione said. “I know she cares about you. I’m sure she’s got her own problems to sort out.” 

Hermione hoped that was true. It was nice seeing them together, and she knew how much they both cared for one another. She hoped it was a matter of time before Luna came to her senses. Having Sally-Anne Perks and Draco Malfoy be the power couple in their group felt wrong. 

* * *

Draco returned to Hogwarts Sunday night. He snuck off to the Room of Requirement, where he found Sally-Anne and Granger waiting for him. 

Sally-Anne jumped up and ran to meet him. Without regard for Granger, she threw her arms around him. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” she said. 

“Well?” Granger asked. 

Draco didn’t return Sally-Anne’s hug. Every inch of him wanted to, but he refused to show weakness in front of Granger. 

“I told them about Lux. Then she turned into Peta-Lorrum, turned him into stone, turned him back, showed off some sort of pendant, then told him she needed me to take down the ward you put up.” 

Granger scoffed. 

“You’ll never find it.” 

Sally-Anne glared at her. 

“That’s not the point.” She turned back to him. “What’s important is that you’re safe.” 

“I’ve got until the last day of classes to take it down,” Draco said, ignoring Sally-Anne’s concern. “After that, I’ll go home, and… face the consequences.” 

Sally-Anne turned to Granger. 

“Well?” 

“Well what? I can’t tell either of you how to take the wards down.” 

“Like I need your help!” Draco snapped, happy to be asserting dominance over someone after the weekend he’d had. “I’ll find it on my own!” 

“Good luck,” Granger said. She walked past them and out of the Room of Requirement. 

Draco waited for the door to slam. He still resisted the urge to show weakness, but he could feel his body shaking with contained sobs. 

Sally-Anne smiled at him, and he nearly lost it. 

“You don’t need to worry about it.” 

Her kindness was too much for him to take. Ignoring his instinct to run away from her, he pulled her closer. She rested his head on her shoulder. As he breathed to stop himself from crying, he took in the scent of strawberries in her hair. It was warm, soothing. 

“It’s alright,” she whispered. “I’m proud of you.” 

“They’re going to kill me,” he said. “And my parents. Probably my aunt for fun.” 

“You don’t know that. We can help you. We can protect you. Inside Hogwarts, they can’t get to you.” 

Draco’s tears subsided, but he didn’t release Sally-Anne. 

“Will Granger tell anyone what I did?” 

Sally-Anne shook her head. 

“She’s kept it a secret all this time. She won’t spoil it now.” 

Draco pulled away from her and straightened up. 

Sally-Anne smiled and fixed his collar. 

“That’s more like it. There’s my prince.” 

Draco blushed for a moment. No one had ever given him a pet name before. He thought he would’ve hated it, but he loved hearing Sally-Anne call him that. 

Sally-Anne’s hands drifted from his collar to his cheeks. 

“You’re doing the right thing. Remember that.” 

He rested a hand on hers and stared into her eyes. 

“I know, Princess.” 

She kissed him. 

“Only making sure, Prince.” 

He blushed again. 

* * *

Hermione trekked into the forest to meet with Taltria later that night. It was an odd sensation to be counting on Draco Malfoy, but he’d been her last hope. If he’d succeeded, there wouldn’t have been any need to go after Rose. Now, there was nothing. 

She found Taltria waiting for her. Hermione had put Taltria on the telepathic network weeks ago to ease their ability to communicate. They’d want it when they went against Rose anyway. 

“What?” Taltria asked. “What’s so important that we had to meet in person?” 

_I don’t want to fight Rose._

“Do… do we have to fight Rose?” 

“Of course we do! Do you want her to keep killing everyone?” 

“Can’t we talk to her? Find out—” 

“There’s nothing to say!” Taltria spat. “She killed my brother! She killed a student! How many more people does she have to kill before you realize that she’s against us? Cohort? Moon? Toad? Wake up, Brain! Rose is evil! She stabbed us in the back! We’ve got to take her down!” 

Hermione trembled at Taltria’s words. It was still impossible for her to think of killing her friend. Not without knowing why she’d turned. What had Slytherin done to make her this way? Was there anything Hermione could do to fix it? 

“Quit whining, and let’s get back to it,” Taltria said. “You’ve got to be on counterspelling duty. Anything she throws out, you dispel. In fact, dispelling her to begin with will help. She uses Persist Spell, so most of her spells can be removed. Do that, and she’ll be powerless.” 

“She’ll still have _Serendipity_.” 

“Not if she can’t _power surge_ her.” 

The thought of Rose rendered helpless was too strange for her to consider. Could they really do it? Could Hermione be the one to strip away her friend’s defences? Did she want to be the one to do it? 

“But—” 

Taltria grabbed Hermione and slammed her into a tree. 

“Stop being such a coward, Brain! You’re the only one that can do this. If you don’t help me kill Rose, I’ll kill you!” 

“W-won’t that complicate your plans a little?” Hermione stammered, caught off guard by the sudden outburst. 

Taltria picked her up and slammed her into the tree again. 

“Then I’ll go after your parents.” 

Hermione trembled in Taltria’s grasp. Taltria had given her a choice: her parents or Rose. Hermione wanted to run away, to let someone else make the choice. Why did it have to be her? 

“Fine. I’ll help you.” 

Taltria narrowed her eyes. 

“Good,” she said, and dropped Hermione. “While you’re here, let’s work on some spells you’ll need to fight her. Then you’ve got to work out _discern location_ so we can find her.” 

Hermione wanted to argue, but she was too afraid of Taltria. She wanted to run away, to crawl into her bed, to cry to Professor Vector. If she did any of that, Taltria would find her parents and kill them. 

She hid her fear and forced herself to practice with Taltria. They went until sunrise, when Hermione insisted she needed to return to the castle. 

After Hermione snuck back into Gryffindor Tower, she threw herself into bed. She didn’t want to start crying, but the tears came anyway. 

“Rough night?” 

Sally-Anne walked out of the bathroom and sat down beside her. 

Hermione didn’t say anything. She couldn’t. 

“If Draco was plan A, what’s plan B?” 

Hermione shook her head. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she said, her voice hoarse. 

Sally-Anne rested her hand on Hermione’s back. 

“Is it killing Rose yourself?” 

The thought of killing Rose brought fresh tears to her eyes. A sob escaped her mouth. 

“I don’t want to hurt her. I don’t want her to be like this. What happened to my friend?” 

Sally-Anne rubbed her back. Hermione appreciated the effort, but she was sure nothing would calm her down. 

“I don’t know, Brain. I’m sure there’s a reason for all this. If anyone can work it out, it’s you.” 

Hermione tried to smile, but it only made the tears fall faster. Nothing was going right. She wanted to run away and let someone else handle this. Wasn’t there someone else that was supposed to be handling this? 

_So much for all the talk of the adults handling things._

She forced down her sobs enough to get a question out. 

“How are things with Malfoy?” 

She couldn’t see Sally-Anne’s face, but her friend withdrew her hand. 

“He’s alright. He… well, he wouldn’t want me saying anything more.” 

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes and sat up in her bed. That was when she noticed that something was different in their room. 

“Where’s Parvati?” 

“She left. Her parents called her home last week, so she packed up before the Easter holiday. You were off not planning on going after Rose with Neville and Ginny.” 

Hermione frowned at her. 

“What?” 

Sally-Anne shook her head and rubbed her wrist. 

“Never mind. It’s just the two of us now.” 

Hermione smiled at her. 

“At least we’ve got each other.” 

Tears returned to her eyes. Her mind drifted back to her time with Rose. Her friend, so far away. Hermione wanted to see her again. If only to find out why. 

* * *

Ginny arrived in the forest with Hermione and Neville. They had just under two months before classes ended, and they wanted to take down Rose before then. 

“Here’s the plan. We go in and take them out. I’ll handle Voldemort. Firecracker, Toad, clear a path to Rose. Brain, take down her defences. Once you’ve got her neutralized, Toad and I take her out. Firecracker, you clear us an escape route. Hit them hard and fast.” 

Ginny grinned. She’d been waiting for this for weeks. 

“Firecracker, you’ll be on your own for the most part. Tonight, we’ve got to get you ready for it. You’ll have to be good enough to take us three.” 

Ginny flicked her wand into position. 

“Come on, then!” 

Taltria swung at her. Ginny jumped out of the way and fired back. Taltria stopped it with a twirl of her sword. 

Ginny jumped back to put distance between her and Taltria. She threw another blast of fire, but aimed this one at the ground. It rose up around them, granting her cover. 

Neville came at her from behind. He knocked her in the head with the flat of his blade. Ginny stumbled, her vision fuzzy, then threw fire back at him. 

Hermione extinguished the flames, allowing Taltria to get through to Ginny. Ginny dropped to her knees and spun around, hurling fire in all directions. Climbing to her feet, she got out from between Taltria and Neville. 

“Ha!” she exclaimed, firing another blast between them. 

Glancing around, she spotted Hermione. Ginny threw another blast at her to keep her at bay, then stepped forward and pressed the others back. 

In her mind, her teammates would run through the gap she’d created, straight to Rose. She stepped to her right to imitate that, forcing her enemies away. 

Hermione started to extinguish the flames again. With her imaginary companions safely behind her, Ginny went on offence. She stepped forward and launched a fire bomb at her opponents. 

The bomb detonated, ripping away trees they could’ve used as cover. The flash lit up the night, removing whatever vision Hermione was using to see. The forest caught fire, meaning it’d be harder all around for them to fight her. 

She threw another, then another, keeping them all at bay. They didn’t have time to recover, nor to keep up with the volley. 

“Not so tough now!” she exclaimed. 

Something cracked her on the back of the head. She spun around, but it was already gone. She turned back to her opponents. Before she could make another move, the rumbling of thunder overhead stopped her. 

A flash of lightning revealed the person who’d gotten behind her. It wasn’t Neville, Taltria, or even Hermione. 

Luna stood among the trees, her hands raised to the sky. Ginny went for her, but a wave of Luna’s hand sent a gust of wind at Ginny. The wind knocked her off her feet as rain began to fall. 

One drop fell, then another, and another, until it was pouring. The rain doused the fires and broke up the smoke. 

Ginny clenched her fists and glared at Luna. 

“What are you doing?” Ginny shouted. 

Luna looked at her, her face concealed by her mask. 

“Well?” Ginny shouted. “Answer me!” 

Ignoring her, Luna looked to Ginny’s recovering companions. 

Ginny gritted her teeth, then raised her wand. She started to throw a fire bomb at Luna, but something caught her feet and knocked her to the ground. 

She rolled over and saw Neville standing over her. 

Rolling again, Ginny tried to climb to her feet, but Neville knocked her down again. Before she could react, he held his blade to her throat. 

“Stay down,” he snarled. 

“That wasn’t fair!” Ginny exclaimed. “It can’t rain indoors!” 

“We’ve got magic,” Neville replied. “You’ve turned a snuffbox into a mouse and back again, and you think it can’t rain indoors?” 

Ginny growled at him. 

Neville glanced at Luna. Ginny saw her opening. 

She knocked the sword away and leapt to her feet. She hurled another blast of fire at him. 

Neville flicked the sword up and blocked it, then went for her. 

Ginny hurled a fire bomb at her feet. 

The blast knocked everyone to the ground. Ginny recovered first. She scanned the area, and saw that she’d caught Luna in the blast. No one was severely injured, on account of the rain falling hard enough to extinguish the flames before they did any real damage. Still, it proved that she wasn’t useless without fire damage. 

“Shows what you know!” she exclaimed. “I bet I could do this by myself if I wanted!” 

She readied another firebomb, but stopped when she realized she couldn’t see Luna anymore. She scanned the forest, smirking when she couldn’t find her. 

“Must’ve ran away!” She cupped her hands to her mouth. “What’s the matter, Moon? Too scared to face a real challenge? I’ve got your boyfriend at my mercy! If you’re not quick, he’ll end up back in the—” 

Something hit her hard on the back of the head. She spun around, but Luna raked her nails over Ginny’s face. Luna spun around and caught Ginny with her foot, landing her on the ground. Ginny lifted her arm, but Luna grabbed her wrist and jabbed at her elbow. 

_CRACK!_

Ginny recoiled, clutching her broken arm. 

Luna didn’t stop there. She grabbed Ginny’s throat and slammed her head into the ground. Claws protruded from Luna’s free hand and she lowered them towards Ginny’s face. 

“Moon?” Ginny wheezed, hardly able to breath through Luna’s grasp. 

Ginny tried to raise her wand. Pain shot through her arm and radiated into her body. She punched Luna’s face with her good hand, forgetting that Luna’s mask was wood. 

Out of options, Ginny struggled against Luna, but the claws still descended. 

“Moon!” Neville shouted. 

The claws stopped. Luna stared at Ginny, then looked up. Her head whipped around, then she stared down at Ginny. Luna jumped off her and backed away. 

“No!” she cried, clutching her head. “Get out of my head! I’m not you! I’m me!” 

Ginny climbed to her feet, her hand clenched. She was helpless. Anyone could kill her if they wanted. Exactly as it had been against Voldemort. He’d shattered her wand, making her powerless. Weak. Pitiful. The way everyone saw her. 

Neville approached Luna. She looked at him. Watched him approach. Then she bolted, disappearing into the trees. 

“Moon!” 

Neville ran after her a few paces, then realized he’d never catch her. After staring at the trees, he turned on Ginny. 

“Why did you attack her?” he shouted. “She’s not part of this!” 

He closed the distance between them and grabbed her. She winced when his hand closed around her broken arm. 

“She got in my way!” Ginny shouted. “It wasn’t fair!” 

“You think attacking us last year was fair? You think Lestrange torturing my family was fair? You think Voldemort killing Harry’s parents was fair? These are Death Eaters! They don’t care about fair! If not for Brain, Rose would turn us all to stone! She’s got magic only she and Brain can use! None of this is fair! Don’t attack Moon because you think she’s ruining your fun!” 

Ginny struggled against Neville’s grip, but he squeezed her tighter the harder she tried to escape. 

“I’m sorry you’re not strong enough to stop me,” Ginny sneered. “Only weak enough to hit me while I’m down.” 

Neville threw her to the ground. 

“I’m done,” he said. “I’ll find a way to go after Lestrange that doesn’t involve her.” 

He stormed off, disappearing into the trees. 

Taltria walked over to her. Hermione stood where she’d been the entire time. She stared at them all. 

“Good work,” Taltria said. “Toad was redundant with you here anyway.” 

Hermione looked from Taltria to Ginny. 

“You can’t be serious. Did we not both watch that?” 

“Toad’s right,” Taltria said. “They’re not going to play fair, so why should we? Going all out like that was perfect. Don’t hold back next time, Firecracker. Scorched Earth is a great way to go with this. If you happen to kill everyone else there, so be it. We’ll all be immune to fire, courtesy of Brain.” 

Ginny stared in awe of Taltria. Not only was someone not giving her grief for killing some nameless NPC, they were telling her to kill more of them. Someone finally understood. 

Her awestruck face turned into a smile. 

“I can do that. Can someone fix my arm?” 

Taltria turned to Hermione, who stared at the two of them in shock. 

“Brain?” 

Hermione looked between them, then resigned herself. 

“Alright.” 

She took Ginny’s arm in her hands. Closing her eyes, she muttered something under her breath. Her hands glowed white, then the light spread to Ginny’s arm, encasing it. The pain faded away. When the light was gone, she could use her arm again. 

She looked at Taltria and Hermione. The three of them could do it. They didn’t need Toad. 

_I don’t even need them._

* * *

Neville trekked through the forest. He knew he wouldn’t find Luna, but he wanted to put distance between himself and the others. He’d been wrong to think the four of them could kill Rose. It was suicide. 

“But they’re going to kill Lestrange without you,” Evil Neville whispered. “You’ll never get revenge for what she did. It’ll be over, and she’ll never suffer.” 

Neville thought of his parents, unaware of the world. They were shells, with nothing inside them. They’d never tell him they loved him. All because of Lestrange. 

Anger rose inside him. He wanted to scream. He was angry at Moon for running away. At Ginny for attacking Moon. At Lestrange for taking his parents. At Rose for abandoning them. He was angry at everyone, at everything. 

Neville fell to his knees and screamed. Nothing was going right. Why couldn’t something go right? 

He drove his fist into the ground. He wanted to drive it through Lestrange’s head, but that meant working with Ginny again. What was wrong with her? Was that the way people like her went? Was that what had happened to Rose? 

“They all hate you,” Evil Neville said. “You’re still Neville Longbottom, not worth loving at all. The poor little orphan boy who’s all alone.” 

“Shut up!” 

“You’ve still got your sword. Why don’t you make me?” 

Neville closed his eyes and gathered himself. It was no use getting angry about it. He’d find a way to take Lestrange down. 

He climbed to his feet and started walking. He didn’t care where he was going. The forest was familiar, safe. He could count on it, unlike everyone else in his life. 

_That’s not true. Professor Sprout’s pretty nice._

The sound of someone ahead caught his attention. He ducked behind a tree to see what it was. By the light of the moon, he made out a familiar face. 

Luna looked up, and he saw her face for the first time in almost a year. A scar ran across her face. When she looked at him, he saw her eyes. 

There were no pupils in them. They were empty. Fake. 

“Moon.” 

She bolted into the trees. He started to go after her, but she lost him in seconds. 

Neville slowed to a stop, staring into the forest where Luna had run. 

“She’s blind,” he breathed. “Moon’s blind.” 

He felt short of breath. The urge to be sick rose inside him. Moon had lied to him. She was blind. 

Neville turned and started back towards the castle. Only one thought prevailed in his mind. 

_I’m going to kill Lestrange._

She’d taken his parents from him. Robbed him of a proper childhood with a loving family. Instead, he’d been thrown out a window. It was probably why nothing Rose had done ever bothered him. His family had done worse. 

Until Rose had faked her death and turned against them. That was worse than anything anyone had done. 

Except for Moon. He cared so much about her, but she’d run away, leaving him like everyone else. As angry as he was about her lying to him, he was relieved to know why she’d run away. 

Yet, the same thought prevailed: if it hadn’t been for Lestrange, Moon would’ve come back with him. Lestrange had taken the last good thing in his life. 

_I’m going to kill Lestrange._


	18. Knight Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione learns a valuable lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Hogwarts and all of its protections.

A lot of questions went through Hermione’s head as she laid in bed. They were halfway through April, meaning the day Taltria wanted to go after Rose was looming nearer. She planned for the end of June, giving them as much time as they could to prepare. 

Would they be able to? What was the plan for finding her? Hermione hadn’t had any luck working out _discern location_ , and even if she did, it wouldn’t help her find Rose. Yet Taltria insisted it was Hermione’s job to find her. 

What about Malfoy? Had he somehow found the ward chamber? He couldn’t have, and yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d found it. That it was only a matter of time before the wards were lowered and they were all dead. 

With all of this going on, all Hermione wanted to do was go to Professor Vector and work on Arithmancy. Even exams felt simple compared to this. Why did it have to be her? 

Hermione checked the time. One in the morning. She gave up on sleep and got out of bed. She got ready for the day, then snuck out of Gryffindor Tower. She spared a thought for how terrified she’d been in her first year of getting caught. Now, she had _invisibility_ , so there was no way for anyone to see her. 

She crept through the castle, worried that someone could still hear her. She made it down to the Dungeons, then tapped the wall to reach the first secret passageway. She dismissed _invisibility_ before it ran out, then started towards the maze. When she reached the end of the maze, she found the entrance to the chamber. It looked as it had before, like any other dead end. 

Hermione relaxed. No one had entered the chamber. The wards were safe. 

She recast _invisibility_ , then returned to her room. She past Harry and Sally-Anne talking in the common room on her way, and joined them after it didn’t look like she had been out of her room. There was nothing to worry about. 

* * *

Draco walked around the Dungeons. From what Granger had said, there was somewhere to find to disable the wards. That meant it’d be at the bottom of the castle, which meant the entrance would likely be in the Dungeons. 

It wasn’t much; there was a good possibility that the only way to get to wherever the wards were placed was through the headmaster’s office. If that was the case, he was in trouble. 

He prepared to give up for the night when he heard footsteps echoing through the corridor. He ducked in an alcove and looked around, but he didn’t see anyone. Was someone using a disillusionment charm? 

As he watched, something tapped a section of the wall, and it slid away. He cast his own disillusionment charm and slipped inside before it could close. 

When he got inside, he saw the person he was following: Granger. Draco crept behind her, careful not to make a sound. She walked through a few corridors, then opened another wall. 

A maze lay past this one. Draco couldn’t begin to keep up with the twists and turns. He didn’t have parchment on him, so he had to force himself to remember. The maze didn’t shift, which likely meant he could always figure it out himself later. 

After a time, Granger arrived at a dead end. Apparently satisfied, she turned around, a smile on her face. He stepped aside to avoid her running into him before she returned through the maze. It wasn’t any easier to remember the directions the second time around. 

When they were out, Granger cast her disillusionment charm (although the incantation didn’t sound anything like it should’ve) and started back towards Gryffindor Tower. 

Draco watched her go, then memorized where they were in the Dungeons. The Dungeons were vast, so it made sense that no one would’ve found wherever she’d been. He didn’t know for sure, but his instincts told him that he’d just seen the way to the wards. 

He opened the passageway again to make sure he could, then returned to the common room. He’d be tired in the morning, but he didn’t care. He knew where the wards were. It was only a matter of time before he found out how to take down the one Granger added. 

_Then what?_ Sally-Anne would’ve said. _You go on living your life under the fear of Voldemort? Of Rose? Do you think it’s going to stop there?_

He clenched his teeth at the thought of someone telling him off, but relaxed when he realized Sally-Anne had a point. What did happen next? If he did as he’d been told, he’d continue living his life under Voldemort and lose Sally-Anne. If he didn’t do as he was told, he kept Sally-Anne, but lost everything else. 

Draco struggled to fall asleep with that choice on his mind. It seemed simple, but every time he thought about giving up Sally-Anne, he’d think of her smile. That kind smile that promised him she’d do whatever it took to make him happy. 

He counted himself lucky that he didn’t need to choose yet. He could enjoy a few more months with her before everything fell apart. 

_I wonder what she’s doing now?_

* * *

Moments after Hermione left, Sally-Anne opened her eyes. When Hermione cast _invisibility_ , Sally-Anne knew it was her chance. 

<Harry, would you please bring the map to the common room?>

She waited for Harry to give her an all-clear, then went down to the common room. Harry was waiting for her, map at the ready. 

“Thank you for doing this,” she said. 

“I don’t know why you want to find out where Hermione’s going,” Harry said, “but knowing you, there’s a good reason.” 

Sally-Anne was happy to have regained Harry’s trust. Only a few months ago, he wouldn’t have considered helping her. Now, as per her request, he was doing so without asking too many questions. 

“I think Hermione and Ginny are up to something,” Sally-Anne said. “Neville too. I’ve noticed they’ve been disappearing lately at odd times of the day.” 

Harry shook his head and pointed to Neville’s marker on the map. It was still in Gryffindor Tower. 

“And I spotted Ginny in her room on my way down,” Sally-Anne said, pointing to Ginny’s marker. “That’s reassuring.” 

Sally-Anne wanted to know where Hermione was going, but she didn’t want to invade her friend’s privacy more than she already had. Whatever Hermione was doing, it wasn’t part of why she was sneaking off with the others. On her instruction, Harry folded the map. 

“I’m afraid they’re trying to kill Rose,” Sally-Anne said. “The way Hermione talks about it, it’s as if someone’s forcing her to do it.” 

Harry glanced down at the map as he folded it. 

Sally-Anne frowned at him. 

“What is it?” 

“I… Over the holiday, Taltria was at Sirius’s flat.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Sally-Anne said with more disapproval than she’d intended. She had no issue with Sirius and Taltria, only an issue with Sirius forgetting to pick up Harry. 

“When I saw her over the holiday, I… I let slip about Rose. She left after that. Sirius said he hasn’t seen her since.” 

Sally-Anne didn’t know the nature of Sirius’s relationship with Taltria, but it couldn’t have been easy on him for her to disappear. 

“I’m worried about Taltria,” Harry continued. “I’m afraid she’s going to try going after Rose. I know Rose is only human, but no one could ever stand up to her.” 

“I wonder if Taltria recruited Hermione, Neville, and Ginny to help her.” 

“I haven’t noticed Neville at meals,” Harry said. “I think something happened last week.” 

“I don’t know. It feels like every time someone takes a step forward, someone else takes two steps back.” 

They sat in silence for a moment. Sally-Anne tried to think of anything else about which they could talk. 

“How did things go with Professor Snape?” 

Harry shrugged. 

“I didn’t say anything about my parents. Occlumency is easier knowing he’s not really angry at me. I’ve still got to put in twice the effort, but I’m managing.” 

She smiled at him. 

“Alavel would be so proud of you.” 

Harry smiled back. 

“Thank you.” 

He glanced at his own staircase. 

“Has Ron said anything?” 

“About what?” she asked, knowing the answer. 

“Anything. About Lavender, Ginny, exams. Everything keeps hitting him harder. He seems fine.” 

“He’s keeping it bottled up inside,” Sally-Anne said. “I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow during rounds. I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Sally-Anne smiled, then realized Harry could see through it. 

“That wasn’t convincing, was it?” 

Harry shook his head. 

Sally-Anne couldn’t help but smile. It quickly faded when she thought of Ron. 

“I’ll talk to him,” she said. “We’ll figure it out.” 

Sally-Anne didn’t convince herself either that time. 

* * *

It was dark when Ron met Sally-Anne for their rounds later that week. He always noticed the dark nowadays. Had Hogwarts always been that dark at night? 

“Good evening, Ron,” Sally-Anne said with a smile on her face. 

As dark and miserable his world was, hers was just as light and happy. He felt like an idiot next to her, straining to see what she could so clearly. The darkness closed in closer around him as he thought about it. 

“Hi.” 

Sadness joined the light in her eyes. He liked that she never pitied him. People kept telling him how sorry they were, even after so many months. They talked as if they understood what it was like to watch someone they cared about die because they weren’t good enough. If he’d been clever, Lavender would still be alive. 

“Bad day?” she asked. 

He wanted to tell her that every day was bad, that there were no good days anymore. At least when Rose had pretended to be their friend, there was a chance she wouldn’t kill him. Now she could just pop up and kill him for fun. The best he could do was to prepare for any situation. 

“I’m fine,” he said. 

“Alright.” 

They walked in silence, scouting the corridors for students out of their rooms, for traps that might’ve been set up by students… or others. 

Ron occupied his mind with what he’d seen Rose do. 

_If she teleports a Death Eater here, first priority is Sally-Anne. I can’t let someone else die, especially not her._

His eyes darted around the corridor taking in everything he saw and categorizing it according to how useful he could make it. 

_If it’s a Death Eater, I can animate the torches. Fire will damage them, just not Rose. If it’s Rose, I’ve got to have a line to Dumbledore. He’s the only one that can stop her._

Ron had argued for adding Dumbledore to their telepathic network, but Hermione was the only one who knew how to draw the rune. She was always busy with research, ironically with Professor Dumbledore, so Ron had never had the chance to ask her. Every time he tried over the network, she told him “busy”. 

Ron had several ideas about how to solve that problem. Muggles used radios, or these new devices they called “mobiles” to communicate. None of that would work in Hogwarts, since the magic interfered with electricity. They’d need magic, which they had. 

They’d assigned an order of communication. Depending on the person after whom Rose went, they’d contact the others, who’d then contact Dumbledore. 

That still left a delay in Rose appearing and Dumbledore appearing. Ron had to figure out how to solve that problem. The only solution he had was delay Rose. It hadn’t worked before, but he hadn’t known exactly where he’d been. Now he knew exactly where in the castle he was at all times. 

_If she uses that ray thing, I can stop it by throwing objects between us. It can’t go through them; I saw that during the Triwizard Tournament. She can shoot lightning from her eyes. That’s easy; just create a metal line to ground it. Can I do that? I can probably transfigure something._

“Ron?” 

Ron shelved his problem solving and turned his attention to Sally-Anne. She was watching him expectantly. 

“Huh?” 

“I asked if you’re ready for our Transfiguration exam.” 

He’d hardly thought about classes, much less exams. Every good mark he got was because of his preparation to stall Rose. 

“Sure.” 

She smiled and laughed a little. 

“I thought so. I’ve hardly had time to think about exams. It seems like every night I’m rushing to get something done. But it’s probably easy for you.” 

The best he could manage was a small smile. He wasn’t sure he was smiling at all. 

“Even with being a prefect and having Quidditch,” she added. “Is everything going alright on the team?” 

Ron shrugged. 

“I guess. There’s no more fighting. With your boyfriend losing his matches, I think we’ve got a shot at the House Cup again.” 

Sally-Anne smiled at him. While it’d raised his spirits before, he found it did so little for him now. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “You’ve had a look about you.” 

“What’s wrong?” he echoed. “What do you mean? Rose is out there, waiting to kill us all. She could pop up at any second!” 

Sally-Anne shook her head. 

“Hermione put up that ward against her, remember? She can’t pop in anymore.” 

“About bloody time,” Ron mumbled. 

_If they’d taken me seriously, then Lavender would still be alive._

Sally-Anne walked in front of him and stopped. 

“It’s okay. We’re safe.” 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her so worried. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen anyone so worried about him. 

“Tell that to Lav.” 

He walked past her and didn’t speak a word the rest of the night. 

* * *

It wasn’t until someone mentioned Quidditch at breakfast that Ginny realized that Gryffindor’s match against Ravenclaw was a week away. 

It angered her to think about it. Another match, and she hadn’t been let back on the team. She was better than the others. With her, they stood a much better chance of defeating Ravenclaw. 

If they weren’t going to do the sensible thing and approach her, then she had to approach them. 

She spotted Harry leaving breakfast and went after him. 

“Skyeyes!” she called. 

Harry stopped walking and turned to her as she ran to him. Ron took a step back, but Sally-Anne smiled at her. 

“Hey, Firecracker,” Harry said. “Everything alright?” 

“Obviously not,” Ginny replied. “You haven’t said anything about practice. When am I getting back on the team?” 

She got a bad feeling when the smile faded from Harry’s face. 

“What?” 

“Are you—” Ron started, but Sally-Anne shook her head. 

“I can’t,” Harry said. “It’s up to Professor McGonagall to let you back on. You’ve been better these past few months, but it’s not up to me. If it were, I would’ve brought you back in weeks ago.” 

Ginny clenched her fists. 

“Ginny,” Sally-Anne said, “we know you’re not happy about this, but getting angry at us isn’t going to change anything. Like Harry said, it’s not up to us. Why don’t we all go talk to Professor McGonagall and—” 

“She’d have a week to practice,” Ron said. “We’ve got strategies worked out that fit our team. With her there, it’d throw everything off. There’s no time.” 

With every word her brother spoke, her anger bubbled higher and higher, threatening to explode. She wanted to see her brother in pain, to remind him which of them was stronger. To remind him who ended up in St. Mungo’s a few months ago. 

She flicked her wand into place. 

Harry had his trained on her before she could raise her arm. 

“Don’t you dare,” he said. 

“Ginny, don’t do this,” Sally-Anne said. “You’re better than this. You’ve got to let this go.” 

Ginny’s eyes darted from Sally-Anne, to Harry, to Ron. Harry would be faster than her. If she tried anything, he’d stun her before she could fire a spell. 

She slowly brought her left hand over and pushed her wand back into place. 

“Fine,” she said through clenched teeth. “You win.” 

She stormed off. That was it. Her chances of being on the team were gone. 

Fine. She didn’t need to be on the team to prove anything. She had other talents she could use. 

<Brain, I’m heading to the Room of Requirement for practice. Wanna come?>

<I… I can’t. I’ve got work to do.>

<What? What’s more important than going after Rose?>

<I… I don’t think it’s a good idea to go on our own, that’s all. If we listen to Professor Dumbledore, he can—>

<What? We don’t need him! You, me, and Taltria! We’ve got this!>

<Exactly. Toad already backed out. Maybe he had the right idea.>

Ginny stormed off to the Room of Requirement and slammed the door behind her. She unleashed blast after blast at the targets it made for her. With every spell, she screamed the incantation. Every explosion made her feel better. After 15 minutes, she sat down, panting. 

As she surveyed the wreckage she’d caused, a smile spread over her lips. She didn’t need them. Skyeyes. Princess. Brain. Toad. She didn’t need any of them. She could do everything on her own. 

An idea crept into her mind. She could do everything on her own. If she brought Rose’s body back, everyone would see that. 

_Rose is immune to fire._

She’d hit her brother with more than fire, she’d hit him with an explosion. The explosions would hurt Rose. All Ginny had to do was throw more of them at Rose, and she’d wear away at the traitor’s defences. Rose would be powerless to stop her, trapped in an endless chain of explosions until she died. 

Ginny laughed. It was so easy! Why hadn’t she done it months ago? 

Then she remembered that she had no idea where to find Rose. Taltria had told Hermione to do it, but she’d never said anything about it. Did Hermione know, and she wasn’t telling them? Ginny didn’t know, but she knew she could find out. 

As she started to plan, she felt her brother laughing at her. 

_You’re going to plan something? Ha!_

Grinding her teeth together, Ginny abandoned her plan. She didn’t need one anyway. All she had to do was get Rose’s location out of Brain. and she’d be fine. 

* * *

Hermione held her finger to her face and closed her eyes. She got a fuzzy image of a colourful box, but it faded before she got a location. 

“That didn’t work.” 

She crossed out some numbers on one of the pieces of parchment scattered over her room. 

“Perhaps this.” 

She tried again, but the spell still failed. 

She crumpled the parchment and hurled it across the room before falling on her back. 

June had arrived. Hermione had skipped the Quidditch match the previous afternoon so she could focus on finding Rose. The stress of dealing with finding Rose was getting to her. 

“I haven’t started hallucinating yet,” she muttered. “At least there’s that.” 

She sat up and looked around the room. Everything there looked like it belonged. Pointing out that she wasn’t hallucinating usually led to her hallucinating. 

“I’m just tired,” she muttered, falling back to the floor. “I need some rest.” 

She stared at the ceiling until sunrise. A new day. 

She made her way to Professor Vector’s office to review papers after breakfast. Perhaps she could help. 

_I suppose it is an eighth-level spell. Not the easiest thing in the world._

Septima smiled at her when she entered, but the smile quickly turned to a frown. 

“Is everything alright? You look awful.” 

Hermione struggled to smile. The thought of Taltria butchering her parents struck down the smile. 

“I’m fine.” 

Septima didn’t buy it, but Hermione stuck to her story. 

“What’s the newest spell?” Septima asked. “Some way to fly without a broom? Brew potions without a cauldron?” 

Hermione’s mind churned to life and worked out _fly_. She cast it, wishing _discern location_ was as easy. 

She floated into the air, enjoying the astonished look on Septima’s face. 

Hermione floated over to her chair and sat down. 

“That’s easy,” she said. “I’ve gotten so used to it that I can work out most spells fourth-level and lower without trying. I’m stuck on _discern location_. I’ve almost got it, but I can’t get it right.” 

Septima frowned and waited for Hermione to unpack her notes. 

“Do you understand how it’s supposed to work?” 

Hermione nodded. 

“We leave behind psychic impressions whenever we interact with someone or something. Like a lifeline back to it. _Discern location_ follows those lines back to the object or person, while _mind blank_ temporarily severs them.” 

Septima nodded, then looked over her notes. Hermione explained them as Septima looked them over. 

“Perhaps there’s a mental component,” Septima said after she’d finished. “Looking at what you’ve got, it looks like your spell will open up your mind to the psychic lines. It’d still be up to you to follow them.” 

Hermione looked down at her notes again, then concentrated on the spell. She focused on Luna, and felt her mind open. Concentrating harder, the spell revealed a mental image of a golden line leading out of Hogwarts. She followed the golden line to the forest, where she found Luna running through the trees. 

Hermione opened her eyes. 

“That was it!” she exclaimed. “Professor, you’re a genius!” 

Septima smiled. 

“They don’t give this position to anyone, you know.” 

Hermione closed her eyes again and concentrated on the Rubik’s Cube she’d given Rose their first year. A golden line appeared in her head. It led her out of Hogwarts, but not far, settling in Hogsmeade. 

Hermione opened her eyes. 

“What did you find?” Septima asked. 

“Rose.” Hermione’s mind processed the information she’d gained slowly. “She’s in the Shrieking Shack.” 

Rose was in Hogsmeade. Hermione could get to her without needing to apparate or _dimension door_. She could finally get the answers she wanted. 

Septima’s face took on a forceful edge. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. 

“What?” 

“Hermione, I know you want to understand why your friend is doing what she’s doing, but she could kill you. Don’t go after her.” 

Taltria’s words echoed in Hermione’s head. 

“I haven’t got a choice,” she whispered. 

“Of course you have. Why would you think you didn’t?” 

Hermione shook in her chair. She couldn’t tell anyone about what Taltria was doing. If she did, Taltria would surely take her revenge. 

“I… I can’t say.” 

“Did Rose threaten you?” 

Septima’s voice had a tone Hermione had never heard before. Like a strange cross between concerned, sweet, and angry. 

“Rose didn’t. It… I didn’t want to be a part of it, but I thought it’d be the only way I could get to Rose and be safe, and Taltria probably knows something about Rose’s magic that I don’t, so I agreed to help, but then our plan wasn’t working, and I wanted to quit, and now Taltria says she’s going to kill my family if I don’t, and I don’t know what to do!” 

Septima’s lips were pressed so thin they were white. This was in stark contrast to the rest of her face, which was red. 

“Rest assured, Hermione, she will not harm you nor your family. I will see to it myself that this matter is dealt with.” 

Hermione closed her eyes and cast _discern location_ again. This time, she followed the lines straight to the Forbidden Forest, where Taltria was hidden out. 

“She’s… she’s in the Forbidden Forest.” 

Septima stood up. 

“My apologies for cutting our session short after…” she glanced at the clock. “…only 15 minutes, but I feel we’ve made progress today.” 

Hermione couldn’t argue with that. They’d worked out _discern location_ , one of the most useful of Rose’s spells she’d seen, and that felt like progress to her. 

She walked with Septima to the door, where Septima bid her farewell. 

“I’m sorry to leave you like this,” Septima said, “but I’d rather not involve you anymore than you already are.” 

Hermione nodded. She had no arguments about not being involved anymore. 

“You’ll hear no complaints from me. I’m tired of being involved.” 

Septima smiled at her. 

“I see you’ve learned a lot this year.” 

“I’ve had a good teacher.” 

“I’ll see to it that this is sorted. No need to worry anymore. I know you’ve got mixed feelings about Peta-Lorrum, but I can’t blame you for wanting to believe the best in a friend.” 

Hermione smiled, glad someone was taking her side for once. 

They parted ways, leaving Hermione feeling more confident about the future than ever. 

* * *

That night, Hermione’s new outlook on life was tested. 

<Brain!>

Hermione jumped at the angry voice in her head. 

<What are Order members doing in the Forbidden Forest? Did you tell them where to find me?>

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. 

_She can’t get to me here. I’m safe._

<You threatened my parents. You’ve lost it.>

_Now I know how Rose felt every time someone threatened me._

A shiver ran down her spine. Compared to her newfound abilities, her parents felt so vulnerable. 

<Where’s Rose?>

<I’m not going to tell you!>

<Then your parents are—>

<You can’t get to them before the Order does. They’re safe. I can send people anywhere you can go long before you get there.>

Hermione stood firm against Taltria and did the sensible thing. 

<Princess, Skyeyes, Taltria needs help. She’s on the network with us.>

<Brain, tell me where she is right now!>

<Taltria,> Harry said, <Alavel wouldn’t want you taking revenge on Rose.>

Sally-Anne ran up to their room and sat on Hermione’s bed next to her. 

<She killed him! Brain knows where to find Rose!>

Sally-Anne looked at Hermione, who nodded. 

“Have you gone after her?” 

Hermione shook her head. 

“Professor Vector told me not to.” 

Sally-Anne gave her a smile that reminded Hermione of the way Alex smiled. 

<It doesn’t matter,> Harry said. <Professor Dumbledore will take care of it. Let it go.>

“Isn’t she in Malfoy Manor?” Sally-Anne asked. 

“She goes between there and the Shrieking Shack,” Hermione replied. “I think she rests at the shack.” 

Sally-Anne nodded. 

Taltria raged in their heads, but after a time, she wore down. 

<Fine,> she said at last. <You win.>

None of them said anything after that. There was nothing else to say. 

Hermione laid on her bed. Everything was looking up. 

* * *

When Ginny saw Sally-Anne run out of the common room, she crept up the stairs after her. Careful to stay out of sight, she leaned in to hear Sally-Anne and Hermione talking. 

“Isn’t she in Malfoy Manor?” Sally-Anne asked. 

“She goes between there and the Shrieking Shack,” Hermione replied. “I think she rests at the shack.” 

Ginny grinned, then crept back to the common room. 

<Rose is in the Shrieking Shack. I know a shortcut. If you still want to take Rose out, meet me at the Whomping Willow at midnight.>


	19. Blade Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ginny and Taltria make mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Ginny Weasley. I own Taltria.

Ginny crept out of Gryffindor Tower. It’d become easier to sneak around after Neville had shown her where to go. The places the portraits couldn’t see you, the places Filch didn’t check. She got out of the castle before anyone noticed she was there. Once she was out, she sprinted over the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. 

As she’d expected, Taltria waited for her not far from it, hidden from view near the pumpkin patch. She stepped out where Ginny could see her when Ginny got closer. 

<You’re sure about this?> Taltria asked. 

<I overheard Brain and Princess earlier,> Ginny replied. <I’m certain.>

Taltria eyed her, then turned to the Whomping Willow. 

<Why here?>

<There’s a secret passageway that leads from under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack.>

<How do you know?>

<Skyeyes told me.>

She thought of him, flying through the air during Quidditch. He’d be disappointed in her if he knew what she was doing. 

_I don’t care._

The Willow thrashed at them as they drew nearer. Ginny flicked her wand into place. 

<Don’t,> Taltria said. <If you burn it down, you’ll give us away.>

Ginny looked up at the branches, looking for the knot Harry had told her opened the passageway and immobilized the tree. 

<There,> she said, pointing to a branch that didn’t move like the others. <There’s a knot on that branch. Push it, and the passageway opens.>

Taltria bounded nimbly past the other branches and jabbed the knot. When she did, the tree stopped moving, and a piece of the trunk vanished. 

Taltria crawled through the tunnel first, then Ginny followed. Once she brought Rose’s body back, everyone would see that she wasn’t some defenseless little girl that didn’t know anything. They’d see that she didn’t need anyone else to help her. She hadn’t needed Taltria to pull the lever, it was only easier for her than for Ginny. There was no sense getting herself needlessly injured. 

The tunnel gave way to a dark and dusty room, strung about with cobwebs. She covered her mouth so she didn’t make any noise when she coughed. 

<Where is she?> Taltria asked. 

<I don’t know. We’ll have to find her.>

Creeping through the rooms, wand at the ready, she kept her eyes out for Rose. She was there, Ginny was sure of it. Failing that, they could wait for her. They had plenty of time. 

After they climbed a flight of rickety stairs, the sound of something creaking caught Ginny’s attention. The sound was coming from a room up ahead. She held up her hand to signal Taltria. 

Careful not to make a sound, Ginny crept up to the room. The creaking sound was constant, as though someone was rocking. 

In fact, someone was. The sound Ginny heard was a rocking chair. 

Rose sat in it, rocking back and forth staring at a boarded up window. 

“You’re not Brain,” she said, her gaze fixed on the window. “I was expecting Brain to visit me.” 

Rose turned her head to face them. Ginny stepped back in spite of herself, but Taltria held her ground, swords drawn. 

“I’ll just have to wait to see her again.” A smile crept over Rose’s face. “How is Brain, Firecracker? What about you, Taltria, have you talked to her recently? Does she know you’re here, or are you two all alone?” 

“I’m going to make you pay for what you did to Alavel!” Taltria shouted, leveling a sword at Rose. 

“All by yourselves?” Rose asked, looking between the two of them. “Ha.” 

“We don’t need anyone else to defeat you!” 

Ginny hurled a fire bomb at Rose. The fire wouldn’t hurt Rose, but the explosion would. Taltria leapt back as the blast engulfed the room. Ginny heard the chair bang against the wall, but it sounded wrong. 

_Shouldn’t it have been ripped apart?_

Once the explosion subsided, Taltria bounded into the room. She swung a sword down, but Ginny didn’t hear it make contact. 

When the dust cleared, Rose stood in the middle of the room, holding Taltria’s sword at bay. Her chair lay on the ground, in one piece. Everything else was undamaged. There weren’t even scorch marks on the ground. 

Ginny looked around, trying to understand what Rose had done. 

“I’ve been expecting Brain to show up with new magic in her arsenal,” Rose said. “I made sure we wouldn’t disturb the neighbors with our racket.” 

Rose’s lips parted with her next smile. 

“That means no one’s going to hear either of you scream.” 

Taltria swung her other sword at Rose, who released the first one and tumbled under her. 

Rose appeared in front of Ginny and grabbed her wand arm. She whipped the girl over her head, then slammed her on the ground. 

Ginny kicked at Rose, who whipped Ginny over her head again. This time, Rose jabbed Ginny the moment she made contact with the ground, then hurled her across the room at Taltria as she approached. 

Taltria tumbled aside to avoid getting hit by Ginny, then went after Rose with a barrage of sword strikes. 

Rose dodged aside each of them. She smirked the whole time, dancing around as if it were all a game. 

When Ginny hit the wall, the force of the impact caused a small gasp to escape her lips. She recovered and threw another fire bomb at Rose. On her feet, she started a volley of bombs as Taltria dove for cover. She realized that Rose stood between her and the only exit, but it wouldn’t matter. In a few moments, Rose would be dead. 

Ginny didn’t let up, hurling bomb after bomb at the spot Rose had been standing. 

“Can you explain to me why you thought you could beat me with that?” 

Ginny spun around and launched a meteor at Rose’s voice. It struck Rose, leaving no mark on her. 

“Did you think it’d be easy to kill me?” Rose asked, walking closer, undeterred by Ginny’s attacks. 

Taltria dove at her and swung her swords in a frenzy. Still smiling, Rose ducked aside each attack as it came. 

“Didn’t you tell her about all my defences, Taltria? Did you tell her it’s nearly impossible to hit me? Or that even if you do, I can recover from it?” 

Ginny stopped and stared at Rose. 

“What?” 

Taltria roared and stabbed at Rose. Rose twirled aside and jabbed Taltria in the gut. 

Taltria stumbled back, then attacked again. 

“These little attacks of yours aren’t going to phase me. You’ll need something stronger. Like an enchanted sword.” The smirk never left Rose’s face as she knocked attack after attack. “Or if you’d brought Brain along, you might’ve been able to damage me.” 

She slammed into Taltria and sent her sprawling. 

“But no, Brain’s still convinced I’m on her side, isn’t she? That leaves you two. The Nimblewright struggling to be a real Swordsage, and the weak little girl that doesn’t know any better. Neither of you have changed since the forest.” 

Taltria leapt to her feet and swung at Rose again. Rose grabbed her arm with one hand and jabbed the other into Taltria’s wrist. Taltria’s arm turned to dust on contact. 

“Alavel couldn’t beat me. Why would you be able to beat me?” 

Taltria swung at Rose’s legs with her remaining arm. Rose jumped to avoid it, then kicked Taltria in the head. 

Ginny fired another meteor at Rose. It struck her, but didn’t slow her down. Ginny threw another, then another, looking for any gap in Rose’s defences. All the while, Taltria swung and stabbed at Rose. 

Tears appeared in Ginny’s eyes. Why was nothing working? Rose had to be harmed by something! What was her weakness? 

Taltria caught Rose on the side of the head, sending Rose sprawling. Taltria leapt on top of her before Rose hit the ground. Stabbing her sword as fast as she could, Taltria tried to land another hit. Even prone, Rose’s defences still held. 

“Die!” Taltria screamed. “Die!” 

Rose caught Taltria’s blade with one hand. 

“After you.” 

With her other hand, Rose struck Taltria in the chest. Her gold armor turned black, and red cracks branched out from Rose’s fingers. 

Taltria struggled against Rose’s grip. 

“Die!” 

Her final cry echoed through the Shrieking Shack as Taltria exploded. 

Ginny screamed and waved her wand. It was a complicated spell, but nothing she couldn’t handle. With Taltria gone, she no longer had to worry about collateral damage. 

“ _Cefla gwyt latan!_ ” 

A shimmer rippled through the air. Rose stood up, looking as smug as ever. 

“Go ahead, Firecracker. Give it everything you’ve got.” 

_You won’t be so smug in a minute._

Ginny ignited a small spark at the tip of her wand, and the room exploded. 

The blast knocked Ginny off her feet. Rose’s chair was hurled once again into the wall. Ginny saw enough to spot Rose being thrown from her place in the room. 

A grin spread over Ginny’s face. She climbed to her feet and stared into the settling dust. 

“Not so tough now, are you?!” Ginny screamed. “See? I’m better than all of them! I’m better than Taltria! I’m better than you! Maybe you’re just an NPC too!” 

Something tapped her shoulder. She spun around and found herself face to face with Rose. 

“What were you saying?” Rose asked. “I didn’t hear that.” 

Ginny clenched her fists. She’d had enough of Rose’s stupid grin. She punched Rose. She jabbed at her again and again, but Rose still stood and smirked at her. 

“Shut up!” Ginny screamed. “Shut up and die!” 

Rose punched her in the stomach. Ginny recoiled, then Rose punched her again. Ginny raised her wand, but Rose grabbed her arm and twisted. 

Something snapped and pain radiated through Ginny’s arm. She stepped back, but Rose grabbed her and flung her into the adjacent room. Ginny recovered, clutching her arm. She went at Rose with her good arm, but Rose jabbed her in the stomach again. 

Ginny fell to her knees. She tried to think of a way out, but she had nothing. 

Rose wasn’t about to show her mercy. She kicked Ginny in the face, knocking her to the ground. Grabbing a handful of Ginny’s hair, Rose lifted her up and threw her into the wall. 

Ginny got up and went at Rose, her resolve waning. She tried kicking Rose, who grabbed her leg and bent it backwards. 

Ginny screamed in pain, falling to the ground. She tasted blood in her mouth and wondered when she’d started bleeding. 

Rose kicked her across the room and down the stairs. Ginny struggled to get up. She didn’t think she had the strength to pry open the front door, but she spotted the passageway she’d used to enter the shack. She limped closer, hearing Rose’s footsteps drawing nearer. 

She felt like a coward. Tears rolled down her eyes. She wanted to fight, but she was out of options. Rose wasn’t even using magic. Ginny hated everything about it, but at that moment, all she wanted was to see home again. To see her friends. To play Quidditch. 

She fell to her knees, screaming as she landed on her broken leg. She thought of Toad dragging himself through the tasks in the Triwizard Tournament. Dragging herself with her good arm, she pulled herself closer to the passageway. 

Skyeyes’s face popped into her head. Of all the people, he’d never given up on her. There was one person that didn’t see her as a child. He’d be ashamed of her if he’d known what she’d done. 

_I’ll get back to Hogwarts. I can explain it to him. He’ll understand. He always understands._

He’d tell her he was disappointed, but glad she was safe. Just like he’d done last time. Horror swept over her as she realized she could’ve killed her brother and Skyeyes. What would she have done then? 

She looked ahead to the passageway. Only a few more feet, and she’d be home free. Free to see her friends again. 

She reached out and opened the passageway. With what strength she had left, she pulled herself inside. 

Something grabbed her foot and dragged her back into the Shrieking Shack. 

Rose lifted her into the air, dangling her upside down. 

“Let this be a lesson to you Firecracker. Next time, don’t go in without one of the big kids.” 

Rose hurled her away from the passageway. Ginny watched helplessly as salvation sailed away from her. That was when it hit her that she was going to die. Every dream, every ambition, they all ended there, in a dark shack. 

“No,” she groaned. 

Rose walked up to her and kicked her again. Her smirk was the last thing Ginny saw before darkness set in. 

* * *

Harry sprinted down the stairs to the common room two at a time, the map under his arm. As he’d requested, his friends were gathered in the common room. 

“She’s not in her bed,” Sally-Anne said. “Where is she?” 

Harry slammed the map down and pointed to the Shrieking Shack. His friends looked down in time to see the “Taltria” marker disappear. 

“What happened?” Neville asked. 

“One of two things,” Harry replied, folding up the map after checking on McGonagall and Dumbledore, “Rose teleported or killed her.” 

His head spun, but he tried to keep himself composed. Hermione wasn’t talking, Ron looked like he was going to cry, scream, or both, and Neville was already sprinting to the portal. 

As a group, they ran to Professor McGonagall and woke her. They only needed two words. 

“It’s Rose,” Harry said. 

McGonagall led the way to Dumbledore’s office. Harry’s heart hammered in his chest as they explained. 

“How did Ms. Weasley know where to find Peta-Lorrum?” 

She directed her question at Hermione, who didn’t make eye contact. 

Harry didn’t know whose glare was worse: McGonagall’s or Ron’s. 

“I don’t know,” Hermione said. 

“I asked her,” Sally-Anne said. “Ginny must’ve been eavesdropping on us.” 

“If you had to know,” Ron snapped, “which you didn’t, why didn’t you use the network?” 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Harry said, hoping to stop a fight from breaking out, “we’ve got to get to her before it’s too late.” 

They arrived at Dumbledore’s office to find the man himself waiting for them. 

“Where are they?” he asked. 

Harry nearly opened the map on instinct, then realized he was asking Hermione. 

“Moving,” Hermione said. “Heading to the entrance hall.” 

Neville turned and bolted down the corridor. Harry and Ron ran to keep up. It wasn’t until they’d almost arrived that Harry realized where Neville was going. 

When Harry, Neville, and Ron reached the cavity with the moving staircases, Neville jumped over the edge. Harry and Ron followed him, creating three bangs as they hit the ground. 

They ran to the Entrance Hall, then Ron and Neville flung the doors open. 

“Wait for the others,” Harry said. 

“There’s no time!” Ron shouted, trying to push past him. 

Neville grabbed his arm. 

“We can’t do anything to help her without Brain and Dumbledore. If we charge in, we’ll end up like Taltria.” 

Harry peered into the darkness. He couldn’t see far into the grounds, and Rose and Ginny were outside his _blindsight_. 

“Anything?” McGonagall asked as the others arrived. 

“We haven’t seen them,” Harry said, turning to Hermione. “How close are they?” 

Harry could still hear his heart beating. It filled the silence while he waited for Hermione to answer. 

“They’re near the forest,” she replied in a small voice. “Ginny’s still alive.” 

Harry looked towards the forest and spotted something moving. 

“There they are,” he said, pointing ahead. 

Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped in front of them. McGonagall shot Ron a glare to try to convince him to move back. 

When he wouldn’t, Neville and Harry pulled him back to safety. 

“We’ve already lost Taltria,” Harry hissed. “If there’s anything we can do, we aren’t going to lose Firecracker.” 

“Ron, please,” Sally-Anne added. 

Ron glared at them, but eased up his resistance. 

“Thank you,” Sally-Anne whispered. 

She rested a hand on Ron’s shoulder. She tried to smile, but Harry could tell she was as frightened as the rest of them. 

Rose entered his _blindsight_ , but he didn’t sense Ginny at first. It wasn’t until Rose got closer that he realized she was dragging something. 

Sally-Anne gasped when Rose came into view and saw Ginny. 

Rose dragged their friend behind her with one hand. Ginny was covered in blood, leaving a trail back the way Rose had come. 

Harry’s heart stopped. In all the possible scenarios, this wasn’t one of them. If he’d known it would come to this… what could he have done? What would Alavel had done? 

“Rose,” Professor Dumbledore said, taking his place at the front of the group. 

Rose smiled at him. No, not at him, past him. Her gaze was fixed on Hermione. 

“I believe this belongs to you,” Rose said, tossing Ginny’s body at their feet. “I broke the other one, but I think you can still fix this one. I would, but I’m tired of always fixing your messes.” 

McGonagall levitated Ginny’s body towards the castle. Harry strained to see any sign of movement, but he couldn’t tell. 

Rose’s face formed into a pout. 

“Brain, I thought you were going to come visit me. I’m hurt.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say, wheels turning in his head for the first time since he’d noticed Ginny out of her room. Why had Ginny gone looking for Rose? 

The answer struck him like a Bludger. Ginny must’ve thought she’d be able to take Rose on by herself or maybe even with Taltria’s help. Had that been why Taltria had given up so easily? 

Harry felt sick, in part from the sickening stench of blood, in part from the realization that Taltria had met the same fate as her brother. 

McGonagall moved them all back into the castle. 

“I’ll see you soon, Brain!” Rose called after them. 

Harry heard the fluttering of rose petals, signaling that Rose was gone. 

They all raced to the Hospital Wing. 

Dumbledore called Dripty while they ran and ordered him to wake up the other house heads. They barged into the Hospital Wing, waking up Madame Pomfrey. 

“Get her over here!” Pomfrey ordered, pointing to a bed. “Minerva, stay with me! Albus, tell Pomona to come inside when she arrives!” 

The moment McGonagall brought Ginny over, Pomfrey waved her wand around the bed. A curtain popped out of the wall and swung around it. The moment it blocked them from view, it also cut out all sound from within. 

Harry sat on one of the beds, struggling to collect his thoughts. 

_Taltria is dead._

He repeated that over and over again, forcing himself to come to terms with it. Once he’d decided he was fine, he looked to Ron. 

Sally-Anne sat beside Ron, trying to comfort him. He stared into space, not saying a word out loud. 

<Any luck?> he asked Sally-Anne. 

Sally-Anne glanced at him, then subtly shook her head. She nodded at Hermione. 

<She needs someone too.>

Harry walked over to Hermione and sat down with her. 

“Rose spent a week forging them,” Hermione said. “Every detail, every piece of their personality, she designed it all. Alavel and Taltria. Knight Sword and Blade Dancer. It doesn’t make sense.” 

Harry nodded. 

“Brain—” 

She jolted her head up and frowned at him. 

“Oh, Skyeyes. I thought you were Professor Dumbledore. I’m fine.” 

Harry smiled sympathetically at her. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “People get us confused all the time.” 

After patting her shoulder, he got up and went back to his spot. 

The other house heads arrived. Professor Sprout ran in to help Pomfrey and McGonagall, a box of what Harry could only assume were extra supplies under her arm. 

“What’s going on?” Flitwick asked. 

“Ms. Weasley and Taltria tried to go after Ms. Peta-Lorrum on their own,” Dumbledore explained. “Taltria is dead.” He pointed to the bed Ginny was being operated on. “Ms. Weasley is in there.” 

Unlike Flitwick, Snape didn’t look shocked by this at all. 

“Typical Gryffindor,” he muttered. 

“Would you mind?” Harry asked. “She’s our friend.” 

Snape looked from the operating room back to Harry, then to a glaring Professor Dumbledore. Looking away, he muttered something that sounded like “Apologies”. 

“Will Ms. Weasley survive?” Flitwick asked. 

“I’m sure she will,” Dumbledore said, more for the students than for his companion. “She’s got the best possible care. For now, we’re all going to relax.” 

“How’d they find Peta-Lorrum?” Snape asked. 

Hermione held her legs closer to her chest. 

“We can’t be sure,” Dumbledore said. “We’ll have to find out when Ms. Weasley is well enough to tell us what happened.” 

After an hour in the Hospital Wing, the ticking of the clock threatened to drive Harry mad. Every so often, McGonagall or Sprout would emerge for a moment, say nothing, and return to work. As far as Harry could tell, they were taking a moment to catch their breath. Madame Pomfrey took no such breaks. 

The sun rose, barely visible through the curtains. 

Dumbledore made rounds to them, asking them how they were, if they wanted anything. This got a variety of responses. 

“Nothing you can give,” Neville had said. 

“My sister,” Ron had said. 

Hermione had said nothing, yet Dumbledore had spent the most time sitting next to her. Harry had a feeling the headmaster knew what Hermione was thinking. 

_She probably thinks this is her fault._

“Harry,” Dumbledore said as he sat down next to him. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’ve been better,” Harry said. “I’m getting tired of finding out that Rose has killed my friends.” 

“I’ve informed Sirius of the situation,” Dumbledore said. 

Harry frowned. He hadn’t seen Dumbledore leave the Hospital Wing. 

“When?” 

“Not me personally,” Dumbledore explained. “But I ensured word reached him about Taltria. I’m given to understand they were close. I imagine they grew so in the wake of Alavel’s death.” 

Harry understood then why people thought Dumbledore knew everything. 

“Something like that.” He glanced behind him at the operating room. Unlike Ron, Harry had made a point to put it out of his field of view. 

“I’m worried about this too,” Dumbledore said. “I look forward to having a proper explanation. The best I’ve got is that there were plans to kill Rose, but certain students thought better of it, and others didn’t.” 

Harry looked around at his friends. Taltria had been appearing on the grounds, and he’d seen Neville, Hermione, and Ginny going out to meet her. Neville had stopped weeks ago, but he’d seen Hermione and Ginny still out. 

Of course, Hermione had said something about Taltria recruiting her to kill Rose, threatening to go after Hermione’s parents if she didn’t. If that wasn’t a red flag, nothing was. 

“That’s about right,” Harry said. “It’s my fault. I told Taltria about Rose.” 

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively. 

“Nonsense,” he said. “You didn’t tell her to seek revenge on Rose for Alavel. You of all people had every right to want it, but you moved past it. When you saw Ms. Weasley out of her room, you rallied your friends immediately. You’ve done a remarkable job with all this. Alavel would be proud.” 

“That means a lot coming from you, Professor. Thank you.” 

“You are most welcome.” He turned to the other professors. “Severus, Filius, you don’t need to stay here.” 

Dumbledore stood up and started talking to the other members of staff. Flitwick glanced at the sun, then excused himself to tend to his house. 

Snape made little indication he’d heard anything, and chose to stay right where he was. 

“Have you all had enough rest?” Dumbledore asked them. 

Harry, Sally-Anne, and Neville nodded. Ron held his glare on his sister’s bed. Hermione said nothing. 

“Do my parents know?” Ron asked. 

“They’ve been informed,” Dumbledore said. “I imagine they’ll be here as soon as they can. In the mean time, it won’t do any of us good to wait around—” 

McGonagall and Sprout stepped out from behind the curtain. Sprout sat down on one of the beds while McGonagall addressed the group. 

“Ms. Weasley is stable. When Madame Pomfrey is finished, we’ll bring her to St. Mungo’s for long term care. As we did with Mr. Longbottom last year, Ms. Weasley will have to take her exams late. No one is to disturb Ms. Weasley until she regains consciousness.” 

“When will that be?” Sally-Anne asked. 

“There’s no telling at this point,” Sprout replied. “She’s not well off. When you do see her, be prepared. She’ll look different.” 

Harry nodded. He didn’t care how she looked, only that she’d survive. He took a few breaths to calm himself before saying anything. 

“What can we do to help?” Harry asked. 

Sprout shook her head. 

“There’s nothing we can do for her now except let her rest.” 


	20. Rocked World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some minds are blown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** No one owns the British Government, but J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Pain coursed through her body, and Ginny screamed. She didn’t know where she was. She couldn’t open her eyes. Her face was swollen from where Rose had hit her. 

“It’s alright, dear!” someone shouted. 

It sounded like her mum, but that couldn’t be right. Were they at Hogwarts? No, Rose had captured her! 

Ginny tried to thrash at her captor, but something held her down. 

“Firecracker, you’re safe! You’re in St. Mungo’s!” 

Something cool flowed over her face, and Ginny opened her eyes. 

Harry and her mum were in her field of view. She strained to turn her head, spotting most of her family. 

They tried flocking to the bed, but Bill and Harry ushered them back. 

“Give her space,” Bill said. “It’s a lot to take in.” 

Even worse than her entire family there with her, worse than her brothers returning home, was seeing Fred and George. For a split second, they had a look on their faces she never thought she’d see: concern. 

“What—” she tried, then heard her voice. It was rough, cracked. Her throat was dry and sore. 

“Rose got to you,” Harry said. “She killed Taltria. Do you remember?” 

A flash of Taltria struggling to hurt Rose entered her head. Tears trickled down her face. 

“I thought…” 

Her throat burned again, and she tried coughing. With each rasping cough, pain seared through her body. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” her mum said. “You rest.” 

Ginny wanted to speak, to say anything. She had a lot to say. 

<Skyeyes?>

<Firecracker?>

<I’m sorry I didn’t try harder in practice. Thanks for not kicking me off.>

Harry smiled at her. 

<I’m not in the habit of kicking my best Chaser off the team.>

Ginny tried to smile at him, but the pain stopped her. 

<What’s everyone doing here?>

<What do you mean? They’re here for you. Rose dragged you back to Hogwarts, then we rushed you to the Hospital Wing. Once you were stable enough to move, we rushed you here. Your mum and dad were here before lunch that day, and everyone else arrived before nightfall. Ron was excused from classes to stay here with you, and Sally-Anne and I have been taking turns watching over everything. McGonagall gave us all passes to come here.>

Ginny looked at her family. Did they know what she’d done? They couldn’t have known; they wouldn’t have all been there for her if they had. 

Guilt washed over her. She thought of how afraid she’d been. Staring at Rose, someone who’d been her friend until only a few years ago, walking towards her, ready to kill her. Is that how Macnair had felt? Had he had time to feel anything? 

_You! Get away from me!_

Fresh tears fell and stung her face. She’d done to Macnair what Rose had done to her. Except Rose had let her live. Ginny hadn’t been so kind to Macnair. 

“Mum,” she croaked. 

Her mum sat down beside her bed. 

“What is it, dear? I’m right here for you.” 

Ginny couldn’t fight the tears. She wanted to rest, to fall asleep and let it all pass her by, but one look at Skyeyes and she knew what she had to do. 

“Last year… in the forest… I did something…” 

“You don’t need to tell us now,” her mum said. “You’ve been through so much. You need rest.” 

“But—” 

“Rest,” her mum repeated. “Tell us when you’re feeling better.” 

Darkness set in, and Ginny slipped back into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Ron left Ginny’s room and returned to the waiting room. He felt better once he got out. How had Rose done so much damage? Why had she? She’d turned Lav to dust with one spell, but she’d beaten Ginny nearly to death like it was some sort of sick game. To have done the damage she’d done, she must’ve been trying to do as much damage as she could without killing Ginny. 

Sally-Anne was waiting for him when he arrived. 

“How is she?” she asked. 

“Alive,” Ron said. 

He pushed down the image of his little sister, beaten and broken. She wasn’t herself. Rose had broken more than her body. 

Percy came in behind Ron and sat down not far from them. 

“Are you alright?” Sally-Anne asked him. 

“Yeah,” Percy said. “It’s taking a bit to wrap my head around what’s happening.” 

“Why?” Ron asked. “Rose is a monster. She’s always been like that.” 

“Please don’t go there,” Sally-Anne said. “Anger and revenge aren’t the answer. They’re what got Taltria killed.” 

“You don’t understand,” Ron said. “You can’t. This is twice now Rose has come after the people I care about. Who’s next?” 

“No one,” Percy said sternly. “Dumbledore will—” 

“Why not? Is he gonna stop her? Are you? Bill? No one can stop her!” 

Percy stood up. 

“I’m gonna wait outside.” 

He walked out of the room, leaving Ron and Sally-Anne alone. 

“You’re not the only one suffering,” she said. “I know this is hard, especially after what happened to Lav, but I understand how you feel. This isn’t easy for anyone, and yelling at them won’t do any good.” 

Ron glared at her. He felt his anger rising. 

“What do you know? How could you understand what it’s like?” 

“Because it wasn’t some random person that attacked Viktor, it was Rose. She cast one of our spells, but since it wasn’t the same, they couldn’t dispel it. She did that to get under my skin, like she killed Lav to get under yours, like she keeps sending messages to Hermione to get under hers.” 

“Lav wasn’t just some means to an end!” Ron shouted. “She’s the only girl whose so much as given me the time of day, and I stood there and let her die! You’re the only one who even mentioned her after that! Now she’s gone, and I’ll be alone for the rest of my life!” 

Ron was shocked by his own words. He didn’t regret them; he’d meant every word. He didn’t know why he’d shouted them, or felt the need to say them. It felt good to get them out of his system. 

“Why would you think that?” Sally-Anne asked. “Of course you’re not going to be alone the rest of your life.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Ron scoffed. “You’re not a failure like me.” 

In hindsight, Ron should’ve seen the slap coming. At the time, it caught him off guard and nearly knocked him out of his chair. 

“Don’t you ever talk about yourself like that!” Sally-Anne snapped. “You’re not a failure, Ronald Weasley! You’re one of my best friends.” She dabbed at her eyes. “It’s a struggle for me to keep my head in a crisis, but not for you. You were on top of things when Rose killed Lav, even if you couldn’t save her. I couldn’t do anything when Rose showed up, nor after she left. If you hadn’t been there for me, I don’t know what I would’ve done.” 

Ron didn’t know what to say. He forgot other people thought highly of him. Sally-Anne did. Harry did. Even Hermione and Neville sometimes. He wasn’t as much of a failure as he’d thought. 

He tried finding something to say, but all he could manage were a few sounds and stammers. 

Thought of his friends filled his head. He thought of the chess piece Hermione had given him, of Sally-Anne smiling at him when he thought all was lost, of celebrating with Harry and Ginny when they’d won. 

Sally-Anne smiled at him and touched his cheek where she’d slapped him. 

“I hate it when you talk about yourself that way. You’ve been so distant, and I can’t bear it. You don’t need to be. You can talk to me about anything.” 

He glanced at the door to the back area where Ginny was resting. 

Sally-Anne withdrew her hand and laid it on top of her other in her lap. 

“How do you stay so positive all the time?” Ron asked. 

“I think of something positive. My friends, or my parents. The people I love, how happy they can all be. I think of my hopes and dreams, and remember that I’m not going to get them if I can’t pull myself together. When things go wrong, I can’t always think. Dad says that happens, and that it may never go away. It doesn’t mean I’m still a scared, timid little girl, but that I’ll always have an obstacle to overcome.” 

She smiled at him, that bright, kind smile only she could do. 

“The idea that other people are better than you may always be with you. When it happens, when you feel like it’s too much, think of me. You’ve done some stupid things, said things you didn’t think through, but I know that’s who you are. I know you don’t mean to hurt my feelings. We’re family. No matter what stupid things you say or do, I’ll be right here. I don’t care how clever you are, or how talented your brothers are. We’ve stood by each other as we’ve grown, and you’ve made me so proud with all you’ve accomplished.” 

A warmth grew in his chest. He felt it lifting him up, as though he’d fly away. His face burned, and tears trickled down his face. Once again, he found himself lost for words. 

“Thank you,” was all he could manage. He felt as though he should say something else, but he didn’t know what. 

Sally-Anne hugged him. He’d never been so happy. 

“You’re welcome, Cohort.” 

For once, he enjoyed the nickname. Then again, everything sounded better when Sally-Anne said it. 

* * *

Ginny walked through the forest. Flames licked the trees, climbing higher into the night sky. People screamed around her, but there was only one person in whom she was interested. 

Macnair lay on the ground. He slowly turned and saw her. 

“No! Please, have mercy! Get away from me!” 

Without a word, Ginny raised her arm. It was covered in fire. The flames leapt from her to Macnair. 

He screamed as the flames engulfed him. 

“What did you do?” 

She turned around to face the voice. Her brother stomped through the trees to reach her. 

“I’m telling Mum and Dad what you did! They’ll disown you when they find out.” 

She tried to open her mouth to plead him to stop, but it was sealed shut. Instead, she tried running to him, to grab him and stop him. When she touched him, the flames on her spread to him. He screamed, just like Macnair had, and fell to the ground. 

“Firecracker, stop!” Harry shouted. 

Ginny’s heart leapt when she saw Harry. He wasn’t mad at her. He knew it was only an accident. 

She reached out to him. He was so close. He smiled at her. 

“I don’t blame you,” he said. 

When she touched him, the flames spread. Her screams mirrored his. 

Her friends all tried to approach her, but one by one, she burned them all. No one could touch her, much less stop her. 

“I’ll make it all end,” a new voice said. 

Ginny whirled around and backed away from Rose. 

“I’ll put you out of your misery, Firecracker.” 

Ginny tried to run, but Rose grabbed her and beat her over and over. 

“Stop!” Ginny screamed. “Please!” 

She thrashed and screamed, but Rose held her down. 

“Firecracker! Wake up!” 

Ginny tried to open her eyes, but they’d been sealed shut. Pain coursed through her body with every blow from Rose. She wanted to cower in a corner. This was all life was. It was pain and suffering. Fear. She wanted it to stop. 

“Firecracker,” a soft voice said. It sounded familiar. She’d heard it somewhere, long ago. 

“Alavel?” 

“Its not real. Rose won’t get past us. Me, your brothers, your parents, Princess, we’re all here. Brain warded the room against her. You’re safe.” 

One by one, they appeared beside her. Hermione waved her hands and Rose faded away. Harry took Ginny’s hand, and the flames died down. 

The forest melted away, and St. Mungo’s came into view. Harry was there, his hand resting on hers. Her mum sat on her other side, tears in her eyes. 

“Welcome back,” Harry said. 

“Don’t you scare me like that again, young lady!” 

Ginny looked around, taking in everything. Her dad sat in the corner next to Bill. She didn’t see anyone else. 

“The others are taking a break,” Harry said. “It’s been hard on them.” 

Ginny tried to nod, but her body still hurt. 

“Thank you,” she said, her voice a little less raspy than the last time she’d tried. 

Her mum held a straw to her lips. 

“Have some water, dear.” 

The cool liquid flowed down her throat. She’d never drank anything so refreshing in her life. 

“Thank you.” 

“Think nothing of it, dear.” 

She thought back to her dream, then glanced at Harry. He smiled at her when she caught his gaze. 

<If you’re thinking of telling her, now would be a good time.>

She nodded as best she could. 

“Mum.” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“I… last year in the forest, I… someone was attacking me and Brain, and I… I killed him.” 

Fresh tears fell down her face. 

“I didn’t mean to. He was the one that tortured Brain, and I… I got so angry, and he was attacking us, and—” 

“I know, dear. Professor McGonagall told us after that awful accident with your brother.” 

Ginny gasped. They’d known all this time? 

“How… but I killed someone.” 

“In self defence,” Bill said. “You survived the forest. Most people your age wouldn’t have. It takes a lot of courage to get through something like that.” 

“No one’s going to fault you for making the choice you did,” her dad added. “There was no right choice.” 

All this time she’d thought they’d hate her, that they wouldn’t understand. She caught Harry’s gaze, and he smiled at her. She felt as though she were in a dream. 

“Everything’s going to be fine now,” her mum said. “You rest and worry about getting better.” 

Ginny nodded and laid her head on her pillow. Everything was going to be fine. 

* * *

Emma Granger looked forward to the day her daughter returned home every year. It brought with it a sigh of relief, and knowledge that they were one step closer to her being finished with that world. 

She and her husband both suspected Hermione would want to pursue a career in that backwards world, but they held onto hope that she’d grow tired of it one day. 

The day she returned to them was a week away. They’d spent the past several worried about her after finding out that Rose had beaten Hermione’s friend nearly to death. Hermione assured them over and over again that Hogwarts was the safest place for her to be. 

That didn’t stop them from worrying. That didn’t stop the nightmares of finding their daughter beaten, or having to tell their family some lie about how she’d died. 

It also hadn’t stopped them from digging deeper. They’d met with Sarah and Wilfred many times over the past few months. None of them were thrilled with the way things were, but the Perks family was far less worried than the Granger family. 

That day was a particularly special day. Emma would’ve liked to have received a letter from Hermione telling them she was coming home, that she’d had enough of that world. That wasn’t the letter they received. 

_If you want to know how the Ministry of Magic enforces the Statute of Secrecy, come to the Solomon building at noon on Saturday._

_Burn this letter after reading it._

Dan and Emma stared at the letter. They had no way to know it wasn’t a trick, but they had no better leads. 

Dan looked over the letter again. It was a standard sheet of paper. Why had the sender used so much paper for such a small letter? 

He fetched a lighter and held it to the letter. Sure enough, it revealed more to it. 

_Elderberries_

While the rest of the letter was typed in small print, the invisible part of it was scrawled over the paper. 

After showing his wife, he burned it with the lighter and tossed it in the fireplace. 

“Do we go?” Emma asked. 

“What choice do we have?” Dan replied. “If we want to know, we’ve got to. At least then we’ve got a chance of being prepared when the Ministry shows up to wipe our memories.” 

“Maybe we should ask Sarah and Wilfred. They might have some ideas.” 

“We’ve got two choices. Go or don’t go. If we go, we could be walking into a trap, but we might also learn what we need to know. If we don’t, we’re safe for now, but we may never know what’s going to happen to us in a year when Hermione graduates.” 

Emma looked at him. It was hard to argue with him when he spelled it out like that. For their daughter’s sake, and for theirs, they had to go. 

* * *

Sally-Anne returned to Hogwarts, bringing news of Ginny’s condition with her. She hadn’t wanted to leave Ron alone, but he had convinced her that he’d be alright on his own. 

Sally-Anne found Hermione pacing around their room, muttering to herself. 

“Calm down,” Sally-Anne said. “She’s recovering. There’s no need to worry.” 

“Are you sure? I can add more protections. The _dimension lock_ should hold for long enough, or there’s—” 

Sally-Anne grabbed Hermione’s shoulders and held her in place. 

“Deep breaths.” 

Sally-Anne breathed with Hermione, hoping it would calm her down. 

“None of this is your fault.” 

“I knew where Rose was. I should’ve told Professor Dumbledore. Then he could’ve—” 

“Let him handle it. If he needs to find her, he’ll ask you.” 

Hermione looked around the room, likely expecting Rose to pop up at any moment. 

Sally-Anne hugged her friend. 

“Professor Dumbledore was right,” Hermione whispered. “He’s been saying I’ve got to remember Rose isn’t our friend anymore.” 

Sally-Anne felt Hermione’s tears fall on her shoulder. 

“It’s so hard. I… I don’t know how to feel about her. I… I still don’t want to hurt her.” 

“Professor Dumbledore isn’t going to hurt her any more than he has to. He’ll bring her back, and then you can have your answers. But Brain, you might not like them when you get them.” 

Hermione nodded, her head still buried in Sally-Anne’s shoulder. 

“Why don’t we talk about something else?” 

Hermione lifted her head and backed away. She wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile. 

“I’ve been wondering about the Shield Rune.” Sally-Anne held up her hand. “How am I supposed to use it to block a spell I can’t see?” 

Hermione smiled, and Sally-Anne was glad she’d found a question Hermione could answer and that she’d taken Hermione’s mind off Rose. 

“You can use it to project a shield around one of your arms,” Hermione said, drawing a notebook from her pack. “Sort of like armour. It’s not easy to sustain, but it can stop an attack against that arm.” 

She stopped on a page in the book. 

Sally-Anne glanced over her shoulder. 

“What’s that?” she asked, pointing to something on the right page. 

“Pandora had an idea for a massive Shield Rune. The idea was it would lock down an entire area. She could never power it, though. She’d had an idea for a rune that would draw in ambient energy in the air, but I think it was unstable.” 

Sally-Anne nodded, hoping Hermione wouldn’t realize how lost she’d become. 

“I’d ask Harry,” Hermione said. “About blocking spells. If you get a second one, they create a sort of closed circuit, and you should be able to cover your body for a few seconds. Then he could show you how to track an enemy’s attacks. Him or Neville, I think they both know.” 

Sally-Anne nodded, still a little lost, but certain Professor Babbling could explain. 

“Why do you think it was unstable?” Sally-Anne asked, hoping the answer wouldn’t confuse her more. 

“Most of her notes for it were burned. I think she was working on it, and it exploded… taking her with it.” 

Sally-Anne gasped. 

“Oh. I see.” 

Hermione closed her notebook. 

“I hope that helped.” 

Sally-Anne smiled and nodded. 

“Don’t worry. It did.” 

* * *

“Taser?” Dan asked. 

“Taser,” Emma replied, handing him the weapon. 

“Mace?” 

“Mace.” That one went with her. 

“We recorded our notes in case they wipe our memories,” he said. 

“In two separate places hidden throughout our house.” 

That was a lie. It was really four, but they didn’t know if someone was listening to them. They’d also hidden a note written in invisible ink for Hermione in case the worst happened. 

They parked their car a few blocks from the meeting point and began the long walk. Every small movement made them both jump. 

Dan kept his hand in his pocket, gripping his only chance of beating a wizard. It was close range, which gave them the advantage, but he wasn’t allowed anything else. 

They approached the empty lot and found a man waiting for them. 

He looked about as nondescript as people came. Sort of tall, scraggly, leaning against a building, smoking a cigarette. He put it out when he saw them approaching. 

“Dan and Emma Granger?” he asked. 

Dan narrowed his eyes. 

“Who’s asking?” 

The man took out a notepad and scribbled something. 

“There was a part of my letter written in invisible ink,” he said. “What did it say?” 

Dan and Emma exchanged glances. 

“Elderberries,” Dan said. 

The man held up the notepad. He’d written the word “elderberries”. 

“My name’s Eric,” he said. He nodded to the building behind them. “Follow me.” 

Neither of them liked the idea of going inside a building, out of daylight, but they didn’t have much of a choice. If they wanted answers, if they wanted to know how the Ministry operated, if they wanted to know if their family was safe, they needed to do as they were told. 

“I promise you, you’ll return home later today, safe and sound, with your memories intact. Boss doesn’t want either of you harmed.” 

Dan narrowed his eyes, keeping his hand on the taser in his pocket. 

“I don’t blame you,” Eric said. “I wouldn’t trust me either.” 

Without waiting for them, he walked in through the glass door. After exchanging looks, they followed. 

They walked through an atrium, then out through a door on the other side. The alleyway behind the building didn’t fill them with confidence, nor did the lack of security cameras. 

“If they could see us, it wouldn’t fit with the whole ‘secrecy’ thing, would it?” Eric said, anticipating their concern. 

“I suppose not,” Emma said slowly. 

Eric walked a few meters down the alleyway, then stopped next to a dumpster. He knocked on two of the bricks, then pushed a third into the wall. 

Dan and Emma flinched when the wall slid back and away. They looked around, keeping their hands on their respective weapons. 

“Inside,” Eric said, nodding to the opening. 

He walked through the opening. Dan walked through first, then Emma. They walked down a dimly lit corridor, coming up to a security checkpoint. 

“They’re clear,” Eric said, presenting ID. “Boss wants to talk to them. Man’s got a taser and pocket knife, woman’s just got some mace. Both are green lit to pass.” 

The man at the checkpoint picked up a phone and punched in a few numbers. 

“Ma’am, sorry to… yes, a man and a woman… yes, he’s with them… I verified his ID. He said they… alright, I’ll send them up.” 

He put down the phone, then held a button down and waved them through. They walked through the metal detector. Eric signed himself in, handed them visitor passes, then lead them further into the facility. 

“What is this place?” Emma whispered. 

They got an answer when they past an insignia on the wall. 

“What’s the Extraphysical Security and Intelligence Service?” Dan whispered. 

Emma shrugged. 

“A government agency that doesn’t officially exist,” Eric said. 

Dan’s heart sped up, and suddenly, he felt trapped. He looked around frantically for a way out. A secret government organization wasn’t about to let them leave of their own free will. Whoever their boss was, she was likely going to figure out what they knew, then make them disappear. Or worse, there was no way to know. 

Eric stopped at a lift and pushed “up”. 

Dan couldn’t remember being so tense about waiting for a lift. He felt as if he were waiting to be executed. Perhaps he was. He glanced at his wife. If it came down to it, he promised himself right then and there that he’d do whatever was necessary to ensure she made it out alive. 

“You can stop looking so tense,” Eric said as the lift arrived. “This isn’t America, and we’re not the CIA. As I said before, you’ll be free to go, unharmed, but hopefully enlightened as to the depth in which you find yourselves.” 

Emma struggled to swallow. Her mouth had never felt so dry. Her hands shook inside her coat pockets. 

Dan took his hand out of his pocket and held his wife’s. Together, they stepped inside the lift. 

The ride up to the top floor was quiet. Dan took a look over their new friend. He didn’t look armed, but Dan wasn’t convinced he meant them no harm. 

“Still not going to hurt you,” he said as the lift doors opened. 

Dan hoped Eric was trained in reading people and not reading minds. 

Inside, it looked like any other office. Cubicles littered throughout the floor, not necessarily nice, but not bad either. People toiled away as Eric led them along. 

“Eyes to yourself,” he said. “It’s for the best.” 

Dan and Emma did as they were told. They didn’t want to risk incurring whatever punishment awaited them for espionage. 

They turned down another aisle and walked along until they reached another office. Inside, a woman typed away at a computer. 

“Dan and Emma Granger, for the boss,” Eric said. 

“I’ll let her know.” 

A door lay behind the woman, with tinted windows on either side. The office behind looked larger from what little they could see. Emma caught traces of a desk inside. The only indication of what lay inside was a name plate on the door that said “Director’s Office”. 

“Dan and Emma Granger for you.” 

The woman put down her phone and nodded to them. 

“Go right in.” 

Dan turned the door handle and pushed the door open slowly. He went inside, then held the door for his wife. The two stood still as the door closed behind them, facing the desk. 

The chair swung around, and they both gasped. 

“Dan, Emma,” Sarah Perks said, “I’m told you’ve got a few questions about the Statute of Secrecy. How may I help?” 


	21. Glass Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucius Malfoy arrives at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

Dan and Emma stared at Sarah for far longer than they’d intended. In all the theories Dan had about who they were meeting, Sarah wasn’t part of them. Rose was part of them… Dumbledore even, but not Sarah Perks. 

“But… but…” Emma began. “But…” 

“Have a seat.” Sarah motioned to the chairs in front of her. “I’m sure this is a lot to take in. It’d be best if you were sitting.” 

Emma was sure she wasn’t thinking anymore. She mechanically adjusted and sat in one of the chairs. 

“What?” she finally managed. “Sarah… what?” 

“ESIS is the primary channel of communication between the Ministry of Magic and Parliament. ‘Extraphysical’ is a fancy way of saying ‘magic’. We collaborate with the Ministry of Magic to ensure the Statute of Secrecy is upheld, and in return, we get the continued assurance of safety from them.” She smiled. “Don’t worry, we’re not going to wipe your memories. You’d only use one of the recordings you’ve made. No, I don’t know that for sure, but your daughter didn’t come by that brain of hers by accident.” 

Dan nodded, his mouth still hanging open. It was all too surreal. He swore many times he must’ve been dreaming. 

“Does… does Wilfred know about all this?” Emma asked. 

“He does, actually. It was his idea to lie to Sally-Anne about knowing about it, though. He thought it’d be better if she didn’t think we were both hiding something from her. She knows nothing about this. I’ll admit, I was concerned when Umbridge took over Hogwarts and employed Sally-Anne as her right hand.” 

“So… everyone out there,” Dan said, motioning to the door behind them, “they all know?” 

“Sort of. It’s classified for obvious reasons. Eric, the man that showed you in, and Jen, my secretary, both know. Apart from that, only a handful of people know exactly with whom we collaborate and what we do exactly.” 

Dan frowned. 

“You run an entire department that doesn’t know what it’s doing?” 

“Oh no, they know they’re covering something up,” Sarah replied casually. “They just don’t know for whom. A few of my immediate subordinates are planted throughout the building, doing exactly what Wilfred does for Sally-Anne. They listen, and report any possible security problems to me.” 

Dan’s head spun with the new information. 

“Are you allowed to tell us all of this?” Emma asked. 

“Ever since you visited back in January, I’ve been assessing what to do with you two. I figured if your daughter got any of her stubbornness from you two, we’d have to deal with you eventually. I avoided having anyone tail you — I thought it best not to make you more paranoid than you already were — I simply collected the information myself. After that, I determined that it’d be better to read you two in on this. Being the director, I’ve got more of a say in who I’m allowed to read in. We’ve still got to obey the Official Secrets Act, of course. I convinced my immediate superiors that you weren’t a threat, and that it’d be better in the long run to simply tell you everything. We could wipe your memories, but you’d only start this all up again in a few months.” 

Dan managed to get a grip on himself. 

“If Voldemort is trying to kill Muggle-borns, and there’s a Muggle talking directly to the Ministry of Magic, won’t he go after you?” 

“Only the Minister of Magic, a handful of his immediate subordinates, and the head of the DMLE know who I am. But when I speak, they listen, because I represent the continued existence of the Statute of Secrecy. Even Lucius Malfoy keeps his mouth shut about who I am, because no Statute of Secrecy, no security in the Magical World.” She smiled. “I’m quite literally the most powerful Muggle in the Magical World.” 

She looked at the two of them, waiting for one of them to speak. 

“How… how do you know we won’t tell anyone?” Dan asked. “I mean… the government can’t just allow anyone to know all this.” 

“I’m not about to tell you how we enforce the Statute of Secrecy, and you already know all about the Magical World,” Sarah said. “Maggie and I always did prefer calling it the Magical World. Calling it ‘The Wizarding World’ is like calling the Muggle one ‘Man’s World’.” 

“Maggie,” Emma said, “that wouldn’t happen to be… Margaret Thatcher?” 

“Oh yes, we get along quite splendidly. In the interest of keeping the loop closed, I answer directly to the Prime Minister and the Crown.” 

Emma wanted to ask about how Parliament worked with the Ministry of Magic. She had a feeling it meant keeping tabs on people like her, parents of Muggle-born children. 

“I can’t say much more than I already have,” Sarah said. “But please, don’t worry about what’s going to happen to you or your family. We aren’t going to come after you, nor is the Ministry of Magic. If you ever feel the sudden urge to tell anyone about the magic world, go right ahead. No one will believe you. In a few weeks, no one will spare your outburst a second thought.” 

They nodded to show they understood. Dan thought it sounded a little like a threat, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

“Is there anything else I can do?” Sarah asked. 

“I think we’re set,” Emma said in a daze. It was still hard to come to terms with it all. 

“I can’t tell you anything else here,” Sarah said. “So that’s probably for the best.” She motioned to the door. “Eric will see you out.” 

As Eric had promised, no one attempted to kidnap or harm them on the way out. He brought them back to where they’d met, and waved them farewell. 

“Told you,” he said as they left. 

Dan and Emma walked in a daze back to their car. Neither spoke until they were halfway home. 

“I… I…” Emma kept trying, but couldn’t form the rest of a sentence. 

“At least we know we’re safe,” Dan said. 

They pulled into the driveway, but didn’t get out of the car for a few minutes. 

When they did, they both dragged themselves inside, collapsing at the kitchen table. They were so exhausted and shocked from the ordeal that they didn’t immediately realize someone else was sitting at the table. 

“Long day, Mr. and Mrs. Hermione’s Parents?” 

They jumped back from the table, hands on the weapons still in their pockets. 

Rose sat at the table. Ana stood behind her. 

“I was only delivering a message to Ana,” Rose said. “Say hi to Brain for me.” 

She vanished, leaving them alone with Ana. 

“Drink,” Dan said when he’d recovered. “I need a drink.” 

Ana moved to get it for him. 

“Not you,” he said, pushing past her. 

* * *

Ginny walked with Professor McGonagall to Gryffindor Tower. After weeks at St. Mungo’s, the corridors of Hogwarts felt foreign to her. The portraits on the walls, the smell of old brick, the dust and cobwebs, it all felt uninviting. 

Professor McGonagall had told her how things would be. She was to pack up and be ready to go that night. Exams were already over. She’d receive coursework in the morning, and had three weeks to prepare for her O.W.L.s. After that, she’d be allowed to pick her courses for next year. 

When they arrived at the portrait, McGonagall drew a wand and handed it to Ginny. 

“I trust you’ve learned your lesson?” she asked. 

Ginny nodded and took her wand. 

“Thank you.” 

“Mr. Potter and Ms. Perks were quite convincing. You should thank them. I wanted to expel you after the shame you brought on Gryffindor.” 

Ginny paused while fastening her wand back into place. 

“I’ll do everything I can to make up for it.” 

“I know.” 

With that, McGonagall turned and strode down the corridor. 

Ginny gave the portrait the password, and it swung open. 

Inside the common room, her friends sat waiting for her. 

Harry was the first one to notice. He smiled at her and offered his hand to help her through the portal. She blushed, feeling as shy as she had when she’d first met him. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“That’s what friends are for.” 

He let go of her hand, and she wished he’d held on. Before she had time to dwell on it, each of her friends hugged her in turn. 

“I’m pleased to see you’re alright,” Sally-Anne said. 

“Wouldn’t be the same without you,” Neville added. 

Her brother was last. He frowned at her, then took her in his arms. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” 

“I won’t.” 

After Ron pulled away, she saw all her friends smiling at her. It was too much. She couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. When Harry saw her crying, he pulled her into another hug. 

“You’re safe now,” he whispered, stroking her hair. 

“I look awful,” she said. 

“Battle-worn,” Neville said. “It’s a good look for you.” 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Sally-Anne said. 

“It’ll be hard at first,” Hermione said. “It never really goes away, but it won’t bother you as much after a while.” 

Harry backed away, then pulled something out of his pack and handed it to her. 

It was a small package wrapped in orange paper. 

“Happy Late Birthday,” he said. 

Ginny frowned at it, then tore open the paper. Inside the box was a wand and bracer. They both matched the ones she had. 

She took out the bracer and fastened it to her wrist. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“There’s more,” Harry said, motioning to the box. 

Inside, there were two cards. One was signed by all of Gryffindor wishing her well. The entire Gryffindor team, including Katie Bell, had signed it. 

She couldn’t find words to express herself. Tears fell down her face again. 

“But I…” 

“You’ve learned your lesson,” Sally-Anne said. “Now we’re all going to let the past be the past.” 

Ginny took the other card. It was signed by Hermione and held an incantation. 

“You can use it now,” Hermione said. “I know you’ll like it.” 

Ginny recited the incantation. At first, her friends’ faces were the only indication that something had happened. Hermione and Neville grinned, Ron rolled his eyes, and Sally-Anne closed hers. 

Harry smiled and handed her a small mirror. She took it and gasped when she saw her reflection. 

Her hair glowed, looking like the last embers of a fire. Even small flecks of light jumped off. 

She grinned and handed the mirror back to Harry. 

“Thank you,” she said again. 

“Don’t mention it,” Hermione said. “You’ve never looked more like you.” 

Ginny smiled. There was no going back to the way things had been, but even so, everything felt a little better. 

* * *

Draco stared at the clock in the Slytherin common room. Sleep eluded him, driven away by fear. In a few minutes, it would be the 25th of June, the day he was told to collapse the wards. He didn’t want to. Not for the first time, he wished he were anyone else. He’d grown weary of being a Malfoy, of slaving away to the whims of some evil overlord to maintain power. The comforts his family enjoyed weren’t worth it. A life with Sally-Anne seemed all he wanted. She survived without all that influence, so perhaps he could too. 

The clock struck midnight, and he heard a quiet popping sound. 

He took a breath to hide his fear. 

His father stood in the common room with him, Dobby at his side. 

“It’s time, Draco,” he said. “Take me to the chamber.” 

Draco looked from Dobby to his father. Draco had often wondered if their house-elf was capable of side-along apparition. Judging by Dobby’s apparent fatigue, he now knew why the house-elf didn’t do it. 

“But… if they catch you—” 

“Do as I say!” his father hissed. “If you fail me, the Dark Lord’s punishment will be nothing compared to what I do to you.” 

Draco rose to his feet. He struggled to think of an alternative. He didn’t want to follow his father’s orders, but it was his father. There was no telling what he’d do to Draco if he disobeyed, but Draco didn’t want to think about it. 

They stepped out of the common room and into the Dungeons, then began the long journey to the ward chamber. 

* * *

Sally-Anne, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron played chess, occasionally chiming in on Harry and Ginny’s conversation about Quidditch. Neville sat in the corner, listening while he cleaned the Sword of Gryffindor. 

Sally-Anne alternated between looking at them and looking at the new rune on her right hand. It was a perfect twin of the one on her left. It’d been a chore to get Hermione to stop telling her all the new ways she could use the Shield Rune now that she had two of them. 

Nevertheless, she sat next to the fire and laughed with joy to see her friends so happy. After everything they’d been through, they deserved it. 

Then Dobby appeared in the common room. 

“Dobby?” Sally-Anne asked. 

“Ms. Sally-Anne!” Dobby said, rushing over to her. “There is being great danger! Ms. Sally-Anne and her friends must be leaving at once!” 

Sally-Anne glanced at her friends and saw them gathering their packs. Not to leave, but to prepare for a fight. 

“Why? What’s going on?” 

Somewhere in the back of Sally-Anne’s mind, she knew. If Dobby was in Hogwarts, then so was Lucius Malfoy. 

“Dobby’s masters is going to the thing! The big thing! They is going to start the bad!” 

“What’s he talking about?” Harry asked. 

“Thank you for letting me know,” Sally-Anne said. “Get to wherever you need to be, Dobby. Keep yourself safe.” 

“But—” 

“We’ll be alright. I’ll see you later, okay? You’re a good house-elf.” 

Dobby nodded, then vanished again with a pop. 

Sally-Anne turned back to her friends. She opened her mouth to explain, but no words came. How could she explain what she’d been up to? Harry, Neville, and Ginny would never accept that she’d befriended a Death Eater. That wasn’t all he was, but would they understand? 

“That was… that was the Malfoy house-elf,” she began, rubbing her wrist. 

Her head was fuzzy, and she felt faint. She closed her eyes to calm herself. Why couldn’t she think straight? 

“It’s starting, then,” Hermione said. “They’re going to take down the wards.” 

“Who’s ‘they’?” Ron asked. “Malfoy?” 

“Dobby will have brought his father,” Sally-Anne said. “Draco doesn’t want this, I’m sure of it. If I can talk to him, I can convince him not to go through with it.” 

“We’ve got to warn the professors,” Ron said. “If he’s taking down the wards, Rose is probably involved. Harry, you and Sally-Anne go to the Dungeons. Sally-Anne, try to talk down Malfoy. You’re the only one who can get through to him to stop this. Harry, find Professor Snape. He’ll listen to you. Ginny, fetch Professor Lupin. I’ll fetch Professor McGonagall.” 

“I’ll head to Dumbledore’s office,” Neville said. 

“Hermione—” Ron began. 

“I’ll go with Sally-Anne,” Hermione said. “If Malfoy’s found the wards, you’ll need my help getting there.” 

Ron nodded to her. 

“Everyone, we can do this. We did it three years ago, and we can do it now!” 

Sally-Anne took one last look at her friends before grabbing her pack. In all likelihood, she wouldn’t be returning to the common room. They’d prepared for it days ago. Everything they owned was in their packs, and the rest of the students had been urged to pack up that night. They’d been anticipating an attack before school ended, and they all wanted a quick getaway. 

“Good luck,” Sally-Anne said. 

“We’ll be alright,” Harry added. “Come on.” 

Sally-Anne, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny ran through the corridors. Ron walked quickly to Professor McGonagall’s office. 

Harry lead them straight to the moving staircase chamber. 

“Fastest way to the ground floor,” he said. 

Ginny grinned and leapt off the edge. Hermione followed her. 

Harry turned to Sally-Anne. 

“Ready?” 

Sally-Anne looked over the edge. 

“Not really, but there’s no time to waste.” 

Harry took her hand and they leapt over together. 

Floors rushed past her as the wind whipped her hair. The ground grew bigger, and a feeling of panic erupted as they neared it. 

She spotted Ginny grabbing onto a ledge on the third floor. She hauled herself up and started running towards Professor Lupin’s office. 

Harry, Hermione, and Sally-Anne landed on the ground floor, then started off towards the Dungeons. 

Sally-Anne ran behind Hermione, allowing her to lead the way. 

They reached a fork in the Dungeons, and Hermione nodded down a different path. 

“This in where we part ways,” she said. 

“Good luck,” Harry said. “Both of you, be safe.” 

“You too,” Sally-Anne said. 

They exchanged quick hugs, then ran down their respective corridors. 

Hermione ran to a section of the Dungeons Sally-Anne didn’t recognize. She tapped the wall, which slid away. They ran to another secret passageway that led to a maze. 

“Sure,” Sally-Anne said. “Why not?” 

“Come on!” Hermione exclaimed, racing through the maze. 

Sally-Anne had to run to keep up with her. Hermione knew exactly where she was going, making it tricky to keep up. 

An explosion shook the maze, and Hermione stopped. 

“That’s where we’re going,” she said. “They must’ve blown the entrance open.” 

She ran faster, making it that much harder to keep up. 

They reached the end and found the door to the chamber blown open. Smoke still hung in the air, which she hoped meant they hadn’t been there too long ago. 

Sally-Anne turned back to Hermione. 

“Run back and help the others,” Sally-Anne said. 

“You’ll be outnumbered. I should—” 

“I’m not going in there to fight. I’m going to talk them down.” 

“That’s mad. If they take down the ward, we’re all dead.” 

“I’ve got to give him a chance. You haven’t got time to argue with me.” 

Hermione looked at her and nodded. 

“Be careful.” 

“You too. Stay safe.” 

Hermione ran back through the maze, leaving Sally-Anne alone. She took a deep breath, then entered the chamber. 

Inside the ward chamber, she found Draco and his father. His father held a piece of parchment. He’d spare a glance at the parchment, then destroy another marking on the floor. 

“Stop!” 

Draco and his father turned to her. Draco’s eyes went wide, but his father glared at her. 

“Draco, take care of her!” 

“Please, don’t do this!” she pleaded. “You don’t have to help him! Tomorrow morning, everyone goes home, and that will be the end of it.” 

“Exactly!” Draco shouted. “I’ll go home! Do you know what they’ll do to me if I fail?” 

He raised his wand to her. 

She readied her hands. 

“Please, Draco.” 

She wanted to drop to her knees, to plead with him. Anything that would change the way he looked at her. The boy trapped by his family, owned by his father. His fear turned to anger, which he directed at her. That anger cut deep, scarring her heart. 

Draco fired a hex at her. 

Sally-Anne created a disc to block it. 

“I won’t hurt you, Draco.” 

He grunted and fired another hex at her. 

She created another shield to keep it at bay, but his spells had no visual effect. Without one, she could only guess as to where to put the shield. She did as Hermione and Harry had told her. She watched his eyes to see where he was aiming, and created a disc close to her body. 

The worst part of it was having to watch his eyes as he threw spell after spell at her. They were shrouded in hate, fear, and resentment. She looked for love, for something that would set him apart from who he’d been years ago. She wanted to believe he’d changed, that he’d grown. 

There was nothing inside him. Only hate and fear. 

Tears came to her eyes. She blinked them away, forcing herself to focus on him. 

“Draco, please.” 

“I don’t have a choice!” 

His father moved on, and Draco stayed by his side, keeping up the fire on Sally-Anne, forcing her back away from his father. 

Sally-Anne tried to remember what Hermione had told her about the ward. She hadn’t been paying close attention, so she couldn’t know how far along Lucius was. She stole a glance at the parchment. It looked like he was almost done with it. Time was running out, and her tactic was getting her nowhere. 

Draco fired another hex at her. She blocked it, then held up her hands. He froze. 

“I won’t fight you, Draco. Not anymore. If this is what you want… if this is what you think is the right thing to do, then I believe you. I believe in you, Draco.” She lowered her arms. “If hurting me will make you happy… if it will remove all that hate and fear…” She bowed her head, wanting to look anywhere but his eyes. “Then do what you must.” 

She stood and waited for the inevitable curse. 

“What are you waiting for, boy? Do it!” 

Her tears fell onto the stone floor. 

“Please,” she whispered. “Just do it.” 

“ _Stupefy!_ ” 

A red flash lit up the chamber, but it didn’t strike her. 

Sally-Anne looked up and saw Lucius slump to the ground. 

A smile spread across her face. 

“Draco!” 

He snatched the parchment from his father and burned it with his father’s own wand. Then he tossed the wand aside. 

She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. 

He gratefully returned the hug. 

“You did it!” she exclaimed. “You broke free!” 

He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Princess.” 

She smiled and kissed him again. 

“Will you be alright?” she asked. 

“I can’t go home,” he said, and the pain returned to his eyes. “I… I don’t know if anywhere’s safe.” 

“We’ll find somewhere for you,” she said. “I promise, you’ll be alright.” 

“I know I’ll be, so long as I’m with you.” 

She smiled and kissed him again. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to be with him. They’d stopped the invasion, and he’d broken free of his father’s influence. Everything was going to be alright. 

“I love you, Princess.” 

Sally-Anne blushed. 

“I love you too, Prince.” 

They stood there, arms wrapped around one another. Sally-Anne took a moment to check in with her friends. 

<It’s over. The ward’s still up. We’re—>

Something wedged itself between them. It tore them from one another, then a hand shoved her to the ground. 

Sally-Anne had her hands ready before she looked up. 

A girl with dark hair knocked Draco back. Her arm formed into a red lash. Before she could do anything, Draco fired a volley of spells at her. 

The girl melted into the floor, dodging every spell Draco fired. 

Sally-Anne opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find any words. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

The girl rose up from the floor, and Sally-Anne got a good look at her face. It looked like a mask. 

The girl’s arm formed into a blood red blade. Draco whirled around, but he was too slow. 

“No!” 

The blade shattered the shield Sally-Anne created, then tore through Draco’s heart. 

“You just can’t find good help these days.” 

The girl tossed Draco towards Sally-Anne, who slumped back to the ground. 

“Draco! Draco!” 

The girl shaped her arm into a lash again and struck the ground. A green shimmer rippled through the air, then vanished. 

“Farewell, Princess,” she said. “I’m sure I’ll see you again before too long.” 

The girl melted into the ground, leaving Sally-Anne and Draco alone. 

“Draco!” 

Sally-Anne clung to him, looking into his eyes. 

“Please, stay with me! You’re going to be fine!” 

“Princess?” he said weakly. 

Sally-Anne looked around desperately for someone to help. 

<Somebody help!>

Voices filled her head. Panicked voices, everyone trying to find out what had happened. Wanting to understand, but how could they? 

Sally-Anne held Draco closer. His blood spilled over her. 

“Please. I love you.” 

“I…” 

Sally-Anne looked into his eyes, but they didn’t look back. 

Her angel had shattered. 


	22. Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the PCs are divided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus was woken by house-elves, portraits, and a loud banging on his door. 

“Professor Dumbledore!” 

His eyes snapped open. In one motion, he jumped out of bed and waved his wand to dress himself. 

“What’s going on?” he asked as he left his room. 

He walked down to his office as everyone informed him at once. All the while, Neville banged on his door. None of it turned out to be necessary. He got all the information he needed when he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

A burst of flames silenced everyone. From out of the flames stepped Rose. She pulled her hood off her head and grinned at him. 

“Salutations, Old Man.” 

The house-elves vanished, and portraits ran to their twins elsewhere in the castle. 

“Professor Dumbledore, there’s—” 

“He knows, Toad!” 

The banging on his door stopped. Neville ran back down the stairs, leaving Dumbledore to deal with Rose. 

“I’ll admit,” he said, “I didn’t want to believe that you were against us. And you can still—” 

Rose fired a green ray. Albus had his wand ready, but he wasn’t the target. Next to him, Fawkes turned to dust. 

“I think I interrupted you,” she said. “You were gonna tell me I could still be on your side. Would you like to finish?” 

She turned her wand on him. Nothing came out, nothing obvious happened. He knew most of her tricks, at least those that Hermione had told him. He also knew how _Serendipity_ worked, and that most of Rose’s spells were slow. They were above ground, which meant she couldn’t use _undermaster_. That gave him some comfort. At least she probably wouldn’t turn him to stone right away. 

“You won’t win, Rose.” 

Rose smirked. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Rose aimed her wand at the ground and a small, glowing bead shot out. 

Albus didn’t recognize the spell, so he threw up a generic shield charm and reinforced it with everything he had. 

The bead detonated the instant it touched the ground. The explosion ripped apart his collection of trinkets and gizmos, then tore open the floor and sent them both falling to the ground below. 

* * *

Ginny raced through the corridors. Her right arm kept shaking as a dull throbbing persisted in it. She wasn’t far from Professor Lupin’s office, but a nagging feeling filled her with doubt. 

Would he be in his office? Wouldn’t he have a flat like everyone else? What if she couldn’t find him? 

Her worries were proven moot when she rounded a corner and found three Death Eaters. She pulled back and pressed herself against the wall. 

<I’ve got three Death Eaters between me and Professor Lupin’s office.>

Chatter went on in her head from the others. No one would get to her soon. She was all on her own. 

_I can’t do this on my own. I’ll get hurt again._

The throbbing in her arm worsened. She wanted to cry, but there was no point. No one was going to save her this time. 

_There’s only three of them. I can take them._

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she didn’t believe it. 

* * *

Harry banged on Snape’s office door. He didn’t know for sure that Snape would be there, but he could always check the map. He’d need it later anyway. 

The door flew open and Snape glowered down at him. 

“What was so important it couldn’t wait until morning?” he demanded. 

<Rose is with Professor Dumbledore.>

“Someone took down the ward stopping Rose from getting in,” he said. “She’s with Professor Dumbledore now. We’ve got to secure Slytherin or get them out of Hogwarts.” 

Snape waved his wand and a cloak flew over to him. He ran out as it covered him, leaving Harry to jog to keep up. 

“How many hostiles?” he asked. 

<I’ve got three Death Eaters between me and Professor Lupin’s office.>

“Ginny’s run into three upstairs. That probably means Rose is putting them all around the castle.” 

Harry picked up something on his _blindsight_ not far from them. He spun around and fired a stunner at it, but there was nothing there. Concentrating, he sensed it moving around them. 

“What?” Snape snapped. 

“Someone else is here.” 

“That’s right,” a familiar voice said. “That pesky enchantment on your glasses.” 

Snape narrowed his eyes. 

“Pettigrew,” he said. “Of course you’d be here too.” 

“Severus, how good to see you again. How have you been?” 

“Show yourself, Traitor!” Harry shouted. 

“Me?” Pettigrew chuckled. “Or did you mean Severus?” 

“I meant the man that sold out his friends!” 

Pettigrew laughed again. 

“Exactly. Have you ever wondered why the Dark Lord chose you?” 

Harry glanced at Snape. He’d been asking that question since his eleventh birthday. He’d been asking why he had to be the one to fight Voldemort for almost a year. 

He realized they were going to be there a while and informed the others. 

<Pettigrew’s holding me and Snape up. Someone else will have to handle Slytherin.>

* * *

<Rose is with Professor Dumbledore.>

Neville ran towards the moving staircases. Ron and Hermione were both moving through the castle towards the Dungeons. They’d evacuate the students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. That left Harry and Ginny to clear out Slytherin. 

<I’ve got three Death Eaters between me and Professor Lupin’s office.>

Alright, that left Harry to clear out Slytherin. 

<Pettigrew’s holding me and Snape up. Someone else will have to handle Slytherin.>

<Me and McGonagall can handle it.>

<I’ll head towards Firecracker,> Neville said. <We’ll round up Hufflepuff as soon as we’re clear.>

He skidded to a halt when he reached the cavity. Between he and it were three Death Eaters. Neville glared at one of them, rage building inside him. 

“If it isn’t little Longbottom!” Lestrange crowed. “I was starting to worry we’d never have a chance to talk again. How’s your girlfriend? Seen her lately?” 

Lestrange cackled at her own bad joke. 

<Firecracker, I’m going to be a minute.>

Neville drew the Sword of Gryffindor and charged. 

* * *

<Rose is with Professor Dumbledore.>

Hermione paused in her run behind Septima. It wasn’t far to Professor Dumbledore’s office. She could get there and see Rose. 

Septima turned and stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Rose is here.” She turned back to Septima. “She’s in Professor Dumbledore’s office. I could—” 

“Hermione, please,” Septima said. “Professor Dumbledore will handle her. After he’s captured her and the school is safe, you can get your answers. Right now, consider this: Rose is bringing murderers into a school full of adolescents. Your friends could be dying because of her.” 

<I’ve got three Death Eaters between me and Professor Lupin’s office.>

<Pettigrew’s holding me and Snape up. Someone else will have to handle Slytherin.>

All of her friends were in danger because of Rose. It wasn’t an accident this time. Unlike every other time they’d followed Rose into danger, or it had found her, she was throwing it at them. 

Hermione clenched her fists. 

“You’re right,” she said. “Answers can wait. We’ve got to focus on getting to Ravenclaw Tower.” 

They reached the tower and found a pair of Death Eaters waiting for them. 

Hermione held her hands next to one another and recited a relatively new incantation. 

A bolt of lightning arced between the two Death Eaters, and they went down. 

“What was that?” Septima asked as they approached the tower. 

“ _Arc lightning_. Fifth-level spell that—” 

“I think I know what it does.” 

* * *

Ron and Professor McGonagall rode atop a desk McGonagall had transfigured into a horse. They had barked orders to everyone in Gryffindor to leave what they couldn’t carry and run for it. With the house-elves handling the remainder of their belongings, they’d be fine. 

Ron was in charge of handling any Death Eaters they encountered. Rather, the small army he’d animated handled it. Every time they passed something he could use — a suit of armour, a statue, a candelabra, a grandfather clock — he brought it to life. 

As per their instructions, the rest of Gryffindor stayed out of the way. They were not to cast a spell unless explicitly ordered to do so. That left Ron clear to handle problems as they arose. 

“You there!” he shouted at one of his knights. “Death Eater, f5!” 

The suit of armour swung its mighty sword and slammed the flat of it into a Death Eater’s head. 

Ron found it easier to give orders on a chessboard, so he kept a mental image of one in his head, centered on the students. The armour were his knights, the smaller objects his pawns, the clocks his castles, and the statues his bishops. 

It was chess, and no one beat him at chess. 

“After we’ve secured the students, we should head to the Dungeons,” he told Professor McGonagall. “Sally-Anne needs our help, and everyone else has been cut off.” 

“We don’t know where to bring them, do we?” 

<Hermione, have Dripty get eyes on Hogsmeade. We need somewhere safe to bring everyone.>

<On it.>

“We’re securing Hogsmeade,” Ron said. “With luck, they’re only after the castle.” 

He didn’t know what the Death Eaters’ plan was, but Sally-Anne hadn’t responded. He needed to get to her. He wouldn’t lose anyone else, especially not her. 

* * *

Sally-Anne clutched Draco’s body. Calls from her friends rang through her head, but she tuned them all out. The only important person to her laid dead on the floor. No matter how hard they struggled, no matter how valiantly they fought, none of it mattered. 

Draco was dead. 

His father stirred, then dove for his wand. 

Sally-Anne didn’t care. He could do what he wanted. 

“What… what did you do, Mudblood?” 

“Was it worth it?” she screamed, turning on him. “Your power, your position, your money. Was it worth it? Following some dark wizard who tortures people for fun! What else was going to happen? Didn’t you think for a second that maybe Draco shouldn’t be involved? Maybe he should be kept safe? No! You had to put him right in the middle of it! You made him come here! You did this to him, Lucius Malfoy! You did! Was it worth it? Was it worth Draco’s life? Was it worth your son?” 

Sally-Anne glared at him through tear stained eyes. She couldn’t remember feeling so angry in her life. The anger she’d felt at Cho for catching Harry’s eye years ago meant nothing. Her indignation towards Umbridge for tricking her was minuscule. She wanted Lucius Malfoy to twist in the wind for what he’d done. Even Sally-Anne couldn’t find it in herself to forgive him. Not then, not ever. 

Lucius lowered his wand. 

“No. It wasn’t.” 

He sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. 

“I never meant for this to happen. I wanted to leave when that girl took control, but there was nothing we could’ve done.” 

“Nothing? What about hiding here? They needed all of this to get inside and take the castle!” 

Lucius shook his head. 

“That girl took something from the… from Voldemort, and hid it here. That’s what he’s after. He sent a vanguard to clear the castle for him.” 

“I’ve noticed.” 

She looked down at Draco’s lifeless face. Gently, she closed his eyes, tears spilling out of hers. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” 

Sally-Anne glared at him. What right did he have to speak to her? Everything that was happening, the lives now at risk, Draco, it was all Lucius’s fault. She understood for a moment how he must’ve seen her. With such scorn, such hatred. 

“He was happy over the holiday. Properly happy like we’d never seen him. Narcissa said it must’ve been love, but I didn’t believe it.” 

“Why, because he didn’t fall madly in love with Parkinson? A pet rock would’ve shown him more affection than she did.” 

Sally-Anne wiped away her tears and tried to get a grip on herself. She knew better than most that getting angry wasn’t going to solve anything. Lucius wasn’t happy about it either, that was clear. They needed to get back to the rest of the castle and help the others. 

“We need to go, but we shouldn’t leave him here,” Sally-Anne said. “I can’t carry him.” 

Lucius stood up and brandished his wand. 

“I can.” 

* * *

Albus cast _arresto momentum_ on himself to absorb the impact of falling to the next floor, then turned his wand on Rose before they’d touched down. 

She was in the air, casting a spell as he fired a stunner at her. The red bolt arced right through her as her body turned translucent. 

She’d used _ghostform_ , which meant physical and directed attacks wouldn’t work, but energy-based area attacks would. 

Albus waved his wand again and bolts of lightning covered the classroom. The air buzzed as electricity crackled, striking Rose. 

She shrugged off the attack and fired another spell. 

Within seconds, Albus found himself entombed in a block of ice. He concentrated, then silently threw a blast of heat outward from his body. The block erupted, hurling shards of ice around the room. 

The shards phased through Rose, who waved her wand for another spell. This time, a cloud of smoke filled the room. 

The cloud obscured the room and burned Albus when it touched him. Keeping in mind the layout of the room, Albus aimed and fired towards one of the walls. 

The wall exploded, and Albus threw himself out of the room, once again cushioning his fall. Smoke poured out of the hole. He regained his bearings, but he’d lost sight of Rose. He quickly cast the Earth and Air Eyes Charms on himself and picked up movement from her. He sensed her moving her wand again, and readied another Shield Charm to defend himself. 

Black tentacles erupted from the ground around him, grabbing and constricting him. They didn’t throw him into the wall, but held him still. Realizing Rose was going for a kill shot, Albus detonated the floor below them, then severed the tentacles to free himself. 

He ripped a hole through the wall when he landed, exposing the cavity of the moving staircases. Levitating some of the chunks of rock, he made a staircase down to the next floor. 

_There, distance between us and the students and staff._

Albus used a Tempus charm to work out that it’d been one minute since Rose cast her _ghostform_ spell, which gave him another one before he’d be able to use physical projectiles on her. He sensed movement above him and aimed his wand at it. 

Part of the ceiling turned to dust, and Rose fell through the hole. 

A blast of sound filled the corridor, forming cracks in the surrounding wall. 

Rose winced as it struck her. She braced herself against the force of the blast, then retaliated with a blast of frost. 

Forming a wall to block the blast, he transfigured the corridor to conduct the sound, then fired another blast. Amplified by the corridor, it hit Rose even harder, bringing her to her knees. 

_Forty-five seconds left._

Albus took a second to cast the _arcane sight_ spell Hermione had devised. He took a few steps back, then waited for Rose to attack him. 

She phased through the wall and fired her own blast of sound at him. He retaliated by immobilizing the air to stop the sound dead. 

Looking at her, he saw glowing auras all over her. Hermione’s spell worked perfectly. 

A translucent hand flew at him. Albus animated a pair of statues that jumped in and held the fist in place. 

He counted the spells she’d used. Nine, which meant she still had at least three left. Knowing Rose, she would’ve charged _Serendipity_ as much as possible. If he wore down the charges, even if he lost, at least it’d be easier for whomever fought her next. 

The hand backed up, then redoubled its efforts. The statues held, but Albus added another for good measure. 

Rose dismissed the hand, then Albus fired another burst of electricity at her. She took the hit, but sent lightning back at him. He transfigured the ground to metal wires, absorbing the blast. 

He extended the metal coils towards her, preparing for the inevitable dismissal of _ghostform_. 

_Twelve seconds._

After that, he had to keep the pressure on. If she casted it again, he’d have more trouble subduing her. 

She conjured a torrent of water next. Albus spread his arms and the water parted, taking out his statues, but leaving him unphased. 

With another wave of his arms, he turned the wave back on Rose, but it dissipated before it touched her. 

_Six seconds._

She created a vortex of lava and ice around them. Albus shielded himself from the brunt of the blast, counting himself lucky that Rose was about to become vulnerable. If the spell lasted any longer, he doubted he’d be able to hold her off. 

Rose became opaque again, and Albus laid on the pressure. He ripped chunks out of the wall, transfigured them into swords, and hurled them at her. She braced herself against the barrage, taking the damage, but drawing _Serendipity_. 

Before the barrage ended, he collapsed the corridor on her. 

_I’m sorry, Hermione._

He reached out his hands and brought them together. As he did, the rubble constricted, crushing Rose inside. With another wave of his wand, Albus conjured another blast of sound, emitting it from the entire corridor. He lifted up Rose’s tomb, then smashed it into what was left of their battleground. 

Again and again. he drove Rose into the corridor. Then he rested the tomb down and approached it. He spotted a glow from inside and ground the tomb again. 

Rose climbed out from the tomb, then collapsed on the floor. 

Albus kept his wand trained on her, watching for signs of movement. 

“I’m sorry, Rose, but I can’t let you hurt anyone else.” 

* * *

Ginny flicked both her wands into place. She hadn’t had much time to practice with both of them, but she’d practiced offhanded casting before, enough that she was confident that it wouldn’t be a problem. 

_What if I get hurt again?_

“I think I heard something!” 

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to stay calm. Their footsteps carried, reminding her how close they were getting. It wouldn’t be long before she had to make a choice. 

“Hello, little girl.” 

Ginny’s eyes snapped open and she fired a spell on instinct. A bolt of fire shot through the spot a Death Eater had been standing a second ago. 

“This one’s got some fight in her!” one of them called. 

_You’ve only got to go past them,_ Skyeyes said in her head. _You don’t have to hurt them._

It sounded so easy in her head. Maybe a few fireballs, and it’d all be over. She could run past them, and she’d be home free. 

What if they recovered and stunned her? She’d be helpless, just as she’d been against Rose. They’d torture her and kill her, and she’d be powerless to stop it. 

_I’ll hold position until reinforcements arrive._

She waited and listened for footsteps again. When she heard them coming, she launched another bolt of fire. They backed off, starting the whole process over again. 

_I can do this,_ she kept telling herself. _I can do this._

That didn’t stop her body from trembling, nor did it stop fear from creeping into her. 

* * *

Neville deflected a spell from one of the Death Eaters, then dodged around another. Lestrange in his sights, he sprinted at her. 

She laughed and threw him back. 

He recovered, then went at her again. He’d never felt anger like he did then. This was the task for which he’d been preparing his entire life. No one else was there to get in his way. It was just him and Death Eaters. Him and Lestrange. He wouldn’t lose this time. 

He deflected another spell from one of the Death Eaters, then tumbled around to throw them off. He whipped the sword in an arc, hurling it at one of the others. 

The sword caught the one in his head, taking him down. 

Neville tumbled back and whipped it at the other one. The sword flew back to Neville. It was just him and Lestrange. 

“Ooh, you’re like a Muggle,” she jeered. “What’s the matter? Can’t use magic? Oh, Mummy and Daddy won’t like that, will they?” 

She raised her wand, but Neville tumbled closer to her. Staying mobile, he ran around her, not stopping for a moment. He closed the gap between them, then struck with his sword. 

Lestrange whipped her wand at him, a lash of fire forming from it. 

Neville recoiled when it struck him, but pressed on, striking again. 

This time, Lestrange formed a large shield with a serpent on it. 

“Tsk, tsk. So easy to stop you. You’re nothing more than a Muggle with a pointy stick. Did you think you’d do anything with that thing? Oh I know. You’re going to waste my time again until your girlfriend shows up and sees us fighting.” Her mouth curled into a smile. “Oh, wait.” 

Neville roared and swung the Sword of Gryffindor again. He banged it on the shield over and over again. Every hit forced Lestrange back, but there was nothing he could do to stop her talking. 

“I see why she dumped you.” 

She cackled, and Neville tumbled around her. He cut at her legs, but she brought the shield down in front of him. It bashed into him, knocking him to the ground. 

The shield vanished, and Lestrange formed the fire lash again. She whipped it at his hand, burning it and disarming him. 

Neville clutched his hand. She’d burned through the rope on the sword, but he summoned it to him. Pain shot through his hand when he grabbed the sword. He grit his teeth, ignoring the pain, then swung at her again. 

She blocked it as easily as she had every other attack. He still wasn’t fast enough. 

Lestrange burned his arm again, but he held onto the sword. He wouldn’t back down, not against her. Neville would make her pay for what she’d done. 

He tumbled around her, but she kept up with him without issue. The lash came down, and he narrowly avoided it. He struck again, but she sidestepped the blow. 

“Tired yet?” she crowed. “I don’t know about you, but I can do this all day! Maybe you should call Mummy and Daddy for help!” 

Neville ground his teeth together and struck again. He refused to give up. He’d faced tougher than her. 

He tried to trip her again, but she brought back the shield. This time, the sword stuck to it. 

She bashed him in the face with the shield, knocking him away. 

Dazed, he staggered to his feet and shook his head clear. When he looked up, Lestrange was holding the sword. 

“Why use this and not your wand?” Her lips curled into a sneer. “Are you a Squib? Oh, that’s delightful! Longbottom, a Squib! After all the trouble your parents gave us, you can’t even use magic!” 

Neville let out a low growl and summoned the sword to his hand. It broke free of Lestrange’s grasp and flew to him. 

“Neat trick! Is that all you can do, Longbottom?” 

Neville charged once more, tumbling around her, looking for any opening he could find. Once again, he got nowhere. She knocked him back, laughing and taunting him. 

The next time he went for her, she conjured the fire lash again. It struck his arm, again and again. He tried ignoring it, but she was hitting him in particular spots. After several strikes, he couldn’t maintain his grip on the sword. 

As Neville fell back across the junction, the other two Death Eaters got to their feet. 

“This has been such a treat,” Lestrange said. “After the time I’ve had, I needed this.” 

She raised her wand. 

Neville tested his arms, but neither was any good to him. He wouldn’t be fast enough to block it. 

“ _Crucio!_ ” 

Pain shot through him like he’d never felt before. He gritted his teeth, trying not to scream. He tightened his muscles to stop from spasming. 

“Just like Mummy and Daddy,” Lestrange crowed. “How long will you last, I wonder?” 

She flicked her wand again. 

“ _Cru—_ ” 

Something rose up over the staircase cavity and barreled into Lestrange, knocking her to her knees. It soared past them, landing between Neville and the Death Eaters. 

Neville couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Luna stood between him and Lestrange. She was hunched over, claws protruding from her fingers, teeth bared. 

“Moon?” 


	23. Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the PCs conquer their challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Albus Dumbledore.

**Earlier**

<Somebody help!>

Losha looked towards the castle when she heard Princess’s voice. She sounded scared, as did the voices that followed it. They sounded like they needed help. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Mars said. “We both know it. Toad’s probably going to die from the sound of it. Such a shame.” 

“You can’t know that!” 

Mars smirked as they processed the chatter in her head. 

<Is the ward still up?> Brain asked. 

Losha froze with fear. If the ward was down, the castle was vulnerable. Princess didn’t answer, adding to Losha’s fear. 

“I… I… There are things here that—” 

“No there aren’t! Everything’s fine here. The only people that need help are the ones at the castle. Are you going to let Toad die?” 

Losha’s body shook as she remembered what had happened before she’d run away. Slytherin crawling through her memories, changing them, changing her dreams. Snuffing out any mention of itself. It’d taken her months to work out what it had done. 

“I…” 

Mars punched her in her face, and Losha went down. She didn’t know how she’d done it; she wasn’t real. 

“I’ve always hated you, Moon. You act tough around here, but deep down, you’re the same scared little girl. You’ve got Toad, someone you can trust with anything, someone who loves you, and you’re going to let him die. There aren’t people like him in my world. I can’t trust anyone, but you still can!” 

Still shaking, Losha climbed to her feet. 

“What am I supposed to do?” 

“Fight back!” 

“I can’t!” 

Mars took a step to put her face level with Losha’s. 

“I can. I can show you how right now. Use my memories.” 

The filing cabinet in her head loomed over her. She could open the drawer for Mars. It wouldn’t be hard, but she didn’t know how to close it again. If she couldn’t close it, would she still be Moon? 

“You’re clever enough to keep every one of us alive in your head. No one else can do that. You can shape your mind to incorporate us into it. But it’s no good to you if you’re going to let Toad die.” 

Losha put her hand on the handle of the drawer. Mars was right; if she didn’t, Toad died. If she did, she might lose Toad anyway. 

“What would you do?” 

Mars rested her hands on Losha’s and they held the handle together. 

“There’s a lot I’d like to do with him, but if someone tried to take him away from me…” 

They yanked the drawer open, and Mars’s memories flooded Losha’s head. 

“I’d tear out their _gromphun_ throat!” 

Thoughts and memories surfaced in her mind. The pain at seeing her mum and dad dead. Running away when the Ministry tried to take her. Being attacked in Knockturn Alley after taking a wrong turn. Stabbing a man in the chest to save herself. 

She blushed at some of the more explicit memories, cried at the darker ones, but she relaxed as she lost herself in the new memories. 

Losha turned to the castle, then sprinted towards it. She ducked and rolled around the trees, her momentum carrying her back to Hogwarts. 

She sprinted across the field on all fours, then barged inside. Away from the forest and fresh air, the whole world went black. She was blind again, but there was someone who could change that. 

Losha slapped her palm to the ground. 

“ _Slytherin, where is Toad?_ ” 

An image of the castle formed in her head. She saw students running in a panic, teachers rushing to protect them, but most importantly, she spotted Toad up on the seventh floor. He faded, and a route formed in her head. 

“ _It’s about time you talked to me, Moon._ ” 

Losha growled and bolted along the route it’d shown her. 

“My name is Losha. And stay out of my head!” 

* * *

It wasn’t long before Ron and Professor McGonagall met up with Hermione and Professor Vector. Together, they brought Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to Hogsmeade, then went back to the castle. 

“We should cover Slytherin next,” Ron said. “Everyone else is getting held up.” 

“Do they need our help?” McGonagall asked. 

Ron held up a finger and checked in with everyone. 

<Professor Snape and I are fine,> Harry said. 

<I’m… fine,> Ginny said, sounding unconvincing. 

<I’ll be alright,> Neville said. <But… Moon’s here. I don’t know if she’ll be okay.>

Ron waited, but got no word from Sally-Anne. 

<Everyone, I’m not hearing from Princess. I’m going to go cover her.>

He relayed his information to the others. 

“Moon’s here?” Hermione asked. “Why?” 

“I don’t know, that’s all he said. Princess isn’t responding. Let’s head into the Dungeons, then I’ll go check on her.” 

“You’ll need assistance,” McGonagall said. 

“Probably, but we can’t spare anyone else.” 

The thought had occurred to him that Princess was in trouble, but Ron figured he could handle a few Death Eaters. He’d managed so far. 

“I can go,” Hermione said. “You’ll need my help to get there.” 

Ron nodded. 

“I will, but you can guide me from anywhere. We need points of communication, so one of us needs to stay here.” 

Ron chose against citing his other concern: Rose. She was fixated on Hermione. Every time she’d appeared, she’d had a message for Hermione. When she’d dragged Ginny back, she’d hardly broken her gaze on Hermione. There was a good chance that Rose would go after Hermione if Dumbledore couldn’t stop her, so the more staff protecting Hermione, the better. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to explain any of this to Hermione. Whether it’d occurred to her already, she agreed with him, and they headed to the Dungeons. 

Hermione led them to a secret passage, then Ron bid his farewells, trying not to think about the possibility he’d never see any of them again. 

“We’ll meet up in the Great Hall,” he said before he left. “After we’ve secured everyone, we should all regroup.” 

“Good idea,” McGonagall said. “Stay safe, Mr. Weasley. I intend to thrash you in chess many times to come.” 

Ron grinned, then nodded to Hermione. 

“Stay safe,” he said before running off. 

Following Hermione’s guidance, Ron made his way beyond the secret entrance. When he arrived at the maze, he pulled a spool of thread out of his pack. 

<You might want to write this down,> Hermione said. 

<I’ll be fine. Just give me the instructions.>

He enchanted one end to stick to the entrance, then animated the other end so it would follow him. 

Hermione rattled off the instructions, but Ron ran plenty fast enough to keep up. 

<…and you should be there.>

He arrived at a hole in the wall and confirmed with Hermione. 

<Thanks. Stay safe.>

<You too.>

He walked inside as Lucius Malfoy was levitating Draco Malfoy’s body towards the entrance to the ward chamber. Ron spotted Sally-Anne not far off and ran to her. 

Sally-Anne burst into tears when Ron put his arms around her. 

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he whispered. “I’m… I’m here if you need me.” 

“Thank you,” she said through her tears. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked. 

“Not physically.” 

“Professor McGonagall and I got Gryffindor to safety, and she’s working on the rest of Slytherin. Brain and Vector handled Ravenclaw, and they’re with her. There’s no rush, really.” 

Sally-Anne shook her head and tried to regain control of herself. 

“No, we’ve got to get moving. Our group is the only one qualified to fight back apart from the professors, and they can’t be everywhere.” 

With one last squeeze, she pulled away from him and dabbed at her eyes. 

“I’ll be alright,” she said. “Thank you for coming to get me, Ron.” 

They smiled at one another. It raised Ron’s spirits to see Sally-Anne smile, especially seeing how hard she was working to stay smiling. It was how he’d always seen her; someone strong enough to keep it together for everyone else when they needed it. 

He turned back to Malfoy. 

“I left a way to get out of the maze,” Ron said. “We can follow that out. When we find McGonagall, Malfoy, you take Draco’s body with them. Try not to alarm anyone. You can fill me in on the way out of the maze.” 

Malfoy glared at him and didn’t move. Ron wanted to work with him about as much as Malfoy did, but if Malfoy wasn’t attacking Sally-Anne, that meant Sally-Anne had turned him. It didn’t come as a surprise to him. Anyone that spent five minutes alone with Sally-Anne was likely to be turned. 

She nodded to Malfoy, then he sighed. 

“Very well. Lead the way, Weasley.” 

* * *

Harry and Snape took a few steps forward, but spellfire blocked their path. 

“Show yourself!” Snape demanded. “Or are you as much of a coward as I’ve always known you were?” 

Pettigrew chuckled. 

“I’m a survivor, Severus. Just like you. We do whatever it takes, no matter who it hurts.” 

Harry frowned and look at Snape. He was curious about what Pettigrew had to say, despite knowing it was only intended to stall them. 

“He’s got a partner,” Harry whispered. “I can understand talking in his Animagus form, but I doubt even Hermione could cast in one.” 

“What makes you think he’s in his Animagus form?” 

“I can’t pick him up, and that spell came from up ahead. Someone’s staying 30 feet away from us. Pettigrew, however, is moving around inside the walls.” 

“Well done, Potter. Now figure out what to do about it.” 

“Are you two done prattling on?” Pettigrew jeered. “Tell me, Severus, have you told him why everyone thinks he has to be the one to kill the Dark Lord?” 

Harry glanced at Snape, then back at the last location of Pettigrew’s voice. 

“No, he hasn’t,” Harry said. “Would you care to explain, Pettigrew?” 

Pettigrew’s laugh echoed around the corridor. 

“Haven’t you wondered why the Dark Lord went after your family?” 

“Yes. Are you going to tell me or not?” 

Pettigrew’s laughter grew louder, and Harry’s patience grew thinner. 

All the while, Harry kept his eyes out for any sign of their other opponent. There were slight signs of a disillusionment charm, and if he watched carefully enough, he could spot them. 

“There was a prophecy. It said that someone, a child, would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. When one of his most loyal followers informed him of this, he picked out your parents as the family of which it spoke. Isn’t that right, Severus?” 

Harry didn’t need to ask why Snape would be the one to know, but he needed Pettigrew to keep talking. The more he talked the more time Harry had to find the other Death Eater. 

“Shut it!” Snape snapped. 

“Why would he know?” Harry asked. 

“Potter, don’t indulge him.” 

“Tsk, tsk, Severus, the boy should know what you did.” 

Harry began to work through it in his head. Some prophecy declared he’d vanquish Voldemort. Snape heard it, probably from Dumbledore, and ran to tell Voldemort about it. Voldemort decided it must be talking about him and went after his parents. Dumbledore had put his parents under protection, hiding their location with the Fidelius Charm. His dad pulled a switch and made Pettigrew the secret keeper, because Sirius would’ve been anyone’s first guess. Pettigrew had already been turned, and Harry knew the rest. Yet, Dumbledore still trusted Snape. 

“Did you tell Voldemort to go after my parents?” Harry asked Snape. 

“No.” 

“He’s lying!” Pettigrew called. “You know how much he hates your dad. He ran straight to the Dark Lord and told him what he’d heard.” 

“And you didn’t?” Snape shot back. 

“See, Harry? He admits it! Your parents would still be alive if not for him!” 

Harry eyed Snape. He hated agreeing with Pettigrew, but it all made sense. Snape certainly hadn’t denied it, and Harry knew how much Snape hated his father and Sirius. 

“How do you know he’s on your side?” Pettigrew asked. “What if he’s the one who told us that you were out of the castle last year?” 

“Don’t be daft, Rose did that!” 

Harry heard a squeak that sounded like a whimper. 

_He’s still afraid of Rose._

“She told us where to find you after we found out you’d left the castle!” 

Harry took a step forward, then jumped back to avoid another curse. They were aimed at the floor, which meant the point wasn’t to hit them, it was to hold them still. What was the point in that? 

“Who could’ve told us that?” 

Harry glanced at Snape. It couldn’t have been him, could it? Dumbledore wouldn’t trust him otherwise. Would he? Was Snape merely gaining their trust so he could feed information to Voldemort? 

“Stop playing games, you coward!” Snape snapped. “You’re the one that told the Dark Lord where to find James and Lily. You’ve hardly got the moral high ground.” 

Pettigrew’s laughter echoed around the corridor. 

“Ha! This coming from the man who turned his back on his friend all that time ago!” 

Harry scanned the corridor ahead of them. He saw no sign of anyone, so he bolted ahead. The other Death Eater threw curses at him, but he dodged aside. 

“Potter!” 

As he neared the end, he picked up the other person in the corridor with them. He realized what he’d been missing. 

There weren’t two Death Eaters with them. It was only Pettigrew. The goal had been to separate Harry from Snape. Pettigrew must’ve known he couldn’t take them both on his own. He’d set a trap, and Harry had fallen into it. 

Sure enough, a barrier rose between he and Snape. Another curse flew at Harry, but he blocked it. 

“You think you’re fast enough to hit me, Pettigrew?” 

Harry threw a stunner at Pettigrew, but the man blocked it. 

“Looks like you’re not good enough to hit me either,” Pettigrew said. 

He turned into a rat and bolted away. The wall didn’t disappear, so Harry knew it wasn’t over yet. 

Harry picked up movement again and fired at Pettigrew. Judging by the movement he was sensing, he’d missed. 

“So what’s the plan now?” Harry called. “Gonna keep running until I get bored and surrender?” 

“I’m a survivor!” 

“So you said. Was that what you were doing three years ago? We’ve always wondered who really came up with that plan. It seemed a bit beyond you.” 

“I know the castle inside and out. Knowing where to plant the runes was simple!” 

Harry had to give him that, but what was the point in it all? Pettigrew didn’t have to stay. Unless he’d thought he’d be safer with the Weasleys. 

Harry closed his eyes and sensed for Pettigrew. He’d likely animated whatever he’d sensed in the walls, then thrown his voice. An easy enough trick, but Harry had a few of his own. 

He sensed movement then spun to face it. He dodged the spell Pettigrew used, but didn’t fire his own. Instead, he activated his bracelet and stuck the sensor on the source of the movement. 

Peeking through the sensor, he was able to see what Pettigrew was seeing. 

Pettigrew tried slipping away again, but Harry saw where went. He fired a stunner at him, keeping up with Pettigrew with ease. 

Sensing he’d lost, Pettigrew shrunk and ran, and Harry turned back to Snape. 

Harry returned to the barrier, and they dispelled it together. 

“Was what Pettigrew said true?” Harry asked. “About the prophecy?” 

Snape glowered at him, but Harry stood his ground. He wouldn’t let Snape intimidate him without getting answers. 

“Trelawney made the prediction. Not her usual rubbish, so Dumbledore knew it was good. I was near by and caught part of it. If I’d known Voldemort was going to target your parents because of it, I wouldn’t have said a word.” 

Harry nodded. 

“I believe you, professor.” He glanced back the way they came. “Ginny’s pinned down. She needs support.” 

“So does my house.” 

“McGonagall got there a few minutes ago. She, Vector, and Hermione are handling it.” 

Harry got a bad feeling and checked the sensor. 

“Get down!” 

Harry pinpointed Pettigrew’s attack and shoved Snape out of the way. The pair of them retaliated and fired back. 

Their spells missed, but a third hit home. 

Pettigrew fell to the ground, his disillusionment charm gone. From behind him, Remus lowered his wand. 

“So much commotion,” he said. “I thought something might be happening.” 

Snape nodded to him. 

Harry grinned, then allowed himself to catch his breath. 

“Rest when you’re dead, Potter,” Snape said. “We’ve got work to do.” 

* * *

Losha growled at Lestrange. 

Lestrange cackled. 

“You again? Nice to see you! Seen anything interesting lately? Tell me girl, how many fingers am I holding up?” 

“Moon,” Toad breathed. 

She wanted to tell him that wasn’t her name. Moon had different memories. Losha had hundreds of memories from different versions of herself. 

The other two Death Eaters got to their feet and cast spells. False smells filled the air. A ringing filled her ears. They’d cut off her two secondary senses, but didn’t know about her primary one. 

There were four people in the corridor with her. The closest was one of the male Death Eaters. He was slow. She could sense everything in him. His doubt, his joy, his fear. The smell of fear… it was intoxicating. It broke through the false smells, and she locked on to it. 

On all fours, she darted around them. Spells flew, but she tumbled past them with ease. Torches and suits of armour rose out of their place, but she picked up the movement the instant they moved and formed another rune on her hand. 

She whipped around and a burst of sound flew from her body. The adornments flew back at the Death Eaters, knocking the two men to the ground. 

She lunged at the closer one and dug her claws into his wand arm. 

He screamed in pain. 

Lines flew over her body towards her head, and her teeth grew into fangs. 

She dug them into the man’s throat without another thought. She’d made the calculation before. How much blood could they lose to remain stable for long enough to keep people happy? 

He wasn’t mortally wounded, although he’d die in three minutes if he wasn’t stabilized. 

She needed one. 

Losha spat blood and ripped through another projectile. A Shield Rune formed and covered her forearms in energy to deflect another spell. 

Tumbling around Lestrange, she went after the other one. Another spell flew, but she rolled aside and deflected it towards the unnamed Death Eater. Or maybe they did have a name, she didn’t really care. 

The scream made it sound like a woman. Less obvious weak spots, but the throat was still vital, and she went straight for it. 

Two down, Lestrange to go. Her sense of smell was back, and she could hear the beating of Lestrange’s heart. 

Losha darted around a suit of armour, deflecting another spell and concentrating the shield on herself. Rocks, fire, lightning, Lestrange threw everything she could at her. Losha sensed it all coming. Without fear to hold her back, she was fast enough to toss aside anything. 

“Hold still!” Lestrange screamed. 

Losha darted towards her first victim and kicked him out of her way, soaking her feet in his blood. Then she slid over the ground, circling Lestrange. Lestrange was fast, faster by far than the other two, fast enough that it was dangerous to get closer. So Losha would have to improvise. 

She blasted apart a nearby statue and hurled the fragments at Lestrange. Lestrange lit them on fire and sent them back. Losha danced aside, shielding herself from any incoming shrapnel. 

Lestrange summoned a snake of fire and sent it flying at Losha. Losha formed another rune and turned the snake into a swarm of bees. Then she hurled a glob of conjured honey at Lestrange. 

A blast of fire incinerated the bees, but Losha tumbled under it. She’d almost moved entirely around Lestrange, back to the first fallen Death Eater. 

She tallied the time in her head with a quick charm. It’d only been 45 seconds since she’d felled him. Plenty of time to ease her conscience. 

Losha conjured a lightning cloud over Lestrange, who took the lightning into her wand and fired it back at Losha. She absorbed the lightning to rejuvenate herself, then thrust her hand down. 

The lightning cloud fell over Lestrange, but Lestrange fired a blast of wind to break the cloud up. 

“Getting tired yet, little girl?” she called. “I can do this all day!” 

Losha smirked and slid her foot over the floor, drawing the last line in the rune she’d been drawing around Lestrange in blood. 

“This is for Toad!” 

The air exploded, hurling the two dying Death Eaters away. It threw Lestrange to the ceiling. Losha walked up to where she’d land and punched the air. 

Her fist connected with Lestrange’s spine, and the woman went limp in her hand. 

“And that’s for me.” 

Losha tossed Lestrange to the ground, then wiped the blood from her mouth. Mars’s memories faded away, leaving Moon’s in their place. Losha looked at what she’d done and smiled. She could be strong, but she could be kind. 

Runes formed on her arms as she walked over to the first Death Eater. Touching his face, she sealed the wound she’d made. She did the same for the other one, then checked that Lestrange was still alive. 

After she’d stabilized them, she turned and smiled at Toad. She couldn’t see, but she was sure he was staring at her in amazement. That’s what it smelled like. 

“Toad?” 

“Moon… is that really you?” 

She walked over and sat down beside him. 

“It’s me. I used Mars’s memories to show me what to do.” 

“Mars?” 

Losha nodded. 

“She lost both of her parents, then had to kill someone in Knockturn Alley to stay alive. From there, she kept on getting stronger, taking over all of Knockturn Alley. Even Voldemort has to be careful of her.” 

Toad laughed. 

“Of course one of the Lunas is a crime boss.” He put his arm around her. “I missed you.” 

Losha rested her head on him. 

“I missed you too. I’ve been so afraid to come back, but I’m not anymore. I want to be with you. That’s why I want you to come back to the forest with me.” 

Toad kissed her cheek, sending chills all over her. 

“I’d love to. I can start making up for shutting you out for so long.” 

“We’re both to blame for that.” She kissed him. “You’re still my Arshar.” 

“What’s that mean?” Toad asked, wiping off the blood she’d left on him. 

“Protector of the Moon.” 

Losha wanted to stay with him forever, but they’d have plenty of time. There were others that needed them first. 

* * *

Ginny sent another firebolt off in the general direction of the Death Eaters. It struck a wall, keeping them back, but doing nothing else. 

Every time she worked up the courage to attack, she heard Rose’s laughter. It was then accompanied by Taltria’s screams, and Ginny thought better of it. Any attack would only get her hurt. 

_Someone else will show up eventually. Just hang on until then._

She heard footsteps behind her. A smile came over her face. She was saved. 

Ginny looked back and the smile vanished. She held her wand, but couldn’t fire. 

“ _Stupefy!_ ” 

A red bolt arced at the approaching Death Eater, and he went limp. 

Ginny turned around and saw Neville and Luna go after the other two. Neville slammed the flat of his blade into one, and Luna bashed the other’s head into the wall. 

“Firecracker, it’s alright,” Harry said, rushing to her side. “You’re safe.” 

Ginny held herself, trying to stop from shaking. She hated how weak she felt. 

Professor Lupin joined Harry, who motioned for him to stay where he was. 

“Take your time,” Harry said. 

Ginny forced herself to her feet. The world spun, so she squeezed her eyes shut to make it stop. 

“I’m fine,” she said as she opened her eyes. 

“It’ll only be worse if you don’t give yourself time to recover.” 

Ginny nodded. 

“Maybe… maybe I should go to Hogsmeade with everyone else,” Ginny said. “So I don’t get in the way.” 

“I used to think like that,” Luna said. “I was never in the way.” 

“We could use you, Firecracker,” Toad added. 

“I… I can’t.” 

“We’re all gathering in the Great Hall, like Ron said,” Harry said. “Come with us. Together, we can do this.” 

Ginny nodded. She liked that idea. Together. 

* * *

Hermione, Septima. and McGonagall rode through the corridors, heading towards Hufflepuff. 

“I’ve got word from the others,” Hermione said. “The other houses are safe in Hogsmeade. Professors Hagrid and Babbling are there with them, and so is Madame Pomfrey.” 

“Good,” McGonagall said. “Then that leaves—” 

They arrived at Hufflepuff Den and found a strange sight. 

Plants and vines covered most of the corridor. Death Eaters were strung about, suspended by plants creeping around. A few groaned, but most of them appeared unconscious. 

“I think Professor Sprout handled it,” Hermione said, staring at the plants. 

Professor Sprout herself walked up to them. Nothing about her indicated that she’d just been in a fight. 

“Hogsmeade?” 

“Hogsmeade,” McGonagall replied. 

Sprout gave a loud whistle, and students filed out of Hufflepuff Den. She gave orders to those in front, then they all started off towards a passageway to Hogsmeade. 

While they walked, they filled Professor Sprout in on the current situation. 

“Any reported fatalities?” 

“Draco Malfoy,” Hermione said. “No one’s told me how yet.” 

_Please don’t be Rose._

That left another loose end. No one had heard from Professor Dumbledore yet. She wanted to cover him, but didn’t know how much good it would do. More than that, she wanted word from him that he’d neutralized Rose. 

“What of Peta-Lorrum?” McGonagall asked her as though reading her mind. 

Hermione shook her head. 

“I don’t know. Last I knew, she was with Professor Dumbledore.” 

“Then we should check in with him,” Sprout said. “If he hasn’t reported back, he might be in trouble.” 

“If he’s dealing with Peta-Lorrum, we shouldn’t charge in,” McGonagall said. “She’s proven herself to be dangerous, and we’ve got students that need our help. Ms. Granger, is your team still rendezvousing in the Great Hall?” 

“That’s the plan.” 

“Then we shall do so, and hope Albus can hold on until then.” 

* * *

Albus stood over Rose, his wand trained on her. The light from her magic wasn’t fading like Hermione had said it would if Rose died. There was always the chance that she’d been wrong, but the chances of her being wrong were minuscule compared to the chances that Rose was pulling some sort of trick. 

The light around Rose turned white, and Albus went for another spell. 

A blast of light lit up the corridor, blinding him. It seared his skin, forcing him back. 

He tried to recover, but a hand grabbed him and hurled him into the wreckage. A blast of frost followed him. 

Albus raised his wand to fight back, but when he did, it exploded. 

_That’s inconvenient._

He thought fast, and wandlessly deflected the next blast. Landing hard on the rubble, Albus climbed to his feet. He looked up in time to see a rainbow spray shoot towards him. 

_She was holding back._

The spray struck him, burning him when it touched him. A sickening feeling rose in him, and he doubled over. 

His vision went fuzzy for a moment, but he gathered what strength he could and went for another spell. 

_If she’s got_ revivify _on her, it will bring her back with little health left. Don’t let her heal, just keep going after her. If you can land another hit on her, you win._

He started another blast of sound, but it hardly rose above a dull roar before he doubled over. Straining to look up, he saw a brief white flash around Rose. 

It was too late. Rose had healed herself, and, judging by his nausea, she’d poisoned him. 

“ _Prismatic spray,_ ” she said as she walked closer. “You never know what you’re going to get.” 

“I’m sorry,” Albus wheezed when she was close enough to hear him. “I failed you, Rose.” 

Rose looked at him with disgust. He could see something else though; something behind the façade. It made him realize that the disgust she felt wasn’t directed at him. 

“You didn’t fail me, Old Man,” she whispered. “I failed you.” 

A smile drifted over his face as the world went out of focus. The last thing Albus felt before he died was happiness. That small spark stayed with him as the world went black. 

* * *

After securing Hufflepuff, Hermione and her friends regrouped in the Great Hall as they’d planned. She, Septima, McGonagall, and Sprout were the last ones to arrive. They’d rounded up the house heads, bringing the count of professors there up to six, including Remus and Septima. 

“Still no word from Dumbledore,” Ron said. 

Hermione glanced around nervously. She wanted to go help him as soon as they could. More than that, she wanted to see Rose. 

“Then we should go at once,” Septima said, sensing her concern. “We can work out a plan on—” 

She never finished her sentence. Hermione watched helplessly as her favorite professor, the woman that had always stuck by her, was turned into dust. 

Behind where Septima had once stood, Rose smirked at Hermione. 

“Salutations, Brain.” 


	24. Red Like Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose and Hermione have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own Rose Peta-Lorrum.

Hermione shook where she stood. Septima’s voice was still in her head. Some part of her believed that Septima was still alive, but she couldn’t see her. 

“Peta-Lorrum.” 

Professor Snape moved to put himself between Rose and Hermione. Professor McGonagall joined him. 

Everyone moved around them, yet Hermione wanted everyone to leave. She wanted to be alone with Rose, so she could finally get proper answers out of her. 

_She killed Professor Vector. Septima Vector is dead._

Moreover, she realized, if Rose was there with her, then what had happened to Professor Dumbledore? 

“Ms. Granger, step away,” McGonagall said. “Let us handle this.” 

The four house heads spread out, keeping their sights set on Rose. Remus kept himself between the other students and the impending fight. 

“The old man couldn’t kill me,” Rose said, her eyes fixed on Hermione. “Yet, I get the feeling that you lot think you can.” 

_She killed Professor Dumbledore._

Something was trapped inside her, begging to be set free. Her thoughts chipped away at its prison, but she dreaded to think of what would happen if it escaped. 

_She killed Alavel._

“Peta-Lorrum, you aren’t leaving the castle alive,” Snape said. “Nor are you harming this girl.” 

_Does he mean me? Since when does Snape care about me?_

“Are you going to stop me, Severus?” Rose asked without breaking her gaze on Hermione. 

“I promised a friend of mine that I’d look after her,” he said. “I intend to keep that promise.” 

_What?_

Keeping Hermione distracted from investigating Snape’s words was the look on Rose’s face. She was daring one of them to challenge her. The next thing she’d do would be to put them in their place. Hermione only hadn’t worked out exactly how she intended to do it yet. 

“Albus always showed mercy,” McGonagall said. “Right up until the end, I imagine he refused to believe you’d truly turned against us. Even if it killed him.” 

“Rest assured,” Sprout said. “We won’t show you any mercy. You’re threatening our students, and you know that’s where we draw the line.” 

Hermione looked at each of their faces, and knew they all intended to follow through on that. 

_She killed Taltria._

Rose’s eyes broke from Hermione, and she visually acknowledged the others for the first time. 

“In Albus’s memory,” Flitwick said, “we’ll give you one chance to lay down arms and surrender. We’ve cleared out most of the castle already, Ms. Peta-Lorrum. You’re all alone.” 

Rose smirked and dropped to the ground. 

Flitwick threw a scattering hex at her, as Sprout dug a seed into the wall. 

The hex threw Rose off balance as roots spread throughout the Great Hall. 

While they did, McGonagall turned back to the Teacher’s Table and animated it. Its legs moved, and it charged Rose. 

Snape flicked his wand at Hermione and hurled her back towards the others. Remus caught her and started pulling her out of the Great Hall with the others. 

“No,” she murmured. “Let me go.” 

Her daze faded, and she struggled to get back to the fight. 

Rose _dimension jumped_ past the line of professors, but not to Hermione. Instead, she got behind McGonagall and fired a bolt of lightning from her eyes. 

With a wave of his wand that Hermione couldn’t follow, Flitwick hurled McGonagall out of the bolt’s path. Before she’d returned to solid ground, McGonagall had the table between herself and Rose. 

Rose dodged out of the way of the charging table, right into the path of Sprout’s emerging vines. The plant, whose tentacles were as wide as saucers, slapped Rose to the ground. 

Snape conjured a cloud of black mist around Rose, which dissolved the bricks around her. It ate away at the girl herself, but she _dimension jumped_ into the air before she’d gotten back to her feet. 

“Stop it!” Hermione shouted, but no one heard her. She wiped tears from her eyes as the fight unfolded before her. 

A storm of silverware flew from the tables, charmed by Flitwick, determined to butcher Rose. 

The smirk gone from her face, she flew under them and fired another bolt of lightning at McGonagall. 

The table took the bolt, then McGonagall emitted an earsplitting shriek from her wand. 

The professors shrugged it off, but Rose winced and covered her ears. 

Two of the vines slapped together, catching Rose between them. They wrapped around her and dragged her back to the ground before she slipped away. 

Snape conjured a serpent of lightning that darted around the Great Hall, then dove at Rose. At the same time, Flitwick threw a Scattering Hex at her, knocking her off balance. She took the serpent, holding her still for the table to ram her. 

Rose flew into the wall. A split second after she hit, the tentacles slammed her against it again. 

Hermione fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. It was too much to bear to see her friend being thrashed. 

Rose _dimension jumped_ to the ceiling and drew her bandoleer from her basket. With one arm, she slung it around her chest and pulled a _bloom_ from it. 

The professors converged their attacks on her again, but Rose dodged aside and hurled the _bloom_ to the ground. 

Flitwick froze the _bloom_ before it could hit, then turned it back on Rose. 

Rose flew into it, grabbing it and slamming it into the ground. 

The blast consumed the front of the Great Hall. Tables and chairs were ripped apart by the explosion, scattering them around the hall. The professors shielded themselves from the blast. 

Hermione froze with fear as the explosion approached her. As if in slow motion, she saw Professor Snape throw himself and a shield between her and the blast. 

The force of the explosion knocked her back, but she was unharmed otherwise. 

Snape rose to his feet, injured, but still able to stand. 

“That was low, Peta-Lorrum,” he said. “Going after a defenseless student.” 

“It’s not my fault Brain’s not fighting back.” 

Rose tilted her head, then appeared in front of Snape and jabbed him in the gut. He fell to his knees, and she pulled him closer to her, then hurled him back to the ground. 

He fired a spell at her, but it bounced off harmlessly. 

_Crimson Thorn_ appeared in Rose’s hand, and she drove the blade through Snape’s chest. 

People cried out around the Great Hall. 

Rose folded _Crimson Thorn_ and returned him to her glove. She vanished before McGonagall’s spell hit her, reappearing to knock McGonagall down. 

“Professor Snape!” 

Hermione snapped out of her stupor as he was struggling to move. She crouched down next to him and saw he had a note in his hand. 

He grabbed her collar and pulled her next to him. 

“Get it together, Granger.” 

He pressed the note into her hand, then collapsed. 

“Professor,” she said, shaking him. “Professor.” 

_She killed Professor Snape._

Her hands still shaking, she opened the note he’d given her. 

_Professor Snape,_

_After the Triwizard Tournament’s over, I don’t know where I’ll be, but I know you won’t leave Hogwarts. If I’m not around anymore, please look after Brain for me._

_Your friend,_

_Rose_

At the bottom of the note, in what was likely Snape’s blood, he’d scrawled “She’s dead”. 

Hermione stared at it, not sure what to make of anything. Nothing made sense. She wanted Rose to stop. She wanted her friend back. She wanted to end the fight, but Hermione couldn’t do anything without risking losing control of herself. 

_She was dead._

If Hermione tried fighting back against Rose, she would only end up hurting her friends. As she struggled, Dumbledore’s words echoed in her mind. 

_We are not fighting the friend in your memories. We are fighting what she became._

_I urge you to separate your image of Rose from who she’s become._

_You miss the person she was._

_My refusal to see the truth cost me dearly._

Her head grew hot, and she wanted to run away. No one else was there to make the decision for her. It was down to her. Fight Rose and her fear, or watch everyone she cared about die. 

_She is dead._

* * *

Ron looked out at the professors. Rose had gained the upper hand in the fight, meaning they needed to be elsewhere and fast. Not that it would matter; Rose would find them, no matter where they ran. 

_It doesn’t matter. We’ve got to try._

Professor Snape was dead. Ron had never liked him, but it was one more body to add to the list. 

Rose kept apparating around the room, knocking the remaining combatants down before they could do anything to stop her. She appeared beside Flitwick and broke his arm to stop him casting. He switched hands and threw her back, but it was clumsy. 

She went after McGonagall, ripping through the animated statues she tried to send. After clearing them, Rose knocked McGonagall hard in the head. 

Once she was satisfied that McGonagall wasn’t going anywhere, Rose moved back to Professor Sprout, hurling shrapnel from McGonagall’s doomed statues at her. Sprout shielded herself, but couldn’t stop all the shrapnel. 

Rose had been toying with them before, just like she’d toyed with him before killing Lavender. 

Ron shook his head to clear it, then sent his own statues into the fray. Not to try fighting, but to keep her busy while they extracted the professors. 

His friends caught on and moved in, careful not to go after the object of Rose’s attention, whoever it was. Ron and Sally-Anne moved Professor McGonagall back, then Remus took her out of the Great Hall. 

Ron summoned Flitwick to his side, who was still nursing his arm. 

“We’ve got to get Pomona,” he said. 

Ron turned his attention to Professor Sprout. Her plant was holding Rose’s attention, but Rose dodged around it without fighting back. She wasn’t trying. 

“Alright,” Ron said. 

He took a deep breath, then summoned Professor Sprout. 

Rose turned from the plant to them, then turned the plant to dust. 

“Oi!” Rose shouted as Sprout got to her feet. “I wasn’t finished playing with that!” 

Ron’s heart sped up. They’d drawn her attention, and they were about to pay for it. 

“Go!” he called to the others. 

As was their way, none of them listened. 

Rose appeared before him, but Neville knocked her back. Thinking fast, Ron propelled her farther, hoping he could cover their escape long enough. 

“You know I can find you, don’t you, Cohort?” Rose asked. “You… the professors… your family. None of you are safe from me.” 

Harry threw a stunner at her, but she vanished and reappeared in the same spot, dodging it entirely. 

“Nice try, Skyeyes, but I know you’re there!” she called. 

Ron glanced at Hermione. She stood over Professor Snape’s body, immobile. He had to get her out. 

At the same time, he knew Rose was right. Now that Rose had gone on the offensive, there was nothing they could do. She could find them no matter where they went. It occurred to him that that was the reason that Pettigrew had orchestrated the entire disaster three years ago. He had no other way to escape from Rose. Now Rose was against them, but they had no way out. 

_Hermione will think of something,_ he told himself. _I know she will._

Rose went after them again, but Sally-Anne blocked her with a shield that shoved Rose back. 

<Get the professors out of here,> he ordered. <There’s no sense risking all of them trying to get through to Hermione.>

As one, sans Hermione, they started backing out of the Great Hall. Once the last of the professors was out, Ron changed tactics. 

<Cover me,> Ron told them, <I’m going after Brain.>

He sprinted towards her, knowing Rose would be on him any second. 

Sure enough, Rose appeared in front of him, but Luna barreled into her. Rose tried again, but Neville blocked her. 

Ron reached Hermione and grabbed her arm. 

“Hermione,” he said. “We’ve got to go. There’s nothing we can do.” 

* * *

_My friend is dead._

The same thought echoed inside Hermione’s head over and over again while her friends worked to extract the professors. It chipped away at the mountain in her head, breaking it down and revealing what lay beyond. It was a door. A simple, wooden door, conveniently marked “DO NOT OPEN”. As she tried to open it, she saw flashes of black ooze covering the floor. Fires leapt to the sky, and screams filled the night. Guilt, shame, and fear gripped her heart. 

She looked down at Snape’s body, then back up at her friends. Rose was toying with them, moving around to intimidate them, but not doing anything to them. 

Hermione looked at Rose. Her face bore that same smirk. 

_She broke her promise._

She crumpled the note and shoved it in her pocket as Ron reached her. 

“Hermione,” he said, grabbing her arm. “We’ve got to go. There’s nothing we can do.” 

The door in her mind towered over her. She placed her hand on the knob again, and horrible memories filled her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, then broke the door down. 

When Hermione opened her eyes, the auras on Rose lit up her world. She looked back at her friends, their own magic visible. 

“No.” 

She pulled her arm free. 

“Get the professors out of here.” She turned back to Rose. “I’ll take care of Rose.” 

“But—” 

“Rose!” 

Rose turned her attention away from their remaining friends and grinned. 

“Brain.” 

Black ooze spread out from Hermione as she walked closer to Rose. Her own _blindsight_ activated. She didn’t remember casting it, nor did she care when she had, only that it was working. Through it, she sensed her friends retreating back to the door. 

“You promised we’d take on the world together,” Hermione said. “You said it’d be us forever!” 

“Not that you cared!” Rose shot back. 

Rose activated _dimension jumper_ again, but Hermione was ready. She worked out every possible location Rose would go to, which ones would be of benefit, and which one of those she’d at which she’d appear. She worked it all out in the span of a second, then turned and fired another spell. 

Her spell struck Rose as she reappeared. The green light of _dimensional anchor_ spread over Rose, stopping her from _dimension jumping_. 

“That’s enough of that,” Hermione said. 

Rose grinned at her. 

“Finally, a challenge!” 

She ran headlong at Hermione, then took to the air. 

Hermione’s mind ran faster than it’d ever run in her life. She could see, she could think. Oh, the thoughts she had! As if every fact stored inside her head couldn’t wait to be used! Every word she’d ever read, every spell she’d ever seen, it all became clear to her. She was a witch! Better! She was a Wizard, with every arcane spell at her disposal! The combined power of her world and Rose’s world, all at her fingertips. 

She reached out her hand, and her mind handled the rest. 

“ _Reciprocal Gyre!_ ” 

The auras around Rose flared bright white. Rose screamed and fell to the ground. The magic on her turned inward. 

Behind her, her friends shielded their eyes. 

<Stop staring!> she shouted. <Get out of here!>

<Not without you!> Ron replied. 

The black ooze reached out and grabbed Rose. She held still, dazed by the spell. 

“It’s awful when you can’t make saves, isn’t it?” Hermione asked. 

Another wave of her hand released chunks of the Great Hall from the walls. She dropped them on Rose. 

The rocks sent Rose sprawling. 

She climbed to her feet and drew the scrollcase from her bracelet. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Hermione shouted. 

Flames leapt from the black ooze on the floor. They spiraled towards Rose, who returned the scrollcase to her bracelet to save it. 

She grinned at Hermione. 

“I’ve got to try!” she exclaimed. “I can’t remember the last time I had to try!” 

Rose pulled a _bloom_ from the bandoleer and hurled it at Hermione. 

Equations danced in her head. Not just arithmancy, but physics and chemistry. 

_Explosive Delayed Blast Fireball. Does nothing if the fire damage fails. Fire needs oxygen._

She created a blast of air that sucked the oxygen out from around the _bloom_ , then hurled a rock at it. The orb crumbled when the rock struck it. 

Hermione grinned, but movement from Rose snapped her attention back. 

Rose shot for Hermione, who was too slow to avoid the hit. Rose’s fist made contact with her stomach, knocking her back. 

The ooze wrapped around Hermione’s legs, keeping her on her feet. 

“You never cared!” Rose shouted. 

“I did care!” Hermione shouted back. “I cared about you. You were my best friend!” 

Hermione flung her hand out, the ooze following it. It solidified and barreled into Rose, knocking her away. 

“And that year you were away?” Rose shot back. “Where was I in your thoughts?” 

Rose slapped her hand to the ground and a pillar of fire fell from the ceiling. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Hermione disassembled the fire and turned it into frost. She moved her hands, guiding the pillar of frost around her and back at Rose. 

“It was all ‘Oh, I miss Cohort’!” Rose tumbled around the frost, shrugging off what little hit her. “You never once worried about me until I died!” 

Hermione hesitated. That couldn’t be the real answer. Rose was jealous? 

“That’s what this is about?” Hermione shouted. “You were jealous?” 

Rose screamed, sending a wave of sound Hermione’s way. The force of the attack knocked her off her feet, but the ooze cushioned her landing. 

“No, that’s not it, is it?” Hermione shouted. “You only wanted my attention! That’s what this has all been about, hasn’t it? You’re nothing more than a spoiled child!” 

Reborn anger rose inside her. All the suffering Rose had put her through over the past two years had amounted to little more than a temper tantrum. Hermione hated how much sense it made. Rose had always been a child, always bringing her better and better gifts for her attention. She still wanted Slytherin to have played a part in it, but it all made sense. 

If Rose hadn’t been talking to her family, she’d have gone closer and closer to snapping, like she had when Slytherin had put up the ward around Hogwarts. Everything made perfect sense. 

But why the note? That didn’t fit. Unless Slytherin had gotten to her and made her realize she couldn’t always have Hermione’s undivided attention. Slytherin had been getting inside her head their fourth year, bringing her to her breaking point when it pointed out Hermione would ignore Rose once she was back. It was a lie, but without her family to keep things in perspective, Rose would’ve snapped. 

As anger rose inside Hermione, the ooze spread out over the Great Hall. 

“You were my friend,” Hermione said with a distorted voice. “It was only you, Rose. We could’ve been together forever.” 

As the ooze spread out, the remaining furniture came to life. Eyes sprouted on the tables, mouths formed on chairs, broken silverware started talking. 

“Brain,” Ron called from his vantage point. “That’s… erm… you might want to calm down.” 

Some part of her was afraid that she’d lost all control, but her anger insisted it wasn’t a problem. After all, she hadn’t lost control of everything; she could still redirect the chaos. 

Hermione raised her arm, and an arm made of nerves and muscle sprung out from the floor and grabbed Rose. 

“I don’t see why you’re so surprised,” Rose said as she slid out of the arm. “I always would’ve done this, Brain. It’s who I am. You of all people should know that!” 

Before Rose could retaliate, Hermione clapped her hands, and similar arms to the first one shot out of the walls and slammed into Rose. Clenching her fist, she drove them and Rose to the ground. 

“I hate you!” Hermione shouted, tears in her eyes. 

The plates around Rose began to cry tears of acid. The hand holding Rose hurled her into it. 

“I’ll never forgive you for what you did!” Hermione screamed. “Never!” 

Everything in the Great Hall screamed, including the hall itself. The screams focused on Rose, rippling the air with sonic energy. 

Hermione clenched her fist and slammed it through the air. A similar one spawned out of the wall and mirrored her actions, landing on Rose. 

“We were going to take on the world together!” 

Rose climbed to her feet, but was knocked down again when a surge of electricity flew down the tables towards her, striking her head on. 

“It was gonna be the two of us! Just like before! You were supposed to see me through the bad times, but you just made them worse!” 

Hermione sprinted at Rose. In a few steps, she arrived and drove her fist into Rose’s stupid face. 

“I hate you! I hate that I believed in you! You were my best friend and you just abandoned me!” 

With every sentence, she punched Rose again, accompanied by more fists rising from the black ooze. 

“Why couldn’t you have just stayed dead?! Why couldn’t you just leave us alone?!” 

Hermione’s next hit hurled Rose back. A table folded up and caught Rose, then drove her into the ground. 

“I hate everything about you! I hate your stupid voice!” 

Rose tried to run, but silverware melted and wrapped around her, tripping her and bringing her to the ground. 

“I hate your stupid hair! I hate your stupid smile! I hate everything about you! Just die!” 

The stars shining on the ceiling above them shone red, then went out and flew down at Rose. 

“Die, you stupid, crimson-haired bitch!” 

The rain of stars reached a peak and exploded. 

As the dust settled, Hermione kept her guard up, checking her _blindsight_ for one of Rose’s tricks. When she didn’t sense any movement, she began to calm down. She saw flickers of light, the auras of Rose’s magic, telling her Rose was still there. 

“Get up!” Hermione screamed, hurling some of the silverware at Rose. “Get up!” 

Rose didn’t move. 

Hermione ran over to her and kicked her. 

Around them, the ooze began to recede from the walls, returning the Great Hall to normal. 

“Get up! I’m not done with you! Get up!” 

Hermione fell to her knees as the last of the black ooze melted away. She punched Rose. 

The light around Rose’s body dimmed. 

“Get up!” Hermione sobbed. “Get up! I hate you!” 

Colour returned to Rose’s skin for a few seconds, then faded away. The black aura from _veil of death_ disappeared. One by one, each aura faded away. 

“Please. Please, just get up. Tell me it was some sick joke. Or that it was all Slytherin’s fault! I don’t care. Please, Rose, get up!” 

The bright violet aura of _mind blank_ flickered and went out, followed by the indigo auras of _stormrage_ and _undermaster_. The white aura of _greater dimension jumper_ went next, then the green aura of _speak with anything_. 

“I didn’t mean it,” Hermione said, wiping her eyes. “I didn’t mean it. Of course I forgive you, just get up.” 

Hermione slid her arms under Rose as the indigo aura of _shapechange_ , the last light to go out, faded to nothing. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked upon Rose’s true form for the first time. 

Part of Hermione had always suspected Rose looked completely different to the way she’d always been, but she didn’t. Her hair was still crimson, her eyes still green. Rose still looked like Hermione’s best friend. 

“I loved you, Rose. I loved you so much. It didn’t have to be this way.” 

Rose’s body was cold, and her magic dark. Even her equipment had faded. There was just one light left on her body. 

Hermione gingerly laid Rose down, then unfastened Reflectesalon and cradled him in her hands. 

“Fading.” 

Hermione drew a sharp breath and stared at Reflectesalon. 

“You can talk?” 

“Rose preferred I didn’t… not much time… I’m dying with her… the others are all gone.” 

Hermione had a flash of Inar, Intelligencer, and Obtenebar. Rose’s faithful homunculi, now truly turned to clay. 

“She wants you… ask the duck.” 

“What? I don’t understand. Ref, please don’t go! Please!” 

“Goodbye.” 

Hermione tightened her grip on him, careful not to break him. 

“Please, no!” 

The last words Reflectesalon spoke were in Rose’s voice. 

“Goodbye, Brain.” 

The light around Reflectesalon went out, leaving Hermione alone among the ruin of the Great Hall. 


	25. The Snake Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a plan comes to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Hogwarts and all its students.

Harry looked to Sally-Anne, who had been insisting he stay back. She nodded at him, and their group approached Hermione. 

“Brain?” Luna asked. 

Hermione didn’t answer. She clutched Rose’s clasp as her tears spilled over Rose’s body. 

<I don’t mean to be insensitive,> Ron said, <but we’re still in an active war zone.>

“Hermione,” Sally-Anne said, gently laying her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “The castle’s still dangerous.” 

“Who cares?” Hermione choked out. “I killed her! She was my best friend, and I killed her!” 

Hermione punched Rose’s shoulder. 

“I hate her for it!” 

“There’s nothing we can do now,” Sally-Anne said. “Rose is gone.” 

“We can mourn her after Hogwarts is safe,” Harry said. 

Hermione looked at them, then back at Rose. She leaned down, kissed Rose’s forehead, then closed Rose’s eyes. After she stood back up, she slipped Reflectesalon into her pocket. 

“Right,” she said. “What’s the plan?” 

Everyone turned to Ron. 

“Why is everyone looking at me?” he asked. 

“You’re the idea guy,” Ginny said. “Duh.” 

“Of course I am,” Ron muttered. “Well, Voldemort’s probably on his way, if he isn’t here already.” 

“I hope you’re not about to suggest we fight him,” Sally-Anne said. 

Harry glanced at Rose’s body. After hearing about the damage Luna had done to Lestrange, he wondered if between Luna, Neville, and Hermione they could take Voldemort. 

Then again, they were all worn down from rushing about and fighting for so long. Ginny and Sally-Anne were shaken, Neville was hurt, and Hermione was still staring at Rose. 

Ron seemed to have the same thought, because he said, “We can’t take him as we are now. If he wants to take Hogwarts, he can have it. We’ve got to get out of here.” 

“I won’t leave Rose’s body like this,” Hermione said. “She deserves better than that.” 

“I can carry her,” Neville said. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Harry thought back to the last time he’d seen Rose “die”. It’d hit him out of nowhere, and he’d been so shocked he hadn’t known what to do. None of them had. Now, two years later, he was relieved. 

“I’ll do it,” Hermione said. “I’m strong enough now.” 

Without waiting for anyone else to reply, Hermione bent down waving her hands as she did. Rose’s body levitated into Hermione’s arms, hovering a few centimeters above them. 

“Great,” Ron said. “Let’s get out of here.” 

They went for the exit. Harry spared one last look at the Great Hall. Its enchanted ceiling had filled him with such wonder when he’d first laid eyes on it. It still did, but now it felt lonely. They were the last people in Hogwarts. 

Almost. 

Harry sensed the other person coming before they reached the exit. His forehead burned, causing him to stumble. 

“Harry?” Ron asked. 

“We’ve got a problem,” Harry muttered. 

“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” 

They all backed away when Voldemort stepped into view. Ron and Harry drew their wands. Neville drew his sword. He and Luna moved to block Hermione. 

Behind Voldemort, a large snake floated inside a bubble. Harry recognized it as the snake that had been with them in the graveyard. 

“Every last thorn in my side, all in one place,” Voldemort said. “Dumbledore dead, that _thing_ dead, and Hogwarts is mine again.” 

“You might want to do a head count,” Ron said. “I think you’re short a few Death Eaters.” 

“Nothing that can’t be replaced.” 

Harry’s eyes darted around them. He still didn’t want to fight Voldemort, but he was beginning to wonder if they had a choice. 

<Brain,> Neville said, <didn’t you say you could use _dim door_?>

<I don’t know how it will work with other people. It could end up ripping us to pieces on transit. Besides, I think the ward restored itself. I can see the aura from it.>

<Let’s not find out,> Ron said. <We’ll take the side exit, the one that leads straight to the Entrance Hall.>

Before any of them could make a move, Voldemort spoke. 

“Goodbye, Harry Potter. I won’t allow you to escape this time.” 

When Voldemort raised his wand to them, Harry noticed something he hadn’t before: Voldemort’s hand was shaking. 

“ _Avada…_ ” 

Voldemort moved to cast a spell, but he froze midway. His entire body began to shake, and he dropped his wand. 

“What… what is this?” he hissed. “What is happening?” 

“What was always going to happen, Tom,” a new voice said. 

Harry backed away, sensing for the owner of the new voice, but he didn’t get anything. Not at first, but he realized quickly why: The voice was coming from the ground. 

A red blob appeared on the floor, and a form took shape from it. From the ooze, the body of a girl with black hair and pale, plastic-like skin formed. 

While Harry didn’t know who the girl was, Hermione clearly did. She calmly laid Rose’s body down, then got to her feet and glared daggers at the girl. 

“You!” she screamed, startling him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Who are you?” Voldemort hissed at the girl. 

“I am your reason for being,” the girl replied calmly. Her voice contained no inflection or emotion. “Everything you are, Tom, every aspiration, every goal you’ve ever had, is all because of me. Your craving for survival, your obsession with returning to Hogwarts, has all been to fulfill my desires. I made you, Tom.” 

Voldemort clutched his head and glared at the girl. Stone cracked around him, chunks of the floor exploded, but the girl didn’t so much as flinch. 

“I’m the one who told Rose to collect your Horcruxes,” the girl said, stepping closer to Voldemort. “Now that all seven are gathered, we can finally begin.” 

Four of the seven Horcruxes — a black book, a crown, a signet ring, and a goblet — floated into view from the holes in the ground. 

One by one, each one glowed with a bright blue light that flew into Voldemort. Harry heard Hermione gasp, and saw that Rose held another Horcrux, a locket. 

Harry counted five objects, but the girl had said seven. Where were the other two? 

“Harry!” Sally-Anne exclaimed. 

Harry looked down and saw a similar light forming around himself. He didn’t know what a Horcrux was, but from what he was witnessing, he guessed it had something to do with Voldemort. He’d known that some part of Voldemort was in him, and now, whoever this girl was, she was returning that fragment to Voldemort. 

Sure enough, the light from him shot at Voldemort. The final Horcrux was the snake Voldemort had with him. When its light returned, a flash erupted from him, forcing Harry to shield his eyes. After it had died down, the spells that had made him the fearsome dark lord were gone. If Harry hadn’t known any better, he’d never believe this was a man whose name people were scared to speak. 

Voldemort — no, Tom Riddle — fell to his knees. 

“What have I done?” he asked. 

The girl stood over him. Harry still couldn’t see her face, but Riddle stared into it. 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “You won’t feel regret for long.” 

The girl’s arm formed into a blood red blade, and she stabbed it into Riddle’s heart. 

<Brain,> Ron asked in all their heads, <what’s going on?>

<It calls itself Slytherin,> Hermione said. 

Slytherin’s blade arm throbbed as the color drained out of Riddle. While it did, Slytherin’s body turned blood red and lost all shape. The ooze rose up, forming a hole in its center. Inside, a small orb of what looked a lot like blood shone with a similar light to that which the Horcruxes had shone moments ago. That same light appeared around Tom’s body. The ooze engulfed what was left of it. The light appeared around it, then slowly faded away. 

<Great,> Ron said. Harry could sense how nervous he was from his “voice”. <But what’s going on?>

<It lives in the Chamber of Secrets. It used Rose to fetch a bunch of objects, those things you saw. I don’t know why it wanted them.>

<I can’t say for sure,> Ron said, <but I think we’re finding out why it wanted them.>

The ooze formed back into the girl, but she looked different. Her skin appeared… human. It didn’t have a plastic look to it anymore. Her hair was silken, her body full of the small imperfections that said she was real. 

She turned back to them, taking in their shocked expressions. When she did, Harry got a good look at her face. Her eyes were bright green, but they looked human. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place it. 

Slytherin held her hands to her face. 

“I can feel it,” she breathed. “I haven’t felt anything in almost a thousand years.” 

She touched her cheeks, her nose, her lips, her apparent shock never evident on her face. Harry wondered if she was incapable of making facial expressions. 

“What did you do to Rose?” Hermione demanded. 

The only thing that moved on Slytherin were her eyes. As if someone had flipped a switch, she stopped inspecting her face and diverted her attention to Hermione. Despite her face not changing, Harry was sure Slytherin was glaring at Hermione. 

“You killed her, Brain, not me,” Slytherin said. 

“You turned her on us, didn’t you?! She never would’ve done all those things if someone hadn’t made her!” 

Harry got a bad feeling about the look Slytherin was giving Hermione. The kind of feeling that was urging him to run as fast as he could from that spot. 

<We’ve got to get out of here,> Harry said. 

<Agreed,> Ron said. <I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ve got the feeling we’re in over our heads.>

Harry was surprised to find himself wishing that it were Voldemort up against them. He understood Voldemort’s motivations somewhat, and knew how to fight him. Slytherin was an unknown, which meant Harry left their fates in the hands of Ron and Hermione. He was confident relying on Ron, who never wavered or doubted, not lately. Harry knew that Ron would keep a level head and work out a solution for them, one that would keep them all alive. 

Hermione was another matter. She was emotional from her fight with Rose, more so from seeing Slytherin. Harry didn’t know anything more than what Hermione had said, but he had a feeling that Slytherin was bad news, and that there was more to her than Hermione had let on. 

He glanced at his other friends, hoping for some indication that Rose had filled in someone else. Neville and Luna stayed ready, but he couldn’t see a clear look of recognition on either face. It was hard to tell what Luna was thinking. Even if she did know what was going on, Harry doubted she’d be able to convey it in an understandable manner. 

<Toad, any ideas?> Harry asked. 

<I don’t think so. I’ve got this weird sense of déjà vu, but I can’t place it.>

<Rose never told you about Slytherin?>

<No.>

“Before we get too carried away,” Harry said, stepping closer to Hermione, “Slytherin, thank you for killing Voldemort. You might have saved our lives.” 

Slytherin turned her cold stare on Harry, who had to resist the urge to step back. With those green eyes directed at him, he felt the sense she was staring into his soul. His skin crawled under that look, but he held his ground. 

Hermione shot him her own glare, but he kept his focus on Slytherin. 

“Whatever it is you want now,” Harry continued, “perhaps we can help you.” 

Harry tried to work out what that might be, but came up short. He didn’t have enough information, nor Princess’s aptitude for understanding what made people tick. 

“Do you understand why you were abused by your family for so long?” Slytherin asked. 

The question caught Harry off guard, but he answered nonetheless. 

“They didn’t want me,” Harry replied. 

“They were afraid of you. Humans fear what they don’t understand, and they destroy what they fear.” She turned her gaze back to Hermione. “Rose understood that. The Elves were afraid of her because she was different. The staff here were afraid of her because she was different. When Rose turned on them, it didn’t take much for the staff to believe she’d gone mad. They were happy for the excuse to turn on her, to destroy her. That’s what humans do.” 

<We’ve got to get out of here,> Sally-Anne said. <I don’t think we can negotiate with her.>

“Even now,” Slytherin said, “you’re all afraid of me because you don’t understand what I am. Even Brain doesn’t know exactly what I am, which makes her even more afraid of me.” 

<Start moving towards an exit,> Neville said. <Moon and I can keep its attention.>

<I’m not leaving it,> Hermione hissed. <Nor am I leaving Rose with it.>

“Brain and Moon stay,” Slytherin said, apparently picking up on their intentions. “The rest of you are irrelevant to me.” 

Harry glanced at Luna. It didn’t surprise him that Neville had moved closer to Slytherin, putting himself between her and Luna. 

“Why them?” Harry asked. 

Another obvious development: Slytherin didn’t answer. 

Harry glanced at the exit that would take them straight to the Entrance Hall. If they ran fast enough, perhaps they could outrun Slytherin. She didn’t look fast, but Harry had no idea what she could do. The only person that did was Hermione, and she was distracted. 

“That’s fine,” Hermione said. “I’m not going anywhere. And you should know Toad won’t leave Moon.” 

<Brain, we’ve got to go,> Ron said. 

<You can go if you want.>

<We’re not going to leave you,> Harry and Ron said. 

<Yes, you are. Rose never told anyone else about Slytherin because it threatened to kill anyone that knew about it. If it’s letting you go, take the option and get out.>

<But—> Ron started. 

<This thing’s killed Rose before, and I doubt there are many spells you can throw at it that will help. The rest of you will only get in the way.>

As they spoke, Slytherin waited patiently for them. Apparently, it was in no hurry. 

<You can’t honestly expect to fight it,> Ron said. 

<I expect to fight it,> Hermione said. <I don’t expect to win, but maybe I’ll get lucky. If I don’t get out—>

<I don’t want to hear it,> Ron said. <We’ll see you outside.>

Ron guided Sally-Anne and Ginny towards the exit. Harry walked slowly with them, keeping himself between them and Slytherin. He nodded to Ron as he and the girls slipped out of the Great Hall. 

<I’ll stay behind with them,> Neville said. <Skyeyes, get out of here. This thing’s bad news, I know it.>

Harry glanced at Neville, then at Luna and Hermione. Hermione and Slytherin were still locked in the most intense staring contest he’d ever seen. 

Harry didn’t know what to make of their situation, as had been the case for the past year. Rose had killed Alavel, Taltria, Snape, Dumbledore, Vector, and Lavender. She’d beaten Ginny nearly to death. From what Harry could gather, Hermione blamed it all on Slytherin. Thinking back on it, it had taken Rose a while to leave the Chamber of Secrets, where Slytherin supposedly lived. If Rose had been working with Slytherin, it was possible Slytherin had turned Rose on them. It was also possible Rose had simply gone mad, more so than she already was. Harry didn’t need to know the truth, not then. He wanted his remaining friends to get out of the castle alive. If they were lucky (which meant there was no chance), Slytherin would go back to hiding inside the Chamber of Secrets, and they could all come back next year. 

_What would Alavel do?_

The answer came to him as soon as he’d asked it. Alavel would work to get everyone out safely, then deal with getting back inside once they’d regrouped. Regrouping would give them the other professors as resources, not to mention Ron and Hermione, the latter of whom was the only one who fully grasped the situation. 

With a final glance at his three friends, Harry ran out of the Great Hall to catch up to Ron. 

* * *

Neville watched Harry run off, then turned back to Hermione and Slytherin. 

No matter how many times he looked at the girl, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d met her before. The feeling that something had gone wrong when he had, that it was the worst moment of his life. What was so bad that he couldn’t remember it? 

“Slytherin,” Luna said. “Thank you for guiding me to Toad.” 

Neville frowned at Luna. 

“What?” Hermione shouted, not breaking her glare on Slytherin. “What do you mean?” 

“She asked me how to find Toad,” Slytherin replied. “I showed her the way, and helped her defeat a few of Tom’s minions.” 

Somehow, knowing that Luna had had help defeating Lestrange made Neville feel better. The nagging feeling that he hadn’t been strong enough still persisted, even though he knew Luna didn’t care. 

While he still didn’t know, other pieces began falling into place. He was afraid of Slytherin, but couldn’t remember meeting it. Luna probably knew about it from her dreams. Did she run away because she was afraid of it? Is that why she wouldn’t go back inside Hogwarts? 

“Why?” Hermione asked, breaking the silence. “Why’d you help her?” 

Slytherin gave no answer. 

“Answer me!” Hermione shouted. 

“You’re in no position to give demands, Brain,” Slytherin replied. 

“I killed Rose,” Hermione replied, “I can kill you too.” 

“Wait!” Luna shouted. 

“She’s right,” Neville added. “There’s no need for that, Brain. Slytherin, whatever it is you want, we can come to some agreement.” 

“I want to kill Brain,” Slytherin said. “As revenge for killing Rose.” 

Neville’s heart sped up, but not because he was afraid. He knew a thing or two about seeking revenge. 

“Revenge isn’t going to bring her back,” he said. “It will only consume you more.” 

“You dedicated the past few years of your life to revenge,” Slytherin replied. “Didn’t you?” 

Neville glanced at Luna. The woman he loved so much, for whom had been so obsessed with getting revenge that he had never told her. When he glanced back at Slytherin, Evil Neville was smirking at him not far from it. 

“It didn’t go so well for me,” Neville said. “If you cared so much for Rose, you should’ve said something. Now she’s gone, and killing Hermione isn’t going to change that.” 

Neville’s eyes darted around the Great Hall. He could tell he wasn’t getting through to Slytherin, so they were going to need another plan. If Slytherin was the one granting Luna the ability to find her way around the castle, it would likely rescind that ability if they turned on it. That meant he’d have to guide Luna out while protecting Hermione. Fortunately, there wasn’t much distance between them and the front door. 

<Moon, start heading out.>

<I won’t leave Brain alone with Slytherin. It’ll kill her.>

<Brain, you need—>

<I’m staying here. I’m not leaving Rose’s body with this thing.>

Neville took a moment to assess the situation again. Luna wouldn’t leave Hermione, and Hermione wouldn’t leave Rose’s body. Neville himself wasn’t going to leave either of them. The moment they turned on Slytherin, their options would become far more limited. Sprinting on foot, it would take them nearly sixty seconds to reach the exit. That was sixty seconds during which anything could go wrong. 

<Moon, if Brain and I leave, will you follow?>

<Yes.>

<Then start moving towards the exit.>

<Not without you.>

<I promise, I’ll be right behind you. If Slytherin turns on us, will you be able to find your way out?>

<I can still ask the castle what’s around me.>

< _Kethé_. Let me know when you’re at the door.>

Neville and Luna started moving towards the exit. He stopped momentarily to gather his thoughts, keeping them shielded from Slytherin as best he could. He didn’t know if it could read his mind, but it paid to be prepared. 

<I’m here.>

Neville sprinted towards Hermione. He jabbed her on the back of the neck, stunning her, then used his momentum to sweep her into his arms. 

<Moon! Catch!>

With all his might, he hurled Hermione to Luna. 

<Cohort, Skyeyes, get ready to receive a hostile Brain at the front gate!>

A vortex whipped up, carrying Hermione into Luna’s arms. 

As Luna caught Hermione, Slytherin broke its human form. It turned blood red, dissolving back into the ooze it had been in earlier. It lunged at Luna and Hermione, but Luna sprinted out of the Great Hall and out of sight. 

Neville tumbled under the ooze, then flung the sword ahead of him. Using the newly attached vine, he whiplashed himself out of the Great Hall. Keeping up his momentum, he bolted towards his friends, who were just rounding the corner into the Entrance Hall. He heard the doors to the Great Hall slam shut a second after he left them. 

A shout of “Let go!” indicated that Hermione had broken the stun and was likely fighting Luna to get back at Slytherin. 

Neville embedded the sword into the corner and allowed the vine to carry him into the Entrance Hall. Glancing back, he saw Slytherin gaining on them. Glancing ahead, he saw Luna and Hermione approaching the open front gate. The gate that was beginning to close. 

<Cohort, get Brain out now, then start running!>

A feeling of dread came over him when he couldn’t see his other friends beyond the gate. He quickly reassessed the situation and ordered Luna to get Hermione out. 

<Not without you!>

<I’m right behind you!>

The doors creaked as they threatened to trap them inside. With luck, they only needed to get out of Hogwarts to escape Slytherin. At the very least, Hermione could _dim door_ to safety outside of the castle. 

Luna was slowing down, likely to deal with Hermione and her hesitance to leave him behind. 

Neville hurled the Sword of Gryffindor at the closing gate as Luna threw Hermione out through it. She turned back to him, but he was already flying through the air, carried by the vine. He slammed into Luna, pushing her into the shrinking crack between the doors. 

She slipped through. 

Neville didn’t. 

The doors knocked him to the ground, where we watched the last sliver of the outside disappear from view. 

Neville stood up and pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the door, to which he held his forehead. Soft cries echoed from outside, followed by a fist banging on the door. It was no use; the doors of Hogwarts were reinforced to stop an army from getting through. 

“Toad!” 

“I’m sorry, Moon,” he called. “I really did want to go to the forest with you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but…” 

He turned back at saw Slytherin standing in the Great Hall. 

“Slytherin’s not going to let me out of here.” 

Luna banged on the door, struggling to get back inside and save him. 

“You can see her again,” Slytherin said. “You can be with Moon, simply tell Brain to come back inside, and I’ll open the doors.” 

“Don’t think I forgot that you wanted to kill Moon too,” Neville said. “I won’t let you hurt her.” 

_I won’t let you hurt her!_

Neville had a flash of being in a dank cavern with Rose, shouting the same thing. He didn’t know how, but he knew he’d been shouting at Slytherin. 

“I’ll spare her,” Slytherin said. “I’ll spare you both if you let Brain inside. Don’t you want to be with the woman you love?” 

Evil Neville smirked at him, silently asking the same question. They were right; Neville wanted to be with Luna. He wanted to run away to the forest with her, to live there with her forever. It’d only cost him Hermione. 

He turned around to the door, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

“I love you, Moon.” 

He heard Luna’s tears on the other side of the door. Through her sobs, he heard her speak. 

“I love you too, Toad.” 

He turned back to Slytherin and held the Sword of Gryffindor ready for a fight. It wouldn’t mean much; he knew he couldn’t win, but he wasn’t going to die without a fight. 

Another flash of the dank cavern appeared in his mind, except he wasn’t standing against Slytherin; he was standing against Rose. 

_I won’t let you! Even if I’ve got to fight you!_

“You can end this,” he said. “If I’d let go of my hatred, I would’ve had another year with Moon. Maybe we could’ve been together. I’ll never know now. You’ve still got the chance to let go.” 

Slytherin’s arm formed into a red blade, and it walked closer to Neville. 

“ _Is this what you want, Toad?_ ” Evil Neville asked. “ _You could have her._ ” 

Neville walked towards Slytherin, his resolve unfaltering. 

_It’s not worth the price._

“We’ve met before, haven’t we?” Neville asked. 

Slytherin said nothing. 

“I’m sure Brain’s right about you,” he said. “About what you did to Rose. And even if you helped Moon today, I know you’re the reason she ran away. For what you did to Moon, for what you made Rose do, and for what you would’ve done to Brain, I’m stopping you from getting any further.” 

He swung the Sword of Gryffindor at it. It moved to block him, but was too slow. He cut through its stomach, then bashed it in the side of the head with the flat of his blade. 

Slytherin swung at him, but it didn’t have the experience with sword-fighting that Neville had. He tumbled past its blade then spun upwards, cutting through its body again. Using his momentum, he spun around and thrust the sword through Slytherin’s heart. 

Before Neville could withdraw the sword for another round, additional arms and hands sprouted from Slytherin’s body. They grabbed the sword, then wove their way up to grab him. Neville tried releasing the sword, but the arms reached him first. 

Slytherin forced Neville to his knees, and brought its own sword up. 

Without a word, it plunged the blade into his heart, and pain shot through him. As the world went out of focus, Neville thought back to his time at Hogwarts. Seeing Rose standing up to Professor Snape, her believing in him when no one else would, helping his friends take down the Basilisk, receiving the Sword of Gryffindor, struggling his way through the Triwizard Tournament, defying Evil Neville in the Nightmare Scenario, defeating the Adamantine Clockwork Horror. 

He remembered the pain at seeing Rose dead, spending time with Luna to comfort her after Rose’s “death”. The joy of their first kiss, the sorrow at seeing her gone, the fury of losing to Lestrange, it all rose and faded like the tide. The tide that was washing away his footprints from the world. 

The last thing Neville saw was Luna’s face. Her golden smile gave him hope one last time before he died. 


	26. Black as the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione and Luna hatch a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Never forget that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Hermione got to her feet as Luna slammed her fists against the castle doors. She knew they weren’t getting back inside; Slytherin wouldn’t let them. It might’ve been too slow to stop them getting out of the Great Hall, but now that it had a bargaining chip, it wasn’t letting them back in the castle to save him, not unless it was on its terms. 

How had they escaped the Great Hall? The only theory Hermione had was that it hadn’t adapted to having a human body yet, and needed to concentrate to maintain it. That might’ve slowed it down enough for them to escape. 

Realizing something was amiss, she looked around for her remaining friends. Activating her night vision, she spotted them not far off. They were standing around talking, looking as though they hadn’t a care in the world. 

Reality hit her almost immediately. Slytherin hadn’t been concerned about the others escaping, but Hermione, who had _mind blank_ , and Luna, who had Rose’s memories, hadn’t been allowed to leave. Slytherin probably wanted revenge on Hermione for whatever twisted definition of friendship it’d shared with Rose, but it also wanted to remain hidden. It’d waited for the castle to be cleared out, for everyone else to be gone, before revealing itself. 

Before dealing with that, Hermione turned to Luna. The poor girl had collapsed to her knees. 

Hermione walked over to her and knelt down beside her. 

“I’m so sorry, Moon,” she whispered, putting her arms around her friend. “There’s nothing we can do for him.” 

“We can get back in,” Luna said, grabbing onto Hermione’s shirt. “Help him escape!” 

“We both know Slytherin won’t allow that.” 

Luna leapt to her feet. 

“We haven’t tried!” 

The runes on her arms shifted around, and she slammed her palms into the stone wall of the castle. As Hermione had expected, nothing happened. That didn’t stop Luna from trying. She tried again and again, but nothing worked. No matter what she did, she couldn’t break back into Hogwarts. 

“What are you doing?” Ron called. 

Hermione glanced back at them, and saw confusion on their faces. She hadn’t noticed them walk back up the steps to the castle. 

“We’ve got to get word to Professor McGonagall,” he continued. “Sound the all-clear.” 

Hermione formed questions in her head. She wanted to get them right, for fear that she’d unearth some hidden mental trigger. 

“Can you describe the past ten minutes to me?” Hermione asked. “Starting…” She shook with one of several memories from that night she’d rather forget. “Starting with Rose killing Professor Vector.” 

“What?” Ron said. “Why?” 

Hermione was torn between Luna’s attempts to get back inside and getting an answer from her other friends. At that moment, she chose getting them all away from the castle. 

“Moon,” she said. 

Luna ignored her. 

“Moon!” 

Luna kept slamming her hands into the castle, trying to break through the stone wall. 

Hermione grabbed Luna by the shoulders and shook her. 

“There’s nothing we can do!” 

“Then why didn’t you do something before?!” Luna shouted. “Why didn’t you help him?!” 

Hermione opened her mouth, but she was at a loss for words. She’d been so angry at Slytherin, so torn up about Rose, that she hadn’t thought about anything else. That anger likely cost Neville his life. 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione mumbled. 

“We should get to Hogsmeade,” Harry said. “The professors are waiting for us.” 

Hermione looked at Luna, who stared unseeing past Hermione. There was no getting Neville back, and they both knew it. 

“Yeah,” Hermione said. “Right.” 

They began to trudge through the night to Hogsmeade. Hermione waited a minute for Luna to calm down before she asked her friends anything. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Sally-Anne said, breaking the silence. 

“For what?” Hermione asked, not wanting to assume anything. 

“I know you cared for Rose, and after everything she did, it can’t be easy. If you want to talk about it, I’m happy to listen.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to remind Sally-Anne that Draco had bled out in her arms less than an hour ago, but stopped when she realized that they’d all seen someone die in the past year. The only exception was Luna, who’d heard Slytherin kill Neville. 

Hermione heard Ron grumble something. Ignoring him, she asked the question she’d had all night. 

“Who killed Draco?” 

Sally-Anne hesitated, then replied, “Rose. She… she disguised herself as Lucius Malfoy and had Dobby bring her to Hogwarts. When Draco wouldn’t break the ward, she dropped her disguise and stabbed him with her sword thing. She was gone before the real Lucius Malfoy arrived.” 

Hermione nodded, half listening to the story, half wondering what was true. She didn’t doubt that Rose would’ve killed Draco, but disguising herself as his father seemed too… subtle for her. 

“Are… alright.” She had more questions, but she realized they hadn’t asked about Slytherin. She hadn’t offered much of an answer earlier. 

“Doesn’t anyone want to know about Slytherin?” 

Ron frowned at her in the dark. 

“We got them to Hogsmeade, didn’t we?” he asked. 

“No, the… you don’t remember it, do you?” 

“Brain, we’re tired. We just watched Rose kill half a dozen people, including Voldemort, so we just want to rest.” 

Hermione stopped herself before she protested, reminding herself that Slytherin had edited itself out of their minds before. It was about what she’d expected. Slytherin had made them believe Rose did everything Slytherin had, which possibly meant Slytherin had killed Draco, but more importantly, it meant only she knew the truth. 

“Rose didn’t kill Voldemort,” Luna said. “She was dead before he arrived.” 

Hermione glanced at Luna in the dark and smiled a little. If Luna had run from Slytherin, which Hermione was certain she had, the girl hadn’t been wasting her time in the Forbidden Forest. It took strong mental defences to fend off Slytherin, defences her other friends didn’t have. 

“Could you not do this right now?” Ron said. 

Luna opened her mouth to protest, but Hermione cut in. 

<Slytherin edited itself out of their minds. It knew it couldn’t do that with us. That’s why it wanted us to stay.>

<We should tell them.>

<They won’t believe us.>

<Rose wouldn’t kill Toad!>

<No, she wouldn’t, but we’re the only two that believed in her.>

<Toad did.>

Hermione nodded, hoping the others didn’t notice. 

<He did. I’m sorry, Moon.>

They walked in silence after that. Hermione hated the idea that once they reached Hogsmeade, her friends would spread a story around that painted Rose as irredeemable. She held on tightly to the truth, knowing it would come out eventually. Rose wasn’t evil; not entirely anyway. Knowing her, she would’ve planned to restore Lavender, Dumbledore, Septima, Snape… anyone she’d killed. Hermione wondered, not for the first time that night, if her part in the events that had transpired had been part of Rose’s plan. 

<I’m sorry about Rose,> Luna said, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. <She cared a lot about you too.>

As they walked, Hermione put her arm around Luna for a moment. 

<We should tell them what happened,> Luna said. <Maybe they can—>

<Fight Slytherin? How? You and I can probably take it, but Rose picked apart the four strongest teachers at the same time. Slytherin has control of the castle, and no one knows how to remove it. We might not be able to. For now, it’s best that the two of us don’t go back inside until we’ve got a plan.>

<It could kill them.>

<Not as long as they don’t know about it. If we say a word about Slytherin, it will know once they’ve gone inside the castle.>

<What if they stay out until they’ve got a plan?>

<You haven’t been there all year, so you haven’t seen the look on their faces when I tried convincing anyone that Rose wasn’t herself.>

She looked at Luna, who waved a hand over her face. 

<Right, sorry. Erm… anyway, if we try convincing them that Rose was under duress, especially after the others ‘saw’ Rose kill Neville, they’ll assume it’s us trying to deny reality and dismiss it.>

<We can’t give up! Toad and Rose wouldn’t give up!>

Hermione smiled at her, then remembered she couldn’t see. Nonetheless, her message was conveyed. 

Luna sniffed the air, then smiled. 

<You’ve got a plan.>

<Rose left us something to go on. I think… well, I hope Rose has been looking into how to kill Slytherin. It’s what I’d do if someone was forcing me to hurt people against my will.>

Hermione looked up and saw Hogsmeade looming in the distance. 

<We’re coming up on Hogsmeade. We’ll talk later. I won’t do anything without you, Moon. We’re in this together.>

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they found that reinforcements had arrived. Moody, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks stood on guard at the gates. Moody approached them when they reached the gates. His fake eye darted from one of them to the other. He zoomed in on Luna and Hermione, then asked the question Hermione knew they’d have to keep answering. 

“Longbottom?” he asked. 

Luna trembled, doing her best to hold back tears. 

Hermione put a comforting arm around her, almost as much for herself as for Luna. 

“Dead,” Ron said. 

Remus closed his eyes for a moment, before Moody ushered them inside. Remus and Sirius led them to the Hog’s Head where the remainder of the staff had gathered. They were in varying states of injury, but Madame Pomfrey was moving between them, checking each one over. 

Everyone turned to face them when they arrived. Hermione saw McGonagall counting them, stopping after they’d all filed in. They were led to a table where Sirius and Remus sat down with them. 

Hermione noticed the number of eyes staring at Luna. She figured that would keep happening. Most of the people in Hogsmeade hadn’t seen her in almost two years. 

Realization began to dawn on the staff’s faces. McGonagall closed her eyes and shook her head. Sprout visibly sank in her chair. The other professors worked out why Neville wasn’t there based on their reactions. 

“What happened?” McGonagall asked. 

They all looked at one another, then Ron turned back and spoke. 

“After Hermione took over the fight against Rose, she…” He glanced at Hermione, who listened intently to find out what had “happened”. “Rose was too much for her. Rose was going to kill her, but Neville… he stopped her, and she… she killed him instead. Voldemort showed up not long after that, and Rose pulled the crap she always does. They fired on one another. He used a Killing Curse, she used _disintegrate_. They killed each other.” 

Hermione reached over under the table and took Luna’s hand. She squeezed it, and Luna returned her grip. 

<Don’t say anything. They don’t know, and we can’t tell them. If Slytherin thinks there’s a chance they know, it will shut them up by any means necessary.>

No one spoke for a few minutes. 

“At least Peta-Lorrum finally did something good,” McGonagall said. 

“What?” Luna snapped. 

“So saving us from Quirrell doesn’t count?” Hermione asked, losing her cool as much as Luna. “Or when Pettigrew wrecked the school? Or the troll? Or capturing Pettigrew?” 

“Would you just stop?” Ron snapped. “Alavel, Taltria, Lavender, Dumbledore, Vector, Snape, Draco, Neville! Who else did Rose have to kill for you to get it through your oversized head that she’s not our friend anymore? She nearly killed you, for Merlin’s sake!” 

Hermione and Ron glared at one another. Luna squeezed Hermione’s hand. 

<You were right. They all believe it. I don’t think we can convince them otherwise.>

Hermione looked at her friends’ faces. 

<No, I don’t think we can.>

“That’s enough, you two,” Sally-Anne said quietly. “There’s no need for fighting. It’s all over.” She glanced around. “Where’s Mr. Malfoy?” 

“He went to the Ministry,” McGonagall said, “to request aide to Hogwarts.” 

Sally-Anne smiled to herself. 

“Is the castle secure?” Sprout asked. 

“We think so,” Ron said. “With Voldemort gone, none of the other Death Eaters should pose much of a threat. If Malfoy can send Aurors, we can sweep the castle and wipe out any remnants.” 

“There’s no ‘we’, Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall said. “Thank you for your assistance in this matter, but allow us to handle it from here. We will secure the castle, and sound the all-clear in the morning. You six get some rest.” 

* * *

In the morning, students were given breakfast at Hogsmeade, then allowed back into Hogwarts to collect their belongings. Hermione and Luna both refused, on the grounds that they already had their belongings. 

“I’m starting to understand why you refused to enter the castle before,” Hermione said. She glanced at Luna. “Are you really going home?” 

Luna sniffed the air and turned back to the forest. 

“Daddy’s been alone for too long. I think I should go see him.” 

Hermione nodded. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Where’s your pack?” 

“Oh!” 

Without another word, Luna ran back into the forest. Hermione glanced at the people milling about the castle, then ran to catch up to her. 

“I hope you’re getting your pack and not running away again.” 

Luna shook her head as she navigated the trees. 

“I lost my last year with Toad because I ran away. I’m not running anymore.” 

Hermione struggled to keep up with Luna. Any attempts to slow her down were ignored, forcing Hermione to keep up her own pace. 

After five long minutes, Luna stopped at a tree and started digging. While she did, Hermione sat down to get her bearings. 

“You know… there are some professors that are scared of this place, and we walk in like it’s nothing.” 

“This is my home,” Luna replied. “The beasts inside are my friends. I protect them, and they care for me. They don’t trust humans because of people like Voldemort that killed innocent unicorns, or people like Umbridge that hate centaurs because they’re not human.” 

Hermione thought back on the prejudice she’d endured during her first year of Hogwarts. People hated her because she was Muggle-born and clever. She and Rose raised the bar without trying, and people resented them for it. If she could’ve hidden away, she would’ve. 

“I… I guess I can’t argue with that.” 

After another minute, Luna pulled her pack out of the ground and slung it over her shoulder. 

Hermione looked at her friend. She was an odd sight, covered in dirt and runes, with her pack over her shoulder. They were the only two that knew the truth, and if they told anyone, it’d get that person killed. 

“Let’s go back,” Hermione said, “before we both decide to live here.” 

“Are you sure?” Luna asked, her cheerful demeanor returning. “It’s quite nice. It might take a while for them to warm up to you, but once they do, the centaurs will only shoot at you for fun once a moon or so.” 

Hermione blinked. 

“As tempting as that sounds, I’ve got to go home. Rose left something with Ana for me. I don’t know what yet, but I think it’s going to explain what happened.” 

“Slytherin happened,” Luna replied, looking serious for possibly the first time Hermione had ever seen. “I don’t know exactly what it did to her… that was the memory I got when I ran away. Slytherin kept trying to replace it, so I don’t know what happened, but it was threatening us. I don’t know what it wanted Rose to do.” 

Hermione shook her head. 

“We know what Rose did, and thanks to you, we know why. I’m sure Ana’s got something more for us.” 

Hermione nodded back the way they’d came, and they started walking. To her relief, Luna walked slower this time. 

“Us?” Luna asked. 

“Us,” Hermione replied, nodding. “We’ve got to stick together. We’re the only two that know the truth. Rose left us something, and we’ve got to find out what. If we’re lucky, it’s proof we can use.” Hermione laughed. “Knowing her, it’ll involve fighting, solving puzzles, and a dungeon crawl. Can you hold your own in a fight?” 

“I tore someone’s throat out yesterday. I think I’ll be alright.” 

Hermione didn’t know how to respond to that, so she nodded neutrally. 

“We’ll go home, then I’ll write to you over the summer. We—” 

Luna interrupted her by rapping a hand on Hermione’s arm. When Hermione looked down, Luna was waving her hand over her eyes. 

“Right. Sorry. Erm… I’ll let you know over the network what I’m going to do, and we’ll go from there.” 

Luna beamed and nodded. 

* * *

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Sally-Anne sat in their own compartment on the train. Nobody cared where the prefects sat anymore, not then. Breakfast had been one big celebration. Voldemort was dead. The terror was over. 

The celebration served as a distraction for most of the school. Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were dead. Rose had disintegrated Neville, so they couldn’t even bury his body. 

The teachers and Aurors had rounded up the remaining Death Eaters and taken them away. Ron had watched them dragged off, then seen the Aurors packing up. 

“They didn’t find Rose’s body,” he said when he figured they were safe from prying ears. 

“Not now, Ron,” Harry said. “I’m sure there’s a reason, but we’ve got to let it be.” 

Ron glanced at Sally-Anne, who sat beside him. She stared out the window, not saying a word. She’d hardly spoken all day. 

“Right,” he said. “What’s next year going to be like? No one trying to kill us.” 

“It’ll be different, that’s for sure,” Harry said. “Just… different.” 

Ron sat back in his seat. Ginny was slightly more talkative than Sally-Anne. She’d taken to wearing her hair down, covering part of her face. He wasn’t sure she was entirely over the chaos of the past year either. 

“It’ll get better from here,” Ron said. “Nowhere to go but up.” 

He glanced at the compartment across from them, where Hermione and Luna sat. Neither girl spoke, but they’d both insisted on sitting on their own. He knew something was up. Both girls had refused to step foot inside Hogwarts. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling it was due to their issue with what had really happened. 

Sure, neither girl had said anything to the contrary, but neither seemed to accept that Rose had killed Neville. A thought, a tiny spark in the back of Ron’s mind, told him something was amiss. 

There was no foundation to it, of course. Rose had killed countless other people, and nearly killed Ginny. She still had nightmares about it. When he closed his eyes, he could still see Lav’s face turn to dust. He’d been so sure of himself, but Rose had been a step ahead of him. 

What if she’d been a step ahead of them again? What if that hadn’t been Rose he saw fall to Voldemort? 

Ron shook his head, an action that went unquestioned by his friends. It didn’t matter; Rose was dead. Voldemort was dead. They were safe again. 

He’d spent years thinking that if anyone could kill Voldemort, it’d be Rose. In the end, she really had killed him. 

* * *

Sally-Anne stared out the window, only slightly aware of her surroundings. She could still feel Draco’s blood on her hands. His empty eyes still stared at her. 

_I’m supposed to protect people. Why couldn’t I protect him?_

That thought had been festering in her head all night. What more could she have done? She needed a stronger shield, one that could stop physical attacks cold. Would it have saved Draco? Wouldn’t Rose have waited her out, running down the clock until Sally-Anne wore out from the strain of sustaining the shield? Could she have saved Draco? 

Part of her knew there was nothing she could do now. Nothing was going to bring Draco back to life. 

_She brought you back!_

Nothing except Rose, apparently. Unless… 

She glanced over at Hermione. She could use Rose’s magic, couldn’t she? Could she bring Draco back from the dead? 

Something inside her told her she was mad, that no one could bring back the dead. But what if someone could? Voldemort had been dead, and he’d come back. She’d argued with Hermione at length a year ago about it. If Hermione were right, maybe… maybe she could see Draco again. 

She stopped herself before she got carried away. She’d tried so hard to protect people, but it hadn’t saved anyone. Not Alavel. Not Hermione. Not Neville. 

Not Draco. 

Her friends were all suffering, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

_It will be alright. The terror’s over. We’re safe now._

There would be time to heal. Rose was gone; Voldemort was gone. They would be alright. They could relax and focus on healing. 

* * *

Hermione wanted to stare out the window, but more than that, she wanted to talk to someone that hadn’t lost their mind. Today, that someone was Luna. 

They would glance at their friends every so often. With Hogwarts’s numbers diminished, the train felt particularly empty. Luna and Hermione sitting on their own made Hermione feel even more isolated. In the whole world, they were the only two who knew the truth. Hermione hoped Hogwarts would be safe. She didn’t know Slytherin’s plan, but Rose would. 

“We’ll be there soon,” Hermione said. “Are you ready to see your dad again?” 

Luna stared down, likely out of habit, and started fidgeting. 

“I’m nervous too,” Hermione admitted. “I’m not sure how I’m going to explain any of this to Mum and Dad.” 

Luna stopped fidgeting, but didn’t say a word. They were both thinking the same thing. They could tell their families; they weren’t the ones returning to Hogwarts. If they told them about Slytherin, it would never know. 

Hermione had an idea of what she was going to do. She didn’t like it, but she couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. 

In the ensuing silence, Hermione let her mind wander back to the first time she’d been on the Hogwarts Express. It’d felt like another lifetime. One with Rose by her side, a gift she hadn’t appreciated at the time. One where Professor Dumbledore watched over Hogwarts and kept it safe. Everything had changed. There was no one left to protect her. No Rose. No Dumbledore. No Septima. It was down to her. 

She looked across the compartment and smiled at Luna. At least she’d have an ally. 

Luna’s ears wiggled, likely a habit she’d picked up in the forest, and she looked up. 

“We’re here.” 

Hermione looked out the window and saw that they were pulling into the station. 

Their families rushed out to meet them within seconds of them stepping off the train. 

Mrs. Weasley reached them first and squeezed the life out of her youngest two, then went for Harry and Sally-Anne when she was done. 

Sally-Anne’s parents freed Sally-Anne, holding her tightly without saying a word. Along with them, equally as quiet, was Alex. She joined in their family hug for a moment before running off to check on her cousins. 

Hermione caught her parents staring too long at Sally-Anne’s parents, but dismissed it when they saw her. She allowed herself to fall into their arms, but still forced back tears. She didn’t want to worry them any more than she already had. 

The best moment of all, better even than Hermione seeing her parents, was seeing Luna and her dad. Tutela rushed out to meet Luna, jumping around her and barking excitedly. Hermione didn’t think she’d ever seen a dog act so happy. 

Following Tutela was Luna’s dad, tears in his eyes. He grabbed Luna and held her close to him. Like Sally-Anne’s family, he didn’t say a word. 

Before she left, Hermione looked back at her friends. She didn’t know when she’d see them next, or if she’d see them at all. She didn’t know what she was going to do. The future was black, but a glimmer of light shone through it. She still had her friends and family. In a way, she still had Rose. Hermione knew Rose wouldn’t let her down. Together, they would pull through. Together, they would win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for year 6. Next week is a chapter of Garnet Gamble, then I'll see you all for the final book in the Girl in Red series: Rose Peta-Lorrum and the Crimson Caster.


End file.
